¡Proteger a mi familia!
by thekingre588
Summary: Spike se siente impotente al saber que no puede defender a ninguna de sus amigas ya que no puede usar magia, pero después de adentrarse al bosque everfree se dará cuenta de que puede ayudarlas mas de lo que creía capaz. Una prueba para saber si se les llega a gustar un poco, es mi primera historia así que opinen por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta será mi primera historia, no hay mucho que decir por ahora, solo avisare que toda la historia será como un piloto de lo que podría ser una historia mucho más grande y larga, solo quiero experimentar como ustedes toman la historia y que opinan con esta pequeña introducción, lamento si no manejo a los personajes con la personalidad correcta, solo que se me hace algo complicado manejarlos a todos.**

 **Antes de empezar aviso que después de subir completa esta historia esperare un tiempo para que ustedes dejen todos los reviews que puedan opinando positiva y negativamente de ella, y dependiendo de todos los comentarios que tenga decidiré si sigo la historia o no.**

 **Espero que la disfruten** **.**

 **Pensamientos: " "**

 **Notas y aclaraciones: ( )**

 **Diálogos: - -**

 **Nota:** para esta historia twilight aún es solo un unicornio, y spike ha crecido hasta superar un poco el tamaño de un poni, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que se ve más grande debido a que se puede parar en dos patas y sus dos alas apenas están saliendo.

 **Ponyville, Biblioteca de Twilight.**

Esta historia comienza con spike paseándose de un lado a otro de la biblioteca muy pensativamente – **¡oh por Celestia!,** en donde estarán las chicas, estoy empezando a preocuparme demasiado – y no era para más, las mane six habían salido a una misión encargada por Celestia hace unas horas, pero como insistían siempre en excluir de las misiones a spike, no porque no lo quisieran o les estorbara, sino porque no querían que saliera lastimado, este terminaba siempre preocupándose por ellas sin poder evitarlo.

" _Maldición, si tan solo fuera más fuerte o pudiera defenderme solo, no necesitaría quedarme aquí mortificándome por no saber cómo están"_ \- pensaba el dragón que se sentía como un inútil cada vez que veía a sus amigas enfrentarse a un enemigo nuevo.

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha que abren la puerta de la biblioteca, entonces corre rápido hacia allí para poder recibir al poni que sabía que acababa de entrar.

Spike se acercó y dijo - Twilight, menos mal que ya estás aquí, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, ¿Cómo les f…? – Pero spike no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en cuanto vio a twilight entrar noto que esta tenía unas vendas a un costado del cuerpo – ¡oh! Spike, lamento haberte preocupado, pero no importa, ya estoy aquí – sonreía un poco el elemento de la magia para que spike se calmara aunque en el interior esta se aguantaba el dolor originado por esa herida que tenía a un costado.

Spike solo mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, el noto que a su amiga le dolía la herida y que solo sonreía para que este no se preocupara, pero en vez de hacerlo sentir bien hacia que se sintiera peor con el mismo por no poder hacer nada.

Twilight noto esto – escucha spike, no es nada, tan solo necesito hacer unos hechizos y podre curar mis heridas sin ningún problema, no lo he hecho porque use mucha magia en la misión, pero en cuanto descanse ya verás que me recuperare rápido – a spike le calmo un poco la respuesta pero eso no solucionaba la impotencia que sentía con respecto a no poder hacer nada para que su amiga no saliera herida.

Spike alzo la mirada y dijo algo serio – muy bien, entonces por lo menos déjame ayudarte a ir a la cama para que descanses un poco y recuperes tu energía – twilight no puso objeción y se dejó ayudar por su ayudante # 1 – **¡gracias spike!** , te prometo que la próxima vez tendré más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? – spike solo atino a sonreírle para que no se preocupara y dijo – muy bien, y ahora descansa, ¡ah! Y no te preocupes yo le escribiré a celestia para avisarle que la misión fue un éxito – twilight le regreso la sonrisa y le dijo – gracias spike, no sé qué haría sin ti, por cierto no te preocupes por las demás, yo fui la única que salió herida así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de mas ¿ok? – spike le dijo tranquilamente – descuida, ahora descansa que lo necesitas demasiado – y spike procedió a recostarla en la cama y a taparla con la cobija.

 **Ponyville**

Después de que twilight se durmiera spike decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejar su mente y dejar a su amiga descansar tranquilamente sin molestarla, mientras caminaba no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a su amiga con la herida a un costado, él ya sabía que todas juntas podían ser muy poderosas, pero no importaba que tan poderosas fueran mágicamente porque físicamente eran muy débiles, a excepción de applejack y rainbow que eran un poco más resistentes, y eso era lo que le preocupaba más que nada, que pasaría si se enfrentaban a un enemigo que no dependía de la magia sino de fuerza y agilidad, o que tuviera alguna manera de anular la magia, porque últimamente se oían rumores de que varios criminales encontraban maneras muy eficientes de anular la magia haciendo a los unicornios la especie más débil entre los ponis, y si los rumores eran ciertos entonces sus amigas serian presas faciles.

En ese momento spike estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que iba saliendo de ponyville y se acercaba al bosque everfree, pero antes de siquiera entrar noto esto y paro antes de seguir caminando _**"¡wow!,**_ _sí que camino más rápido, ni siquiera note en que momento salí del pueblo"_ pensaba el dragón analizando el frondoso bosque que hacia delante suyo "me pregunto si puedo sobrevivir al bosque por lo menos una hora o dos" seguía pensado el dragón, no sabía si era la impotencia de no poder ayudar a sus amigas lo que hacía que quisiera entrar, él ya sabía que el bosque guardaba muchas criaturas y animales horribles y peligroso, ¡pero vamos!, él y sus amigas ya se habían enfrentado a criaturas mucho peores que cualquier criatura que el conociera dentro del bosque, así que tras analizar un poco decidió meterse a explorar un poco por lo menos para ver si seguía causándole la misma angustia de siempre.

 **Al mismo tiempo, un poco más alejado de la zona del bosque donde estaba spike.**

Un poco alejado de donde se encontraba spike se puede ver a fluttershy recogiendo algunas flores especiales, esto lo hacía porque después de terminar la misión twilight había quedado herida, a pesar de que todas querían ayudarla esta se negó y solo les dijo que necesitaba reponer sus energías para poder usar magia y curar sus heridas y que ellas debían hacer lo mismo porque estaban también muy agotadas, a lo único que accedió fue a que rainbow la llevara hasta la biblioteca, después de despedirse todas, fluttershy quedo demasiado preocupada por ella porque sabía que no podría usar magia hasta después de un tiempo y en el transcurso tal vez twilight sufriría por culpa de las lesiones, así que con todas las ganas de ayudar, ella se fue cerca del bosque para recoger algunas flores medicinales que conocía y de esa manera al menos aliviar un poco el dolor que podía sufrir twilight por la lesión.

" _espero que twilight no esté sufriendo por culpa de las heridas,_ _ **¡oh por celestia!**_ _Mejor me apuro, mientras más rápido le lleve esta medicina más rápido se recuperara"_ pensaba la pegaso amarilla porque no podía evitar preocuparse cada vez más cuando pensaba en la herida y lesiones de su amiga.

Mientras ella recogía las flores por un pequeño momento volteo hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que alguien a lo lejos estaba a pocos metros de entrar al bosque everfree, esto le sorprendía debido a que no sabía quién estaría tan loco como para entrar al bosque solo, ella obviamente no estaba dentro porque las plantas que necesitaba crecían a los alrededores, pero aun así el estar cerca del bosque le ocasionaba mucha angustia, solo que por pensar tanto en la herida de twilight se había dado un poco de valor para poder estar cerca de allí.

Cuando vio que el extraño personaje titubeaba para decidir si entrar o no al bosque, pudo percatarse que ese extraño ser se parecía un poco a spike, se veía muy metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí viéndolo fijamente _"por celestia, que estará haciendo spike por aquí, pensaba que estaría cuidando a twilight debido a la gravedad de sus heridas"_ pensaba la pequeña pegaso al verlo allí parado muy pensativo.

De un momento a otro spike se mete al bosque con paso firme pero cuidadoso, _"!oh my gosh!, ¿qué hare?, ¿twilight sabrá que está aquí?, ¿deberé seguirlo o acompañarlo? ¡Ah, no sé qué hacer!"_ la pobre pegaso estaba indecisa por decidir qué hacer, por un lado quería ir con twilight a preguntarle porque spike estaba en el bosque solo y por el otro lado no quería dejar ir solo al dragón porque ella sabía las posibles amenazas que se encontraban dentro del bosque y no se perdonaría si el al dragón le pasaba algo cuando ella podía evitar esa desgracia, al final con mucho esfuerzo decidió seguir al pequeño dragón hasta dentro del bosque everfree.

 **Dentro del bosque everfree.**

Spike caminaba con paso firme pero de una forma cautelosa para poder evitar dar señales a potenciales depredadores o amenazas que se encontraran rodando por todo el bosque, él sabía que podía defenderse de criaturas pequeñas o no tan agresivas, pero si eran criaturas grandes o manadas enteras tenia las de perder, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente él nunca ha medido su fuerza, desde que creció sabía que había ganado un poco más de fuerza, la suficiente como para poder tumbar todas la manzanas de un árbol de sweet apple acres, el problema es que a diferencia de applejack el no podía mantener la misma fuerza por mucho tiempo ya que se agotaba algo rápido y como no tenía una rutina o se ejercitaba no acostumbraba a usarla pero su fuerza seguía siendo lo suficiente grande para ponerse encima de cualquier pony.

 **Con fluttershy**

Mientras spike seguía caminando a paso lento fluttershy le seguía, no le era muy difícil ya que si algo caracterizaba a la pegaso es su habilidad de pasar desapercibida por los demás, y como spike seguía muy pensativo no había sentido aun la presencia de la tímida pegaso detrás suyo a tan solo unos metros, _"pero que estará haciendo, no sigue ninguna dirección, quisiera saber en que estará pensado porque incluso ni se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí"._ La pegaso quería hablarle pero en su interior sentía que el dragón no quería por ahora la compañía de nadie, uno pensaría que fluttershy lo seguía siguiendo por curiosidad, pero en realidad lo hacía para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, pero de igual manera ella aún tenía que preocuparse por ella misma porque a diferencia de spike, ella si no se podría defender de cualquier criatura, tal vez con la "mirada" podría intimidar a una que otra criatura, pero el ambiente era tan oscuro, tenebroso y lúgubre que no sabía si se podría dar el valor de usarla en ese entorno.

 **Con spike**

Spike seguía caminado sin detenerse – muy bien, creo que ya me he metido lo suficiente como para demostrarme que no le tengo miedo a nada que este bosque pueda tener – se decía el dragón a sí mismo y con mucha confianza pero en ese mismo instante se escucha un crujido cercano a lo que spike reacciona de una manera muy contradictoria a lo que se pensaba – **¡no,no,no por favor no me maten, soy demasiado joven y todavía me falta mucho porque vivir!** – Grito de una manera un poco sorpresiva el dragón hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de una pequeña ave - **¡ahhh!** Gracias a celestia que solo es un pajarito – decía mientras lo sostenía con el dedo, fluttershy desde el inicio se había dado cuenta de que el ave estaba allí así que en vez de asustarse se rio ante la reacción de spike – menos mal que nadie vio eso sino me moriría de la vergüenza, dejemos este secretillo entre tú y yo ¿Qué dices? – le preguntaba spike al ave, este solo reacciono a irse de allí volando y spike decidió seguir su trayecto y por supuesto que fluttershy lo seguía despacio aun con la graciosa imagen de spike asustado.

 **Biblioteca de ponyville.**

En esos momentos twilight iba despertando de su pequeño sueño debido a las molestias de sus heridas - **¡ouch!** Estas heridas me están acabando – decía mientras hacía brillar su cuerno – al parecer aun no me recupero del todo, ¡mhnn! Espero que spike ya le haya enviado la carta a celestia, **¡SPIKE!** Necesito tu ayuda – pero la unicornio no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su ayudante - **¡SPIKE!** ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó a sí misma la unicornio al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta de parte del su ayudante – espero que no esté en problemas o que esté haciendo algo riesgoso – reacciono hacia esa última frase que se dijo así misma - **¡pffft!** Pero que digo, spike haciendo algo peligroso, si como no y que sigue, fluttershy lo está acompañando **¡ja!,** que imaginación la mía.

 **Bosque everfree.**

Spike había recorrido unos cuantos metros más después de encontrarse con la **"aterradora ave"** de hace unos momentos, seguía sin poder percibir un lugar que se vieran decente para para ya que todo estaba conformado por árboles frondosos, un camino demasiado difícil para transitar a pie, millones de molestos insectos alrededor de él, y una espesa vegetación que rodeaba a todo el bosque sin piedad y todo eso sin contar la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las robustas ramas de los arboles - ¡genial! Todo en este bosque es simplemente genial, no sé por qué diablos la gente malgasta su tiempo en ponyville cuando aquí hay una mejor vista de todo – se decía así mismo el dragón con notorio sarcasmo al ver todo lo que conformaba al bosque, hasta que de pronto a lo lejos visualizo un enorme lago en el cual se podía ver mayor cantidad de luz que en todo el bosque entero, se sorprendió a verlo, así que se dirigió corriendo hacia allí.

 **Con fluttershy**

Fluttershy aún seguía a spike pero al ver que aún no se encontraba con ninguna horrible criatura empezó a pensar que tal vez sería una visita muy tranquila al bosque, es lo que pensaba hasta que vio correr a spike hacia un lago, a ella le costó un poco alcanzarlo ya que no era muy buena corriendo por el bosque pero cuando estuvo cerca noto que spike se iba acercando a la orilla, ella se siguió escondiendo para que no la viera, se le quedo mirando, escucho que spike hablaba pero no llego a escuchar nada, ella decidió quedarse a esperar que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo allí y una vez que decidiera regresar saldría y se disculparía por haberlo seguido en secreto pero le diría que fue solo porque estaba muy preocupada por él, pero de pronto sintió que algo andaba mal, algo en ese lago no le gustaba, de hecho se le hacía muy familiar.

 **Con spike**

Spike corrió hacia el lago, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dirigió hacia la orilla y miro su reflejo - ¡ja! Mírate, no eres más que un dragón puberto que solamente es bueno limpiando, haciendo la comida y modelando vestidos para una unicornio que ni se fija en mí, ¡por celestia que patético soy! – Se decía el dragón sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo – ¿qué puedo hacer para ser más útil? – le preguntaba a su reflejo como si este le fuera a responder – supongo que no tienes nada que decir ¿verdad? – Seguía sin quitar la mirada a su reflejo – responde, responde por favor – nada pasaba - **¡RESPONDEME!** – No aguanto más y se puso de rodillas hacia el lago, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos - ¿Por qué me siento tan impotente? ¿eh? – estaba tan confundido y dolido que no sabía qué hacer.

 **Con fluttershy**

Fluttershy seguía observándolo aun sin escuchar, lo único audible que capto fue un grito de "RESPONDEME" por parte del dragón, pero ahora que lo miraba de rodillas ella podía sentir como el dragón estaba sollozando en silencio, ella quería ir y abrazarlo o consolarlo pero no sabía si hacerlo, tan vez solo necesitaba desahogarse o estar solo un momento para aclarar su mente, y si ella aparecía tal vez haría que el dragón se sintiera peor por verlo de una forma débil o con lastima, pero el dragón seguía sollozando incluso juraría que estaba empezando a llorar, "No importa" fue lo que pensó la pegaso para darse el valor de salir de los arbustos e ir a hacer sentir mejor a su amigo y abrazarlo, pero de pronto noto que del lago salía lo que parecía ser la cola de una criatura y se alejaba para tomar impulso e impactar a spike, este seguía tan metido en sus problemas que no se percataba, en eso fluttershy con todas las fuerzas que tenía grito - **¡CUIDADO SPIKE!** – ahora fluttershy sabia porque tenía esa extraña sensación de miedo y desesperación, en ese lago habitaba una de las peores criaturas que habitan en todo el bosque everfree.

 **Con spike**

Spike miraba una vez más su reflejo en el lago, estaba tan concentrado que no notaba nada a su alrededor, ahora no solo sollozaba sino que el sentimiento era tan grande que estaba empezando a llorar y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta - **¡por favor celestia!** Dame la fuerza necesaria para proteger a todas mis amigas, **¡MI FAMILIA!** – En ese instante spike escucha un grito proveniente de una voz que reconocía - **¡CUIDADO SPIKE!** __– spike intento voltear hacia la dueña de esa voz – ¡flutter… **¡AAAAAGH!** _-_ Spike no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar debido a que una gruesa cola le había golpeado hacia un costado y mandándolo a volar hacia un grueso árbol al cual se le genero una grieta profunda debido al impacto del cuerpo de spike con el tronco, de un momento a otro el árbol cayó entero por el daño sufrido por el impacto del cuerpo de spike.

Spike se encontraba tirado y con la mirada borrosa, solo visualizaba como una enorme criatura de 3 cabezas salía del lago, del otro lado escuchaba los chillidos y gritos de desesperación de una pegaso que empezaba a reconocer, vio que la criatura empezaba a acercarse hacia él, pero la pegaso llamo la atención de la criatura la cual al notarla la empezó a perseguir.

Lo último que vio spike fue como la criatura se iba persiguiendo ala hacia la dirección por la cual había entrado desde un inicio, eso quería decir que la criatura solo podría dirigirse hacia **Ponyville.**

 **Continuara….**

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de lo que posiblemente sea una historia duradera, vuelvo a repetir, esta historia es como una prueba de lo que tengo planeado escribir más adelante, a lo mucho tendrá uno capítulos porque solo es como una introducción.**

 **Eso sería todo, dejen sus reviews, opiniones, consejos, todo es bienvenido, incluso la mentadas de madre XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En Ponyville.**

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

Se podía ver a applejack recostada sobre un montón de paja - ¡ahhh! Dirán lo que quieran pero sin duda los descansos sobre paja son los mejores – decía la campirana pony después de descansar unas cuantas horas, a diferencia de las demás ella ya estaba a acostumbrada a trabajar muy duro y por muchas horas, por lo tanto el desgaste sufrido en la misión no era mucho para ella, solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso y estaría como nueva.

-me pregunto cómo estará twilight, a pesar de que dijo que no necesitaba ayuda podía notar como sufría por dentro la pobre – decía para sí misma el elemento de la honestidad que era muy buena sabiendo cuando alguien mentía, y era más que obvio que twilight lo había hecho cuando dijo que estaba bien, pero para no incomodarla no le dijo nada pero eso no quitaba la preocupación que sentía _"tal vez debería visitarla, solo para asegurarme de que está bien"_ finalizo en sus pensamientos para salir de la granja y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

 **Arriba de una nube que había en ponyville**

A excepción de applejack, rainbow era la segunda pony que tenía una mejor resistencia, y a pesar de que pareciera que flojeaba todo el día, ella podía ser muy energética cuando se lo proponía.

 _"_ _! Diablos, no puedo descansar a gusto!"_ pensaba rainbow mientras intentaba acomodarse arriba de la nube en la que se encontraba, _"!genial!, me estoy arrepintiendo de solo haber dejado a twilight en la puerta y no haberla ayudado a curar su herida, ¡pero vamos! No es mi culpa que haya rechazado mi ayuda"_ pensaba intentando justificar la culpa que sentía en ese momento por solo haber llevado a twilight en la puerta de la biblioteca y ni siquiera esperar a ver si spike le abría la _puerta "aunque claro, solo se la ofrecí una vez, ¡o por celestia que tonta!"_ pensaba esto último mientras chocaba su casco contra su frente, entonces decidió bajar de la nube e ir a la casa de twilight.

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Twilight había decidido descansar un poco más después de notar la ausencia de su ayudante, pero como su herida cada vez la molestaba más, no podía seguir recostada o se seguiría lastimando así que decidió bajar del segundo piso e ignorar las molestias leyendo un libro, pero esto le resultaba incómodo y las heridas no le permitían concentrarse en su libro como ella quisiera _"!no puede ser! No puedo leer ni un libro sin que estas lesiones me molesten ¡ahh!"_ pensaba rendida por no poder ignorar aquellas molestias.

De repente twilight miro hacia la ventana y miro que empezaba a ocultarse el sol hacia el horizonte y solo podía pensar: _"spike, donde quiera que estés, por favor regresa pronto, porque que me siento muy sola"_ al final solo pudo suspirar al darse cuenta que se sentía muy desolada cuando su ayudante no se encontraba con ella.

 **En el Bosque Everfree**

Fluttershy corría lo más rápido que podía a través del bosque everfree con la idea de que si paraba, la criatura no dudaría ni un instante en atacarla sin piedad, _"!AY NO, AY NO, AY NO!, ¿qué hare ahora?, no soy capaz de recordar qué camino tomar y estoy segura que si paro un momento para orientarme la hydra me matara"_ pensaba muy angustiada la pequeña pegaso al saber que la criatura que salió de aquel lago y ataco al desprevenido spike se trataba de una hydra de escamas oscuras, unos siete metros de altura y tres cabezas que se agitaban en desorden tratando de estirarse lo más posible para para arremeter contra fluttershy.

 _"_ _Al menos, logre que se alejara de spike para que no corriera peligro, no lo pude ayudar cuando lo necesitaba, pero por lo menos estaré feliz sabiendo que no sufrirá más daño"_ pensaba fluttershy mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían por sus pequeñas mejillas, tal vez no lograría escapar de la hydra pero haría lo posible para alejarla de su amigo.

Podía sentir como sus pequeños cascos clamaban por un poco de descanso despues de todo no había podido descansar muy bien después de la misión, pero su cabeza le decía que no parara y escuchara lo que escuchara no debía mirar hacia atrás, o se arrepentiría toda su vida, de hecho se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos para no visualizar el lúgubre entorno en el que estaba. Se escuchaba claramente como crujían y se partían los árboles que estorbaban el camino de la hydra hacia su desafortunada presa, pero a pesar de su enorme tamaño y descomunal peso a la hydra no le costaba mucho pisarle los cascos a la pegaso ya que se notaba que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr por esa zona

De un momento a otro de la persecución, fluttershy empezó a escuchar que los pasos de la hydra se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, entonces decidió reducir un poco la velocidad pero no lo suficiente como para que la hydra la alcanzara de golpe.

 _"_ _¿Qué extraño? Ya no escucho sus pasos tan cerca"_ pensaba fluttershy mientras trataba de darse valor para voltear un poco la mirada hacia la bestia – ¡no puede ser! – decía fluttershy estupefacta al ver como las tres cabezas de la hydra se habían enredado en una vasta cantidad de enredaderas gruesas y largas que tenían muchos árboles a causa de los años y excesiva vegetación que crecía allí.

-al menos puedo darme un pequeño respiro – se decía fluttershy al notar como la hydra batallaba para liberarse de esa enredosa situación – ahora debo pensar en ayudar a spike, el sigue allí y quizás este muy herido, ¡ruego a celestia para que este bien! – Decía fluttershy rogando al cielo de que su amigo estuviera bien – ¿pero regresare sola a ayudarlo o iré por las demás? – se preguntaba porque en esos momento dudaba de que si iva ella sola no podría con spike si este seguía inconsciente, pero ¿Qué le aseguraba que si iba por sus amigas y regresaba a donde spike, este seguiría vivo? _"! NO! no debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no en este momento"_ pensaba mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el camino que recorría con los ojos cerrados cuando era perseguida por la hydra.

\- ¡No..! ¡no!,!no!,!no!, porque fui tan descuidada y tonta ¿por qué? – se lamentaba fluttershy mientras se agachaba y ponía sus cascos en la cabeza y lloraba al notar que a tan solo unos 20 metros de donde estaba daba por terminada los límites del bosque everfree, y empezaba el territorio conformado por el pasivo pueblo llamado "ponyville".

Como estaba empezando a oscurecer, las luces en el pueblo permitían que este resaltara más bajo la oscura cobija de la noche, en ese momento la hydra pudo visualizar los cientos de luces que conformaban a ponyville en esa bella noche, lo que provoco que este se sintiera atraído hacia semejante muestra de atención y empezara a pelear contra las enredaderas que tenía en sus tres cabezas.

Fluttershy noto esto - ¡oh no! se está empezando a liberar, si sigue así será capaz de… ¡aghh! – flutershy no termino de hablar porque uno de los árboles que enredaba a la hydra había caído por el constante y agresivo forcejeo que esta provocaba por quererse liberar.

Fluttershy sabía que cuando se liberara iría hacia ponyville, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió adelantarse y avisarle a todos del inminente problema y mientras se veía como corría hacia el pueblo, otro árbol caía pesadamente al piso.

 **Más al interior del Bosque Everfree.**

 _"_ _pero que me paso, porque me duele el cuerpo"_ se podía ver como de a poco a poco nuestro dragón iba abriendo los ojos, pero aún seguía confundido por el golpe de la hydra y seguía viendo borroso – je, ¡mírate!, solo te dio un golpecito y ya estas agonizando como un pequeño bebe – le decía a spike una extraña pero muy gruesa voz que no sabía de dónde provenía - ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? – Preguntaba con mucho esfuerzo el dragón - ¿Qué quién soy? Mnh, pensé que lo adivinarías pronto, después de todo siempre he estado cerca de ti, ¿oh acaso nunca te habías dado cuenta? – decía el extraño de una manera que resaltaba que era alguien frio y serio.

-no, no sé quién eres, ¡ya dímelo! – exigía spike al ver que el extraño no se dejaba ver y aún seguía confundido – tranquilo, ya habrá tiempo para eso, mientras tanto será mejor que te recuperes, ¿o no querrás ver a tus amigas dentro del estómago de esa hydra? ¿Verdad? - de pronto spike abrió los ojos de par al recordar como fluttershy corría hacia dirección a ponyville y una hydra iba tras ella.

-¿pero que me paso? ¡ouch! Maldición, me duele la cabeza, ¡esperen un momento! – se interrumpía spike a sí mismo al mirar a su alrededor - ¡FLUTTERSHY! – grito el dragón para ver si su amiga seguía cerca – demonios, cuanto tiempo abre estado inconsciente – intentaba recordar sin éxito, pero de pronto vio como ya era de noche y miro hacia el camino que habían tomado fluttershy y la hydra – será mejor que me apresure, si llegan a ponyville todo será un completo caos – dijo esto último mientras empezó a correr hacia la dirección por donde había entrado desde un principio, y mientras lo hacía un solo pensamiento rodaba en su cabeza _"más le vale a las chicas que no se hayan arriesgado contra esa criatura, o sino no me lo perdonare"_ entrecerró los ojos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ponyville.

 **Ponyville, cerca de la biblioteca de twilight.**

Rainbow había decidido ir a la biblioteca a vuelo lento para aclarar su mente y pensar que decirle a twilight por dejarla herida en su casa "sin que se le notara preocupada por ella" aunque en realidad si estaba preocupada, pero no se lo haría notar tan fácil, _"!oh no! en un momento llegare con twilight y todavía no sé qué decirle, ¡demonios! Tal vez si le pago a alguien para que me diga que decir una vez que este allí, ¡NO, UN MOMENTO! No puedo caer tan bajo, mejor que me lo digan gratis después de todo soy ¡yo! ¡RAINBOW DASH!"_ pensaba la orgullosa pegaso al darse cuenta de que era demasiado genial como para quebrarse la cabeza pensando en una simple disculpa cuando otro lo podía hacer por ella.

En ese momento rainbow miro hacia abajo para ver si podía encontrar al afortunado pony que la ayudaría a disculparse – veamos quien puede ser, mmmm…. lyra….no, bon bon….no, Octavia….no, applejack….no,¿derpy?... Tal vez – decía mientras veía como se le acababan la opciones - ¡esperen un momento! ¿applejack?, que diablos estará haciendo aquí, se supone que debería de estar descansando ahora mismo – decía rainbow mientras bajaba para encontrarse y preguntarle a Applejack que hacía en ese momento en ponyville.

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar descansando ahora mismo – interrogaba rainbow quien ya se encontraba a un costado de applejack - ¡hey rainbow! Tú también vas a la casa de twilight a ver como esta después de la dura misión que tuvimos – decía applejack que no se había sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su amiga, después de todo, lo más lógico era que una de las chicas también anduviera por allí para ver como seguía su amiga, - ¿yo?, ¡no, que va!, solo me estaba dando una vuelta por aquí, ya sabes…. P-para pasar el rato jejeje – decía rainbow que ahora se encontraba un poco sonrojada al ver que su amiga la había atrapado en su momento de preocupación por su amiga, applejack solo sonrió de lado y le dijo – bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos las dos juntas a ver como esta? ¿Qué te parece?, claro si es que no sigues ocupada – decía de una manera muy poco disimulada applejack al saber la verdadera razón por la cual raibow estaba allí desde un principio, después de todo rainbow era muy mala mintiendo - ¡muy bien!, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, además, ¡que mejor medicina que una buena dotación de genialidad marca rainbow dash para curar cualquier cosa! – Decía engreídamente rainbow mientras alzaba los brazos y enseñaba su fuerza – ¡claaaaaro!, pero apurémonos, que tal vez necesite aun descansar después de este largo día – decía aburrida applejack al ver que rainbow estaba empezando a hacer poses raras mientras enseñaba su bien dotado cuerpo, _"! GENIAL!, ahora no necesitare decir cursilerías para mostrar mi arrepentimiento, mejor que applejack lo haga por mi"_ pensaba por último la pegaso mientras alcanzaba a su campirana amiga.

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Después de decidir esperar a spike para ver si regresaba, twilight se sentía demasiado angustiada, como si algo anduviera mal, así que para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza había decidido salir a respirar un poco de aire, y mientras lo hacía se pudo percatar que dos de los elementos de la armonía se aproximaban hacia ella.

-¡hey twilight! Como te encuentras dulzura – decía dulcemente applejack mientras se acercaba para quedar frente a frente con su amiga - ¡hola applejack! Bueno, si te soy sincera me he encontrado mejor – decía twilight mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su otra amiga - ¡hola rainbow! ¿Acaso también estabas preocupada por mí? – le preguntaba twilight a rainbow mientras hacía una cara tierna - ¡ash! Ya se lo había dicho a applejack, solo estaba dando una vuelta y nada más – se defendía la pegaso mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no ver a twilight a la cara, las otras dos atinaron a solo reírse – jajajajaja ¡OUCH! – twilight había parado de reír debido a que su lesión seguía causándole molestias, incluso solo cuando esta solo se reía.

-¡oh por celestia! Todavía no curas tu herida ¿verdad? – le preguntaba una preocupada applejack mientras rainbow también se acercaba para ver también a su amiga – no del todo, aun no puedo usar mucha magia debido a que estoy esperando recargar todas mis energías, y quitando el hecho de que spike no está en este momento pues…. – decía una agotada twilight con una mueca de incomodidad - ¡NO ESTA CONTIGO! P-pero ese dragón siempre está a tu lado como una abeja a la miel, ¿qué paso?, sabes que, voy a buscarlo en este preciso momento, ya vera ese bribón – exclamaba una applejack un poco furiosa pero confundida al saber que el dragón había dejado a su amiga en ese estado – applejack tiene razón, spike no debería abandonarte de esa manera, yo lo buscare por el aire – decia otra furiosa rainbow ante la actual situación que su amiga les había dicho,- ¡no esperen! Por favor, no lo culpen, yo le dije que estaría bien en poco tiempo, y aunque no lo crean spike es el que se siente peor con todo esto – les explicaba twilight a una ya interesada applejack y rainbow – ¿de qué hablas? Entiendo que spike te quiere y todo, pero él ya sabe las consecuencias que conlleva ser los elementos de la armonía – comentaba una ya tranquila rainbow para que twilight explicara mejor, applejack asintió a su amiga dando a entender que también quería saber más – Bueno, últimamente spike ha estado muy sensible con respecto a nuestras salidas para cumplir las misiones que me encarga la princesa celestia, pero tal vez todo se debe a….- twilight no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a escuchar unos gritos que provenían del centro de ponyville.

\- ¿escuchan eso? – Les preguntaba twilight a sus amigas mientras estas alzaban las orejas para escuchar mejor – ¡parecen ser gritos de pánico! ¿Pero qué diablos estará pasando? – comenzaba a decir una nerviosa applejack al escuchar el caos que se aproximaba – no lo sé, pero lo que sea no puede ser bueno – decía mientras clavaba su mirada hacia el centro del pueblo para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo, mientras lo hacían pudieron notar como muchos ponys corrían en dirección a ellos, con cosas, su hijos, unos incluso iban con sangre saliendo de algunas partes de su cuerpo, entonces en ese momento pudieron detectar como un poco a lo lejos fluttershy estaba ayudando a un potrillo a levantarse, estas sin dudar fueron con ella para ayudarla y para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-¡vamos pequeñito!, necesito que te calmes y que me digas donde está tu mami – le preguntaba una suplicante fluttershy al borde de las lágrimas a un pequeño potrillo de crin grisácea y pelaje blanco que no paraba de llorar y que estaba solo - mira sé que tienes miedo porque yo también lo tengo, p-pero veras que muy p-pronto todo esto se acabara ¡te lo prometo! *snif* *snif* - decía fluttershy que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento pero lo aguantaba para no asustar más al potrillo, este al verla de esa manera había parado de llorar y ahora solo la veía esperando a que también ella se calmara - ¿lo ves? No fue tan difícil, je – decía fluttershy con una sonrisa que por suerte el pequeño le regreso.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! – Gritaban sus tres amigas al unísono para que esta las pudiera escuchar a través de todo el caos - ¡chicas! – decía con alegría fluttershy al ver a sus amigas dirigiéndose hacia ella, cuando estuvieron cerca todas se abrazaron incluido el pequeño potrillo que quedó en medio, la única que no lo hizo fue twilight debido a que se podría lastimar, pero aun así se arrimó al final para poner su casco sobre el hombro de su amiga – fluttershy, por favor explícanos ¿Qué diantres está pasando allá? – fluttershy solo reacciono apartando la mirada no por temor, sino por vergüenza debido a que ella creía que era su culpa que la hydra ahora estuviera atacando ponyville – es-es qué yo t-tenía miedo y-y n-no sabía que …- antes de seguir tartamudeando a causa de los nervios twilight logro poner ambos cascos en los hombros de su amiga para que esta se calmara un momento y pudiera seguir hablando – escucha fluttershy, tienes que calmarte, sé que tienes miedo pero te prometo que resolveremos todo esto juntas- decía una calmada twilight que incluso ignoraba todo el caos que había en su alrededor solo para poder tranquilizar a su amiga – twilight….. – fluttershy solo pudo articular esa palabra pensando en todo lo que le había dicho twilight en ese momento, lo cual había sido muy irónico porque ella había dicho algo muy similar hace un momento para poder calmar al potrillo que aún mantenía oculto en sus cascos.

Luego de que fluttershy recuperara la compostura rainbow procedió a hablar – ¿y ese pequeño de quién es? – fluttershy dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa para que saliera de sus cascos – me lo encontré tirado hace un momento, no sé quiénes son sus padres y no creo que ahora mismo sea el momento para ponerme a buscarlos, hay que ponerlo a salvo – decia fluttershy empezando a moverse hacia donde todos corrían – espera fluttershy, tenemos que quedarnos a detener lo que sea que este destruyendo ponyville – decía twilight mientras fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, no quería que el pequeño corriera peligro – escucha fluttershy, si lo que te preocupa es el potrillo puedes dármelo y yo lo dejare encargado a quienes ya se hayan alejado lo suficiente , después si quieres podemos buscar a sus padre juntas, ¿Qué dices? – le sugería rainbow a fluttershy al ver que estaba muy preocupada por el pequeño – e-está bien rainbow – decía mientras le pasaba el potrillo a su amiga – ustedes encárguense del problema mientras dejo al pequeñín y descuiden, volveré más rápido que un rayo – decia rainbow mientras se preparaba para volar a una gran velocidad – de acuerdo dash, pero por favor, no tardes, solo juntas podremos lograrlo – le decía una seria twilight a su amiga la cual asintió y salió disparada hacia donde la estampida de ciudadanos estaba corriendo.

-¡espera un momento twilight!, dijiste que todas juntas, no me digas que también piensas intervenir, ¡estas zafada de un tornillo! O qué? – le decía una alterada applejack a su amiga la cual no estaba recuperada del todo de las lesiones provocadas hace apenas unas horas – mis heridas ahora no son importantes applejack, más importante es detener a esta amenaza y salvar a todos los sobrevivientes que podamos – decía con firmeza el elemento de la magia – p-pero twilight…. – intento objectar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida - ¡pero nada applejack! Ya está decidido, es más importante la gente de aquí que mi propia vida, ¡ahora vamos! – decía finalizando la discusión con su amiga, a applejack no le que más que aceptar la decisión de su amiga, después de todo tenía algo de razón, entonces applejack y fluttershy empezaron a seguir a twilight mientras esta observaba para corroborar si no había alguien herido o atrapado en los escombros, lo único que llegaba apercibir eran los cadáveres de algunos ponys que fallecieron cuando ocurrió la huida en masa de todo los habitantes, las chicas intentaban ignorar los cuerpos – por cierto fluttershy, ¿no llegaste a ver a rarity o a pinkie cuando andabas por aquí? – Pregunto twilight al recordar que la boutique de rarity y la pastelería de pinkie se encontraban de dónde provenía principalmente el caos - ¡por supuesto que sí!, ellas se quedaron el centro para ayudar a evacuar a los que quedaban, de hecho ellas me dijeron que fuera por ustedes para solucionar el problema, solo que desafortunadamente ese potrillo no encontraba a su madre y estaba perdido así que me quede ayudándolo y olvide buscarlas ¡lo-lo siento! – decía fluttershy mientras agachaba la mirada para evitar ver a sus amigas, si ya no solo fuera la culpa que sentía por haber atraído a la hydra a ponyville, sino que ahora se sentía como una inútil por no cumplir con una tarea que le habían dado unas de sus amigas – no te preocupes fluttershy, sabemos que tú te preocupas por todos, no puedes evitar ser así, pero aunque no lo creas, eso es lo que te hace especial – después de esas palabras fluttershy se sentía mejor – gracias twilight – decía tímidamente fluttershy - ¡ah chicas! ¡CUIDADO! – grito con desesperación applejack al ver como el techo de una casa se acercaba hacia ellas, twilight y fluttershy no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y solo se quedaron con una expresión de pánico al ver cómo eran cubiertas por la sombra del techo, solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto. **¡PUM!**

 **Afueras del Bosque Everfree**

Se podía observar como una figura parada en dos patas intentaba recuperar el aliento después de correr como loco, caerse varias veces y enredarse en los rameros de los árboles que tenía el bosque everfree en toda su extensión _"!Demonios! no sé cómo ella pudo escapar con esa criatura detrás de ella en este maldito bosque, ¡ufff! En serio necesito algo de condición"_ se trataba de spike que hace unos momentos logro salir del bosque, y solo lo logro guiándose por el camino de destrucción que dejo la enorme hydra a su paso, lo que pensaba era que fluttershy había logrado escapar de ella debido a que aún lograba ver las huellas de los cascos que dejo al correr hacia ponyville, **_"!PONYVILLE!",_** entonces spike dirigió su mira hacia el pequeño pueblo y pudo visualizar como salía humo demasiado negro en una zona que estaba por el centro del pueblo, pero luego vio algo que lo puso más nervioso y fue el ver como muy, muy, muy a lejos la mayoría de los ponys iban huyendo del pueblo **(Practicamente spike logro salir del bosque cuando las chicas iban hacia el centro del pueblo, y debido a que son muchos ponys spike puede verlos desde el otro extremo de ponyville, eso si contamos que es de noche y todo está lleno de fuego ),** spike se agacho y golpe el suelo con todas sus fuerzas logrando abrirse una pequeña herida, _"he llegado demasiado tarde, ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué tuve que entrar a ese maldito bosque"_ en ese momento paso por su cabeza la imagen de todas sus amigas, una por una se clavaban en su cabeza y la idea de que tal vez seguían allí paso por su cabeza, entonces cerro sus ojos y se levantó, volvió a mirar hacia el centro de ponyville y noto como ahí se concentraba la mayoría del caos, entonces procedió a cerrar sus dos puños con mucha fuerza, todo el cansancio anterior fue reemplazado por un enorme enojo y ahora lo que rondaba por su mente era _"Acabare con esa criatura, ¡CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!"_ y se retiró corriendo hacia ponyville

 **Continuara…..**

 **Lamento que spike no tuviera mucha participación en este capítulo, pero quería explicar cómo estaban las cosas por ponyville, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente spike y la mane six se enfrentarán a la hydra, y debo decir que no será fácil ya que la mayoría de las chicas aún no están en condiciones óptimas, así que no se lo pierdan.** **J**

 **Nos vemos, recuerden dejar reviews y si tienen una que otra duda la pueden dejar y la responderé con gusto. chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Centro de Ponyville.**

Las llamas inundaban casi la mitad de ponyville, no se miraba ni un solo habitante ya que la mayoría había desalojado el pueblo hace un momento, solo se podía visualizar como un pony que no tuvo tanta suerte como los otros corría a prisa y se escondía dentro de un pequeño negocio que estaba abandonado y un poco en ruinas pero todavía no era alcanzada por las llamas, este pony había decidido esconderse al otro lado de una mesa que estaba derrumbada cerca de la entrada porque las escaleras de la planta de arriba se veían inestables, además el simple hecho de que estaba muy asustado delataba que no pensaba muy claramente.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos pesados pasos de algo que era sin duda enorme y que se acercaba hacia el negocio donde el pobre pony había decidido ocultarse, este solo atino a agachar la cabeza y cuerpo lo más que pudo y a temblar por la gran cantidad de nervios que tenía en ese momento, "!ay no!, ¡ay no!, ¡ay no!, ¡ay no!" era lo único que podía pensar el pobre pony ya en merced de la temible criatura que en esos momentos se asomaba dentro del negocio para encontrar su posible presa, se veía como dilataba sus ojos profundamente amarillos intentando identificar cualquier movimiento que delatara la presencia de algo o "alguien", el pony solo se quedaba congelado intentando no cometer ninguna estupidez que delatara su ubicación, de un momento a otro, la hydra retiro su rostro del negocio y empezó a moverse, el pony suspiro de alivio al creer que la criatura se empezaba a marchar, pero esa sensación se fue tan rápido como vino debido a que el pony sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y cuando voltio hacia una de las ventanas laterales se percató de que otra de las cabezas de la hydra tenía su mirada clavada en él, "!estoy jodido!" fue lo último que pensó el pony después de que la hydra derrumbara la pared de un cabezazo y sus otras dos cabezas quitaban el techo con los dientes y la arrojaban muy lejos, en ese momento la cabeza del medio arremetió con gran velocidad y las mandíbulas bien abiertas hacia su desafortunada presa, solo a lo lejos se podía escuchar un grito de extremo dolor que rápidamente fue silenciado por uno que simulaba como si se rompieran unos huesos.

 **Muchos metros a la distancia de la hydra.**

Twilight y fluttershy veían impactadas como todo el techo entero de una casa se dirigía hacia ellas, solo atinaron a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, **¡PUM!** **¡SRATCH!,** podo escucharse un disparo antes de que cayera completamente el techo - ¡CHICAS! – grito applejack corriendo en dirección donde había caído el techo para poder socorrerlas, pero había demasiado humo para ver - ¡diantres! No veo nada, ¿chicas? ¿Están bien? – Pregunto applejack esperanzada a que sus amigas respondieran.

\- ¿applejack? ¿Estas allí? – decía twilight mientras intentaba ver a través de la gran cantidad de humo que cegaba su vista.

– ¡Esperen un momento!, dejen que el humo se valla – dijo applejack esperando a que el humo se disipara para ver a sus amigas, pero cuando el humo se había esparcido, applejack, twilight y fluttershy no daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- ¡PERO QUE! – Dijeron las tres al unísono al percatarse que en medio del techo que les había caído, había un enorme agujero en el cual era donde estaban precisamente twilight y fluttershy

\- ¿pero cómo es esto posible? No tiene lógica – decía una asombrada twilight al ver como el agujero abarcaba perfectamente el espacio que ambas ocupaban.

– ¡debió ser un milagro dulzura! Sabía que no estábamos solas en esto – decía una esperanzada applejack a sus amigas, en eso se podía escuchar como algo con ruedas era empujado hacia donde estaban ellas.

\- ¿ah chicas? – Decía fluttershy llamando la atención de las otras dos.

\- ¡HOLA AMIGAS! Menosmalquellegueatiempoconmicañonparafiestassinoahoraestarianmasplanasqueunatortilla… - comenzaba a hablar sin parar una pony rosada con una crin mucho más rosa y una cutiemark de unos globos.

\- ¡PIKNIE! – Decían las estupefactas chicas mientras veían a su otra amiga aun hablando sin parar, pero applejack decidido interrumpirla para sacarse algunas dudas - ¡ah, pinkie!, porque no le bajas un poco la velocidad a tu tren – en ese momento pinkie guarda silencio y le presta atención a applejack - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Que no estabas en el centro ayudando a evacuar, además ¿cómo supiste que estábamos en problemas?– preguntaba applejack intentando recibir respuestas.

pinkie solo sonrió y dijo alegremente como siempre - ¿de qué hablas? Si siempre he estado con ustedes – decía pinkie dejando a las chicas más confundidas – ¿Qué no me creen? Está bien, se los mostrare – decía mientras sacaba una cartera quien sabe de dónde y la habría para mostrar una tira de fotografías - ¡miren! Aquí estoy con ustedes mientras ayudábamos a fluttershy con el potrillo, y aquí estamos despidiendo a rainbow mientras lo llevaba a un lugar seguro, ¡oh dios, como extraño al pequeño!, como sea, ¡oh! Y esta fue hace un momento, cuando el techo se les caía y yo usaba mi cañón-fiesta para salvarlas, y por ultimo aquí estoy yo mostrándoles estas mismas fotos – finalizaba con una sonrisa pinkie pie mientras enseñaba las fotos donde se veía como era ella la que sostenía la cámara y de fondo cada uno de los escenarios que había descrito. Todas las chicas solo quedaron con la cara de "WTF" **(Incluso yo no sé cómo lo hizo._.).**

– bueno, eso ahora no importa, por cierto, ¿en dónde está rarity? – preguntaba twilight para saber dónde se encontraba la última de la mane six.

\- ¡oh, ella! Después de que todos evacuaran, rarity se había preocupado por los vestidos de su boutique así que decidió regresar, pero cuando iba para allá vio cómo todo su hogar era destruido por la hydra – decía pinkie pie respondiendo la pregunta de twilight.

– espera, ¡ella está bien! – interrumpía applejack un poco preocupada por conocer el estado de su amiga.

\- ¡por supuesto! Solamente se desmayó por la terrible "tragedia" que había ocurrido con sus cosas, así que decidí dejarla asimilar su perdida – decía calmadamente pinkie pie a sus amigas.

\- ¿y donde esta entones? – interrogaba twilight curiosa por saber la ubicación de rarity. Entonces pinkie señala a un costado, cerca del parque, ahí se podía ver a rarity inconsciente sobre una de las bancas en pose de tragedia – debemos despertarla, la necesitamos también con nosotras – ordenaba twilight mientras todas corrían hacia ella, y una vez llegando la movieron un poco para que despertara.

Se podía ver como Rarity empezaba a abrir los ojos y al poder visualizar a sus amigas empezó a hablar - ¡oh chicas!, no se imaginan el raro sueño que tuve, soñé que una hydra destruía medio ponyville, así que pinkie y yo ayudábamos a los ciudadanos a evacuar, pero en eso la grosera hydra cometía el error de destruir mi boutique, pero gracias a celestia que todo fue un sueño ¿verdad? – las chicas se miraron entre si dudando en responder, de pronto detrás de ellas de fondo caía una casa en pedazos, al final voltearon hacia ella y negaron con la cabeza - ¡AHHHHH! ¡Voy a matar a esa hydra! Nadie se mete con mis cosas y vive para contarlo – decía una eufórica rarity después de corroborar que nada había sido un sueño y en efecto, su boutique había sido destruida.

– así que todo esto lo provoco una hydra, mmmm…. ¿Pero que hace una hydra aquí en ponyville? ¿Qué acaso no solo habitan en el bosque everfree? – decía pensativa twilight intentando analizar la situación y cambiar de tema, mientras lo hacia fluttershy solo se avergonzaba porque ella había atraído a la hydra, pero aun no tenía el valor de decirlo a sus amigas.

\- ¡qué más da el cómo llego aquí!, lo que importa es el cómo deshacernos de ella – razonaba applejack sabiendo que la situación no era la más adecuada para ponerse a pensar muy tranquilamente.

– applejack tiene razón, ¡vamos chicas!, ¡hay que detenerlo! – Finalizaba twilight guiando a todas hacia la hydra.

\- ¡espera querida!, acaso ya te recuperaste de tu herida, porque para serte sincera aún se te ve fresca, además te ves muy cansada aun – sentencio una preocupada rarity haciendo que todas le prestaran atención a twilight.

– jejeje, eso no importa ahora, ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, ahora lo que importa es ocuparnos de la hydra, ahora si nadie tiene nada que objetar, ¡movámonos! – entonces todas intercambiaron miradas y decidieron no decir nada más.

 **Un poco más adelante**

La hydra se movía por las casas derrumbándolas con su inmensidad, estiraba dos de sus tres cabezas explorando dentro de las mismas buscando presas indefensas, mientras que la del medio sostenía en su boca el cadáver del pony que cazo en el negocio (el del principio), después de un rato salieron las dos cabezas gruñendo de una manera poco entendible, las tres miraron la casa y la derrumbaron de un zarpazo con sus garras, por los alrededores donde se encontraba la hydra se veían la mayoría de la casas destruidas y algunas otras cubiertas de llamas, al percatarse la hydra de que no había más presas en esa parte del pueblo decidió ir hacia la otra mitad de ponyville que aún seguía intacta, pero cuando empezaba a emprender el viaje logro visualizar a lo lejos cinco pequeñas siluetas que iban corriendo hacia ella, las dos cabezas laterales de la hydra se limitaron a rugir entre dientes y mientras lo hacían la cabeza del medio trago de golpe lo que quedaba del pobre pony en su boca, una vez terminado su aperitivo camino hasta llegar a estar en frente del camino de los elementos de la armonía.

Cuando twilight se percató de que la hydra las había visualizado y se movía para bloquearles el camino decidió darles la señal a sus amigas para que pararan, una vez todas quietas twilight fue la primera en hablar – bueno, al parecer ya tenemos su atención, así que ¡prepárense! – Todas miraban directamente a la hydra y no decían nada.

Pero pinkie fue la segunda en hablar – yyyy ¿para qué nos preparamos exactamente? – entonces todas reaccionaron al darse cuenta que por estar apresuradas no habían ideado un plan para enfrentarse a la hydra.

twilight intentando no perder la compostura comento – bueno, algo se nos debe de ocurrir ¿no?, después de todo somos los elementos de la armonía – Entonces las chicas cambiaron su semblante a uno más de preocupación.

– no te ofendas querida pero, tal vez venir a encararlo no fue la idea más sensata ¿no crees?, además sin contar que venimos sin los elementos de la armonía y que tú sigues herida – opinaba rarity para ver si hacia rectificar a twilight sobre la situación.

Esta contesto muy tensa - ¡si, ya me di cuenta rarity!, pero no hay más opciones, si dejamos que pase ira a destruir lo que quede de ponyville e incluso puede ir por los habitantes que escaparon, así que creo que tendremos que improvisar – decía twilight esto último mientras analizaba su entorno para ver si tenía una idea.

Pero para su mala suerte, la hydra al ver que las ponys no se movían empezaba a desesperarse así que tomo la iniciativa y corrió hacia ellas con una gran velocidad, pero fluttershy alcanzo a darse cuenta – ah chicas, ¡la hydra se está aproximando! – entonces todas voltearon y solo pudieron reaccionar separándose unas de otras,

En ese momento la hydra había saltado hacia ellas pero lograron quitarse a tiempo haciendo que la hydra se fuera de paso. Twilight estaba a un lado de la bestia y al tenerlo muy cerca decidió lanzarle un rayo de magia para contraatacar, pero cuando estaba cargando su cuerno con magia, empezó a sangrar un poco de la herida de su costado y de la boca, al final no podría completar el rayo, y para empeorar las cosas, la hydra logro visualizar que ella estaba muy cerca de él, por lo tanto, decidió atacar estirando una de sus cabezas para eliminar a la indefensa unicornio, pero antes de impactar con su enorme boca, algo que paso tan rápido como un rayo había golpeado el ojo de la hydra haciendo que esta retrocediera por instinto. Una vez que la hydra se había alejado un poco del lugar, fluttershy aprovecho el momento y fue hacia donde estaba twilight para poder ayudarla y llevársela a un lugar más seguro, mientras lo hacía, las otras se preguntaban qué diablos había pasado hace un momento, en eso, lograron escuchar una voz muy familiar que provenía del cielo.

– jajaja, menos mal que llegue a tiempo, se nota que no se las pueden arreglar sin mi ¿eh? – Decía una rainbow con un enorme ego mientras veía a todas desde el aire.

– ah rainbow querida, ¿serias tan amable de por favor no actuar de esa manera ahora mismo?, porque por si no lo notaste, ¡estamos peleando con una hydra! – decía algo malhumorada rarity al ver como rainbow siempre salía con esa actitud algo presumida.

– no importa rarity, lo bueno es que ya está aquí también, tal vez ahora tengamos una oportunidad, todas juntas – decía una adolorida twilight que se apoyaba en fluttershy, todas las demás se miraron entre si y asintieron, una vez que la hydra recupero la compostura miro a las seis ponys que tenía en frente, ahora estaba más enojada, pero la cabeza del medio miro como twilight se apoyaba de fluttershy intentando mantenerse en pie, por instinto la bestia intuyo que esas dos eran las más débiles, así que con todas su fuerzas fue hacia las dos pobres ponys.

 **En la entrada de ponyville**

Spike había llegado hace un momento a ponyville con una gran furia, pero la misma se desvaneció al ver como gran parte del pueblo había sido destruida y se encontraba en llamas por todas partes, pero sin duda lo que más le shockeaba eran las presencias de algunos cuerpos de pobres ponys que lastimosamente ya estaban en el otro mundo, unos quemados, otros aplastados e incluso habían algunos partidos a la mitad debido a que la hydra solo los había mordido de un extremo, y lo peor de todo era que spike solía saludar a todos esos ponys todas las mañanas cuando iba de paseo con twilight y sus demás amigas, tal vez no eran amigos de toda la vida, pero ¡demonios!, el conocía muy bien a algunos, incluso sabía que tenían familia, todo el escenario lo hacía sentir muy mal y estresado, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos esperando que las imágenes que acababa de ver desaparecieran, pero nada, de repente llego escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía de una de las tantas casas demolidas.

Spike se iba acercando sin titubear a la dirección de donde había escuchado el ruido, esperando encontrar lo peor solo pudo visualizar como una yegua de crin rosado y pelaje blanco estaba siendo aplastada por un enorme pedazo de pared, cuando spike vio esto rápidamente se acercó hacia la yegua y con su fuerza pudo quitar el pedazo de pared sin mucho problema - ¡hey! ¿Me escuchas?, ¿puedes moverte?, vamos, respóndeme por favor – decía spike que intentaba inútilmente de reanimar a la pobre yegua que se notaba que no estaría mucho tiempo viva, el solo pudo agachar la mirada.

– mi-mi p-pequeño – susurraba débilmente la pobre yegua hacia spike para que este le hiciera caso.

– perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? – Ahora spike se acercaba más a la yegua para escucharla mejor.

– por f-favor, s-salven a mi h-hijo – decía la yegua con mucho trabajo, dolor y demasiadas lagrimas que entrecortaban sus palabras.

– tranquila, te prometo que nada le pasa a tu pequeño, ahora….. vete en paz – decía reconfortantemente spike mientras ponía su garra en el casco de la yegua y una lagrima recorría su mejilla, obviamente no sabía quién era su hijo pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era mortificar más a la pobre yegua.

Cuando esta por fin había terminado de respirar, spike cerro sus ojos cuidadosamente con sus garras y procedió a guardar un minuto de silencio por la gran fuerza de voluntad de la pony, una vez que termino procedió a seguir su camino no sin antes tomar un pilar astillado de madera que estaba tirado y lo cargo sobre sus hombros, _"hora de acabar con esto"_ , pensó mientras recobraba de nuevo su camino.

 **De nuevo con las mane six y la hydra.**

La hydra se apresuraba para embestir a fluttershy y a twilight con todas sus fuerzas, pero rainbow y applejack lograron darse cuenta de las intenciones de la bestia y corrieron en dirección hacia ellas, mientras rainbow tomaba a twilight y se alejaba volando, applejack llego subiendo a fluttershy a su lomo mientras corría detrás de ella, pudieron esquivar el ataque por los pelos haciendo que la criatura chocara contra la casa y la derrumbara contra su cuerpo, las chicas se volvieron a reagrupar y veían como la hydra salía de los escombros más furiosa, volvió a embestir pero las chicas ahora se habían dado cuenta anticipadamente por lo que esquivarlo no fue muy difícil, y de igual manera volvía a chocar contra una casa, auto infligiéndose daño.

\- ¡no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo! – opinaba applejack al ver que algunas de sus amigas estaban empezando a agotarse de tanto correr intentando alejarse de la hydra, de pronto applejack logro visualizar algo que llamo su atención – ¡ahora vuelvo! – decía mientras se alejaba a paso rápido.

– ¡pero a donde cree que va esa cobarde! – Decía rainbow algo molesta mientras veía como applejack se metía por detrás de unos negocios.

– Quizás solo tiene ganas de ir al baño, a mí me pasa muy seguido – opinaba pinkie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡PINKIE! ¡CUIDADO! – grito rarity debido a que pinkie estaba distraída y no había visto que una de las cabezas de la hydra la iba atacar, pero cuando la cabeza impacto en donde se suponía que tenía que estar pinkie, está ya no estaba.

\- ¡uuuu! Demasiado cerca – decía pinkie pie parada a un lado de la hydra, la cual al notarla se confundió, pero eso no impidió que sus otras dos cabezas se fueran contra ella. Cuando las dos cabezas estaban por atacar a pinkie, esta solo se limitó a saltar y hacer piruetas tranquilamente de un lado a otro logrando esquivar exitosamente cada uno de los ataques que realizaban las cabezas de la hydra.

\- ¡pero como puedes hacer eso! – Decía incrédula twilight al ver a su amiga hacer piruetas como si fuera toda una profesional.

– ¡fácil!, con mi pinkie-sentido puedo saber cuándo y dónde me va a atacar – decía pinkie como si no fuera tan importante, pero esta no logro percatarse de que la hydra había estirado su cola disimuladamente hacia donde estaba y en el momento en el que ella volvía a saltar, la había usado para atraparla _"!oh no!",_ pensó pinkie.

\- ¡pinkie! – gritaba rainbow mientras volaba en dirección a su amiga para ayudarla, la hydra se percató de la presencia de la pegaso, así que lanzo con mucha fuerza a pinkie hacia la dirección de rainbow, esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que recibió de lleno el impacto conformado por el cuerpo de pinkie, estas dos cayeron pesadamente sobre unas carretas destrozándolas al instante y esparciendo algo de humo.

La hydra empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia donde la dos ponys intentaban recuperarse, y cuando por fin había estirado las tres cabezas para atacarlas estas fueron atrapadas por una cuerda y fueron jaladas con una fuerza lo suficientemente grande para desviar sus mordidas, provocando un pequeño roce con las dos ponys que apenas se habían recuperado del golpe, al voltear todas para ver el origen de dicha cuerda lograron ver como una applejack intentaba con todas sus fuerzas someter las tres cabezas de la hydra, pero esta al ser más grande no le costaba mucho empezar a oponer resistencia contra su domadora.

twilight al ver el esfuerzo de applejack por someter a la criatura como un toro de rodeo les indico a las demás - ¡rápido chicas!, hay que ayudar a applejack – haciendo que todas las demás corrieran a la misma dirección y jalaran con todas sus fuerzas la cuerda que sostenía applejack, pero la hydra seguía oponiendo mucha fuerza y para empeorar la situación, la cuerda se estaba empezando a romper. En el último momento parecía que la cuerda cedería por ambas fuerzas, pero debido al exhausto que poseían principalmente rarity, fluttershy y twilight la fuerza que oponían se había desequilibrado provocando que la hydra diera un enorme tirón y todos los elementos de la armonía salieran volando hacia una casa en ruinas, que al impactar contra la misma provocaba que la casa colapsara aplastando a todas, excepto a twilight que había caído afuera de la vivienda.

Debido al dolor de la herida, twilight solo se limitaba a presionar su lesión esperando a que se calmara un poco para poder ir a socorrer a sus amigas, pero cuando levanto la mirada veía como la hydra sacudía sus tres cabezas para deshacerse de la cuerda que se encontraba en sus cuellos, después de que se sacudieran como locos únicamente la cabeza de la izquierda había quedado con la cuerda en su cuello.

Twilight solo podía ver como la hydra empezaba a acercarse con su terrible mirada clavada en ella, sus ojos extremadamente amarillos y una fina línea negra en medio de cada ojo que resultaban ser sus pupilas, no disimulaban otra intención que no fuera desollarla viva, cada vez se aproximaba más de manera amenazante y cuidando cada paso de la pobre unicornio. Twilight se encontraba inmóvil, con la respiración agitada, y sin ningún escape, solo le quedaba la opción de no poner resistencia y dejar que la bestia acabara con ella de un solo ataque, y si sus amigas tenían suerte, estas podrían escapar y pedir ayuda a las princesas, pero para ella, ya no había opción, cerró los ojos, pensó en su familia, en las princesas, en todas sus amigas, y en su ayudante número uno, logro formar una sonrisa al recordar a todos los ponis y amigos que tenía, al menos el tiempo que paso con ellos había sido maravilloso.

La hydra se encontraba a escasos metros de la pobre unicornio, solo derramaba su espesa saliva saboreando la delicada carne que componía a su presa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a estirar sus cabezas hacia donde estaba twilight para poder por fin terminar con ella de un solo bocado, pero cuando las cabezas estaban a punto de arremeter contra twilight que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, se logró escuchar como el aire estaba siendo impactado por algo que se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaba la hydra, twilight abrió los ojos al percatarse de dicho sonido, y en el instante en que los abrió pudo ver como un enorme pilar de madera astillado caía del cielo para impactar de lleno contra la cabeza lateral derecha de la hydra, acabando instantáneamente con ella en el acto.

La hydra reacciono alejándose un poco del lugar debido a dolor de haber perdido una cabeza tan repentinamente, mientras que twilight dirigió estupefacta su mirada a un lado mientras su interior se llenaba de alegría y esperanza al reconocer perfectamente quien había lanzado el pilar de madera hace un momento, _"spike, no puedo creer que enserio seas tú"_ pensó la unicornio al visualizar la silueta de su ayudante número uno que se acercaba con la mirada seria y paso firme hacia donde estaba ella, para después cambiar su cara a una de preocupación y empezara a correr para llegar más rápido.

Cuando spike se había adentrado al pueblo lo suficiente para encontrar a la hydra, logro ver como esta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia una indefensa unicornio con intenciones de atacarla, al darse cuenta de esto, con unas fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, logro lanzar el pilar de madera en un perfecto ángulo que le permitiera impactar contra una de las cabezas de la bestia, y cuando el pilar había logrado alcanzar a su objetivo, spike solo sonrió y empezó a acercarse con un semblante serio para socorrer al indefenso pony que se encontraba allí. Pero al percatarse de que se trataba de twilight, este solo se preocupó más y empezó a correr en dirección a su amiga.

\- ¡twilight!, twilight ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Por favor contéstame! – preguntaba y pedía el preocupado dragón al ver a su querida amiga muy lastimada e impactada, pero twilight seguía incrédula creyendo que ese no era su ayudante número uno.

– e-estoy bien spike, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo estás? – respondía con otras preguntas twilight recuperando un poco la compostura.

\- ¡yo!, yo estoy bien – respondía con una sonrisa spike para que luego de un momento a otro este recibiera un golpe arriba de la cabeza por parte de twilight - ¡ouch! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – cuestionaba spike algo enojado mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

Twilight solo empezó a derramar lágrimas – ¡como que ¿Por qué?!, que no es obvio, primero me dejas preocupada y sola en la biblioteca sin ninguna pista de tu paradero, luego llega esta maldita hydra que empieza a destruir medio ponyville y a matar a los ciudadanos, y para empeorar no puedo usar todavía mi magia lo que provoco que las chicas y yo no pudiéramos luchar contra esa criatura, y de repente apareces aplastando la cabeza de esa criatura como si no fuera nada y me preguntas que si estoy bien – terminaba de hablar una furiosa pero sobre todo triste twilight que quería desahogarse desde hace mucho pero no había podido hacerlo porque no quería que sus amigas se deprimieran con su actitud, luego de decir todo eso, twilight empezó a llorar y se abrazó del cuello de spike, este solo devolvió el abrazo e intento reconfortarla.

– en serio, lo siento twilight, te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer de esa manera – decía spike mientras alejaba a twilight un poco para mirarla mejor, cuando de repente en su mente cruzo unas palabras que ella había dicho _"las chicas y yo"_ \- ¡espera twilight!, dijiste que estabas con las demás, ¿en dónde están? – preguntaba nuevamente preocupado spike mientras volteaba alrededor intentando encontrar a las demás.

Pero después de la pregunta de spike, twilight había abierto los ojos como platos al recordar que sus amigas aún se encontraban en la casa demolida detrás de ellos - ¡spike! e-están en estos escombros, ¡rápido! Ayúdame a quitarlos – comentaba twilight con un semblante de preocupación mientras cojeaba hacia los escombros.

Pero spike fue más rápido, y gracias a su fuerza combinada con sus garras, fue cuestión de segundos para que pudiera apartar la mayoría de escombros mientras se aseguraba de visualizar a cualquiera de las chicas, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, él y twilight se dieron cuenta de que solo estaban applejack y rainbow con las espalda levantada como si estuvieran intentando proteger algo o a "alguien", y más temprano que tarde pudieron ver como rarity y fluttershy respectivamente se encontraban debajo de ellas cubriéndose y temblando del miedo. Al parecer antes de que la casa colapsara encima de todas, applejack y rainbow habían decidido proteger con sus cuerpos a rarity y a fluttershy ya que estas eran las más débiles y delicadas del grupo, además de agregar que ellas no se recuperaban tan rápido como applejack o rainbow, así que estaban más propensas a sufrir heridas graves.

\- ¡CHICAS! – gritaba twilight mientras se movía mas rápido para poder socorrer a sus amigas, mientras spike se dedicaba a quitar con extremo cuidado a applejack y a rainbow y las recostaba a un lado de las otras.

\- ¡ufffff!, un poco más y no vivo para contarla, me-menos mal que ya estás a-aquí dulzura – decía applejack que ahora se había dado cuenta de que spike ya estaba allí con twilight.

\- ¡demonios! Ya era hora de que aparecieras tonto dragón, no tienes ni idea de cuánto hemos estado preocupadas, a ver si ahora haces algo útil – regañaba rainbow a spike debido a la larga ausencia de este último.

Mientras se recuperaban applejack y rainbow, rarity y fluttershy empezaban a despertar y a preguntarse porque no habían sido aplastadas por la casa en la que había caído. – ¿pe-pero que paso?, ¿porque no estoy tan lastimada?, y ¿Por qué ese dragón se parece tanto a mi querido spikey-wakey? – preguntaba una confundida rarity al darse cuenta de todo lo que había a su alrededor, y cuando por fin recobro el sentido reacciono con mucha alegría y jubilo - ¡oh spike! menos mal que ya estás aquí, todas nos moríamos de miedo al pelear con esa criatura, pero afortunadamente ahora puedes echarnos la mano ¿verdad cariño? – decía rarity dulcemente mientras abrazaba al dragón, y este solo reaccionaba sonrojándose y a empezar a babear por la acción de su amiga.

Fluttershy también había recobrado el sentido, y al percatarse de que spike también estaba allí se había llenado de alegría, pero al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el bosque everfree decidió mantenerse a raya para evitar cualquier contacto por ahora con el dragón – applejack, rainbow dash, ¡oh my gosh! ¿Qué les paso? – preguntaba fluttershy al darse cuenta que a diferencia de ella y rarity, applejack y rainbow se encontraban muy heridas.

– Usaron su cuerpo como escudo para protegerte a ti y a rarity de los escombros de la casa y así evitar que salieran más lastimadas, pero tranquila, estarán bien, al parecer no se rompieron ningún hueso – decía twilight mientras terminaba de revisar a las dos ponys para luego dirigirse al resto – por cierto, donde esta pinkie pie – comentaba con mucha curiosidad al percatarse que aún faltaba la pony fiestera.

– ¡aquí estoy! ¡Por favor que alguien me saque!, no puedo ver nada – decía un montón de ruinas de donde sobresalía una rosada y esponjada cola de una pony que estaba enterrada de cabeza en los escombros. Todos no tardaron en deducir de que se trataba de pinkie que aún seguía en los escombros, así que spike se aproximó hacia ella, la tomo de la cola y de un tirón la saco completa - ¡uf!, menos mal que me sacaron, un poco más y esos escombros serian mi tumba – decía pinkie aliviada de por fin haber salido de los escombros.

Por fin todos estaban reunidos y dándose un pequeño respiro después de tantas desgracias, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho porque mientras ellos seguían asegurándose de que estaban bien, unos metros más adelante se encontraba la hydra con la cabeza derecha aun destrozada, veía como todas sus presas se encontraban reunidas en un solo punto, pero antes de atacar, las dos cabezas sobrantes desviaron su mirada hacia la que estaba mutilada, y después de un pequeño gruñido entre ellas empezaron a devorarse la cabeza que ya se encontraba sin vida.

Las mane six y spike aún no se percataban de que la hydra estaba a algunos metros alejada de ellos, no fue hasta que la escuchar emitir un enorme rugido que solo daba a entender de que la criatura estaba muy furiosa por lo anterior, así que cuando todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella se quedaron pasmados al ver como dos cabezas de la bestia tenían en sus mandíbulas los restos de la tercera, y se impresionaron mucho más al darse cuenta de que en el enorme hueco que se supone era donde estaba ubicada la cabeza faltante no empezaba a salir sangre, sino que salía un líquido viscoso y morado que más temprano que tarde dio lugar al nacimiento de dos nuevas cabezas que reemplazaban a la faltante.

\- ¡demonios!, olvidaba que las hydras tiene la exclusiva propiedad de poder regenerar dos cabezas cuando una es amputada – comentaba twilight ya fastidiada de esa criatura.

\- ¡genial!, ahora que haremos, applejack y rainbow están heridas, twilight aún no puede usar magia y a mi ¡casi se me acaba el chocolate! – decía algo alterada pinkie pie haciendo un extraño análisis de la situación.

\- no tienen de que preocuparse chicas, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, ahora me toca a mí encargarme de este problema que yo ocasione – decía de manera seria spike mientras miraba a la hydra.

Todas quedaron un poco confundidas por lo que acababa de decir spike, menos fluttershy que se había puesto un poco nerviosa porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- ¡de ninguna manera spike!, tu no debes de arriesgarte por nosotras, somos capaces de afrontar cualquier problema – contradecía twilight a su asistente para evitar que este intentara hacer una locura.

\- ¡TWILIGHT!, que acaso aun no lo comprendes, ustedes están agotadas y heridas, sé que te preocupas por mí y por eso no quieres que intervenga, pero debes entender que me siento como un inútil siempre cuando las veo salir a cumplir sus misiones y enfrentar enemigos mientras yo me quedo preocupado pensando mil cosas que pudieran pasarles, por eso mismo debes dejarme demostrarte que soy capaz de hacer más, que incluso sin magia, puedo ser útil y que puedo protegerlas de igual manera como ustedes hacen conmigo, ¿puedes confiar en mí? – decía suplicante un spike que no volteaba a ver a su amiga por miedo a enfrentar su mirada de desapruebo, pero después de un momento spike volteo un poco de lado dedicándole una sonrisa a twilight mientras decía – además, ya olvidaste quien fue el que aplasto una de las cabezas de esa bestia – finalizaba spike devolviendo su mirada hacia la hydra mientras todas sus amigas quedaban impactadas por la declaración del dragón.

 _-_ entones, ¿tu solo acabaste con una de las cabezas de esa bestia?, ¡ESO ES ASOMBROSO! – declaraba un poco recuperada rainbow dash en nombre de todas sus amigas que al igual que ella, estaban asombradas por el logro del dragón.

\- ¡espera spike!, aunque seas más fuerte y listo que esa bestia, me temo que no puedo dejarte pelear solo contra esa criatura – decía firme twilight hacia su ayudante que aún mantenía su mirada hacia la bestia – pero hasta que nos recuperemos un poco, te encargo que no dejes que la hydra nos preste atención a ninguna de nosotras, ¿puedes hacerlo? – decía de igual manera la unicornio esperando la respuesta de su ayudante.

\- muy bien, déjaselo a tu ayudante número uno – finalizaba spike mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia la hydra y todas no apartaban su mirada de él, principalmente twilight - ¡hey maldito! ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntaba spike a la hydra, mientras esta empezaba a dirigirse hacia el dragón – entonces intenta ¡comerme! – decía spike mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la hydra.

La hydra se dirigía directamente hacia spike, pero como este era más pequeño y ágil tomo la decisión de barrerse debajo de la hydra para poder esquivar cualquier ataque, cuando la hydra se dio cuenta y dirigió sus ahora cuatro cabezas hacia el dragón, este se había ido corriendo en dirección contraria alejándose de ella lo más que podía, la criatura solo rugió y empezó a perseguir a spike hacia más adentro de la parte dañada de ponyville.

Spike tenía la intención de alejar a la criatura de sus amigas para que esta no les prestara atención, una vez que spike estaba seguro de que la hydra aun lo seguía, uso la ventaja de estar más adelante y se escondió en una de las muchas casas que había alrededor, mientras que la hydra al llegar a la misma zona empezó a buscar con la mirada al escurridizo dragón pero no lograba ubicarlo, y debido al exceso de humo no podía rastrearlo, así que se limitó a buscarlo con sus cuatro cabezas entre las casas y los alrededores.

Spike poco a poco iba asomando la cabeza para lograr visualizar a la hydra, y cuando por fin lo tenía en la mira se dio cuenta que la última cabeza de la izquierda tenia enredada una cuerda en su cuello, se puso a pensar cómo podría utilizar eso a su favor, de repente spike se dio cuenta de que la hydra estaba cerca de un campanario que era un poco más alta que la hydra, spike pensó en aprovechar el campanario y la cuerda para deshacerse de otra cabeza. Cuando la hydra hurgaba con sus cabezas por los alrededores del campanario, spike aprovecho el elemento sorpresa para escabullirse en el suelo, una vez que tomo el extremo de la cuerda con la boca, se acercó al campanario y con la ayuda de sus garras empezó a escalarlo cuidadosamente intentando que la hydra no lo detectara, cuando llego a la cima se dio cuenta que la cuerda no era lo suficientemente larga, así que tomo la cuerda con la que hacían sonar la enorme campana de hierro y la amarro con la que tenía la cabeza de la hydra.

Cuando por fin spike había acabado miro que la cuerda empezaba a moverse, esto se debía a que la hydra se empezaba a retirar del lugar, y por consiguiente había provocado un pequeño tirón de la cuerda de la campana ocasionando que esta emitiera un **¡DING DONG!** , llamando la completa atención de la hydra hacia el campanario, y obviamente hacia spike.

 _"_ _! Maldición! adiós sutileza"_ pensaba spike al toparse con la hydra que ya se había dado cuenta de su ubicación, cuando la hydra preparaba sus cabezas para atacar a spike, este salto de inmediato hacia la campana y de un fuerte puñetazo rompió la base en la que se sostenía, provocando que la pesada campana cayera y como una reacción en cadena, la cuerda dio un fuerte y enorme tirón provocando que el cuello en donde estaba enredada la cuerda emitiera un fuerte **¡SCRATCH!,** a causa de la ruptura del cuello por semejante cantidad de fuerza.

Debido al anterior enfrentamiento entre la hydra y las mane six la cuerda estaba a punto de romperse, y con el peso de la campana esta cedió rápidamente provocando que se rompiera de inmediato, pero justo a tiempo para permitir que le rompiera un cuello a la hydra, y mientras la campana caía, spike aprovecho para saltar y salir del campanario antes de que cayera con todo y campana. Cuando logro salir pudo ver como las otras tres cabezas de la hydra intentaban reanimar a la muerta, pero era inútil, entonces las tres dirigieron su mirada hacia spike, este solo sonrió y pensó _"una menos"._

Las tres cabezas de la hydra se impulsaron con fuerza hacia spike con intención de morderlo, pero con una gran agilidad spike corrió hacia ellas y esquivo una cabeza mientras él se agachaba, otra mientras se hacía de lado y finalmente cuando la tercera venia hacia él, con toda determinación cerro su puño y asistió en darle un gran puñetazo en la nariz de la hydra, y esto a su vez ocasiono que la hydra retrocediera a causa del daño mientras le salía sangre de las fosas nasales, spike tomo la oportunidad de volver correr para ocultarse pero las otras dos cabezas de la hydra reaccionaron cerrándole el paso con su cola, spike bufo de fastidio mientras buscaba un apertura para escapar, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la hydra, esta volvía a dirigir sus cabezas hacia él.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a spike, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse e impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas en un salto, y aunque suene sorprendente, spike había logrado saltar casi ocho metros logrando esquivar el ataque de la hydra - ¡Wow! No sabía que podía hacer eso – decía spike en el aire visualizando a la confundida hydra que no encontraba por ningún lado al dragón _"es mi oportunidad, debo aprovecharla"_ pensó spike, en el momento en que empezaba a caer decidió caer en picada con el puño estirado y logrando darle otro fuerte golpe a la cabeza del medio **(recuerden que la cabeza de la derecha había sido reemplazada por otras dos, así que la cabeza principal está en la izquierda de la del medio),** lastimosamente el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla pero si lo suficiente para hacerla enojar más.

Spike al ver que su golpe no tuvo resultados se dirigió corriendo hacia el centro de ponyville para ver si se le ocurrían más ideas y detrás de él la hydra lo perseguía ahora más furiosa, por otro lado, las mane six ya habían tomado un respiro y se habían recuperado un poco de los daños sufridos por el derrumbe de la casa.

Todas hablaban y se preguntaban mutuamente si ya se encontraban mejor, todas excepto twilight que tenía su mirada dirigida hacia más adentro del ponyville destruido _"¡por favor spike!, no te arriesgues demasiado, en un rato iremos a ayudarte, solo espera"_ pensaba twilight mientras mantenía la esperanza de que spike podía ideárselas solo contra la hydra.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña e inocente vos de una pegaso – uhm twilight, no te preocupes, todas creemos que spike puede contra esa bestia, tú misma lo viste ¿no?, como el solo acabo con una de sus cabezas, además, solo hay que esperar un rato más y todas estaremos mejor, entonces podremos idear un plan y poder ayudar a spike – decía fluttershy intentando que su amiga no se preocupara tanto por su amigo, pero a decir verdad, fluttershy estaba igual de preocupada por el cómo lo estaba twilight, pero intentaba contenerse para no mortificar tanto a su amiga.

\- Ya lo sé fluttershy, pe-pero no puedo evitarlo, la simple idea de que pueda pasarle algo no me deja estar tranquila, prácticamente yo lo conozco desde que él era un bebe, tal vez aun no vivía conmigo, pero mientras crecía iba aprendiendo de él, y el de mí, a tal punto que entre los dos sabíamos de lo que éramos capaces, y la idea de que él pueda pelear como si fuera una bestia, como si fuera un dragón salvaje, no me cabe en la cabeza – explicaba twilight a fluttershy la cual ahora comprendía más el porqué de la preocupación de su amiga.

En ese momento fluttershy decidió decirle a su amiga como fue que la hydra había llegado a ponyville, y que todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, pero antes de que digiera una sola palabra, se pudo escuchar un enorme rugido que estaba cerca de ellas, de pronto todas las ponis pudieron ver como spike corría en dirección al centro y detrás de él una furiosa hydra que corría a una velocidad sorprendente.

\- ¡oh por celestia! Spike nos necesita, ¡chicas! Iré a ayudar a spike, mientras tanto, ustedes intenten terminar de recuperarse – decía una apurada y preocupada twilight mientras comenzaba a correr en la misma dirección por donde habían ido spike y la hydra.

\- ¡espera twilight, aun no te recuperas y no puedes usar magia! – Gritaba una exaltada applejack mientras veía como su amiga se iba sin escucharla – me lleva la…., chicas ya escucharon a twilight, spike nos necesita, ahora vamos – ordenaba la pony campirana mientras todas las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Spike seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la ventaja que tenía sobre la hydra no era mucha, tenía que retrasarla, de pronto, pudo visualizar más adelante un pequeño poste de metal que servía de señalamiento y que se encontraba tirado, cuando spike se aproximó lo suficiente pudo recoger el poste sin mucho problema, después de todo ya había cargado cosas más pesadas, y una vez que spike había llegado en una esquina decidió ocultarse hasta que la hydra estuviera lo más cerca posible para golpearla con el poste. Cuando escucho que la hydra estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, spike tomo posición como si fuera un basebolista y agarro el poste como si fuera un bat, y con toda su fuerza recibió a la hydra con un gran golpe en el pecho de la misma, provocando que la hydra retrocediera del dolor y chocara contra una casa.

Spike aprovecho esto y volvió a correr, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo al contemplar como el ayuntamiento de ponyville tenía a un lado una expansión a medio terminar, prácticamente unos pilares de mármol sostenían todo la base de lo que sería un enorme salón en lo que terminaban de construirla, spike noto que si cualquier pilar era removido, se crearía un desequilibrio de resistencia, lo que provocaría que esa parte en construcción y que media cerca de veinticinco metros colapsara _"tal vez con esto sea suficiente para acabar con esa criatura de una vez por todas"_ pensó positivamente spike mientras se iba acercando a un pilar.

De pronto spike escucho como la hydra salía de los escombros de la casa en la que había caído, cuando la hydra salió no podía encontrar a su presa por ningún lado, así que spike decidió llamar su atención para acabar con esto.

\- ¡hey maldito, me buscabas! – grito spike mientras captaba la atención de la hydra, esta empezó a moverse lentamente hacia donde estaba spike, lo que él quería era que la hydra se acercara hasta donde estaba, y cuando lo fuera a atacar, este esquivaría el golpe provocando que la hydra destruyera el pilar, y por consiguiente toda la construcción le cayera encima, cada vez se acercaba más la hydra, y mientras lo hacía preparaba sus mandíbulas para atacar al dragón.

Las chicas por fin habían llegado al centro de ponvyville, y cuando lo hicieron solo pudieron ver como la hydra se acercaba cada vez más a un spike que estaba parado de frente debajo de la expansión del ayuntamiento – pero que hace, acaso aun no nota que la hydra va hacia el – decía twilight intentando entender el comportamiento de spike.

\- Tal vez ya se cansó de pelear y ahora ha aceptado su destino, ¡ser comida de hydra! – decía una alterada pinkie pie intentando dar su opinión.

\- sea lo que sea hay que ayudarlo de inmediato – decía twilight corriendo en dirección hacia la hydra y spike.

Como spike estaba muy concentrado en la hydra para prepararse cuando fuera a atacar, no había notado que sus amigas ya habían llegado al centro, lo malo pasaría si las chicas se acercaban demasiado, el derrumbe sería capaz de llevárselas a ellas también junto con la hydra, cuando por fin la hydra preparaba sus cabezas para arremeter contra spike este se preparó para esquivar el ataque.

Twilight solo podía observar como su ayudante estaba a punto de ser atacado - ¡SPIKE CUIDADO! – grito en el último momento twilight, mientras la hydra soltaba la mordida y spike la esquivaba y al mismo tiempo veía como sus amigas se aproximaban hacia donde estaba el, _"¡mierda no!"_ pensó el dragón al notar como sus amigas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ser alcanzadas por el colapso de la construcción.

La hydra logro derribar de una mordida dos pilares provocando que la construcción empezara a temblar por la inestabilidad, las chicas habían detenido su seguir al percatarse de cómo se movía toda la construcción, y por el otro lado spike solo vio como sus amigas estaban impactadas y no se movían _"¡Maldición! debo hacer algo"_ pensó spike mientras se dirigía hacia debajo de la construcción y estiraba los brazos para sostenerla, el intentaba servir de pilar para recuperar un poco de estabilidad y darle a sus amigas una oportunidad de huir.

\- ¡Chicas que esperan! Aléjense de aquí ahora – gritaba spike mientras se esforzaba todo lo que podía para aguantar pero era inútil, la construcción caería muy pronto, las chicas empezaron a correr, todas excepto twilight pero de un momento a otro esta fue jalada por applejack para alejarse, una vez que spike vio que sus amigas estaban a salvo se quitó para evitar ser aplastado, pero cuando empezó a alejarse por un lado, la hydra se metió en su camino dirigiendo una mordida que por suerte spike pudo evitar sosteniendo su hocico con los las dos manos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta otra de las cabezas llego por un lado y ataco a spike con una mordida en su costado y llevándoselo hasta chocar en la pared de la construcción del ayuntamiento, provocando que la atravesaran y spike quedara en el interior junto con una de las cabezas.

\- ¡SPIKE! – gritaron todas las mane six al ver como toda la construcción caía junto con spike dentro de ella, se levantó una enorme estela de humo cegando durante un buen rato la visión de todas, así que esperaron a que el humo se disipara un poco mientras tosían a causa de los escombros.

Cuando por fin tenían una amplia visión de todo el lugar, las chicas solo podían observar un gran montón de escombros en el lugar en donde solía estar una gran parte del ayuntamiento - ¡rápido chicas! Hay que encontrar a spike y ayudarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde – ordeno preocupadamente twilight al pensar que el dragón tal vez estaría muy lastimado después del colosal derrumbe.

Todas las chicas corrieron con el mismo semblante de preocupación que tenía twilight al pensar que ahora mismo spike podría estar…., no, era imposible que eso pasara, después de todo spike había podido arreglárselas el solo hasta ese momento, pero de todos modos las chicas no podía evitar pensar que ahora mismo su amigo estuviera agonizando debajo de todos los escombros.

Pero cuando todas estaban casi a la altura de donde estaba la hydra con spike, todas guardaron silencio al escuchar como algo se movía debajo de los escombros, ellas empezaron a sonreír al creer que se trataba de su amigo, pero su sonrisa dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al visualizar como un gran montón de escombros se quitaban para dar paso a una hydra a la cual ya solo le quedaban dos cabezas con vida mientras las otras solo estaban colgando en su cuerpo sin ninguna señal de que aun estuvieran consientes **(para que la hydra pueda regenerar sus cabezas, estas tenían que cortarse desde la mitad del cuello o hasta la base del cuerpo, y como las cabezas que tiene colgando aún mantienen la cabeza completa, esta no puede regenerarse, también es ese el motivo por la cual la hydra mutilo la primera cabeza para que así nacieran otras dos cabezas)** , las chicas retrocedieron un poco y a causa del impacto de que la hydra aún estaba con vida, sus músculos no les hacían caso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? ¡Cómo es posible que sigas con vida, y mi….mi ayudante aún no muestra ninguna señal!, ¡SPIKE! ¡SPIKE! por favor, sal de allí ahora, te necesitamos por….. – decía twilight quebrada en llanto y sin terminar la frase a causa del dolor de no encontrar a su amigo, las chicas estaban devastadas y lloraban, solo applejack y rainbow derramaban lágrimas de la impotencia que sentían por no haber podido ayudar al dragón a tiempo.

Las dos cabezas de la hydra estaban furiosas porque por la culpa de esas ponys y ese dragón ya había perdido tres cabezas ese día, así que al ver a las ponys allí sin hacer nada le ocasiono ganas de atacar con todas sus fuerzas y acabar con ellas en ese momento, empezó a dirigirse mientras cojeaba un poco a causa del derrumbe, pero su caminar se vio interrumpido cuando de improvisto salía una mano de los escombros y sostenía con mucha fuerza su cola – es-espera maldito, aun no a-acabamos tú y y-yo, te recuerdo q-que si quieres a m-mis amigas, primero tienes q-que acabar co-conmigo "cof cof" – decía con mucho esfuerzo spike mientras se arrastraba fuera de los escombros, y cuando por fin había salido, aún mantenía una mano en la cola de la hydra y la otra se agarraba el costado, el cual tenía las marcas de los enormes colmillos de la cabeza que lo había mordido, de repente se hinco y empezó a toser sangre.

Todas las chicas reaccionaron al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba spike - ¡Spike! por favor ya no te arriesgues y huye lejos de aquí – suplicaba una twilight al ver como spike intentaba retener a la hydra solo.

\- Spikey cariño, por favor deja de luchar con esa criatura que no ves que estas muy herido – secundaba rarity para intentar entrar en razón al dragón, pero era inútil, spike intentaba jalar con todas sus fuerzas a la hydra para evitar que fuera hacia sus amigas.

\- po-por favor chicas, váyanse de aquí, yo me e-encargare de la hydra, no se p-preocupen por mí, ¡pónganse a salvo! – gritando eso último spike buscaba que sus amigas se fueran pero ella se negaban a dejarlo solo, por otro lado la hydra ya se había hartado de la interferencia del dragón que no lo dejaba acabar con esas ponys, así que aprovechando que spike sujetaba su cola, la hydra alzo la cola junto con spike y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para después impactar a spike de espaldas contra la parte del ayuntamiento que estaba intacta, este solo aventó una considerable cantidad de sangre por la boca y termino soltando la cola y cayendo boca abajo.

\- ¡SPIKE! – Gritaron todas al ver el gran golpe que se había llevado el dragón en la espalda, y estaban a punto de socorrerlo pero nuevamente fueron interceptadas por la hydra - ¡maldicion! Este desgraciado no nos dejara acércanos a spike tan fácilmente – decía una cansada rainbow que ya estaba harta de la bestia, en ese momento ella no podía volar a causa de haber protegido a fluttershy con su cuerpo cuando la casa se les había venido encima.

\- ¡esperen! Tengo una idea – interrumpía applejack llamando momentáneamente la atención de todas – que tal si alejamos a la hydra y nos separamos para distraerla, cuando este concentrada en unas de nosotras, entones twilight y fluttershy van a socorrer a spike, después de todo fluttershy es la que sabe más de cómo tratar a los heridos – terminaba de comentar su plan la pony campirana, todas se mostraron un poco inseguras debido a que el entorno era enorme y la hydra podría ver fácilmente si alguien se dirige al dragón, pero no había muchas opciones en ese momento, así que al final todas asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a alejarse de donde estaban todos los escombros, la hydra de igual manera las siguió hasta salir también.

Mientras tanto, spike habría lentamente los ojos y veía como sus amigas se encontraban alejadas de él y con la hydra siguiéndoles, noto como se dispersaban tratando de llamar la atención de la hydra, applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie y rarity se encontraban separadas a una distancia prudente intentando que la hydra se fuera por una de ellas, _"chicas por favor no lo hagan"_ pensaba spike intentando levantarse para ayudarlas, pero no servía de nada, estaba muy herido y sangrando mucho, de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas _"!un momento! En donde están twilight y fluttershy"_ pensó el dragón al no notar a sus otras dos amigas, luego dirigió su mirada a un costado y allí pudo ver como twilight y fluttershy se escabullían por los escombros para llegar a él.

Una vez que estuvieron con el - ¡no hables! Cerraremos tus heridas y te brindaremos primeros auxilios – ordenaba twilight mientras fluttershy y ella revisaban el cuerpo del dragón, spike no dijo nada, en ese momento si replicaba algo, lo más seguro es que twilight le daría un buen golpe, y lo último que necesitaba era estar más herido.

Mientras el resto de las mane six intentaban distraer como pudieran a la hydra - ¡hey grandísimo estúpido!, aun sin mis alas puedo ser más veloz que tu – le gritaba rainbow mientras se baja el parpado del ojo y sacaba la lengua - ¡hey,hey listen! ¡listen! ¡listen! ¡hey! ¡listen! – Repetía una y otra vez pinkie pie para de igual manera llamar la atención de la hydra - ¡vamos estúpida serpiente de agua estancada! He comido gusanos más grandes que tú en el almuerzo – retaba applejack con el mismo fin – ahhh, no vengas por mí – decía una asustada rarity no muy convencida de que este plan fuera el mejor que pudieran tener. Al final la hydra no sabía a quién atacar y después de estar volteando de un lado a otro, termino mareada, para aclarar su mente empezó a agitar las dos cabezas descontroladamente y cuando finalizo dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, y allí pudo visualizar como dos ponys ayudaban al herido dragón, _"¡mierda!"_ pensaron las cuatro ponys al ver que la hydra ya se había dado cuenta de la ubicación de las otras dos ponys, la hydra rugió para sí mismo y empezó a ir en dirección a spike, twilight y fluttershy mientras que las otras empezaron a perseguirla e intentando inútilmente llamar su atención otra vez.

\- por-por favor spike r-resiste, sé que d-duele pero tengo que evitar que s-sigas s-s-sangrando – decía nerviosamente fluttershy mientras presionaba las heridas de spike con una pequeña manta que ella y twilight encontraron en el camino, fluttershy no estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre por eso estaba nerviosa, pero después de todo lo que ha visto en ese día, la sangre era lo menos delo que debía preocuparse.

\- ya escuchaste spike, no te esfuerces o solo ocasionaras que expulses más sangre innecesariamente, tranquilo, respira hondo – decía twilight calmando a spike y acariciando su cabeza para que este ignorara un poco el dolor, pero era difícil, de pronto fluttershy y ella escucharon un rugido que se iba aproximando a ellas y a spike, así que dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen del rugido y solo vieron como una hydra de dos cabezas iba toda velocidad que le era posible, se dirigía expulsando su saliva espesa – fluttershy, por favor cuida de spike – decía seriamente twilight mientras se paraba y encaraba de frente a la bestia.

\- ¡espera twilight! No lo h-hagas, ahggg…. – decía forzadamente spike mientras intentaba pararse, por su parte fluttershy empezaba a acercarse a twilight para asegurarse que no hiciera una locura, pero al ver la mirada asesina de la hydra, esta se asustó y dejo de avanzar – twilight no ha-hagas una locura, aun no p-puedes usar m-magia – seguía insistiendo el dragón para que twilight recapacitara.

\- tal vez, pero debo intentarlo, después de todo, yo siempre uso mi magia para proteger a mis amigos y familia – respondía twilight mientras su cuerno empezaba a emitir una pequeña luz morada, la hydra se acercaba cada vez más y mientras lo hacía iba preparando sus garras para soltar un zarpazo a su pobre víctima – sé que puedo hacerlo, puedo usar mi magia, vamos, tengo fe en mi – se daba ánimos a si misma twilight mientras su cuerno iba ganando más brillo de poco a poco, pero en el último momento su cuerno se volvía a apagar, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, twilight estaba indefensa y la hydra estiraba su pata con las garras extendidas a punto de dar el golpe, todas la chicas miraban impactadas, spike miraba impotente como su amiga seria atacada y su interior empezaba a arder, la garra estaba a punto de impactar a twilight, pero algo o mejor dicho "alguien" la empujo quitándola del camino.

Se trataba de fluttershy que en el último momento tomo todo el coraje que le era posible y se dirigió hacia twilight para quitarla del inminente ataque, pero a cambio ahora ella había sido interceptada por la enorme garra de la hydra, todos solo pudieron ver como la pobre pegaso salía volando y con tremenda fuerza chocaba contra una casa golpeándose fuertemente en la pared y empezando a sangrar de la cabeza y nariz.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY! – gritaron todos incluyendo a spike al ver como su amiga caía extremadamente herida a metros de ellos, todas estaban impactadas, no lo creían, así que tan rápido como pudieron todas incluyendo twilight corrieron hacia la pegaso inconsciente, la hydra estaba a punto de ir por ellas pero algo llamo su atención - ¡cómo te atreves! – Decía un serio spike que empezaba a levantarse sin ningún problema - ¡cómo te atreves! – volvía repetir mientras se paraba recto con la mirada agachada y cerrando los puños con extrema fuerza, las chicas solo observaban como spike ahora estaba parado como si no tuviera ninguna herida - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LATISMAR A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS! – grito spike con todas sus fuerzas y levantando la mirada mostrando un semblante de completo enojo y odio, después de una manera sorprendente spike comenzó a correr en dirección a la hydra.

La hydra por instinto dirigió sus dos cabezas hacia spike, pero este último no retrocedió, de hecho, siguió adelante recibiendo una mordida la cual paro con sus dos manos, cuando la otra cabeza se dirigía a atacar de nuevo a spike por un costado, este ya sabía que lo haría así que lo recibió con una llamarada la cual hizo que retrocediera no solamente la cabeza sino toda la hydra, después escupió fuego alrededor levantando un muro de llamas la cual hizo que la hydra retrocediera, de un momento a otro, spike salto de la pared de llamas con un enorme trozo de madera la cual se la encajo en una de sus garras provocando que la hydra gimiera de dolor, después de eso una cabeza fue en dirección a spike para atacarlo, pero este había retirado el trozo de madera de la garra de la hydra y la había usa como escudo entre él y la hydra, esta última mordía ferozmente el trozo de madera con sus mandíbulas y una vez que la partió a la mitad, no tuvo tiempo de visualizar que spike está agachado y preparado para darle un fuerte golpe ascendente provocando que la cabeza se alzara a una considerable altura.

La otra cabeza iba a atacar pero al notar que spike ya lo había visualizado esta retrocedió evitando cualquier contacto con el dragón _"quizás esa sea la cabeza principal, y está evitándome para no sufrir daños, si acabo con ella, el maldito ya no podrá regenerar otra cabeza más"_ dedujo spike al ver como esa cabeza se alejaba de sus ataques. De pronto la hydra dio un zarpazo hacia donde estaba spike el cual lo paro sin mucho problema con las dos manos, entones la hydra uso la segunda garra para atacarlo del otro lado, pero spike la detuvo con una de sus manos, ahora spike estaba atrapado entre las garras de la hydra, pero no duro mucho porque una vez más había escupido fuego provocando que la hydra retrocediera y le diera la espalda, spike aprovecho esto y tomando un trozo puntiagudo de metal que estaba cerca, se dirigió hacia la hydra y se la encajo en la espalda, la hydra volvió a rugir y volteo con la intención de atacar a spike.

Spike se había alejado una vez más y cuando la cabeza que había golpeado anteriormente lo iba a atacar, spike salto sobre ella y allí mismo volvió a saltar impulsándose hacia la cabeza principal que estaba un poco alejada, después de que spike sujetara la cabeza principal, esta empezó a retorcerse alocadamente para deshacerse del dragón, pero no llego a contar de que en el momento en que se hiciera para atrás spike aprovecharía su peso para que la cabeza cayera hacia su propia espalda y la clavara sobre el trozo afilado de metal con el que spike lo había atacado anteriormente, la cabeza principal de la hydra tenía encajada el trozo afilado en su cuello lo que le provocó una lenta muerte mientras expulsaba grandes cantidades de sangre.

Spike salto de la hydra ahora viéndola de frente, la única cabeza que quedaba estaba con miedo y no sabía qué hacer, spike seguía firme y con la mirada clavada en la hydra, al final la última cabeza decidió atacar directamente a spike lo cual fue un error porque este lo recibió sujetándolo con las manos y abriéndole la boca, después quito la mano que sujetaba la mandíbula y la reemplazo con su pie para poder abrirle más la boca a la bestia, spike dio una enorme bocanada de aire que hizo que se le inflara el pecho de gran manera, y termino soltando una enorme llamarada al interior de la cabeza de la hydra provocando que esta se incendiara desde adentro, la hydra empezó a correr y a revolcarse por el dolor que le ocasionaban las llamas, pero poco a poco empezó a ser consumido por las enormes llamas que ahora cubrían todo su cuerpo, al final el cuerpo cayo sin vida y expulsando un humo negro y con fétido olor.

Todas las chicas estaban impactadas, ninguna daba crédito a lo que había visto, spike, ¡SPIKE!, el dragón que hacia tareas domésticas, que preparaba la comida, que prácticamente no tenía ningún poder mágico, había acabado sorpresivamente contra una hydra, - por favor, ayuden a fluttershy, no se preocupen por mi estoy bi…. – spike no pudo terminar porque cayo a causa del enorme cansancio provocado por la pelea anterior, solo veía como todo se volvía negro.

 **Canterlot, Catillo de las princesas.**

Se podía ver a una princesa luna caminar de un lado a otro por todo el salón principal del castillo mientras pensaba, de pronto un guardia lunar entra apresuradamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa.

\- su majestad, nos acaban de reportar que en ponyville acaba de ocurrir una desgracia que provoco el desalojo de todo el pueblo – reportaba el guardia mientras saludaba a su princesa.

\- ¿Qué tipo de desgracia? ¿Hay algún herido? – pregunto curiosa la princesa al querer saber más de la catástrofe.

\- al parecer se trata del ataque de una bestia salvaje perteneciente al bosque everfree, pero según los ponys desalojados vieron como los elementos de la armonía se dirigían a resolver dicho problema – contestaba de nuevo el guardia a su princesa.

\- ya veo, por favor, manténgame informada de la situación, y por cierto, ¿sabe si mi hermana ya esta aquí? – preguntaba la princesa de la noche ante la ausencia de su hermana que ya había durado horas, además la princesa luna desconocía que hace tan solo unas horas las mane six habían tenido una misión, por lo tanto, desconocía de la deplorable condición en la que ellas se encontraban.

\- lo siento princesa, pero aun no llega de hacer el pendiente por el cual salió en primer lugar, pero cuando regrese de inmediato vendré a avisarle – finalizaba el guardia a la princesa de la noche.

\- muy bien, eso sería todo, se puede retirar – dijo luna dándole permiso a su guardia de retirarse, al final la princesa dirigió su mirada hacia luna mientras se preguntaba en dónde estaría su hermana.

 **¡Por dios! Pensé que no terminaría, lo siento, en serio lo siento, pensaba subir el capítulo el sábado de la misma semana que subí el segundo, pero joder que suerte, fui a un internet y al parecer me pegaron un virus, al final tuvieron que formatearme la computadora y ahora estoy tratando de recuperar toda la información que perdí, que por cierto no llevo ni la mitad.**

 **Pero como recompensa aquí les dejo un capítulo más largo que los otros, y no se preocupen, intentare subir los otros tres lo más pronto posible. Además le digo que no me ofenden sus consejos al contrario, eso me hace saber que enserio están interesados en mi historia y me hace sentir mejor, así que puede dejar cualquier opinión y/o recomendación.**

 **Dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo, por cierto ¿saben porque mi historia no aparece junto con las otras de mlp?, perdonen mi ignorancia es solo que soy nuevo, ahora sí, nos vemos, se cuidan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la tardanza, es solo que ocurrieron varios sucesos en las últimas semanas que condujeron a un final que puede interpretarse con una simple palabra "funeral", así que después de todo eso, me había deprimido un poco, tanto que no me anime a escribir nada durante unos días, pero obviamente no podía estar así siempre, así que ahora que ya estoy un poco mejor les traigo un nuevo capítulo que por lo largo que salió tendré que hacer dos partes, pero como sea, no los entretengo más, disfruten.**

 **Canterlot, Castillo de las princesas.**

Se podía deslumbrar como el sol nuevamente se levantaba hacia el horizonte de canterlot dando señal de un nuevo día, esto se debía a que la princesa celestia acababa de llegar de los asuntos tan importantes que tenía, y como solo ella había ido a atenderlos en persona, desconocía de la desgracia que hace tan solo unos momentos había acontecido en ponyville.

Se aprecia como celestia bajaba tranquilamente del balcón después de haber levantado el sol como ella acostumbraba hacerlo todos los días, se veía cansada, parecía que no había dormido toda la noche _"al menos al fin estoy en mi castillo, me tomare un pequeño descanso antes de retomar las tareas que tengo previstas para este día, después de todo, no creo que nada importante haya pasado durante mi ausencia"_ pensaba celestia ignorando la idea de que algo malo hubiera acontecido mientras no se encontraba, pero para desgracia de la princesa, sus planes tuvieron que ser interrumpidos por el repentino llamado de su hermana que se encontraba usando la voy real de canterlot.

\- ¡HERMANA! ¡HERMANA RAPIDO!, TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS, NUESTROS SUBDITOS NOS NECESITAN – gritaba luna alarmada mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermana, ella había estado esperando a su hermana toda la noche, pero al ver que no llegaba pensó en levantar el sol ella misma, pero cuando noto que el sol estaba siendo levantado se apuró en llegar hasta la habitación de celestia y contarle los problemas que habían ocurrido mientras no estaba.

\- ¡tranquila luna! No tienes por qué usar la voz real para llamar mi atención – respondía celestia tapándose los oídos con sus alas para evitar que su cabeza explotara a causa del enorme eco provocado por la voz real – a ver, ahora si dime, ¿Por qué nuestros súbditos nos necesitan? ¿Paso algo malo? – preguntaba celestia al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana mientras la miraba.

\- no tienes ni idea querida hermana – respondió luna dejando a celestia mas confundida y preocupada – hay que apurarnos, te lo contare en el camino – decía luna mientras jalaba a su hermana del casco y se la llevaba bajando por las escaleras y mientras lo hacía, le contaba acerca de lo que había pasado en ponyville recientemente.

\- ¡espera! Entonces estas diciendo que una hydra destruyo medio ponyville, provoco la muerte de inocentes y el desalojo de todo el pueblo – decía atónita celestia cuando por fin habían llegado al salón principal del castillo, luna solo asintió al corroborar que a su hermana le había quedado claro el problema – ¿p-pero twilight y los elemento de la armonía no pudieron contra ella? – preguntaba ya preocupada celestia queriendo saber más de la situación actual.

\- yo también pensé al principio que los elementos de la armonía podrían lidiar con ese problema querida hermana, pero según comentaron mis guardias, todos los ponys del pueblo dijeron que twilight sparkle y sus amigas no estaban en las mejores condiciones cuando se iban a enfrentar a la hydra – respondía luna a su hermana a la cual le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar que ayer había enviado a twilight y a las otras a una misión peligrosa y que tal vez por eso no se encontraban bien cuando fueron a pelear contra la bestia.

\- ¿y que pasa ahora? ¿La hydra sigue destruyendo ponyville? ¿Mis ponys están bien? Y twilight ¿están bien ella y sus amigas? – preguntaba celestia mientras empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa por querer saber el estado de todos sus ponys.

\- ¡tranquila hermana no te alteres! Según el último reporte que me enviaron mis guardias, la hydra fue neutralizada, sparkle y los elementos de la armonía están bien a excepción del elemento de la bondad la cual sufrió un grave golpe pero está estable, además hubo bajas inocentes, pero afortunadamente no fueron tantas como se especularon, ahora mismo todo el pueblo y nuestros guardias están intentando recoger todos los cuerpos y destrozos ocasionados por la hydra, y-yo quería ir al pueblo para ayudar en algo, pero… - guardaba silencio la princesa de la noche mientras bajaba la mirada un poco – pero si iba no sabría qué hacer para ayudar a nuestros súbditos, tu sabes que no soy muy buena conviviendo con los ponys, y temía que si me presentaba cometiera un error que provocaría más el odio de los ponys hacia mí, por eso quise aguardar a tu llegada para ir juntas, después de todo, toda equestria te ama, y si te presentabas, todos se sentirían más seguros contigo a un lado – finalizaba luna mientras alzaba su mirada a su querida hermana.

\- ¡oh luna! No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, los ponys también te aman muchísimo, incluso hay algunos que te quieren más a ti que a mí, solo debes darles la oportunidad de que te lo demuestren – decía celestia intentando reconfortar a su hermana, luna sonrió y la abrazo - ¡muy bien! Es hora de ir a ponyville y ayudar a nuestros súbditos, por cierto, ¿Cómo lograron los elementos de la armonía acabar con esa bestia aun estando cansadas? – preguntaba a su hermana esperando que esta tuviera la respuesta.

\- ¡oh, no lo hicieron!, al parecer según informaron los guardias, cuando el pueblo regreso a ponyville después de escuchar un gran derrumbe en el centro, pensaron que los elementos de la armonía había acabado con la bestia, pero cuando llegaron vieron como la hydra estaba muerta y envuelta en llamas, y a un lado y tirado estaba el asistente de twilight sparkle, según ellos, cuando llegaron, twilight y las demás estaban a metros de distancia de la hydra y spike lo que hacía pensar que el dragón fue el que acabo con la hydra – respondía luna mientras repetía todo lo que sus guardias le había dicho.

\- spike fue el que acabo con la hydra – decía casi para sí misma celestia algo incrédula ante lo que escuchaba, _"!oh dios! Espero que se encuentre bien, si algo le pasa yo…"_ pensaba celestia con un semblante de preocupación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de luna.

\- hermana ¿estás bien? Te veo más preocupada de lo que ya estas, si es por el asistente de sparkle, déjame decirte que según me informaron, al igual que el elemento de la bondad, sufrió de heridas severas y contusiones, pero al parecer está estable – aclaraba luna el estado del dragón hacia su hermana, la cual ya había relajado un poco la mirada y se veía más tranquila.

\- bueno, si no hay más sorpresas, supongo que es hora de irnos ¡guardia! – llamaba celestia a uno de sus guardias, el cual acudió casi de inmediato después de que celestia le llamara – yo y luna iremos a ponyville a socorrer a los heridos y a todos los que necesiten ayuda, por favor, estar atento a cualquier petición que se requiera, ya sean suministros, servicio médico o cualquier cosa que yo y mi hermana pidamos, ¿esta claro? – Ordenaba celestia mientras el guardia se ponía el casco en la frente y asentía con la cabeza - ¡muy bien! ¡Lista hermana! Teletrasportémonos a ponyville ¡ahora! – finalizaba celestia mientras su cuerno y el de su hermana emitían un gran brillo para luego desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

 **Ponyville.**

Mientras tanto en ponyville, todos los sobrevivientes junto con ayuda de muchos soldados de la guardia nocturna y otros del sol, intentaban apartar todos los escombros y apagar las llamas que aun prevalecían en el pequeño pueblo después del ataque de la hydra, de igual manera otros guardias se encargaban de recoger y acomodar en línea todos los cuerpos sin vida de los ponys que iban encontrando regados por todo el pueblo, los tapaban con una sábana y esperaban a que se acercara un familiar para poder identificarlos, mientras todo esto pasaba, nuestras protagonistas se encontraban reunidas en un solo lugar.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Spike se encontraba parado en un lugar que estaba completamente en blanco, no había ni un rastro de vida o una señal que indicara que alguien estaba o estuvo allí, spike solo permanecía con la mirada clavada en ese fondo blanco y que parecía que no tenía fin alguno - ¿en-en dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el dragón como si esperara que alguien le respondiera a sus preguntas - ¡argh! ¡Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza! – se quejaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus garras, de pronto todas las imágenes del pueblo destruido, las casas envueltas en llamas, los ponys muertos, fluttershy sangrando de la cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente, y sus amigas aterradas a punto de ser atacadas por la hydra regresaron tan rápido como un pestañeo - ¡chicas!, de-debo salir de aquí, ellas me necesitan ¡CHICAS! ¿EN DONDE ESTAN? – gritaba spike que empezaba a desesperarse por no ubicar a ninguna de sus amigas en ese amplio y solitario lugar.

\- ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas nada de lo que le hiciste a la hydra maldito? – se escuchaba una gruesa voz de fondo dentro de ese lugar, spike reacciono asustándose pero casi de inmediato se recuperó al creer que ya había escuchado esa voz antes - ¡demonios! Supongo que tendré que refrescarte un poco la memoria – decía molesta aquella voz mientras spike volteaba a un lado y veía claramente cómo se proyectaban en el fondo blanco las imágenes de cómo había acabado con la hydra, desde los primeros golpes que le dio, hasta el último momento en que lo quemaba vivo.

\- ¿y-yo hice todo eso? – preguntaba spike estupefacto al no creer que el solo fuera capaz de hacer semejante asaña.

\- así es mi incrédulo amigo, pero si me lo preguntas, yo me hubiera tomado mi tiempo para acabar con esa criatura, después de todo, la maldita te provoco primero – decía tranquilamente la desconocida voz pero aun con ese tono que mostraba una gran seriedad.

Spike solamente seguía mirando toda la feroz pelea que había tenido con la hydra, aun sin creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, pero su contemplar desapareció rápidamente al recordar a sus amigas quienes al igual que él, se encontraban en el mismo escenario donde se estaba dando la batalla – espera un momento ¿en dónde están twilight y las demás? ¡eh! Respóndeme ¿están bien? – preguntaba al aire esperando que esa misteriosa voz le respondiera a sus dudas, aunque al principio la voz no parecía regresar, spike se hizo a la idea de que se estaba volviendo loco, pero ese pensamiento se fue inmediatamente al escuchar de nuevo esa gruesa voz.

\- peleaste contra una hydra, sufriste lesiones severas, se te cayo una construcción encima, mataste cruelmente a una hydra, estuviste a punto de morir, y tú solo te preocupas por unas ¡ESTUPIDAS PONYS QUE NI SIQUIERA LE HICIERON UN RASGUÑO A ESA BESTIA! – elevaba el tono la voz provocando que a spike le diera un terrible escalofrió en la espalda, sea a quien le perteneciera, era seguro que a spike no le gustaría encontrárselo cara a cara.

\- y tú qué sabes lo que ellas hicieron, aun heridas, cansadas y sin los elementos de la armonía, ellas lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra la hydra – intentaba no sonar intimidado mientras decía estas palabras para defender a sus amigas, pero lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña risa que más de parecer de gracia, sonaba a una de lastima.

\- puedes intentar justificarlas si quieres, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que ellas sean un estorbo sin sus poderes mágicos, además si les quitáramos los elementos de la armonía solo serían simples ponys sin ninguna habilidad especial – exclamaba con seguridad en sus palabras aquella voz que cada vez sonaba más cerca del área en donde se ubicaba spike.

Spike no sabía quién era o que era lo que buscaba el dueño de tan intimidante voz, de lo único que estaba seguro es que ese ser, fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su espacio personal – ¿en dónde estás? Muéstrate cobarde – retaba intentando persuadir al ser a que se mostrara frente a él, pero era inútil.

\- ¿es eso lo que quieres? muy bien, te complaceré – finalizo la dura voz para luego dejar de emitir sonido alguno, spike comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, no por miedo, sino por la desesperación de no saber en dónde estaba y desconocer la identidad de aquel que lo atormentaba.

Mientras spike giraba sobre sí mismo viendo siempre el mismo panorama que simulaba el de ser una habitación en blanco, se podía apreciar como detrás de él se comenzaba a formar una sombra casi del doble de tamaño del dragón y que no aparentaba tener alguna forma en específico, spike solo pudo sentir un gran escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, para que a continuación sintiera como algo se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba – aquí me tienes pequeño dragón – en ese preciso momento spike tuvo una sensación de haber caído a un vacío interminable que poco a poco iba consumiendo todo el resplandor del lugar para reemplazarla por una penumbra profunda, spike sentía como si se ahogara en esa eterna caída y para finalizar solamente podía ver como unos profundos ojos rojos se clavaban en él - ¡NOOOOOOOO! – fue lo único que pudo articular el dragón purpura para finalmente no volver a abrir los ojos.

 **Hospital de ponyville.**

\- ¡no, no, no por favor! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡NOO! – se despertaba spike alarmado mientras se paraba y se encorvaba sobre una cama y en una habitación que parecía ser la de un hospital, este estaba confundido, sudando enormemente y muy agitado debido a la amarga experiencia que había tenido hace unos momentos, pero de inmediato agacho la cabeza y se calmó al darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla _"diablos, juraría que eso se había sentido tan real"_ pensaba detenidamente el dragón intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado en el sueño _"¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y querría de mí?"_ eran las preguntas que circulaban en ese momento por la cabeza del spike.

Spike estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que a un lado, en la cama continua estaban todas sus amigas mirándolo con una enorme cara de sorpresa por la repentina reacción que había tomado el dragón, así que twilight fue la primera que iba a hablar - ¿spike? – preguntaba sin alzar tanto la voz para no alterar a su ayudante si este era sorprendido por la repentina presencia de todas en la habitación.

Spike fue sacado de sus pensamientos no tan bruscamente, pero si lo suficiente para que de inmediato dirigiera su mirada a un costado y poder ver a todas sus amigas ahí paradas, excepto fluttershy que al igual que él, estaba toda vendada principalmente de la cabeza y recostada en la cama y con la mirada débil – chicas, están bien – fue lo único que logro articular spike debido al gran alivio que sentía por poder ver a sus amigas en buen estado, menos fluttershy que claramente se notaba aún muy débil pero seguía con vida, y eso era lo importante.

\- ¡oh spike, gracias a celestia! – decía twilight ya no aguantando las lágrimas y dirigiéndose a su ayudante para abrazarlo, mientras las otras la imitaban y se acercaban al dragón con las mismas intenciones, así que todos se habían unido en un abrazo grupal el cual spike no dudo en corresponder, mientras se abrazaban fluttershy disfrutaba la enternecedora escena que se daba en la cama de aun lado, ella también quería unirse al abrazo, pero por su delicado estado, tendría que abstenerse a unírseles.

\- menos mal que ustedes están bien, estaba muy preocupado por todas – comentaba spike aliviado y separándose un poco de todas para poder verlas mejor, enseguida dirijo su mirada hacia un lado y la puso sobre la pobre pegaso que yacía tumbada cubierta de vendas por todo el cuerpo en la cama ubicada a su izquierda – y ¿Cómo estas tu fluttershy? – preguntaba un poco incómodo e inseguro el dragón al no querer que su amiga se esforzara demasiado para solo responderle a su simple pregunta, además del hecho de que se veía frágil volvía más evidente que no se encontraba muy bien.

Twilight noto la incomodidad de la pregunta de spike así que se adelantó y le respondió apresuradamente a su ayudante para sacarlo de la duda – ¡ella está bien spike! al parecer el golpe le ocasiono unas contusiones en la cabeza, y algunos huesos rotos, pero según el doctor, dijo que con algo de medicina y mucho reposo ella podría recuperarse e incluso volver a andar en unas semanas – decía la unicornio lila un poco desanimada a causa del estado de su amiga, pero cuando voltio hacia spike se dio cuenta de que este tenía la mirada hacia abajo y con un semblante de tristeza, al parecer el dragón no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el daño que había sufrido fluttershy, así que cuando twilight noto esto, de inmediato le hablo para que este dejara de culparse por lo que había pasado – pero no hay de qué preocuparse, para eso estamos todas aquí, para apoyarnos, darnos ánimo y fuerza para soportar todo lo que venga, además, cuando yo me recupere totalmente, podre interferir en la terapia de fluttershy y ayudarla a sanar más rápido con mi magia, ya verás que todo saldrá bien spike ¿verdad chicas? – decía mientras les preguntaba a las ponys esperando recibir comentarios positivos de ellas.

\- ¡pero por supuesto dulzura! Todas estamos aquí para apoyarnos unas a las otras, además ya saben lo que dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma – alentaba applejack para que la tensión se redujera aunque fuera un poco.

\- ¡pero por supuesto! No hay nada mejor que estar todas juntas, además, así se me hará más fácil reunirlas para cuando haga una fiesta sorpresa – opinaba alegremente pinkie pie que ya estaba empezando a levantar los ánimos un poco, incluso fluttershy empezaba a sonreír al imaginarse todas las fiestas que pinkie pudiera hacer dentro del hospital.

\- ok, ok tranquila pinkie, recuerda que este es un hospital y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tienes que pedirle permiso al doctor – razonaba rainbow antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriera alguna idea loca – pero a pesar de que te den permiso, porque limitarnos a hacer una fiesta tranquila y aburrida, cuando podemos ¡alocarnos y hacer un completo desastre en la casa de twilight! – decía con emoción la pegaso a sugerir la idea de una alocada fiesta en la casa de la ordenada y educada unicornio.

\- ¡hey! ¿Por qué en mi casa? Acaso ya olvidaste la última vez que hicieron una allí, incluso tuve que ir a buscar los libros que tomaron y perdieron hasta dentro de la cueva de una osa menor – decía twilight mientras se ponía un casco en la boca reflexionando él como era posible que sus libros hubieran llegado tan lejos de la biblioteca – y eso que no estoy contando que misteriosamente nunca volví a encontrar el libro edición de colección de daring doo – declaraba la unicornio mientras centraba su mirada en una pegaso azul celeste que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la acusadora mirada de su amiga.

\- y-yo no sé de qué estás h-hablando, además, estaba tan distraída ese día que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso después de que tu libro desapareciera misteriosamente de la tercera repisa en la sección de "libros privados de twilight" junto al libro de "cincuenta sombras de Greg" – se excusaba rainbow sin darse cuenta que había descrito muy bien la ubicación del libro de twilight, cuando rainbow reacciono a lo que había dicho era ya muy tarde, todos incluido spike habían guardado silencio mientras rainbow hablaba y cuando analizaron lo que había dicho se dieron cuenta que ella misma se había echado de cabeza, así que no pudieron aguantar reírse ante el completo descuido de su amiga, todos excepto twilight que estaba sonrojada a causa de que rainbow había dicho el título de uno de sus libros más privados, pero para su suerte nadie había prestado mucha atención a esa parte.

Al parecer spike ya se encontraba un poco más animado, y todo era gracias a la autoestima que le transmitían sus amigas a él, pero eso no evitaba que dejara de sentirse aún un poco culpable, pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos olvidaron toda la culpa que sentía, y dieron paso a una gran cantidad de fantasías y sentimientos de color rosa, todo esto era provocado por una unicornio de pelaje blanco y una crin morada que empezaba acercarse a paso lento y a posicionarse a un lado de su cama.

\- oh spikey, me alegra que estés bien, no te imaginas la angustia por la que nos hiciste pasar por toda tu imprudencia cariño – decía rarity mientras le dirigía una tierna mirada al lastimado dragón.

\- lo siento mucho rarity ¡en serio!, es solo que… - en ese momento spike agachaba la mirada para no mirarla a los ojos a causa de la gran vergüenza que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de decir – tú y las demás me importan lo suficiente como para dar mi vida por ustedes, nunca he tenido unas mejores amigas como ustedes, y si, aunque suene raro, de alguna manera me siento más cómodo con ustedes que con cualquier semental o dragón que haya conocido, todas y cada una de ustedes me ha enseñado grandes cosas, cada una de sus experiencias o lecciones que aprenden me hacen reflexionar acerca de cómo ustedes ven la amistad y lo que significa para cada una, después de todo yo siempre escribía sus cartas, pero me siento tan mal en no poder contar mis propias experiencias porque nunca he tenido una visión tan amplia de lo que es la amistad debido a que casi siempre me excluyen de las misiones que tienen, y juntando la soledad que siento junto con la enorme preocupación que me da al saber que van a una misión peligrosa no me ayuda en nada a sentirme a gusto con el papel que tomo en el grupo, por eso lamento haber actuado como un idiota frente a la hydra, pero si te soy sincero, no me arrepiento de nada, y si otra regresara a atacarlas, no dudaría en pelear otra vez con ella – finalizaba spike que iba alzando la mirada para dirigírsela a rarity la cual tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos y se le empezaba a caer el maquillaje.

\- ¡oh spikey wikey! Lamento que todas te hayamos hecho sentir que no eras de importancia en el grupo, pero tienes que entender que nosotras lo único que no queríamos era que seres inocentes corrieran peligro, después de todo nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía, es nuestro deber hacernos cargo de los problemas que puedan surgir por toda equestria, y si sentías que te hacíamos a un lado, no era porque no te apreciáramos, sino era para protegerte de todos los peligros que nos correspondían solucionar – decía rarity que empezaba cada vez a quebrarse más en llanto, spike solo la miraba atentamente el como la pony que tanto le gustaba intentaba reconfortarlo para que dejara de sentirse como alguien que sobra dentro de un grupo, en ese instante rarity se abalanza sobre spike una vez más y lo abraza, y mientras lo hace le habla al oído – no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante spike, ahora sabes que de igual manera nos importas lo suficiente como para dar la vida por ti, así que quítate esas tontas ideas de que no nos importas y comienza a pensar en lo mal que nos sentiríamos si algún día tu nos faltaras – finalizaba rarity que hundía su rostro en el hombro del dragón.

Spike estaba impactado, no sabía que decir, sin duda rarity lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, solo pudo reaccionar para devolverle un abrazo ligero y tierno, y mientras esto sucedía todas las demás miraban alegres el momento entre la unicornio y spike, incluso fluttershy derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad por tan tierno momento.

Para cuando rarity decidió soltar al dragón, esta le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y cuando se separaron no pudieron evitarse mirar a los ojos uno al otro, y como siempre, spike le daba vuelo a su imaginación empezando a imaginarse con rarity en alguna situación cursi o dulce _"algún día lady rarity, algún día"_ no podía evitar pensar el dragón al darse una pequeña esperanza con la unicornio por el adorable momento que habían tenido hace poco.

Spike estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa a rarity, pero entes de que hablara una pegaso azul celeste interrumpió con bruscamente con una duda que le picaba desde el momento en que spike había despertado – por cierto grandulón, quería preguntarte ¿desde cuándo te volviste lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso como para acabar con una criatura de la categoría de una hydra? ¿Acaso alguien ha estado entrenando en secreto? – preguntaba con tanta curiosidad la pegaso dejando al dragón un poco confundió por la brusquedad de las preguntas.

\- yo también quiero saber spike, ya sabía que desde que habías crecido, tus capacidades y fortalezas habían aumentado considerablemente, pero nunca pensé que las habías desarrollado lo suficiente como para no solo darle pelea a una hydra, sino incluso para matarla, además, tampoco sabía que ya eras capaz de lanzar llamaradas tan grandes, ni siquiera cuando creciste a causa de tu codicia habías obtenido semejante poder – secundaba twilight que al igual que rainbow, estaba que la mataba la curiosidad por saber cómo el dragón se había hecho tan fuerte.

Spike solo se quede tieso y callado con la vista perdida pensando en todo lo que le preguntaban sus amigas, hasta que después de analizarlo con detenimiento, pudo responder con seguridad y firmeza – no lo sé – respondió el dragón sin rodeos mientras alzaba los hombros, esta respuesta provoco que todas cayeran de cabeza a causa de la simplicidad de la respuesta de spike.

\- ¡AH, COMO QUE NO SABES! Que acaso no conoces tu propia fuerza – gritaba eufórica twilight provocando que spike solamente se escondiera debajo de la sabana de su cama.

\- p-pero es en serio, no tengo la menor idea de cómo me hice tan fuerte, de hecho… - decía spike sin terminar lo que iba a decir causando que sus amigas se acercaran interesada en escuchar siguiente que digiera – ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad lo que paso después de que la hydra golpeara a fluttershy, lo único que viene a mi mente es a ella impactando contra una casa, después de eso, todo es tan confuso y me ocasiona ahg… un terrible dolor de cabeza – finalizaba spike dejando a sus amigas con más preguntas que respuestas, pero al final todas se miraron y acordaron que lo mejor era dejar de preguntar por ahora.

\- bueno si es ese el caso, creo que no es tan importante, además, lo bueno de todo es que al menos pudiste acabar con esa criatura antes de que causara más alborotos en el resto de ponyville – sentenciaba twilight haciendo notar que lo más importante es el bienestar del pueblo y de sus habitantes.

Cuando twilight dijo eso, una pregunta circulo por la mente de spike, pero debido a la naturaleza de la misma, dudaba si debía hacerla, pero al final se dio el valor y se atrevió a hacerla – por cierto twilight ¿Cuántos habitantes fallecieron a causa del ataque? – pregunta el dragón aun inseguro de su pregunta.

Todas las chicas solo guardaron silencio, inclusive fluttershy cerró los ojos para evitar ver el golpe de emociones que sabía que recibiría spike, twilight solo se aclaró la garganta porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de responder no se le haría tan fácil de procesar a su ayudante – al parecer, según los registros de los guardias solares y nocturnos, se han encontrado veinte siete cuerpos sin vida – spike solo abrió los ojos como platos impactado por la noticia, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, twilight procedió con lo demás que iba a decir – pero aparte de los cuerpos encontrados, también han recolectado los miembros mutilados de al menos otros seis ponys, inclusive aún se especula que dentro de la hydra podría haber más cuerpos, lamento darte esta mala noticia spike – declaraba finalmente twilight mientras agachaba la mirada y una terrible tensión se sentía en la habitación.

Aunque spike sabía que era inevitable que algunos habitantes fallecieran en el ataque, el nunca espero que el número de bajas fuera tan alto _"por más que intento no sentirme mal por todo lo que ocurrió, parece que el destino quiere que asuma mi responsabilidad por el ataque de esa criatura"_ pensaba mientras intentaba no volverse loco en ese momento a causa del enorme peso de culpa que sentía en sus hombros, para arrematar, spike recordó fugazmente a la yegua que estaba atrapada debajo de los escombros y a la cual no había podido salvar a tiempo.

Fluttershy no quería ver a spike sufrir a causa de la terrible noticia, pero por más que lo intentara no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado mental del dragón, así que cuando abrió los ojos para ver a spike, la imagen que tuvo de él le provoco un terrible dolor en el pecho, la imagen del dragón mortificado y con los ojos rojos de la furia no podían significar otra cosa que no fuera "culpa", pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no lo era, al contrario toda la culpa recaía en ella, debido a que la hydra la había perseguido a ella hacia ponyville.

 **Flashback (en el capítulo dos me salte la parte de donde fluttershy llega a ponyville con la hydra detrás de ella, y solamente alcanza a avisar a algunos ponys, en este flashback se verá que paso en ese momento)**

Se puede ver como fluttershy corre apresuradamente del bosque everfree dejando atrás de ella a una hydra que empezaba a pelear contra las enredaderas que conformaban varios árboles, y los cuales estaban a punto de ceder a causa de la gran fuerza de la bestia.

La pequeña pegaso sabía que la criatura se soltaría en cualquier momento así que lo más sabio era empezar a desalojar a los ciudadanos, pero debía hacerlo sin agitarlos, porque si llegaba gritando como loca que una hydra se aproximaba, todo el pueblo se alteraría y crearían una estampida que podía resultar fatal para muchos ponys.

Así que para empezar se acercó a una pareja de ponys que estaban platicando y le dijo – uhm disculpen, necesito su ayuda podrían por favor evacuar el pueblo en este momento – pedía amablemente la pegaso dejando muy confundidos a la pareja, y antes de que esta le cuestionara, la pegaso tomo la palabra otra vez – es en serio, algo muy malo se acerca al pueblo, por favor tienen que irse, y en el camino avisen a todos los que puedan, por favor – ahora decía casi suplicante la pegaso esperando que la pareja hiciera caso a su extraña petición, pero estos solo se susurraron y se alejaron de ella poco a poco, a fluttershy solo le daba mucho miedo el pensar sin ningún pony le hacía caso.

 **En una de tantas casa de ponyville**

Se podía ver a un potrillo y a una yegua limpiando su humilde morada – vamos greyball, tenemos que limpiar antes de que anochezca completamente para no dejar la casa tan desordenada para mañana – le decía una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin rosado a su pequeño potrillo que estaba levantando algunas basuras del piso.

\- ¡listo mama! Ya termine – respondía el pequeño potrillo de crin grisácea y pelaje blanco **(espero que recuerden a estos dos, y si aún no lo hacen, más adelante los recordaran),** el cual por fin había terminado todas las tareas que le había encargado su mama.

\- bueno, al parecer terminamos más pronto de lo que había pensado, que te parece si damos una vuelta al pueblo, después de todo la noche queda muy bien para refrescarse después de tanto trabajo – ofrecía la yegua al pequeño, el cual de inmediato acepto la oferta propuesta.

 **De regreso a ponyville.**

Fluttershy seguía sin parar de avisar a los ciudadanos que debían de evacuar el pueblo, pero el modo tan tímido e inseguro que caracterizaba a la pony no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a convencer a los ciudadanos de dejar el pueblo – pero por favor, ¿es que no me creen? – decía ya algo alterada la pegaso que no conseguía convencer a nadie, en ese momento algunos ponys se le habían quedado viendo, pero después de unos segundo siguieron con sus actividades ignorando completamente a la pegaso.

Pero para suerte de fluttershy, su amiga rarity caminaba en ese momento por el pueblo en uno de sus muchos paseos nocturnos que tomaba para desestresarse después de una misión, cuando la unicornio pudo visualizar a la tímida pegaso entre todo el pueblo, esta no dudo en ir a saludarla, después de todo, eran las mejores amigas – fluttershy querida, ¿Qué te sucede? Te veo agitada, acaso estas ejercitándote por todo el pueblo – preguntaba la unicornio modista ignorando todo el desastre que estaba a punto de azotar al pueblo.

\- r-rarity tienes q-que ayudarme, el pueblo está en peligro, los ponys están en peligro, los animalitos están en peligro – decía fluttershy que no podía evitar alterarse con su amiga debido a que lo que digiera, esta no la juzgaría como loca.

\- cariño, cariño tranquilízate por el amor a celestia, estas muy alterada, haber, respira hondo y cuéntame que ocurre – preguntaba rarity algo interesada en lo que sea que fuera que estuviera alterando a fluttershy.

\- es una hydra rarity, una hydra se está aproximando a ponyvylle, y atacara a todo los ponys inocentes, tenemos que hacer algo – decía fluttershy que estaba a punto de llorar a causa del miedo.

\- ¿una hydra? Pero como una hydra llego al pueblo, sabes que, no importa, lo importante es evacuar a todos los ponys – respondía rarity priorizando lo que debían hacer en ese momento.

\- ya lo intente pero nadie me cree – advertía la pegaso al no tener éxito en su intento de evacuar a los ciudadanos.

\- pues tendrán que creernos ahora a las dos, después de todo somos los elementos de la armonía, ahora vamos – decía rarity que se llevaba a la pegaso junto a ella para intentar desalojar a todos lo pueblerinos que pudieran.

Mientras esto pasaba la yegua blanca de crin rosada y su potrillo paseaban alegremente por el pueblo disfrutando las luces y maravillándose por el hermoso cielo estrellado que se empezaba a formar a causa del levantamiento de la luna.

\- ¡verdad que es hermoso mama! – decía el potrillo para que su madre le secundara a su afirmación del cielo.

\- por supuesto cariño, pero no tan hermoso como tú – decía la yegua con una sonrisa provocando que el pequeñín se sonrojara - ¡mama! – decía avergonzado el potrillo por el cumplido de su madre, la cual solo rio por el comportamiento de su retoño.

Pero su pase fue interrumpido cuando contemplaron a una elegante unicornio y tímida pegaso intentar convencer a varios ponys de desalojar el pueblo sin aclarar por qué debían hacerlo – mama, porque esas ponys están asustando al pueblo – preguntaba en su infantil curiosidad el pequeño potro de crin grisácea.

\- no lo sé cariño, pero sea cual sea el motivo, lo mejor será alejarnos de ellas – decía la yegua que comenzaba a llevarse a su hijo lejos de las dos ponys, pero lamentablemente no llegaron tan lejos porque a lo lejos escucharon un enorme rugido que provenía de las afueras de ponyville, todos los ciudadanos voltearon hacia donde provenía aquel sonido solo para sentir como unos enormes pisadas se dirigían cada vez más al pueblo.

Fluttershy y rarity se dieron cuenta de esto, y por lo tanto corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el principio del pueblo para evitar que la hydra se cobrara su primera víctima, pero mientras eso pasaba un ingenuo pony se iba acercando hacia una casa la cual tenía su parte trasera del lado del bosque everfree, y mientras este se acercaba los grandes pasos se iban calmando poco a poco. Cuando el pobre pony estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver que era aquello que se aproximaba al pueblo, solo se pudo ver como una gigantesca cabeza atravesaba la casa y cerraba sus mandíbulas con el pobre pony dentro de su hocico, todos quedaron en shock al ver esto, incluso la yegua de crin rosada que tenía a su a un lado quedo pasmada por semejante criatura.

Cuando por fin rarity y fluttershy habían llegado, solo pudieron observar como la hydra terminaba de comer al primer pony de la noche, fluttershy solo cerro los ojos al imaginarse el sufrimiento por el que paso la presa de la hydra, mientras rarity estaba impresionada por el tamaño y poderío que mostraba la bestia y cuando por fin vio que todos seguían sin hacer nada, solo reacciono gritando - ¡ACASO ESTAN CIEGOS! ¡CORRAN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas rarity la cual logro llamar la atención de todo los presentes.

Pero para su mala suerte la hydra también reacciono a este llamado y prosiguió a perseguir a todos los ponys que pudiera atrapar con sus tres cabezas, la yegua de crin rosada se alteró y subió al pequeño greyball sobre su lomo para después proseguir a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus cascos le permitieran.

Mientras todos se escondían y corrían por sus vidas, la hydra se la paso destruyendo algunas casas con sus garras y cabezas, en algún momento la hydra soltó varios golpes con su cola, mandando a volar techos enteros a lo lejos, y uno de esos techos casi le caia a greyball y a su madre la cual alcanzo a detenerse antes de que le cayera encima, al ver el camino bloqueado, la yegua solo atino a regresarse hacia donde estaba la hydra y esconderse en una de las tantas casas que la bestia ignoraba a su paso.

Mientras tanto fluttershy y rarity se encargaban de dirigir una fila de ponys hacia las múltiples calles del pueblo para que estos no fueran detectados por la hydra, y en el trayecto fluttershy se ocupaba de socorrer a los heridos y a los que estaban atrapados, casi la mitad del pueblo sabía que una hydra la estaba atacando, lo que provocaba que todos salieran disparados hacia el otro lado intacto de ponyville.

En cuanto fluttershy y rarity se aseguraron que todos los ponys que encaminaron estaban a salvo, estas les indicaron que desalojaran el pueblo hacia el otro extremo y que en el proceso les avisaran a todos los ponys acerca de la criatura, una vez terminado con eso, los dos elementos de la armonía se dispusieron a regresar en donde estaba la hydra para seguir socorriendo a quien lo necesitara.

Pero mientras ellas regresaban, el potrillo greyball junto a su madre estaban ocultos dentro de una casa abandonada esperando a que la hydra se alejara de su ubicación, la pobre yegua solo abrazaba al pequeño potro el cual temblaba de miedo y se agarraba fuertemente al pecho de su madre intentando olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar, se podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de algunos ponías que estaban siendo devorados por la hydra, mientras otros solamente gritaban por ayuda, la yegua estaba tan nerviosa que ni se había dado cuenta cuando la hydra pasaba en ese preciso momento a un lado de la casa en donde se escondían, solo podía escuchar la grotesca respiración de la criatura que iba a paso lento intentando capturar el aroma de cualquier presa que estuviera cercana, la yegua solo se arropo junto con el cuerpo de su hijo el cual sollozaba por el terrible miedo que sentía ene se momento.

La hydra no parecía irse, al parecer había logrado detectar el olor de una presa, cuando introdujo su mirada dentro de la casa en donde estaba el pequeño greyball y su madre solo podía observar muebles y rincones vacíos sin actividad aparente, entonces la hydra retiro la mirada y siguió su recorrido, lo cual hizo que la madre emitiera un suspiro de alivio, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una de las cabezas había perforado el techo justamente arriba de donde se encontraban ellos, la yegua al percatarse de que la hydra ya los había visualizado, subió al potrillo a su lomo y corrió en dirección hacia la calle, cuando logro salir las otras dos cabezas de la hydra la habían detectado así que la tercera salió de la casa y la bestia procedió a perseguir a la pobre yegua que no encontraba hacia donde correr.

Cuando la yegua de crin rosada estaba cerca de la entrada del pueblo, pudo ver como varios ponys que se encontraba escondidos en las ruinas de algunas casas, salían despavoridos a causa de que ella estaba trayendo devuelta a la hydra hacia donde estaban ellos, la enorme hydra solo presto atención a como un puñado de ponys corrían por todas partes, y por instinto se dio a la tarea de acabar con todos lo que fueran posible, así que con ayuda de sus cabeza logro atrapar a dos ponys que intentaban alejarse de él, a otro que corría a un lado lo piso con su enorme garra, mientras que a algunos metros la yegua de pelaje blanco y crin rosada aun intentaba alejarse con su hijo en el lomo, si bien la hydra no podría alcanzarla con alguna de sus cabezas, su cola era lo suficientemente larga para impactar contra ellos, así que tomando algo de impulso y girando sobre sí mismo, la hydra dirigió su poderosa cola hacia donde estaba la pobre yegua.

Cuando la yegua estaba a punto de esconderse nuevamente en otra casa, esta tuvo la visión perfecta para percatarse que la hydra la iba a impactar con su cola a ella y a su pequeño, así que con todas las fuerzas que tenía, dio un enorme salto impulsando su lomo hacia arriba para que greyball saliera disparado fuera del alcance del golpe, lastimosamente cuando la yegua había lanzado a su hijo lejos de allí, la cola había logrado impactarla contra la casa provocando que la pared de la misma cayera sin piedad sobre el cuerpo de la pobre yegua.

\- ¡MAMA NOOO! – fue lo único que pudo gritar el potrillo antes de que un poco de humo se levantara obstruyendo la visión del pequeño, entonces greyball se levantó como pudo y se fue acercando hacia su madre ignorando completamente a la hydra que aún seguía por los alrededores.

Cuando la hydra se dio cuenta que solo quedaba el potrillo, no le importo dejarlo, después de todo era tan pequeño que no podría satisfacer su hambre así que procedió a perseguir a un pony que corría a los adentros del pueblo. La hydra iba detrás del pony sin ceder ni un solo momento para que este bajara la guardia, a cada tres metros que corría el pony, la hydra los superaba fácilmente con un solo paso haciendo imposible que pudiera huir, y cuando por fin estaba a punto de atacarlo, una piedra de considerable tamaño había acertado a su rostro provocando que la hydra parara y dejara de perseguir a su presa.

\- ¡por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, grosero! – decía una rarity parada a un extremo de una calle mientras sostenía otra roca con su magia y fluttershy se ocultaba detrás de ella, la hydra solo gruño y presto su total atención a las dos ponys que yacían paradas al final de la calle, después de verlas detenidamente prosiguió a correr en su dirección con una cara de denotaba mucha hambre - ¡te dije con alguien de tu tamaño, yo soy aún muy pequeña para ti! – gritaba ahora asustada la unicornio modista dándose cuenta de que aparecer frente a ella había sido imprudente, y por supuesto fluttershy solo reacciono tapándose los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero antes de que la hydra siguiera avanzando hacia donde estaban ambas ponys, un enorme disparo que parecía de un cañón había resonado de fondo a través del pueblo, y de improvisto la hydra había parado de avanzar debido a que una enorme bola de confeti había impactado en su pecho dejándola confundida y mirando cientos de colores alrededor.

\- ¡ja! Creo que no llegue tan tarde a la fiesta ¿eh chicas? – se escuchaba una familiar voz proveniente del techo de una casa, rarity y fluttershy dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen de aquella peculiar voz y se toparon con la gran sorpresa de que se trataba de pinkie pie la cual esta trepada encima de su cañón-fiesta preparando otro disparo - ¡hola chicas! Lamento haber llegado tarde, es solo que estaba descansando de la dura misión que tuvimos hoy y no pude evitar escuchar gritos de ponys por todo el pueblo, entonces pensé "¡wow! Sí que tienen una fiesta allí afuera, será mejor que me les una" y de inmediato tome mi cañón-fiesta y me dirigí para acá, pero al parecer no es una fiesta después de todo – reflexionaba la pony rosa que terminaba rápidamente toda su explicación y miraba detalladamente medio pueblo en ruinas, ponys huyendo por todas partes, dos de sus amigas con semblante de horror absoluto y una enorme hydra que empezaba a recuperarse del cañonazo anteriormente recibido.

\- ¡pinkie querida! Menos mal que estas aquí, porque no baja y nos echas una mano ¿quieres? – ofrecía rarity ya un poco aliviada de que por lo menos otra de sus amigas estaba allí con ellas.

\- ¡peor por supuesto! – Respondía alegremente pinkie mientras bajaba del techo impulsándose con el disparo de su cañón-fiesta – listo, entonces ¿Qué esperamos? – decía pinkie una vez que estaba junto a sus amigas preparándose para enfrentar a la hydra, la cual ahora prestaba su atención a las ahora tres ponys que estaban frente a él, y en cuestión de segundos se disparó contra ellas.

 **Con greyball y su madre.**

El pequeño greyball miraba como su madre, aún con vida, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por intentar liberarse, pero era inútil, el daño que había recibido era grave y desafortunadamente no se veía alguien cerca de donde estaban – m-mama, *snif, snif* por f-favor levántate, t-tenemos que i-irnos de aquí, por favor ya vámonos – alentaba el potrillo que ya estaba derramando varias lágrimas al presencia como poco a poco la vida de su madre se iba esfumando.

\- n-no llores pequeño, to-todo estará bien, y-ya lo veras *cof cof* - decía débilmente la madre mientras tocia sangre a causa del gran daño de su cuerpo – de repente se escuchó como de un rincón salía un pony terrestre que había estado oculto todo ese tiempo debido al horros que le causaba la hydra, aquel pony tenía intención de unirse al resto de ponys que estaban empezando a evacuar todo ponyville pero mientras caminaba en dirección al resto no evito toparse con aquel potrillo que estaba junto a su madre – d-disculpe, por aquí por favor – decía con un gran esfuerzo la madre para intentar llamar la atención del pony terrestre el cual se fue acercando un poco inseguro – p-por favor señor, se lo pido de todo c-corazón, *cof cof* llévese a m-mi hijo con usted y p-póngalo a salvo, s-se lo pido por f-favor – decía quebrada en llanto la yegua intentando convencer al pony a que se llevara a grey ball lejos de allí.

\- ¡NO, NO MAMA! ¡NO QUIERO DEJARTE SOLA! ¡POR FAVOR LEVANATE Y VEN CONMIGO! – decía el potrillo no queriendo dejar a su madre sola.

\- tranquilízate p-por favor greyball, todo estará b-bien, pero antes, tú tienes que estar a salvo – decía la madre la cual le asentía al pony para darle a entender que ya podía llevárselo, el pony terrestre dudo por un segundo, pero al final subió al potro a su lomo y se preparó para partir con los otros sobrevivientes de la zona, no sin antes dejar que la madre se despidiera del pequeño – adiós greyball, y n-nunca olvides, q-que yo siempre te amare c-con todo mi corazón – finalizaba la yegua indicándole al pony que ya se fuera, y el pony sin esperar a mas, corrió con el potrillo que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su lomo, y después de unos segundos ya estaban algo alejados de la zona en donde estaba su madre, para unirse a un grupo de sobrevivientes que corrían para salir de ese infierno.

Mientras acontecía esto, rarity, pinkie pie y fluttershy se habían dado a la tarea de alejar a la hydra lo más que pudieran del pueblo y de sus habitantes, pero era muy difícil debido a que la bestia no cedía mucho terreno para que ellas se escabulleran por los alrededores – tenemos que seguir alejándola lo más que podamos del pueblo – decía rarity observando que la hydra empezaba a acorralarlos.

\- pero si seguimos retrocediendo, nos encerraremos a nosotras mismas y la hydra nos comerá – decía nerviosamente fluttershy que notaba como cada vez el espacio se reducía.

Pero antes de que la hydra siguiera su amenazante proseguir, un ruido proveniente de una calle llamo su atención, al parecer otro puñado de ponys empezaba a correr hacia la parte intacta del pueblo, y la hydra sin mucho titubeo se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- eh chicas, al parecer la hydra ya vio unas nuevas presas – alerto pinkie pie a las otras dos que empezaron a preocuparse por los ciudadanos.

\- ¡tenemos que ayudarlos!, no podemos permitir que la hydra les haga algo – comentaba exaltada fluttershy intentando recobrar un poco la compostura.

\- tranquila querida, creo que tengo una idea – decía rarity mientras se acercaba a las otras dos ponys – pinkie pie y yo seguiremos atrayendo la atención de la bestia, mientras tu cariño te encargas de guiar a los ciudadanos a la parte segura del pueblo, y una vez que hayas llegado hacia allá, llama a las otras para que vengan a echarnos una mano ¿vale? – terminaba de explicar su plan rarity a lo cual las otras dos asintieron por la idea.

La hydra se iba acercando por detrás de los ciudadanos, los cuales seguían corriendo intentando encontrar una salida a través del camino lleno de escombros, pero al ver que era inútil, solo reaccionaron esperando que la hydra se aproximara más, pero antes de que la bestia se aproximara, nuevamente un cañonazo cayo directo en el ojo de la hydra - ¡hola nuevamente! Acaso ya te cansaste de nosotras – decía pinkie desde el otro extremo junto a rarity que lanzaba nuevamente una piedra hacia la hydra, está ya enfada por la interrupciones de las ponys se fue directo hacia ellas olvidando a todos los sobrevivientes.

\- psss, por aquí – susurraba fluttershy atrayendo todas las miradas de los sobrevivientes hacia ella – síganme, yo conozco la calles, los sacare de aquí rápidamente – decía la pegaso la cual empezó a correr junto con todos los ponys que habían logrado salvarse, incluyendo el pony terrestre que llevaba en su lomo a greyball.

Una vez que todos los ponys había llegado a la parte intacta de ponyville, la cual era un caos ya que la histeria colectiva había provocado que todos salieran de sus casas dejando todas sus pertenencias y tomando todo lo que pudieran, fluttershy se había dado a la tarea de disminuir su paso para prestar atención a lo alrededores en caso de que una de sus amigas apareciera preguntado que "diablos sucede".

Mientras más adelante el pequeño greyball ya no aguantaba la angustia, él quería regresar con su madre, así que con decisión bajo del pony terrestre, el cual al notarlo no se molestó en intentar detener al pequeño a causa del pánico que sentía, y se dirigió a sentido contrario de donde todos venían, pero mientras más pasos daba, cada vez le ganaba más la tristeza, la tristeza de que tal vez si regresaba ya no encontraría a su madre, asi que al final el pequeño cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar mientras todos los ponys que corrían trataban de esquivarlo.

Fluttershy seguía atenta a cualquier señal que diera la presencia de alguna de sus amigas, pero al poco rato presto toda su atención a un pequeño potrillo que yacía recostado y llorando a cantaros, ella sin dudarlos se acercó rápidamente y acogió al pequeño entre sus cascos – hey pequeñín que haces aquí solo, que nos ves que es peligroso – decía fluttershy cariñosamente al pequeño el cual seguía llorando – tranquilo todo estará bien, ahora dime ¿Dónde están tus padres? – preguntaba la pegaso dulcemente a greyball el cual tras escuchar la pregunta, recordó a su madre y por lo tanto aumento sus llantos considerablemente, a fluttershy se le quebraba el corazón al ver como el pequeño seguía llorando sin cesar ni un poco.

-¡vamos pequeñito!, necesito que te calmes y que me digas donde está tu mami – le preguntaba una suplicante fluttershy al borde de las lágrimas al potrillo que seguía al parecer sin hacerle caso a las peticiones de la pegaso - mira sé que tienes miedo porque yo también lo tengo, p-pero veras que muy p-pronto todo esto se acabara ¡te lo prometo! *snif* *snif* - decía fluttershy que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento pero lo aguantaba para no asustar más al potrillo, este al verla de esa manera había parado de llorar y ahora solo la veía esperando a que también ella se calmara - ¿lo ves? No fue tan difícil, je – decía fluttershy con una sonrisa que por suerte el pequeño le regreso.

El recuerdo finaliza con una voz conocida llamando la atención de la pegaso -¡FLUTTERSHY! – decía la dueña de aquella voz que era nada más y nada menos que twilight acompañada de applejack y rainbow dash.

 **Fin del Flasback (y prácticamente ahí empieza la escena en donde las cuatro junto con el potrillo se encuentran en medio del caos en el "capitulo dos")**

Fluttershy terminaba de recordar todos los horribles sucesos que habían ocurrido hace unas horas, que combinadas con la imagen de spike, no podían evitar que ella se sintiera tan mal, así que cuando por fin estaba a punto de confesarles a sus amigas como la hydra había llegado ponyville, un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación había alejado todo el valor que con tanto esfuerzo había juntado la pegaso para aclarar todo de una buena vez.

\- lamento la interrupción, pero es hora de su chequeo rutinario – decía el doctor mientras entraba un unicornio con una gran bata y con el diagnostico sostenido por magia.

\- oh lo lamento doctor, no queremos ser una molestia, simplemente estamos demasiado preocupadas por los dos – se excusaba twilight quien al igual que sus amigas no querían dejar solos tanto a spike como a fluttershy.

\- no es ninguna molestia jovencitas, pero deben entender que a pesar de no haber sufrido heridas graves como ellos, no significa que tampoco tengan que reposar y restaurar energías, después de todo, desde ayer no pararon con sus actividades – decía de manera comprensiva el doctor dándoles a entender que ellas también debían descansar – además, tal vez aun no lo sepan pero las princesas celestia y luna están ahora mismo en el pueblo dando sus condolencias y ayudando en todo lo que sea posible a los ciudadanos – comentaba el doctor que había logrado llamar la atención de las mane six y spike.

\- l-las princesas están a-aquí, ¡oh my gosh! Debemos recibirlas chicas y reportarles todo lo que ha pasado – decía twilight que comenzaba a ponerse algo histérica al saber que su maestra y mentora se encontraba en el pueblo.

\- tómatelo con calma dulzura, ahora lo último que necesitas es mortificarte solamente por saber que las princesas están aquí, hasta creo que hay cosas a las que deberías darles un poco de prioridad ¿no crees? – comentaba applejack señalando con la cabeza en dirección a spike el cual seguía con la mirada un poco perdida.

Twilight solo avergonzó un poco por haber olvidado que una de sus amigas y su asistente número uno, aún seguían algo sensibles a causa del accidente y ella solo preocupándose por no verse mal frente a su maestra – tienes razón applejack, ahora mismo fluttershy y spike me necesitan más, así que supongo que la princesa celestia y luna tendrán que esperar un momento – dictaba segura twilight mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa al dragón y a su amiga.

\- no tienes de que preocuparte twilight, yo estaré bien simplemente con saber que ustedes y mis animalitos también lo están, así que si lo deseas, por mi parte puedes ir a recibirlas junto con las otras – decía con la voz baja ya que no podía alzarla tanto o le dolería la cabeza.

\- si pero… - twilight iba a protestar pero ahora spike la había interrumpido.

\- fluttershy tiene razón, los dos estamos bien, solo necesitamos algo de descanso, medicinas y estaremos bien, vamos, tú y las demás tienen el deber de recibir a las princesas debido a que son los elementos de la armonía, y de paso tal vez ahora si se puedan tomar un merecido descanso, al fin y acabo yo y fluttershy no nos iremos de aquí – alentaba el dragón a su amiga para que fuera a recibir a las princesas y le explicara todo lo que había pasado.

\- gracias chicos son los mejores, y descuiden, regresaremos lo más pronto posible para ver como progresa su estado, pero hasta entonces, por favor cuídense – se despedía la unicornio dándoles una mirada suplicante referente a la última petición que les había hecho.

\- igualmente para ustedes, ahora vayan para que más pronto regresen a descansar tranquilamente – se despedía spike desde su cama diciéndoles adiós con sus garra, y el cual le regresaron las chicas tanto a él como a fluttershy que lamentablemente no tenía la energía para decir adiós.

Al final el doctor empieza con su revisión a fluttershy, mientras spike fija su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, y mientras lo hacía no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en como las princesas reaccionarían ante tal tragedia que había sucedido apenas en la tarde de ayer _"espero que no se enojen cuando sepan que yo desperté a la hydra que ataco a su pueblo y a su gente"_ pensaba el dragón que tenía miedo de saber cómo lo tomarían tanto celestia como luna.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo, me vuelvo a disculpar por el tiempo de actualización pero como ya dije, salieron imprevistos y mis ánimos no me ayudaron mucho que digamos, pero de todos modos seguiré escribiendo la historia que está más cerca del final.**

 **Bueno, un saludo a mis lectores y a todos los que dejan reviews, créanme que tomo en cuenta cualquier opinión o idea que ustedes quieran aportar, nunca hay ideas malas, así que siéntanse con todo el derecho de dar sus opiniones e ideas.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se cuidan muchísimo, nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar quería agradecerles a los usuarios que me dieron su apoyo y ánimos para que no me deprimiera a causa de la desgracia por la que acabo de pasar, muchas gracias en serio, ustedes me dan el ánimo suficiente para continuar escribiendo, ahora sí, no los entretengo más, "Disfruten".** **J**

 **Ayuntamiento de Ponyville.**

Se podía apreciar como el pueblo entero se encontraba reunido afuera del ayuntamiento la cual tenía la mitad de su estructura en ruinas, y atrás de todos los ciudadanos estaban los guardias solares y nocturnos aun limpiando el gran desastre que había dejado la hydra. La razón por la que todo el pueblo estaba reunido en ese momento era porque la alcaldesa de ponyville había anunciado la llegada de unas "ponys importantes" que tenían la intención de ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible tras la desgracia que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

\- atención ciudadanos de ponyville, sé que se preguntaran la razón por la que los llame a reunirse en un momento tan doloroso y trágico como este, pero les juro que la razón está más que bien justificada – decía la alcalde capturando cada vez más la atención del pueblo entero – al parecer en estos momentos hemos recibido la visita de unas ponys muy importantes que han venido a auxiliarnos tras los horribles sucesos que ocurrieron en la noche de ayer, ellas dejaron sus tan apretadas agendas para darse un tiempo a socorrernos, dejaron de lado todos sus labores para velar por nuestro bienestar, ellas to… - la alcalde no pudo terminar su discurso debido a que fue interrumpida por un casco que se posicionaba suavemente en su hombro dándole a entender que debía parar sus tan "modestas" palabras, todo el pueblo quedo mudo y con la boca abierta tras identificar la enorme figura de un alicornio de crin multicolor y un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve que se posicionaba detrás de la alcalde y la cual les dedicaba una dulce mirada acompañada de una reconfortante sonrisa.

\- creo que ya les quedo claro, muchas gracias por su tan amable presentación alcaldesa, pero creo que lo último en lo que debemos prestar atención es en los deberes que dejamos de lado para brindarles nuestro apoyo y atención – decía celestia con extrema serenidad y emitiendo un gran aura de cariño hacia la pony que solamente pudo sonrojarse al darse cuenta que tal vez había sido muy descriptiva a la hora de presentar a las princesas, por su parte, celestia y luna se habían mantenido dentro del ayuntamiento todo ese tiempo a la espera de que la alcaldesa reuniera a todo el pueblo para dejarse ver, pero cuando la pony empezó con su tan singular discurso de presentación, celestia no dudo en parar con todas las adulaciones que hacia la pony sobre ella y su hermana, después de todo, lo último que necesitaban las princesas era recibir un trato especial después del desastre que había ocurrido en el pueblo.

Después de que celestia interrumpiera a la alcaldesa, esta última se hacía a un lado cediéndole la completa atención del pueblo entero a la princesa, mientras que luna se ponía a un lado expectativa por lo que su hermana estaba a punto de decir - ¡escuchen ciudadanos de ponyville! En estos momentos no me presento frente a ustedes como una figura importante, ni como gobernante o realeza, ni siquiera espero la más insignificante muestra de formalidad de su parte, así que no piensen en reverenciarse ante mí porque lo único que conseguirán será que me sienta peor conmigo misma por no haber estado ni brindarles mi apoyo en los angustiosos momentos que se vivieron haces tan solo unas horas en el pueblo entero – comentaba celestia segura de sus palabras las cuales estaban captando cada vez más el interés de los ponys e incluso el de su propia hermana – ahora mismo, después de todo lo acontecido, después de los daños hechos a medio pueblo y el ayuntamiento a punto de derrumbarse completamente, pero principalmente después del sufrimiento y dolor que pasaron no solo cada habitante individualmente, sino también las familias, los padres, las madres, los potros y potras, solo me queda el valor y la cara para decirles de todo corazón y sinceridad que….¡LO SIENTO! – sorprendía la princesa a la multitud mientras se quitaba su corona y se hincaba sobre sus cascos delanteros en pose de perdón, todos estaban estupefactos con las bocas muy abiertas, incluso la princesa luna quedo en shock al presenciar como su hermana, la princesa del sol, la máxima gobernante y muestra de autoridad absoluta en toda equestria, se hincaba para pedir perdón frente a la presencia de todos sus súbditos.

\- ¡perdónenme por mi larga ausencia y presentarme frente a ustedes después de que los daños ya estaban hechos!, no tengo excusas por haberles fallado como su princesa y gobernante, incluso los elementos de la armonía y mi hermana luna estuvieron más pendientes de su bienestar y seguridad que yo, así que por favor, si quieren culpar a alguien por permitir que la hydra ocasionara tanto daño y destrucción, que sea a mí y solo a mí, pero por favor….perdónenme – finaliza celestia aun con la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados, le dolía mucho ver como su pueblo sufría por las cicatrices que había dejado el ataque de la hydra, no solo tenía que cargar con el peso de todas las muertes provocadas por la criatura, sino que también temía que todo su pueblo dejara de creer en ella y todo lo que representaba como figura de seguridad y paz, si bien, por fuera lucia extremadamente tranquila e inmutable, por dentro sucedía todo lo contrario, todo sus ser deseaba dejar mostrar sus sentimientos, condolencias y tristeza que le provocaba ver a todos sus súbditos resignados ante la situación actual.

Todo el pueblo se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera luna se atrevía a decir una sola palabra debido a lo tenso que estaba la situación, cada vez el silencio se mostraba más pesado de lo común, celestia aún seguía agachada esperando a que su pueblo decidiera que juicio harían sobre ella, al fin y al cabo, lo que los habitantes de ponyville decidieran, ella lo aceptaría.

Todo parecía indicar que nadie diría nada, no por temor, sino solo porque no había nada que decir después de haber presenciado como la princesa celestia se arrodillaba a pedir perdón, no fue hasta que un pequeño potrillo crin grisácea y pelaje blanco se adelantaba de entre todo los habitantes de ponyville – no tiene porque que culparse por todo princesa celestia, no fue su culpa, lo más importante es que ahora está con nosotros y protegiéndonos, p-pero si la hace sentir mejor entonces…. ¡yo la perdono! – exclamaba inocentemente el pequeño potrillo hacia la princesa que ahora empezaba a levantar la mirada intrigada por ver quien había sido el dueño de dichas palabras que le causaban tanto alivio y alegría a su, en ese momento, triste corazón.

Su mirada se centró en un pequeño potrillo que tenía la mirada fija en ella, una mirada que denotaba comprensión y amor, ella no pudo evitar sonreír a causa de tan sincera mirada, cuando todo el pueblo logro percibir la honestidad de las palabras del pequeño y la cariñosa mirada que le devolvía la princesa celestia, los demás ponys no pudieron evitar en expresar lo que también sentían – ¡el pequeño tiene razón princesa! Nada de esto es su culpa – expresaba un pony terrestre de color cafe que se encontraba entre el público - sí, es cierto, nosotros estamos mejor sabiendo que contamos con su ayuda y respaldo ante los problemas que surjan – exclamaba otro pony, la princesas celestia y luna ahora prestaban total atención a todo lo que decían los ponys – usted siempre nos cuida y apoya, no tiene por qué culparse por algo que ya sucedió, total, con usted frente a nosotros, tendremos el valor de seguir adelante – opinaba otro pony que estaba casi al frente de las princesa.

Y así, a cada segundo que pasaba, más y más ponys se paraban firmes y le gritaban palabras de cariño y ánimo a la princesa celestia, la cual ahora sentía su corazón latir fuertemente de alegría, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y una pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba muy disimuladamente por su mejilla. Luna estaba anonadada ante la situación que ahora presenciaba, primero se había llevado la gran sorpresa de ver a su querida hermana hincada y pidiendo perdón a todos los ponys por algo de lo que no había tenido la culpa, y ahora todo el pueblo se unía para darle ánimos a su hermana con la intención de que esta no terminara creyendo que la estaban culpando por permitir que todo esto haya pasado, sin duda algunas, celestia tenía muy bien ganado el amor de todos los habitantes de ponyville, _"bien hecho hermana, gracias a la compasión y cariño con la que ejerces tu papel de gobernadora de equestria, te has sabido ganar el amor y admiración de cada pony que compone a nuestro reino, incluso te has ganado el mio"_ pensaba para sí misma luna, la cual ahora entrecerraba un poco la mirada pensando en que si algún día, ella sería tan amada y respetada como su hermana.

Después de un rato de escuchar comentarios y gritos de ánimo por parte de los habitantes de ponyville, la princesa celestia de nuevo había tomado la iniciativa para poder dirigirse a su pueblo - ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus tan sinceras y emotivas palabras! De verdad, estoy tan feliz de que un pueblo como este, sea capaz de seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por más horrible y deprimente que sea la situación, todos ustedes, representan todo lo maravilloso que tiene mi reino, o mejor dicho ¡nuestro reino!, porque si no fuera por ustedes, yo no tendría el valor y la fuerza de seguir al mando. Por ese motivo, ahora me veo en la responsabilidad de ayudarlos en todo lo que sea posible para poder restaurar los daños hechos por la hydra, en unos minutos, unas tropas del ejército real vendrán con provisiones, material de construcción y médicos profesionales para asegurar que cada pony se encuentre en buen estado y que no les falte nada mientras el resto del pueblo vuelve a ser restaurado a su estado original, y mientras todo eso pasa, yo me daré el tiempo de visitarlos todos los días para asegurarme que todo esté en orden y no ocurra ningún imprevisto, y una vez más, debo darles las gracias por perdonar mi irresponsabilidad al no acudir a tiempo cuando más me necesitaban, tal vez ustedes crean que me necesitan para saber que todo está bien y en perfecto orden, pero la realidad es que yo los necesito más para darme cuenta de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, después de todo, un reino no lo conforma la realeza solamente, sino que son los súbditos los que le dan el verdadero valor a todo lo que representa el reino en sí mismo, ¡así que gracias a todos ustedes equestria es lo que es, el reino más próspero y pasivo de todos! – finalizaba celestia cuando al mismo tiempo todo el pueblo empezaban a chocar simultáneamente sus cascos en el piso, simulando el acto de aplaudir, y se regocijaban en la alegría que les había causado las palabras de celestia, luna no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo al ver como su hermana se unía a todos los ponys mientras los saludaba y les dedicaba unas palabras de aliento a cada uno de los que se le acercaban.

 **Hospital de ponyville.**

Mientras tanto, twilight y las otras chicas salían del hospital y se dirigían hacia el centro del pueblo para ver si lograban interceptar a las princesas y de esa manera explicarles todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

\- ¡rápido chicas! Si no nos apuramos, tal vez no seamos capaces de encontrarnos con las princesas, debido a que deben de tener otras importantes tareas que realizar el día de hoy – relataba twilight un poco apresurada.

\- tranquila cariño, no creo que las princesas tengan tanta prisa de irse después de todo lo que paso en el pueblo, además, socorrer a ponyville en estos momentos es más importante que cualquier tarea real que puedan tener – razonaba rarity mientras trotaba a un paso más tranquilo.

\- rarity tiene razón twilight, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos están brindando su apoyo a todos los heridos y desamparados ponys que sufrieron la desgracia de perder su hogar en el ataque, saben, en momentos así me siento afortunada de vivir en una nube – decía rainbow mientras se ponía alado de twilight.

\- lo se chicas, es solo que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo actuar frente a ellas cuando les diga que no fuimos capaces de detener a la hydra, y que a causa de eso medio pueblo está destruido – respondía twilight algo desanimada.

\- ¡oh dulzura! No debes de preocuparte por esas cosas en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que las princesas te feliciten por haber tomado el control de la situación y que gracias a nuestro esfuerzo, se pudieron evitar más problemas, tal vez nosotras no acabamos con la hydra, pero por lo menos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, y si me lo preguntas, eso también cuenta – decía de manera consoladora la pony granjera a su amiga la cual ahora esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- tienes razón, todas la tienen, creo me preocupo de más, pero bueno, de todos modos hay que presentarnos para explicarles a las dos todo lo que paso anoche – decía twilight que ahora se encontraba más tranquila y con cada una de sus amigas acompañándola a los lados.

Pero mientras todas trotaban tranquilamente hacia el centro de ponyville, se podía apreciar tres sombras ubicadas arriba de una de las tantas casas destruidas del pueblo, una de las sombras a la cual se le apreciaba un tamaño considerable y que se encontraba en medio de las otras dos fue la primera en hablar – vaya, al parecer esa unicornio morada debe de ser la pony de la que nos habló el jefe – decía la sombra mientras clavaba su mirada sobre twilight – ¡je! No sé qué diablos haya pasado en este maldito pueblo, pero lo que haya sido, nos facilitara de gran medida el trabajo, por ahora, nos ocultaremos y esperaremos hasta que esas ponys se separen del unicornio, ahora ¡muévanse! – ordenaba la sombra más grande dando a entender que era la que comandaba a las otras dos, al final la sombra más grande se retiró igualmente siguiendo los pasos del grupo de ponys.

 **En el ayuntamiento de ponyville**

Aun después de un rato de estar conviviendo con todos los habitantes de ponyville, la princesa celestia aún no mostraba signos de quererse retirar del pueblo, esto se debía a que aún tenía que encontrarse con los elementos de la armonía y que estas le explicaran detalladamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, además sin descartar el hecho de que estaba preocupada por conocer el estado de salud de cada una de ellas, especialmente el estado del elemento de la bondad y el de cierto dragón purpura, por lo tanto, ella no se iría del pueblo hasta estar segura de que todos se encontraban sanos y a salvos.

Mientras ella seguía caminando a través de todos los habitantes de ponyville con su hermana luna siguiéndole por detrás, no pudo evitar toparse con el mismo potrillo que había alzado la voz hace un momento para ayudarla a sentirse mejor - ¡oh! Mira quien está aquí, es ni más ni menos que el considerable potrillo que me brindó su comprensión cuando lo necesitaba, te lo agradezco en serio, tus palabras me ayudaron mucho pequeño…..oh, perdona mis modales pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre pequeño pony? – preguntaba celestia cayendo ahora en cuenta que a causa de todo la celebración por parte del pueblo, no había tenido tiempo de preguntar en nombre de audaz potro.

\- ¿s-se refiere a mí? b-bueno, mi nombre es grayball, un gusto conocerla princesa – respondía el potrillo nerviosamente a causa de que nunca había visto a la princesa así de cerca.

\- grayball ¿eh?, que lindo nombre, ahora ¿en que estábamos?, ¡Oh sí! – Recordaba celestia mientras volvía a tomar la palabra – joven "grayball", a causa de haberme brindado de manera atenta y honesta su comprensión, haciendo uso de unas sencillas pero efectivas palabras, usted se ha hecho merecedor de mi eterna gratitud – declaraba celestia mientras agachaba la cabeza y de forma muy delicada tocaba la frente del potro con su blanco y fino cuerno, el pequeño solo reacciono embobado por haber recibido tal adulación por parte de la princesa del sol, mientras que la princesa luna solo observaba como el pequeño reaccionaba de una manera tierna, después de un momento celestia se volvía a separar del pequeño y le volvía a preguntar – y dime pequeño ¿en dónde están tus padres? – y mientras preguntaba miraba por los alrededores en espera de que alguna yegua o semental fuera a presentarse como alguno de sus padres.

Casi al instante en que el pequeño escucho la pregunta, su felicidad se vio opacada por una gran desilusión – bueno, en realidad no tengo padre, pero si tengo una madre, es solo que…. – el pequeño empezó a ponerse más triste, celestia al igual que luna notaron esto, pero por ahora solo se limitaban a esperar a que el potro terminara de hablar esperando lo peor – c-cuando el pueblo estaba siendo atacado, ella intentaba protegerme llevándome a un lugar seguro, pero cuando corría a una de las casas la hydra logro golpearla y dejarla herida, y-yo quería quedarme a ayudarla ¡en serio!, pero al final no me dejo, entonces….. ella le pidió a otro pony que me trajera para acá, desde entonces he intentado regresar a buscarla pero los guardias no me permiten pasar, y es por eso que vine a pedirles a usted y a su hermana que me den permiso de ir a buscarla porque en serio tengo ganas de ver a mi madre otra vez – comentaba el pequeño rompiendo al fin en llanto, celestia y luna miraban destrozadas como el pequeño expresaba sus ganas de volver a ver a su madre, ellas desde un principio habían ordenado a sus guardias el no permitir el paso a ningún pony hacia la parte del pueblo que se encontraba cerca del bosque everfree debido a que allí se encontraban la mayoría de los cuerpos de ponys que habían fallecido durante el ataque, y si habían escuchado correctamente, el pequeño había dicho que su madre había quedado herida a causa de un golpe, esas palabras solo hacían dudar más a las princesas en decidir si dejar que el potrillo fuera a buscar a su madre o no.

Después de estar calladas por un momento y pensar que debían de hacer con respecto al pequeño, celestia dirigía su mirada hacia su hermana la cual asentía pesadamente con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella en lo que estaba a punto de hacer o decir, por su parte ella volvía a dirigir su mirada al pequeño mientras se aclaraba la garganta y procedió a decir de la manera más maternal posible – ¡hey, está bien! Me imagino lo mal que te sientes por no saber nada de tu madre después del ataque, pero créeme, por lo que nos dijiste de ella y la manera en que te protegió de la hydra, estamos muy seguras de que tu mama aún está a salvo y esperando la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar con el valiente y maravilloso potrillo que tiene como hijo, además, mi melena tiene el presentimiento de que al final del día tú y tu madre volverán a estar juntos – afirmaba celestia poniendo su casco en la cabeza del potro y acariciándolo delicadamente consiguiendo que cesara su llanto y se calmara.

\- *snif* *snif* ¿u-usted cree eso? – preguntaba de vuelta el potro poniendo todas sus ilusiones en la idea de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¡pero por supuesto! Mi melena nunca se equivoca, inclusive mi hermana luna te lo puede asegurar – decía celestia mientras se apartaba a un lado y dejaba que el pequeño visualizara a su hermana - ¿no es así luna? – le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Mientras que por su parte, la princesa de la noche no esperaba que su hermana le echara encima el deber de animar al potrillo con palabras de aliento – ¡c-claro que sí! La melena de mi hermana nunca ha cometido ni un solo error en todos los siglos que lleva sobre su cabeza, no por nada ella ha sido una buena gobernante – respondía luna nerviosamente esperando no decir alguna tontería o cometer algún error, porque para ser sinceros, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que luna intentaba animar a un niño sin la necesidad de recurrir a la magia o a algún tipo de truco – pero si me lo preguntas, yo creo que tu madre es una yegua muy fuerte, no solo por el hecho de haber soportado el ataque de la hydra, sino por poner su propia vida en riesgo para asegurarse de que no sufrieras ningún daño, eso demuestra que tanto amor te tiene y todo de lo que sería capaz tan solo para que tu estés a salvo, así que sin importar todo lo que pase debes tomar en cuenta que todo lo que hizo tu madre fue para que tu estuvieras bien, y sé que lo estarás, porque al igual que tu madre, tu eres alguien muy valiente joven "grayball" – terminaba firmemente luna, y mientras el potrillo podía sentir como sus ánimos regresaban a él, celestia no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a luna después de haber escuchado como ella estaba dando a entender otra cosa con sus palabras, solo que gracias a que grayball era aún pequeño, no llego a captar el doble mensaje de la princesa de la noche.

\- por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor ¿eh pequeño? – Peguntaba celestia cambiando a un semblante más delicado y pasivo, el pequeño solo asintió – menos mal, mira, porque no mientras esperamos que nuestros soldados terminen su labor del otro lado de ponyville, tu no vienes con nosotras, así de esa manera, cuando ellos hayan finalizado podemos ir los tres en busca de tu madre ¿Qué te parece la idea? – y una vez más el pequeño volvía a asentir con su cabeza, después de esto los tres procedieron a caminar juntos pero tanto celestia como luna no podían dejar de pensar en que harían si cuando fueran a buscar a la madre de grayball, está ya no estuviera con ellos, sin duda esto les provocaba un sentimiento de temor y preocupación, "lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso, por ahora" pensó por último la princesa del sol.

Mientras que a tan solo unos metros de distancia se podían apreciar las mane five que se encontraban caminando a través de la multitud buscando por todos lados a las princesas celestia y luna, hasta cuando por fin habían logrado ubicar la silueta alta y blanca de celestia acompañada de otra un poco más pequeña y de color azul oscuro, fue cuando todas se apresuraron en llegar lo más rápido posible para comunicarles todo lo que había pasado en el pueblo hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Princesas! ¡Princesas! por aquí – gritaba twilight para lograr que las princesa dirigieran su mirada hacia ella y sus amigas.

\- ¡sparkle! Por fin estas aquí, yo y mi hermana estábamos a punto de partir a buscarte a ti y a tus amigas, pero al parecer ya no habrá necesidad de hacer eso – decía celestia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia twilight y las demás - ¿y cómo se encuentran por cierto?, yo pensaba que se encontraban en el hospital del pueblo ateniendo sus heridas – preguntaba celestia confundida.

\- no se preocupe por nosotras princesa, todas estamos bien, bueno a excepción de fluttershy y spike que necesitaran descansar por un tiempo para recuperarse totalmente, pero fuera de eso, todas las demás estamos bien así que no tiene que preocuparse por nosotras – respondía twilight con gran esfuerzo para que la princesa no notara que sus amigas y ella estaban demasiado fatigadas y cansadas por todo lo que había pasado hasta hora.

\- ya veo – respondía sencillamente celestia mientras dirigía su analítica mirada hacia cada una de las ponys que yacían frente a ella, no necesito de mucha observación el notar que cada una de los elementos de la armonía mostraban signos de cansancio y agotamiento físico, ella supuso que era natural que se encontraran en ese estado debido a que no solo tuvieron que lidiar con la hydra, sino que tan solo unas horas antes del ataque, ella las había enviado a cumplir una misión que posiblemente iba a requerir de toda su energía, y como resultado de todo eso, las mane five no estaban en condiciones óptimas para atenderla a ella y a su hermana en ese momento, así que antes de que twilight y sus amigas volvieran a hablar, celestia se apresuró en tomar devuelta la palabra – escucha con atención mi fiel alumna, tú y tus amigas no tienen la necesidad de seguir fingiendo que se encuentran bien, a simple vista puede notarse que la falta de sueño y el estrés las ha afectado de gran manera, así que como maestra, pero principalmente, como alguien que se preocupa por ti, me veo en la necesidad de ordenarle a tus amigas y a ti que se tomen un merecido descanso de todo los problemas que han azotado a ponyville, yo y mi hermana nos haremos cargo de aquí en adelante – más que una orden, las palabras de celestia sonaban más a una súplica de su parte.

Antes de que twilight se negara, se vio interrumpida por rainbow - ¡ja! Usted si sabe princesa celestia, ya iba siendo hora de que nos tomáramos un merecido descanso, ¡vamos twilight! tómale la palabra a la princesa – decía aliviada la pegaso azul celeste.

\- p-pero… - y antes de volver hablar, una vez más fue interrumpida por otra de sus amigas.

\- ¡vamos querida! No seas mal educada, tu nunca has rechazado una orden de la princesa, créeme, si fuera por mi yo también preferiría contarles todo lo que paso pero tu bien sabes que si no duermo mi siesta de belleza termino viéndome fatal – opinaba rarity mientras se ponía el casco en la frente en posición de desgracia.

\- es que yo quisiera reportarles todo lo sucedido para que tengan en claro cómo se desarrollaron los hechos – decía twilight rendida al ver que no conseguiría el apoyo de sus amigas para insistirle a la princesa celestia y luna a que escucharan todo lo que había pasado.

\- tranquilízate dulzura, lo peor ya ha pasado, no tienes que exigirte demasiado para estas cosas, ya habrá otro momento más tranquilo y adecuado para que nosotras y las princesas podamos tener una charla de todo lo que paso, pero por ahora incluso yo necesito un descanso y asegurarme de que mi familia y la granja están como las deje – daba de igual manera su punto de vista el elemento de la honestidad.

\- mmmm ¿tú piensas lo mismo pinkie? – preguntaba twilight a la última de las mane five solo para asegurarse que todas estaban de acuerdo, pero en el momento que dirigio su mirada hacia su fiestera amiga, está ya se encontraba rendida en el suelo en posición fetal y soltando unos pequeños ronquidos – bueno, eso debe de ser un sí, ¡ahhh! Muy bien, ustedes ganan, nos iremos a descansar, pero una vez que ya estemos recuperadas todas iremos con las princesas a contarles todo lo que paso y con lujo de detalle ¿de acuerdo? – acordaba twilight esperando que sus amigas estuvieran de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¡de acuerdo! – respondían todas al unísono provocando en twilight una sonrisa de alegría, y en las princesas una de alivio debido a que ellas creían que por la gran terquedad que caracteriza a twilight a la hora de ser cumplida, esta terminaría negando sus órdenes de descansar solo para quedarse a contarles todo lo que había acontecido, pero gracias a sus amigas esta termino cediendo a sus peticiones, _"parece que twilight ahora es muy influenciada por sus amigas, je, eso solo significa que la confianza que hay entre todas ellas es muy grande"_ pensaba la princesa tras ver que como todas habían convencido a twilight de retirarse a descansar.

Pero antes de que los elementos de la armonía procedieran a dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, celestia no pudo evitar preguntar por los otros dos personajes que se encontraban ausentes en ese momento – ¡ah, disculpen! antes de que se marchen quería preguntarles algo, ¿en dónde exactamente se encuentran reposando la señorita fluttershy y el joven spike? – preguntaba la princesa intentando sonar lo más natural posible, pero de alguna manera el tono que se suponía debía ser neutral, había sonado más a uno de preocupación y urgencia, así que tanto la princesa luna como los elementos de la armonía habían notado que algo le preocupaba a celestia, y ese algo estaba relacionado con fluttershy y spike.

\- ¡ah claro! ellos están internados en el hospital de ponyville en estos momentos, ambos sufrieron lesiones un poco severas, pero según lo que nos dijo el doctor, unas semanas bastaran para que puedan estar de pie nuevamente, así que no tiene de que preocuparse – respondía twilight mientras le daba a la princesa una sincera sonrisa, esta no dudo en devolvérsela.

\- menos mal – respondía un poco aliviada celestia mas para sí misma que para su alumna, pero antes de volver a comentar se apreciaba cómo de su parte trasera se asomaba un pequeño potrillo, se trataba de grayball que hasta ese momento se había estado escondiendo detrás de la princesa para no interrumpir la conversación que esta tenía con todas las ponys – ¡oh sí! casi lo olvidaba, elementos de la armonía, presento ante ustedes a un valiente potrillo que dio la cara por mi hace un momento, antes ustedes el joven "grayball" – presentaba celestia al pequeño pony mientras se hacía a un lado para que las chicas pudieran visualizarlo mejor.

\- ¡oye, un momento! creo que ya he visto a este pequeño antes, pero ¿en dónde? - decía rainbow mientras juraba haber visto a ese pequeño antes.

\- por supuesto que te parece conocido rainbow, es el mismo potrillo que salvo fluttershy y el cual llevaste a las afueras de ponyville precisamente en el momento de la evacuación – aclaraba twilight a su amiga que esos momentos empezaba a recordarlo.

\- ¡esperen! ya lo conocen, ¿y de casualidad no conocerán a su madre? – preguntaba la princesa luna ilusionada al pensar que las chicas podían conocer el paradero de la madre del pequeño.

\- no, no la conocemos princesa, lo siento – respondía desanimada twilight al notar como la expresión de luna y del pequeño cambiaba a una de desilusión.

\- no tienes que disculparte sparkle, yo y mi hermana nos encargaremos de que el pequeño se reencuentre con su madre otra vez, pero antes de hacerlo, nos daremos una vuelta por el hospital del pueblo para visitar a los ciudadanos que resultaron heridos por el ataque, también aprovecharemos para visitar a la joven fluttershy y a mi hi…. – pero antes de terminar, celestia pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y termino corrigiéndose – lo siento, quise decir que aprovecharíamos para visitar a la joven fluttershy y al joven spike – decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco a causa de la vergüenza, pero aun a pesar de haberse detenido a tiempo, la palabra que estaba a punto de decir la princesa hace un momento no pudo pasar desapercibidamente por su hermana y los elementos de la armonía, a excepción de rainbow que se encontraba distraída y por supuesto pinkie pie la cual seguía dormida en el suelo – de acuerdo, ahora, si nos disculpan tú y tus amigas, mi hermana y yo procederemos a retirarnos, que descansen bien y por favor cuídense – finalizaba la princesa celestia mientras retomaba el camino hacia el hospital con el pequeño grayball a un lado de ella, mientras luna por su parte se despedía de igual manera de twilight y sus amigas para a continuación caminar alado de su hermana.

\- ¡nos vemos princesas! ¡Y recuerden que aún les debemos una explicación! – decía twilight mientras se despedía con sus cascos, una vez que las princesas estaban lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió a sus amigas – bueno ahora que las princesas se fueron solo queda una cosa pendiente…. ¿Quién llevara a pinkie pie hasta sugar cube corner? – preguntaba twilight esperando ver cuál de sus amigas se ofrecería como voluntaria para llevarse a la dormida pinkie pie hasta su hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la más fuerte de la mane six hablara – ok, yo lo hare – respondía applejack mientras se agachaba y se subía a la inconsciente pony a su lomo.

Una vez decidido esto, rarity y rainbow se despidieron de twilight y applejack separándose cada una a su propio hogar, excepto estas últimas dos las cuales tenían sus respectivos hogares en la misma dirección, una vez que habían dejado a pinkie pie en los cascos de los señores cake, applejack y twilight habían iniciado una conversación referente a lo que había pasado hace un momento con la princesa celestia – entonces twilight, ¿no notaste que la princesa se mostró muy preocupada por querer saber en dónde se encontraban fluttershy y spike? – preguntaba la pony campirana a su amiga.

\- todas luchamos contra una hydra applejack, lo más lógico es que ella estuviera preocupada por cada uno de nosotros – respondía twilight lógicamente.

\- si lo sé, es solo que, la preocupación que ella mostro fue una tan diferente, una que solo podría describirse como la angustia que siente alguien por temor a perder a un ser querido, o a un familiar, no sé si me entiendas, además la palabra que estaba a punto de decir y que rápidamente corrigió para que no lo notáramos solo me hace pensar más – decía applejack un poco insegura de lo que decía, tal vez twilight tenía razón, y el motivo por el cual la princesa estaba así era a causa de ver a todos sus súbditos tan asustados y desprotegidos, pero de igual manera, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía haber más, mucho más para provocar que la princesa se descuidara y se dejara mostrar de esa manera, suponiendo que en esta situación ella era la que tenía que mostrarse más fuerte para que su pueblo no se dejara vencer por la catástrofe que había ocurrido.

\- creo que sé a qué te refieres, yo también no estoy segura de porque la princesa actuó de esa manera, pero tal vez todo se deba a spike – decía twilight segura en sus palabras.

\- ¿a spike? – preguntaba la pony ahora interesada en lo que twilight estaba a punto de decir.

\- así es, veras, hace un tiempo les había contado a ti y a las demás como había adquirido mi cutiemark, y también les dije que ese mismo día que la obtuve fue gracias a que había logrado que un huevo de dragón eclosionara, de igual manera también sabían que el dragón que salió de dicho huevo se trataba de spike, pero lo que no les conté fue que en ese entonces spike aún no se convertiría en mi ayudante, de hecho, llevo teniéndolo como asistente un poco más de dos años – comentaba twilght mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que había vivido con el dragón.

\- ¡espera, espera!, si tu solo llevas dos años viviendo con spike, entonces ¿quién se encargó de él cuándo era un bebe? – interrumpía applejack con una duda que se había originado hace un momento.

\- tal vez te suene increíble, pero como lo tengo entendido, aquel o mejor dicho "aquella" que se encargó de criar y formar a spike como el servicial, honesto y caballeroso dragón que ahora es, fue ni más ni menos que la mismísima princesa celestia – respondía twilght como si fuera tan obvio el hecho de que únicamente la princesa celestia sería capaz de enseñarle esas cosas tan características al dragón.

\- entonces me estás diciendo que además de ser una figura importante y gobernar a todo un país por ella misma, la princesa celestia aún tenía el tiempo y dedicación de cuidar a spike, y aún más cuando él era un bebe – decía applejack intentando entender lo que le acababa de plantear su amiga.

\- uh huh, yo también no lo creí al principio, de hecho yo siempre pensé que los que se habían hecho cargo de spike cuando era pequeño habían sido los mayordomos o tutores exclusivos del castillo, pero cuando se me asigno como ayudante, a los pocos meses el mismo me corroboro que la princesa celestia había sido la única encargada de su crianza en sus primeros años de vida, una vez sabiendo esto supuse que era lo más lógico, después de todo, la princesa celestia es el único ser con la suficiente edad y experiencia necesaria para conocer todo acerca de cómo criar a un dragón – respondía twilight creando más y más curiosidad por parte de su amiga.

\- lo que significa que la princesa celestia es como… ¿su madre? – preguntaba applejack por fin la duda que tenía desde un principio, una duda que había surgido a raíz de ver como en el tono de la princesa se notaba esa necesidad y urgencia de ir al hospital y corroborar que spike, en efecto, se encontraba estable y seguro, una duda que se hizo más grande al escuchar el leve pero notorio error que cometió la princesa cuando se refirió al dragón con sus palabras, todas esas dudas habían conseguido que la curiosidad de la pony campirana despertara.

\- a decir verdad no lo sé, según spike y hasta donde puede recordar, nunca llego a escuchar a la princesa celestia llamarlo "hijo", debido a eso y por temor a creer que la princesa solo se encargó de el por obligación y no por voluntad, él tampoco se atrevía a llamarla "mama" – declaraba twilight intentando aun ese momento entender qué tipo de relación tenían spike y la princesa celestia, y mientras lo hacía cada vez se iba aproximando por fin a su hogar – bueno, por ahora no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, independientemente de que relación tengan, eso es algo que tendrán que asumir solo ellos dos, así que espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado – asumía la unicornio esperando a ver despejado las dudas de su amiga.

\- ¡oh, por supuesto que lo hicieron! Muchas gracias por la aclaración dulzura – respondía feliz mientras veía como su amiga comenzaba a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca – ok, supongo que aquí nos separamos, descansa twilight y recuerda "ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse" – se despedía applejack mientras hacía énfasis en la última frase.

\- jejeje, descuida ¡lo hare!, ahora ve con cuidado y salúdame a tu familia, nos vemos – se despedía de igual manera la unicornio cerrando la puerta de su casa, una vez adentro, procedió a cambiarse las vendas de su costado para luego dirigirse al segundo piso de su casa para por fin tomar un merecido descanso.

Mientras tanto, en frente de la biblioteca y oculto sobre el techo de una casa se podía apreciar la misma sombra de considerable tamaño observando cuidadosamente el mismo lugar a donde se había metido la unicornio hace un momento – así que allí vives ¿eh?, menos mal que ya estas adentro, ahora es solo es cuestión de esperar para ir tras de ti – decía la sombra maliciosamente esperando el momento indicado para actuar.

 **Hospital de Ponyville**

Una vez que el doctor se había encargado de revisar el estado de fluttershy y spike, se extrañó al ver como el dragón se iba recuperando de sus heridas a una velocidad increíble, mas sin embargo, la mayoría de ellas aún eran considerables así que al final les indico a ambos que tenían que seguir reposando para recuperar energía, una vez que acabo con ellos procedió a retirarse para atender a otros pacientes.

Una vez que el doctor se había marchado, spike y fluttershy se habían quedado en silencio por un rato, un silencio que empezaba a hacerlos sentir incomodos, así que para remediar eso spike fue el primero en hablar – entonces, ¿crees que twilight y las demás hayan tenido éxito en encontrar a las princesas? – preguntaba intentando romper el hielo.

\- mmmm, tal vez – respondía la pegaso de una forma tan sencilla y poco audible que apenas el dragón fue capaz de escucharla. El motivo por el cual ella hablaba de esa manera no era causada simplemente a su delicado estado, sino que más allá de esa razón, el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería entablar una conversación con el dragón era por el temor que sentía, un temor originado de la idea que se hizo al imaginar cómo reaccionaría el dragón cuando le confesara que lo siguió sin su consentimiento hasta lo más profundo del bosque everfree, el temor a decirle que espió el momento en el que debatía consigo mismo frente al lago, el temor de admitir que fue por su culpa que la hydra llego al pueblo y ataco a los habitantes, todas esas ideas provocaban en la pegaso cientos de pensamientos negativos _"y s-si se lo digo, ¿me odiara? ¿Se lo dirá a las demás? Y si lo hace ¿también ellas me odiaran? Y ¿Qué hay del pueblo? estoy segura de que al final me culparan de todo, ¡oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!"_ todos esos pensamientos solo lograban poner a fluttershy más deprimida y nerviosa.

Spike fue capaz de girar su cabeza y ver como fluttershy temblaba y se cubría el rostro repentinamente con la sabana, el no supo cómo interpretar esta acción, es como si ella tratara de evitar hablar con él, pero ¿Por qué?, de pronto un pensamiento llego a la cabeza del dragón provocando en él un sentimiento de culpa _"s-será que ya sabe que fue mi culpa que la hydra despertara de su hogar y que se dirigiera a ponyville"_ **(spike solo puede recordar ver a la hydra dirigiéndose a ponyville antes de caer inconsciente a causa del golpe que le dio esta última en el costado justamente cuando salía del lago ubicado dentro del bosque everfree, a pesar de haber visto de reojo en ese momento la silueta de otro pony, en este momento no es capaz de recordarla),** este pensamiento fue suficiente para que el dragón comenzara a lamentarse, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual fluttershy no quería hablar con él, era porque en ese momento ella lo odiaba, _"odiarme"_ pensaba por última vez spike mientras agachaba la mirada y decía unas últimas palabras – lo siento – decía spike mientras volvía a recostarse.

Dos palabras, dos palabras fueron suficientes para que fluttershy entendiera que spike solamente se culpaba a sí mismo, y esas mismas dos palabras fueron las causantes de que la pobre pegaso empezara a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡no!, no, no, no, no, no te disculpes por favor spike – gritaba desgarrada fluttershy provocando que spike se levantara asustado a causa del llanto que emitía en ese momento.

\- ¡f-fluttershy, tranquila!, ¿Qué te pasa? – intentaba inútilmente el dragón parar el llanto de su amiga, pero solo lo que consiguió fue que esta aumentara - ¡hey está bien!, no tienes por qué ponerte así, vamos tranquilízate, todo está bien – decía el spike notando que su amiga disminuía el volumen de sus lamentos.

\- no spike, n-nada está bien, t-todo esto que p-paso, el ataque de la hydra, la destrucción del pueblo, la m-muerte de los ponys, ¡TODO!, todo es mi culpa – declaraba mientras dejaba a spike muy confundido.

\- e-espera, ¿Cómo que es tu culpa? – preguntaba interesado.

Fluttershy por su parte intento calmarse, respirar hondo y tratar de contarle a spike su versión de la historia – es que yo…no sé si decírtelo – pero por más que lo intentaba, fluttershy no se hallaba el valor de contarle a spike lo que sabía.

\- escucha fluttershy, realmente no tengo idea de lo que me vayas a decir, pero con solo ver como se te dificulta decírmelo no pienso obligarte a hacerlo, eres libre de decidir, y la verdad no importa si me lo dices o no, pero debes estar consciente de que yo soy tu amigo, y por lo tanto, si algo te afecta a mí también me afectara, estoy preocupado sabes, así que si crees que contármelo te hará sentir mejor, aquí me tienes – decía spike mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, todas esas palabras habían logrado que fluttershy se calmara, de hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había dejado de llorar, sin duda ahora estaba más calmada.

Después de estar en silencio por unos segundos, fluttershy una vez más intento respirar hondo, se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama, y de nuevo intento contarle a spike lo que tenía que decirle – muy bien spike, déjame ver por donde empiezo – decía fluttershy mientras pensaba que es lo que le diría al dragón, una vez que tuvo todo claro volvió a hablar – de acuerdo, ayer justo después de que acabáramos nuestra misión, yo fui hacia las afueras del pueblo a recoger unas plantas medicinales para curar a twilight que después de la misión había sufrido de lesiones en su costado, yo me encontraba buscando las ultimas plantas que me faltaban, pero una silueta que vi a lo lejos llamo mi atención, eras tú spike – decía la pegaso dirigiendo su mirada al dragón – al principio se me hizo extraño ya que pensaba que en ese momento tu estarías curando la herida de twilight, pero lo que verdaderamente me confundió fue el ver cómo te metías al bosque everfree si ninguna compañía, y-yo me asuste, incluso pensaba ir a avisarle a twilight pero…pero al final me decidí por seguirte a escondidas para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – decía no muy convencida de contarle esa última parte a su amigo, por otro lado spike no mostraba ninguna emoción o gesto que le indicara a la pegaso que debía parar, así que fluttershy procedió con su historia – y-yo te seguí durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el bosque, desde donde te asustaste con el pajarillo hasta cuando encontraste el lago en donde dormía la hydra, también pude ver como empezabas a discutir contigo mismo mientras mirabas el lago, ¡p-pero no escuche nada, lo juro! – interrumpía su propio relato para aclararle a spike que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho en ese momento, pero igual que antes, spike no mostraba ninguna expresión en particular, a fluttershy no le quedo de otra más que continuar – después de un rato de estar viéndote a escondidas me percaté de que estabas llorando, llorando y deprimido, sinceramente me sentí muy mal conmigo misma por estar espiado el momento íntimo de un amigo, pero lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era la idea de ir y abrazarte para decirte que todo estaba bien, que no estabas solo, que nos tenías a nosotras que éramos tus amigas. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero lamentablemente la hydra despertó y de un golpe te estrello contra un árbol, creo que en ese momento tu quedaste inconsciente y no supiste que paso después pero yo te lo voy a decir – decía fluttershy mientras miraba a spike a los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando terminara de contarle lo que faltaba este no terminara odiándola de por vida – c-cuando la hydra salió completamente del lago puede notar como sus tres cabezas se dirigían a ti con la intención de comerte, yo estaba aterrada, n-no podía sentir mis cascos moverse, quería correr y pedir ayuda, pero inmediatamente pensé que si te dejaba solo la hydra acabaría contigo, así que rápidamente reaccione saliendo de mi escondite y llamando la atención de la hydra, ella dejo de acercarse a ti pero para mí mala suerte ahora estaba detrás de mí, yo, yo, y-yo comencé a correr sin rumbo con el temor de saber que si me detenía ella me atacaría sin piedad, la podía sentir pisándome los cascos, n-no podía pensar claramente, lo único que quería era alejarla lo más posible de ti, pero al final mi decisión termino empeorando las cosas porque no me di cuenta en que momento empecé a conducirla hacia ponyville, cuando por fin supe hacia donde la estaba llevando ya era demasiado tarde, atraída por las luces y las voces de los ponys la hydra avanzo directo al pueblo, aun después de intentar junto con rarity desalojar a los ponys inocentes, la hydra termino acabando con la vida de va-va…..varios de ellos – finalizaba su relato fluttershy mientras volvía a colocar sus cascos en su cara tratando de que sus lágrimas no cayeran por completo en sus sabanas de su cama.

Spike solo la observaba, veía como sus ojos mostraban una terrible culpa, una tan terrible que solo podía parecerse _"a la mía"_ pensaba el dragón sin apartar la mirada, pero fluttershy a pesar de seguir llorando siguió decidiéndole a spike – lo siento, en serio lo siento, todo es mi culpa, todo, ¡todo, todo, todo, todo es mi culpa! – seguía repitiéndose sin parar, entonces fue ahí cuando spike tomo la decisión de levantarse de su cama, a pesar de que seguía herido, y mientras cojeaba fue en dirección hacia ella, se paró a un lado, y de una manera sorpresiva abrazo fuertemente a la pobre pegaso mientras recargaba la cabeza de ella en sus hombros y pasaba sus garras por su espalda para acercarla más a él.

Fluttershy no supo cómo reaccionar, a decir verdad, ella esperaba que spike comenzara a insultarla o simplemente que la ignorara mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a dormir, pero ¿abrazarla?, ella no supo cómo interpretar esto, pero en esos momentos ese abrazo era justo lo que ella necesitaba, así que sin dudarlo por un segundo ella correspondió el abrazo y se sintió libre para desahogarse en el hombro de su amigo. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto había sido, lo único que sabían era que gracias a ese abrazo ahora se sentían más aliviados, fluttershy porque por fin había admitido lo que venía ocultando desde hace rato, y spike porque ahora sabía que su amiga no lo odiaba, al contrario, ella se preocupaba mucho por él.

Una vez que los dos se sintieron satisfechos con esa muestra de afecto, procedieron a separarse, pero antes de que spike se regresara a su cama, este comenzó a hablarle a fluttershy – mira fluttershy, se perfectamente cómo te sientes, crees que por haber atraído a la hydra inconscientemente al pueblo, todo el caos que se origino es culpa tuya, pero te equivocas, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, si no me hubiera metido en primer lugar al bosque everfree la hydra nunca hubiera despertado, incluso, si no hubiera salido de la biblioteca nada de esto hubiera pasado, así que si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea a mi – explicaba spike firme y seguro de lo que decía.

Fluttershy solo negaba con la cabeza – p-pero spike, entiende, si yo desde un principio me hubiera acercado a ti y te hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda, no te habrías visto en la necesidad de entrar a bosque tu solo, pero por ser una cobarde, solo termine empeorando las cosas – agachaba la mirada mientras spike seguía en frente de ella.

\- ¡hey no digas eso! No eres para nada una cobarde, eres un elemento de la armonía, has luchado contra terribles monstruos, has salvado a equestria, ¡por celestia! Incluso arriesgaste tu propia vida por proteger a twilight, discúlpame fluttershy pero tengo que corregirte, si hay algo que te caracteriza no es el ser una cobarde, sino ser una pony muy valiente y que antepone el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo – afirmaba el dragón mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

Fluttershy se quedó muda, no sabía que decir, incluso sintió vergüenza ante las palabras que le dirigió spike, solo pudo reaccionar dándole una sonrisa de vuelta a su amigo – gracias spike – decía sonrojada mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado.

\- descuida para eso están los amigos, por cierto, creo que lo mejor por ahora sería no decirle a las chicas todo lo que paso en el bosque everfree, ya tienen muchas preocupaciones como para ponerse a pensar él porque estábamos allí desde un principio – decía spike intentando convencer a su amiga de que guardara el secreto.

\- n-no lo sé spike, me duele tener que mentirles a mis amigas, además el cargar con esta culpa no me dejaría estar tranquila – comentaba la pegaso no muy segura de la idea de spike.

\- entonces si es un enorme peso el que sientes, déjame ayudarte a cargar con esa culpa también, por favor – proponía el dragón mientras ponía su garra sobre el casco de fluttershy y le daba una sincera sonrisa.

Fluttershy solo atino a sonrojarse demasiado, sin duda la situación la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa e incómoda, pero cuando por fin estaba a punto de hablar, en ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abría para mostrar a una enfermera que venía algo agitada a causa de una noticia - ¡señorita fluttershy y joven spike tienen….! Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpí algo? – preguntaba la enfermera mientras visualizaba como el dragón se encontraba a un lado de la cama de la pony y con su garra sobre su casco.

\- no se preocupe, no lo hace – decía spike mientras soltaba a fluttershy para después volver a dirigirse a su cama mientras cojeaba, una vez recostado se dispuso a preguntar – y ¿Qué la trae por aquí enfermera? – preguntaba logrando que la enfermera recordara el motivo por el cual había ido desde un inicio.

\- ¡ah, sí!, al parecer los dos tienen una visita importante, ¿están listos? – flutershy y spike solo se miraron entre si confundidos a causa de lo que acababa de decir la enfermera – ¡muy bien!, entonces les diré que pasen – comentaba mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de esperar por un rato, las puertas de la habitación eran abiertas una vez más mostrando del otro lado a dos alicornios acompañadas de un potrillo, mientras que spike y fluttershy solo fueron capaz de pronunciar una palabra a causa de la sorpresa que provocaba ver a esas dos figuras – ¿princesas? –

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Ya desde hacía un rato twilight había logrado por fin conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba, sin duda y aunque odiara admitirlo, ella también estaba interesada en descansar primero, pero por la necesidad de velar por el estado de su ayudante y la posible aparición de las princesas, esta había descartado el descanso como una opción.

Mientras ella seguía recostada en su cama, en el primer piso de la biblioteca se podía observar como debajo del suelo se empezaba a notar un bulto, era como si algo estuviera enterrado ahí debajo, antes de que algo más sucediera twilight fue capaz de escuchar un ruido que asemejaba al de romper madera _"¡ah! ¿Qué será ahora?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente la unicornio mientras se iba levantando de su cómoda cama y empezaba a dirigirse al primer piso – ¿rainbow?, ¡ah! Escucha rainbow, ya te lo he dicho antes, si quieres sacar un libro de "daring do" solo tienes que decírmelo, no es necesario que te o-cul-tes – decía pausadamente twilight al percatarse de que no había nadie en el primer piso _"mmmm, que raro"_ pensaba mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

Ella seguía caminando cuidadosamente intentando descubrir cualquier pista que le indicara el origen del sonido que había captado hace un momento, pero no parecía haber nada, al menos no hasta que pudo notar unos rastros de tierra que venían cerca de la mesa de centro _"¿pero qué demo….?"_ no logro completar su pensamiento debido a que lo que había encontrado la había dejado pasmada, debajo de su mesa se podía apreciar un enorme agujero que no solo atravesaba la madera del que estaba hecho el suelo, sino que incluso traspasaba la gruesa capa tierra debajo de ella - ¿p-pero quien habrá sido capaz de hacer esto? – se preguntaba twilight ahora más nerviosa.

\- ¡ah, maldición! Lo siento, a veces soy muy descuidado y no me doy cuenta que dejo un desastre detrás de mí – decía una voz que provenía de detrás de twilight.

Esta solo pudo darse la vuelta para contemplar a la criatura que se acababa de infiltrar en su hogar, entonces twilight solo abrió los ojos como plato mientras que la misteriosa criatura sonreía malévolamente a causa de que a fin estaba frente a frente con su objetivo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, tarde más de lo que pensé debido a que tenía exámenes, pero lo bueno es ya termine el capítulo, si no sucede ningún imprevisto tal vez el próximo lo tengan más rápido de lo que piensan.**

 **Un saludo a los lectores, a los que visitan, a los que me ponen en favorites y follows, y por supuesto a los que me dejan reviews, en serio, me alegra que les interese mi historia.**

 **Ya se la saben, dejen reviews con sus críticas, opiniones o sugerencias. Antes de despedirme les dejo una escena bonus, NOS VEMOS Y SE ME CUIDAN.**

 **Ponyville, cerca del Boutique Carrusel.**

Después de despedirse de twilight, applejack, rainbow dash y por supuesto, la rendida pinkie pie, rarity procedió a dirigirse a su hogar para por fin tomar el descanso que tanto se merecía - ¡ah! menos mal que ya termino todo, en serio, a veces el oficio de elemento de la armonía es algo complicado, pero supongo que alguien lo tiene que hacer – decía para sí misma la unicornio modista mientras se aliviaba de que por fin tendría un buen descanso.

\- lo primero que haré cuando llegue a mi boutique será tomar un baño de burbujas, después usare esa crema facial relajadora y para terminar me comeré esa rebanada de pastel helado de chocolate con frambuesa que hizo pinkie para el cumpleaños de gummy, ¡ahhh! Ya no puedo esperar – gritaba extasiada rarity mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándose todo el escenario que acababa de describir, y al mismo tiempo sacaba sus llaves con su magia para introducirlas en la perilla de su puerta.

Cuando estaba segura de que había llegado por fin a su hogar abrió los ojos esperando encontrar como siempre su hermosa y elegante boutique intacta, pero lo que vio en su lugar no cabía en la capacidad de comprensión que tenía la unicornio - ¿pero que cara…? – comentaba rarity incrédula ante lo que veían sus ojos, al parecer el elemento de la generosidad había olvidado completamente que antes de que ella y sus amigas combatieran contra la hydra, esta última había destruido por completo su hogar llevándose de paso todos sus vestidos y diseños que ya tenía realizados, lo único que se mantenía intacto era tanto la puerta como su marco, pero una vez que rarity introdujo su llave, estas cayeron pesadamente dando por destruida toda la boutique – no-pue-de-ser ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaba rarity arrodillada mientras levantaba los cascos al cielo, al parecer, una vez más tendría que posponer su descanso.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Dios! Lamento el retraso, así que no los entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Hospital de Ponyville.**

Una vez que la enfermera les había confirmado hace un momento a las princesas que los pacientes que se encontraban en una habitación específica estaban disponibles para recibir su visita, estas no tardaron mucho en encaminarse hacia ellos con el fin de visitarlos y corroborar que su estado de salud era estable.

Después de que la dos gobernantes acompañadas del pequeño grayball entraran en la habitación, estas fueron recibidas con una mirada de "sorpresa" y "asombro" por parte de fluttershy y spike los cuales se encontraban ubicados cada uno en su respectiva cama - ¿p-princesas? – preguntaban tanto fluttershy como spike mientras celestia y luna terminaban de entrar a la habitación y la enfermera cerraba la puerta desde afuera para evitar que alguien interrumpiera la visita de las princesas.

\- ¡buenos días señorita fluttershy y joven spike! pido disculpas por presentarme ante ustedes tan repentinamente, pero mi hermana y yo teníamos que asegurarnos de cada habitante de ponyville, sin excepción, se encontrara a salvo después de lo acontecido la noche anterior – comentaba celestia usando un tono tranquilo y sereno, pero en el fondo ocultaba un profundo alivio y alegría al ver como el dragón purpura se encontraba en buen estado, incluso pareciera que las heridas que había sufrido durante el ataque de la hydra no habían tenido algún efecto en él.

\- ¡oh! no tenían que molestarse princesas, creo que en el pueblo hay ponys que las necesitan más que nosotros, pero de todos modos, ¡muchas gracias por la visita! – decía delicadamente fluttershy a las princesas agradecida por el tierno gesto de preocupación.

\- no es ninguna molestia joven portadora de la armonía, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, de hecho, hubiéramos llegado con anticipación pero mi hermana estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que visitáramos primero a los otros pacientes del hospital e intentáramos sanar a los más graves – decía la princesa luna mientras entraba más en confianza, si bien con el pueblo no era muy comunicativa y social, todo eso cambiaba cuando se encontraba con cualquiera de los elementos de la armonía o con el ayudante de twilight sparkle.

\- ¡se los agradezco princesas!, por cierto, ¿no se encontraron de casualidad a twilight y a las demás en el pueblo? – preguntaba spike.

\- si lo hicimos, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, por suerte logre percatarme de que ella y las demás portadoras de la armonía estaban demasiado fatigadas y cansadas como para entablar una conversación con nosotras, así que les pedí que tomaran un merecido descanso, no sin antes prometerles que después podríamos tener una charla tranquila y sin prisas – decía celestia dirigiéndose al dragón.

\- ya veo, je, debo suponer que hizo esa promesa pensando solo en twilight ¿cierto? – afirmaba spike con una sonrisa.

\- efectivamente, pero gracias a la intervención de todas sus amigas, al final logro entrar en razón y accedió a mi petición – respondía celestia regresándole una sonrisa a spike, pero antes de que continuaran conversando celestia dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver como el pequeño grayball aún seguía escondido entre sus cascos – ¡oh claro!, que descuidada soy, jóvenes fluttershy y spike – decía celestia llamando la atención de estos dos últimos – antes de continuar quisiera presentar ante ustedes a un pequeño y valiente potrillo con el cual tuve la suerte de toparme en el pueblo, está perdido pero luna y yo le prometimos que pronto buscaríamos a su madre juntos, pero antes de hacerlo me gustaría que ustedes lo conocieran, así que aquí les presento al joven "grayball" – finalizaba celestia empujando al pequeño delicadamente con su casco hacia delante para que de esa manera fluttershy y spike pudieran verlo mejor.

\- ¿grayball? un momento….. pero si eres el potrillo que encontré abandonado cuando los ponys desalojaban el pueblo, ¡menos mal que estas bien pequeño! – decía fluttershy suspirando de alivio por volver a ver al pequeño pony que encontró solo y llorando cuando la hydra atacaba el pueblo.

Después de que el pequeño se diera cuenta de igual manera que la pegaso que permanecía recostada sobre la cama era la misma que lo había auxiliado durante el desalojo del pueblo no pudo evitar generar una sonrisa y correr en dirección a ella para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento por haberlo consolado cuando estaba solo y llorando.

\- por lo que veo ustedes dos ya se conocían – decía luna viendo como el pequeño empezaba a abrazar tiernamente a fluttershy.

\- ¡por supuesto! ella me ayudo cuando todos los demás huían de miedo, y gracias a ella y a sus amigas logre salir a salvo del pueblo junto con los otros ponys – decía alegremente grayball provocando que fluttershy se sonrojara a causa de las adulaciones del pequeño – pero… ¿por qué tienes vendas en la cabeza y en el cuerpo? ¡Acaso esa cosa te lastimo! – decía preocupado y alarmado el potrillo al ver como la pegaso tenía muchas vendas distribuidas en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡no, no, no te preocupes! no es nada grave, lo importante es que tu estas bien y que ahora las princesas podrán ayudarte a reunirte con tu familia – decía fluttershy intentando no preocupar al pequeño, y aunque pareciera que se encontraba bien, internamente ella sufría a causa de la gravedad de las heridas y sufría mucho más al estar consciente de que si se lo hacía saber al pequeño, este terminaría nuevamente deprimido.

\- sí, ¡tienes razón! – Respondía animado el potrillo para que dé un momento a otro volviera a hablar – ¡oye! También quería saber si era cierto que tú y tus amigas fueron las que derrotaron a esa enorme criatura – decía su duda mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado haciendo notar mucho más su gran curiosidad.

\- jejeje no lo siento, pero yo y amigas no fuimos las que derrotamos a esa hydra – decía delicadamente fluttershy al pequeño.

\- ¿no? entonces ¿quién lo hizo? – preguntaba nuevamente grayball ahora con más curiosidad.

\- bueno, la respuesta la tienes aun lado – respondía fluttershy mientras dirigía su mirada a un lado para que el pequeño entendiera a quien se refería.

\- ¡tuuuu! – decía impactado grayball al ver que la pegaso señalaba a spike como el responsable de haber derrotado a la hydra.

\- ¿ahhh? Hola – decía algo inseguro spike debido a que el no recordaba haber acabado con la hydra, pero después de haber tenido ese extraño sueño y que además las chicas se lo confirmaran, ya estaba comenzado a creerlo.

\- ¿p-pero cómo es posible?, que acaso no es el mismo dragón que usa vestidos cuando va a visitar a la dueña de esa tienda de ropa – alegaba aun incrédulo el pequeño potro.

Mientras que por su parte spike se echaba un "facepalm" en la cara a causa de la vergüenza por el hecho de haber sido descubierto por un potrillo, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a las ponys que se encontraban con él en la habitación pudo darse cuenta de que todas tenían los ojos como platos y la mandíbula bien abierta – ¡no, no, no, esperen! no es lo que creen, no uso los vestidos porque yo quiera, a veces los usos solo para modelarle a rarity y para que ella tenga una idea de cómo se verían sus vestidos en otras especies – se defendía inútilmente el dragón con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Al final poco sirvieron sus palabras debido a que tanto las princesas como fluttershy se echaron a reír, mientras que a spike solo le quedo aguantar las risas de todos los presentes, incluso el del pequeño grayball que se había unido al jubilo sin siquiera saber por qué.

\- jajaja l-lo siento joven spike jajaja l-lo siento en serio, es solo que no me esperaba algo así jajaja – decía la princesa celestia mientras se tapaba delicadamente la boca con su casco.

\- jajaja m-mi hermana tiene razón jajaja no tienes de que a-avergonzarte jajaja estoy segura de que sparkle te seguirá queriendo así como eres – decía luna imitando a su hermano en ponerse su casco en la boca.

\- ¡¿Cómo que así como soy?! – decía algo eufórico spike mientras se le empezaban a calcar las venas en la frente.

\- vamos spike, no tienes por qué sentir pena, además, si me lo preguntas yo creo que debes de verte lindo y tierno con un vestido – decía fluttershy con la intención de que spike no se sintiera tan ofendido.

\- ¡muy bien, muy bien! Ya entendí, creo que por ahora no escucharan mis explicaciones así que solo me limitare a dejar que se desahoguen – decía finalmente spike mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el pequeño grayball que le hablaba desde la cama de fluttershy.

\- pero ya en serio, usted fue el que derroto a la hydra – seguía interrogando esperando que el dragón le confirmara lo que quería saber.

\- ahhh si pequeño, yo derrote a la hydra o para ser más específicos, yo la prendí en llamas – decía spike de manera seria al pequeño.

\- ¡WOW! Usted solo acabo con una de esas criaturas, eso-es-ASOMBROSO – decía grayball mientras le brillaban los ojos - ¿c-como lo hizo? ¿Fue difícil derrotarlo? ¿Esta lastimado? ¿Ya ha acabado con otras criaturas antes? ¿Qué se sintió pelear con ella? – atacaba el potrillo con tantas preguntas que spike no supo que decir o hacer.

\- tómalo con calma pequeño, observa como estas confundiendo con tus preguntas al joven spike – decía celestia parando la lluvia de dudas que mandaba el potrillo al dragón.

\- lo siento princesa – se disculpaba sonrojado mientras fluttershy acariciaba su melena.

\- pero apoyando la curiosidad del pequeño grayball, yo también estoy interesada en saber cómo es posible que tu "ayudante de sparkle" fuiste capaz de neutralizar a una hydra por tu cuenta y además de esa manera tan salvaje, porque si lo tengo entendido, tu nunca has peleado con una criatura de esa talla antes, inclusive dudo que sparkle te haya entrenado para pelear alguna vez – decía la princesa luna logrando que spike dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

Mientras por su parte, celestia tenía su mirada fija en el dragón esperando a que este contestara la duda de su hermana, después de todo, ella estaba muy segura de que en el tiempo en que se dedicó a criar a spike, este nunca estuvo propenso a mostrar una actitud salvaje y agresiva, los cuales son rasgos que caracterizan principalmente a los dragones.

\- Para serle sincero princesa, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cómo es que tuve la fuerza necesaria para acabar con ella, quiero decir, sé que soy fuerte y ágil por el simple hecho de ser un dragón, pero también estoy consciente de que aun soy muy joven e inexperto como para enfrentar cara a cara a una criatura tan peligrosa como una hydra – decía seriamente spike dándole a entender a las princesas que todo lo que decía era verdad – pero sin importar como es que obtuve esta fuerza, estoy agradecido de que apareciera precisamente cuando mis amigas me necesitaban, y para mí, eso es lo verdaderamente importante – volvía a decir pero ahora con una sonrisa que denotaba mucha confianza, celestia y luna solo le devolvieron la sonrisa en prueba de que le creían, aun si la respuesta no era tan satisfactoria ellas estaban conformes con saber que gracias a él, todo el pueblo junto con sus ponys estaban sanos y a salvo.

\- bueno, a pesar de que esa respuesta no fue tan informativa como esperábamos, supongo que con eso es suficiente para tener en claro que podemos contar contigo si otro acontecimiento como este vuelve a pasar, ¡gracias joven spike! – decía la princesa luna.

\- entonces ¿ya podemos ir a buscar a mi madre? – interrumpía grayball esperanzado mientras se dirigía a las princesas.

\- por supuesto pequeño, pero antes de retirarnos me gustaría que nos dieras un poco más de tiempo para ayudarles a los jóvenes spike y fluttershy a sanar sus heridas más graves, dime ¿nos concederías unos minutos más? – decía celestia de un modo que se asemejaba a una súplica, obviamente el pequeño grayball no pudo rechazar la petición de la princesa así que al final acepto encantado – ¡gracias pequeño! muy bien, luna tu ve con fluttershy y yo iré con spike – ordenaba celestia mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia spike y su hermana hacia fluttershy.

\- ¿en serio son capaces de curar heridas tan graves? digo, twilight ha usado hechizos para curarse de raspones y cortes, pero nunca he visto que haya sido capaz de curar una fractura o un corte de tamaño considerable – comentaba algo curioso el joven dragón.

\- así es, si somos capaces de hacerlo pero para poder curar la heridas más graves como fracturas, contusiones o cortes de gran profundidad, es necesario una gran cantidad de magia y paciencia, mientras que las heridas pequeñas tienden a ser más fáciles de sanar – comentaba celestia respondiendo la duda del dragón.

\- p-pero aún pueden hacerlo, q-quiero decir, sé que tienen buenas intenciones y eso, pero antes mencionaron que desde que llegaron al hospital han estado sanando las heridas de los pacientes más graves, así que puede que estén cansadas, y si ese es el caso no tienen de que preocuparse ¡en serio!, en unas semanas volveré a estar de pie – decía apenada fluttershy.

\- ¡oh enserio no es nada joven fluttershy! yo y mi hermana hemos perfeccionado este hechizo lo suficiente como para ser capaces de sanar a todo ponyville y canterlot juntos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, tu solo recuéstate, relájate y deja que mi hermana haga todo el trabajo – le respondía celestia con una sincera sonrisa.

\- mmm de acuerdo – decía fluttershy para después recostarse.

Una vez que tanto celestia como luna ya estaban ubicadas a lado de spike y fluttershy respectivamente, estas empezaron a manifestar una gran aura de magia en las puntas de sus cuernos casi al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos emitían el mismo brillo, y una vez que permanecieron en ese estado por varios segundos, procedieron a inclinarse hacia los dos heridos apuntándoles con sus cuernos aun cubiertos de magia, inmediatamente después de que la dos princesas tocaran cuidadosamente con la punta de sus cuernos el cuerpo tanto de fluttershy como spike, estos dos últimos empezaron a ser cubiertos por una gran manta de magia de color dorado y azul oscuro que se expandía a través de todo su cuerpo.

El pequeño grayball solo veía maravillado como las princesas aplicaban su hechizo curativo sobre el dragón y la pegaso, y mientras lo hacía pensaba ilusionado en que cuando encontrara a su madre, él le pediría a las princesas que usaran su hechizo para curarla a ella _"solo un poco más madre, un poco más y estaré otra vez contigo"_ pensaba el pequeño ya contando los minutos que faltaban para reencontrarse con su madre.

Mientras que en la situación de fluttershy y spike, estos solo sentían como una cálida sensación se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo provocando que el dolor originado por las heridas disminuyeran considerablemente, esta sensación era mucho más grande para fluttershy debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, pero de igual manera spike era capaz de sentirla, _"¡wow! puedo sentir como mis energías regresan, ya no me duele el costado ni la cabeza, ¡por celestia! Este hechizo es genial"_ pensaba el dragón impresionado por la magia de las princesas.

\- ¡muy bien! El hechizo está empezando a hacer efecto, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que sus heridas sanen poco a poco así que tengan algo de paciencia, esto puede tardar algunos minutos – decía celestia mientras mantenía su posición y con los ojos brillando del mismo color que el aura de su magia.

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca de ponyville, se podía apreciar como twilight se mantenía rígida y nerviosa tras estar frente a la criatura que se había infiltrado a su hogar mientras ella dormía – ¿un p-perro diamante? – se preguntaba a sí misma la unicornio revelando la especie a la que pertenecía el intruso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves asustada, ¿Qué acaso nunca había visto un perro diamante antes? – preguntaba el perro diamante el cual tenía un tamaño considerable, incluso era un poco más grande que spike, pero además también contaba con un voluptuoso cuerpo que dejaba en claro que era muy fuerte, mientras que su rostro era parecido a la de un pitbull, incluso contaba con el collar característico que tienen la mayoría de perros diamantes, y con todo su cuerpo protegido por una enorme coraza negra que parecía tener incrustados algunas piedras de color negro – mira, no tengo un nombre especifico pero todos me llaman "crusher", así que como ya me presente supongo que ya no tienes nada de que temer – decía el perro diamante mientras se acercaba lentamente a la unicornio.

Pero twilight por instinto reacciono de igual manera alejándose lentamente del perro diamante, y mientras los hacia analizaba todo a su alrededor intentando encontrar una manera de escapar de allí - ¿Qué es lo quieres? Sea lo que sea te aseguro que aquí no hay nada de valor o que te pueda interesar - afirmaba twilight a la defensiva.

\- Vamos, vamos, no es que me haya metido a esta casa por pura coincidencia, es solo que aquí mismo esta mi objetivo y la razón por la cual mi jefe me envió hasta este pueblo de porquería – decía crusher mientras extendía los brazos a los lados.

\- ¿y cuál sería ese objetivo? – preguntaba nerviosa mientras deducía la obvia respuesta que iba recibir.

\- pues ¡TU!, sino quien más – decía el perro mientras la señalaba con su garra y empezaba a gruñir con su feroz mandíbula, en ese momento el perro fue acercándose cada vez mientras mandaba a volar todo lo que obstruyera su camino.

Twilight por su parte solo fue retrocediendo mientras cada vez el miedo y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella _"¡pero qué voy hacer! Nadie está aquí, ni mis amigas ni spike…. d-debo intentar hacer algo"_ pensaba la unicornio al darse cuenta que su flanco había chocado contra la pared, dando a entender que estaba atrapada - ¡alto! Si te atreves a dar un paso más te juro que te disparo con mi cuerno – amenaza la unicornio poniéndose en postura de ataque.

\- ¡esta bien! ¡esta bien! ¡me rindo, me rindo!, solo no me dispares, ptffff jajajajajaja – decía crusher mientras actuaba como si estuviera asustado.

Twilight solo se limitó a endurecer la mirada a causa del enojo que le provocaba el perro diamante con sus burlas, _"¡maldición! Acaso sabrá que no puedo usar mi magia mmmm…. ¡no! imposible, solo debe de estar alardeando"_ – ríete si quieres, pero te mostrare que no tiene nada de gracia enfrentarse contra un elemento de la armonía – decía twilight intentando intimidar un poco al enemigo.

\- ¿elemento de la armonía? mmmmm ya veo, esa debe de ser la razón por la cual me enviaron a capturarte, bueno que importa, ahora te daré dos opciones, una, vienes conmigo voluntariamente y prometo tratarte con delicadeza, o dos, te la juegas disparándome con tu rayito para intentar acabar conmigo, pero si escoges esta opción te aseguro que no seré muy amable – condicionaba mientras mostraba sus grandes colmillos y gruñía de una manera intimidante.

Twilight seguía sin saber qué hacer, por un lado, estaba interesada en saber quién había enviado a ese perro diamante para capturarla, pero por el otro, tenía mucho miedo al pensar en las horribles cosas que podían hacerle _"¡por celestia! ¡¿Que hare, que hare?! Estoy demasiado lejos de la puerta como para huir, y si grito estoy segura de que me atacara sin remordimientos"_ pensaba mientras se daba cuenta de que se le acababan las opciones _"de acuerdo, creo que no tengo opción, le intentare atacar con mi magia"_ finalizaba en su mente mientras que en el exterior ponía una mirada de confianza seguido de una posición de ataque.

\- je, hasta que por fin te decidiste ¿eh?, ok dame lo mejor que tengas – decía crusher mientras se paraba en sus dos patas traseras en espera del ataque de twilight.

Twilight empezó a concentrar cada vez más magia en su cuerno a la espera de acumular lo suficiente como para poder noquear al intruso, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor en su cuerpo empezaba a manifestarse poco a poco _"¡vaaamos! ¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, PUEDO HACERLO!"_ se animaba la unicornio mentalmente viendo como el aura en su cuerno iba creciendo cada vez más, por su parte, crusher mantenía su postura sin ninguna muestra de temor u nerviosismo.

Tras llegar a cierto punto twilight pudo sentir como la magia que había acumulado en su cuerno estaba manifestado en su totalidad y no parecía mostrar signos de inestabilidad o de querer desaparecer, lo que significaba que no había tenido problemas para volver a usar su magia _"¿l-lo logre? ¡SI! ¡LO HICE!"_ pensaba twilight mientras veía como a pesar de estar cansada y herida, ya había sido capaz de generar magia - ¡de acuerdo pulgoso! Veamos qué te parece ¡ESTOOOOO! – sentenciaba twilight disparando por fin el rayo de magia directo al perro diamante.

Pero a pesar de que el rayo salió directamente hacia crusher, este no mostro ninguna intención de esquivarlo, twilight solo veía como el perro diamante era impactado por el rayo de magia en el cuerpo, _"debe de estar loco"_ pensó la unicornio tras ver como se esparcía algo de humo dentro de la biblioteca a causa del impacto de su magia contra el enemigo – *suspiro* menos mal que ya termino – decía aliviada twilight al creer que su ataque había sido efectivo.

Mientras el humo terminaba de desaparecer, twilight fue capaz de escuchar unas palabras provenientes del mismo lugar en donde estaba parado crusher - ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¡JA! Me dejaste esperando mientras preparabas tu ataque y al final ni siquiera me hiciste cosquillas – decía alardeando el perro diamante mientras se dejaba ver de nuevo, demostrando que el ataque de la unicornio no le había hecho ningún daño.

\- ¡¿p-pe-pero cómo?! ¿Cómo pudiste esquivar mi ataque? Y-yo perfectamente pude ver como mi rayo te golpeaba directo en el cuerpo – decía twilight estupefacta y al mismo tiempo incrédula ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez que crusher había dejado en claro que el ataque de twilight no había tenido ningún efecto, este se lanzó salvajemente hacia la indefensa unicornio para a continuación tomarla del cuello y estrellarla con una fuerza brutal contra el piso de la biblioteca, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente duro como para provocar que una vez más la heridas de twilight se volvieran a abrir – ¡AAAHHHG….! – intento gritar twilight a causa del dolor, pero inmediatamente fue callada por la gruesa mano del perro diamante que se ponía en su boca.

\- shhhhhh, ¡guarda silencio!, o que acaso ya no te acuerdas de que tu elegiste hacerlo de esta manera jajajajaja – se burlaba el perro mientras dominaba a la pobre pony, ella por su parte comenzó a temblar debido a los nervios y miedo que sentía por no poderse defender – jajajajajaja ya no te miras tan confiada ¿verdad? Jajajaja – seguía burlándose el perro – ok, mira, sé que tienes curiosidad por saber cómo es que tu ataque no me hizo daño, pero la verdad es que sería algo complicado de explicar y eso sin agregar el hecho de que ni siquiera yo sé cómo funciona, pero como de todos modos ya te jodiste, te diré lo único que se ¿ves estas piedras negras que están incrustadas en mi traje? – preguntaba el perro diamante mientras que con una mano señalaba las extrañas rocas y con la otra aún mantenía callada a la unicornio – pues bien, gracias a estas preciosidades cualquier tipo de ataque que sea creado a partir de magia resultara inútil, de hecho, estas ni siquiera son piedras "son gemas" pero como ya te diste cuenta, no son simples gemas, estas tienen la exclusiva propiedad de absorber la magia de cualquier tipo, no importa qué tipo de hechizo uses, mientras tengas que dirigirlo hacia mí, yo siempre seré capaz de absorber tus ataques jajajajajaja, ahora entiendes porque no tuviste oportunidad alguna desde el principio, gracias a estas gemas negras ¡ni las mismísimas princesas de equestria podrán detenernos! Jajajajajajaja – se echaba a reír crusher como un desquiciado por lo grande que se sentía en ese momento, mientras que twilight, solo podía cerrar los ojos rogando porque todo fuera su imaginación, ¡cómo era posible que existiera una gema con la aterradora propiedad de contrarrestar la magia!, se cuestionaba la unicornio mentalmente sin seguir creyéndolo – bueno, supongo que mi trabajo está hecho, es hora de irnos – decía el perro mientras le mostraba a twilight un juego de sogas acompañado de un bozal y una sábana – es hora de prepararte así que pórtate bien y no intentes nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo? – aclaraba mientras procedía a quitarle la mano de su boca para inmediatamente ponerle el bozal en su lugar, una vez hecho esto, siguió por amarrarla de cuerpo completo para que de esa manera no pudiera huir, en medio del forcejeo el perro no dudo en darle otro golpe a la unicornio en la herida para evitar que se siguiera resistiendo – ¡ya cálmate maldita! Solo lograras ponerme de malas – decía crusher mientras terminaba de amarrarla, al final solo tomo la manta y la uso para cubrirle la cabeza para que así no supiera a donde la llevarían - ¡listo! Ok, hora de llamar a esos idiotas – decía el perro diamante mientras sacaba un silbato dorado y empezaba a usarlo dentro del agujero de donde había salido.

A los pocos segundos de que crusher había llamado a sus subordinados, estos llegaron por el mismo agujero de donde había salido crusher, al parecer eran otros dos perros diamantes ordinarios y más pequeños – ya tengo el paquete, ¡tómenla y llévenla a la guarida!, recuerden que aún tenemos que reunirnos con el jefe para dar el "gran golpe" así que ¡APURENSE! – ordenaba el perro líder, mientras que los otros dos solo asintieron para rápidamente dirigirse a twilight que yacía inmóvil en el suelo de la biblioteca. Al final entre los dos perros tomaron a la unicornio y la arrojaron al agujero para después comenzar a trasladarla a su escondite, y ahora solo quedaba crusher que seguía mirando toda la biblioteca completa _"je, fue muy fácil"_ pensaba el perro diamante para por fin meterse de nuevo al agujero y seguirle el rastro a sus lacayos.

 **Hospital de ponyville.**

Después de pasar algunos minutos en los cuales las princesas no se habían despegado ni por un segundo de fluttershy y spike, una de estas demostraba una satisfacción y alegría enorme al darse cuenta de que ya había acabado de sanar a su "paciente" – *sonrisa* parece que ya termine – decía la princesa celestia mientras se apartaba un poco permitiéndole al dragón reincorporarse - ¿y cómo te sientes? – indagaba curiosa para corroborar el estado de salud de spike.

\- ahhhh ¡me siento genial y de maravilla! jejeje, es como si nunca hubiera peleado contra esa hydra, ¡wow! Esta magia sí que es estupenda – decia spike mientras se revisaba cada parte del cuerpo para comprobar que el hechizo si había funcionado - ¿uh? Pero ¿Por qué aún tengo la marca de la mordida que me dio la hydra en el costado? – preguntaba mientras se tocaba la parte antes mencionada.

\- bueno como antes te mencione, nosotras somos capaces de curar desde las heridas más simples como raspones o cortes, hasta las más graves como fracturas, desgarres y contusiones, en este caso, con mi magia fui capaz de curar todas las heridas que podrían provocar secuelas en tu cuerpo, pero realmente esa marca que tienes aun costado no representa ningún peligro para tu salud, lo que si tuve que sanar fue el daño que te causo ese ataque internamente, pero externamente solo es una herida superficial ya que en realidad no te perjudica, créeme, podría corregir por completo esa marca pero eso me costaría más tiempo, y creo que tiempo es algo que tenemos muy limitado por ahora – decía la princesa mientras apuntaba en dirección al pequeño "grayball" – ¡pero no te preocupes! En cuanto mi hermana y yo arreglemos los asuntos pendientes que tenemos, te prometo que me encargare personalmente de hacer desaparecer esa horrible cicatriz – decía la princesa regalándole a spike una cálida mirada.

Spike reacciono regresándole una mirada comprensiva – descuide princesa, entiendo perfectamente, además, ¡yo creo que esta marca me hacer ver genial! – decía mientras comenzaba a quitarse todas las vendas de su cuerpo.

\- ¡gracias! – Contestaba celestia mientras se volteaba para ver a su hermana y a fluttershy - ¿y cómo vas tú por allá luna? – le preguntaba mientras notaba como su hermana hacia uso de muchas más magia en comparación a la que había usado ella mientras curaba a spike.

\- algo complicado querida hermana, al parecer el elemento de la bondad sufrió de varias lesiones que podrían considerarse graves, eso sin contar la fracturas que sufrió en gran parte de su cuerpo, creo que me llevara más tiempo del pensado el poder sanarla completamente – decía luna mostrando una mirada de completa concentración y esfuerzo.

\- p-princesa, si usted lo desea puede dejar de usar su magia en mí, ¡e-enserio!, no es necesario que sigan perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo, ya me han ayudado lo suficiente, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para poder recuperarme en este hospital, así que por favor, dejen de usar sus energías para curarme – comentaba decaída y triste la pequeña pegaso al pensar que por su culpa las princesas estaban perdiendo tiempo y energías.

\- por favor joven fluttershy deja de pensar en eso, te aseguro que mi hermana y yo hacemos esto porque así lo deseamos no porque nos estén obligando, tu, spike y las demás elementos de la armonía hicieron suficiente cuando ocurrió la desgracia, ahora nos toca a nosotras dos ayudar en todo lo que podamos, así que si lo que quieres es que hagamos nuestros deberes, te aseguro que ahora mismo los estamos haciendo – decía celestia con su característica amabilidad.

\- ¡si,si,si! yo también quiero que la princesa termine de curarte, por favor acepta su ayuda, así como yo acepte la tuya cuando me encontraste – rogaba el pequeño grayball desde el piso mientras observaba maravillado el hechizo de la princesa.

\- e-está bien – decía la pegaso sabiendo que no podía decirle que "no" al pequeño potrillo.

\- ya viste, incluso el pequeño grayball también se preocupa por tu bienestar – decía celestia mientras ahora se acercaba a fluttershy – en cualquier caso, si lo que te preocupa es el tiempo y las energías que puede perder mi hermana por estar usando el hechizo en ti, entonces déjame decirte que yo también ayudare para que el trabajo sea menos pesado, de esa manera con la magia de las dos podremos curar tus heridas más rápido y sin gastar demasiada magia ¿Qué te parece? – ofrecía celestia mientras se posicionaba al otro lado de la cama y en frente de luna, una vez que se ubicaba empezó a repetir el mismo procedimiento que había hecho anteriormente con spike, al paso de los segundos se podía apreciar como el manto mágico de celestia iba cubriendo el de luna. Mientras más se extendía la magia de celestia, más serena y pasiva se volvía la mirada de la princesa de la noche gracias a que toda la magia que aplicaba sobre fluttershy iba disminuyendo considerablemente, todo debido a la intervención de su hermana por querer aplicar el hechizo junto con ella.

\- de acuerdo amiga de sparkle, parece que con la ayuda de la magia de mi hermana y la mía el tiempo deberá reducirse en gran medida, así como las energías que usamos para invocar la magia, ahora solo debes esperar pacientemente a que acabemos ¿de acuerdo? – decía luna aclarándole la situación a fluttershy.

\- de acuerdo princesa…. y lo siento por lo anterior – decía mientras se apenaba por la actitud que había tomado hace unos momentos, la princesas solo la querían ayudar, pero debido a que ella era demasiado modesta, estuvo a punto de rechazar su oferta.

\- awwwww bueno, supongo que ya no necesito reposo, así que ahora solo esperare a que el doctor regrese para preguntarle si ya me puedo ir, ¡ALFIN! – decía alegremente spike mientras se recostaba cómodamente pensando en que pronto estaría en casa.

\- me alegro, estoy segura de que twilight estará feliz de verte fuera del hospital tan rápido – decía nuevamente la pegaso dirigiéndose a su compañero. Pero cuando su mirada se centró en el pequeño grayball, el cual seguía esperando pacientemente en el piso de la habitación, se dispuso a hacer una conversación con el pequeño para distraerlo un poco – sabes algo grayball, por todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que eres un potrillo muy bueno, educado, valiente y bondadoso cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás, pero yo creo que cada una de esas dulces virtudes que tienes las obtuviste a gracias a tu madre, lo que significa que ella es una persona maravillosa ¿no? – decía delicadamente fluttershy provocando el joven pony una mirada de orgullo y alegría.

\- ¡por supuesto que lo es!, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que se, me cuida, me protege, me alimenta, ella hace todo por mí, e-ella es la mejor madre que un niño pudiera tener, tanto es así que ni siquiera me importa saber si tengo un padre o no….. – Decía con extrema seguridad el pequeño provocando que todos los presentes se conmovieran, incluido spike – por todas esas cosas es que quiero volver a verla, porque ella es todo lo que tengo, no solamente es mi mama, también es mi padre, mi mejor amiga y todo lo que pudiera tener un pequeño como yo, por eso estoy seguro de que la volveré a ver – finalizaba dirigiéndose a fluttershy la cual empezaba a derramar lágrimas de tan conmovida que estaba por la respuesta del potrillo.

Después de que fluttershy se calmara y dejara de llorar, volvió a hacer charla con el pequeño - porque no nos cuentas más de tu mami – sugería la pegaso mientras trataba de recuperar el ánimo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – respondía con un duda.

\- no lo sé, tal vez algo como…. ¡lo tengo! ¿Por qué no nos describes como es ella? Tal vez hasta alguno de nosotros la haya visto antes y podríamos encontrarla más rápido – volvía a sugerir la pegaso.

\- está bien, ella es aaahhhh…. Ella es mmmmm…. ¿Cómo decirlo?, ah lo siento, es que no sé cómo describirles a mi madre – decía grayball algo confundido.

\- ¡oh! no te preocupes por los pequeños detalles pequeño, solo cuéntanos lo que recuerdes y lo que se te haga fácil de describir – contestaba sonriente y comprensiva.

\- bueno, ella era…joven ¡si muy joven!, tal vez tenía la misma edad que usted tiene, también tenía su mismo tamaño y altura – señalaba el pequeño a fluttershy dando a entender que su madre tenía la misma complexión que la pegaso, aunque estos datos eran algo lógicos debido a que casi todos los ponys tienen el mismo físico, pero a pesar de que era algo obvio nadie dijo nada ya que no serían tan groseros como para hacerle notar al pequeño ese diminuto error.

\- ¡oye! ¿grayball verdad? Porque no nos dices el color de su crin, su pelaje y ¡ah claro! la imagen de su cutiemark – se metía en la conversación spike intentando de igual manera matar el tiempo.

\- ¡claro su pelaje! Ella tenía un pelaje blanco, ¡blanco como la nieve!, pero el color de su crin y de su cola eran rosadas, ¡rosadas como un algodón de azúcar!, y su cutiemark era parecido a una escoba con un recogedor, también el color de sus ojos era del color azul cielo ¡sí!, justo así es mi mami – decía el pequeño recordando esas características de la apariencia de su madre.

\- ya veo mmmmm…. ¡ah, lo siento pequeño! pero creo que no la he visto, tal vez me haya topado con ella alguna vez pero no ha sido tan seguido como para poder recordarla, es una lástima que pinkie no esté aquí, ella conoce a todos los ponis del pueblo – confesaba fluttershy al desconocer completamente la identidad de la madre de grayball.

Mientras las princesas obviamente no estaban participando en la conversación debido a que tenían que estar completamente concentradas en su hechizo, la mirada de fluttershy solo pudo ir directo a su amigo dragón esperando a que este contestara si es que conocía o al menos si había visto alguna vez a la madre del potrillo, pero lo único con lo que se topó la tímida pegaso fue con un spike que estaba serio y pensativo sobre su cama mirando la nada, _"esa descripción me suena familiar, pero en donde fue que vi a una yeg…..oh no…. ¡no puede ser! ¡Será posible que su madre sea….! ¡Oh por celestia, que no sea quien creo que es! ¡Por favor! ¡Que sea una coincidencia! ¡Por favor!"_ Rogaba en su mente el pobre dragón mientras al mismo tiempo regresaba a su cabeza un recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche de ayer mientras llegaba al pueblo para intentar detener a la hydra.

 **Flashback (es una escena del capítulo tres)**

Spike había llegado hace un momento a ponyville con una gran furia, pero la misma se desvaneció al ver como gran parte del pueblo había sido destruida y se encontraba en llamas por todas partes, pero sin duda lo que más le shockeaba eran las presencias de algunos cuerpos de pobres ponys que lastimosamente ya estaban en el otro mundo.

De repente llego escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía de una de las tantas casas demolidas. Spike se iba acercando sin titubear a la dirección de donde había escuchado el ruido, esperando encontrar lo peor solo pudo visualizar como una yegua de crin rosado y pelaje blanco estaba siendo aplastada por un enorme pedazo de pared, cuando spike vio esto rápidamente se acercó hacia la yegua y con su fuerza pudo quitar el pedazo de pared sin mucho problema - ¡hey! ¿Me escuchas?, ¿puedes moverte?, vamos, respóndeme por favor – decía spike que intentaba inútilmente de reanimar a la pobre yegua que se notaba que no estaría mucho tiempo viva, el solo pudo agachar la mirada.

– mi-mi p-pequeño – susurraba débilmente la pobre yegua hacia spike para que este le hiciera caso.

– perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? – Ahora spike se acercaba más a la yegua para escucharla mejor.

– por f-favor, s-salven a mi h-hijo – decía la yegua con mucho trabajo, dolor y demasiadas lagrimas que entrecortaban sus palabras.

– tranquila, te prometo que nada le pasa a tu pequeño, ahora….. vete en paz – decía reconfortantemente spike mientras ponía su garra en el casco de la yegua y una lagrima recorría su mejilla, obviamente no sabía quién era su hijo pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era mortificar más a la pobre yegua.

Cuando esta por fin había terminado de respirar, spike cerro sus ojos cuidadosamente con sus garras y procedió a guardar un minuto de silencio por la gran fuerza de voluntad de la pony, una vez que termino procedió a seguir su camino no sin antes tomar un pilar astillado de madera que estaba tirado y lo cargo sobre sus hombros, _"hora de acabar con esto"_ , pensó mientras recobraba de nuevo su camino.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cuando este fugaz recuerdo vino a la mente de nuestro amigo dragón, este solo consiguió ponerse nervioso debido a que no estaba seguro de que si la yegua que encontró moribunda en la entrada del pueblo iba ser, en efecto, la madre del pequeño grayball - y o-oye pequeño, ¿no me podrías decir cómo fue que te separaste de tu m-madre en el pueblo? – preguntaba spike no muy seguro de sí mismo por hacer este tipo de pregunta, no solo se arriesgaba a que el potrillo comenzara a llorar o se deprimiera, sino que además se arriesgaba a enterarse de algo que hubiera sido mejor no saber desde un principio.

El pequeño grayball solo guardo silencio y se quedó de una manera muy pensativa y seria, algo extraño en un pequeño de su edad, por su lado fluttershy solo ponía una cara de incomodidad a causa de la pregunta que spike le había planteado al pequeño, y por ultimo las princesa parecieron prestar mucha atención hacia lo que acababa de preguntar el dragón y el modo en que lo había hecho, ellas prestaban esa atención sin romper el hechizo claro está, después de que pasaran varios segundos en los cuales reinaba un eterno silencio, el pequeño se atrevió a responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho hace unos instantes – bueno, yo y mi madre vivimos casi a las afueras del pueblo, ya saben cerca del bosque everfree, fue por eso que cuando la hydra ataco, yo y ella estábamos cercas de todo el caos, muchos ponys corrían y otros se escondían, yo no podía correr porque tenía miedo, p-pero gracias a mi mama pude subirme a su lomo y escapar junto con ella, pero…. – pausaba su relato el potrillo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir al llanto – pero mientras intentábamos escapar con los otros ponys, la hydra apareció para comernos. Ella me lanzo lejos para poder protegerme, pero la hydra la golpeo con su cola y la hizo chocar contra una casa. Yo me acerque sin miedo a ella para poder ayudarla y-y cuando lo hice, la v-vi atrapada debajo de una p-pared, *llorando* ¡yo quería ayudarla! ¡P-pero ella me obligo a que me fuera! ¡Yo quería estar con ella en serio! P-pero…. – dejaba hasta esa parte el pequeño potrillo a causa de que ya no podía hablar debido al gran llanto que empezaba a emitir.

Fluttershy comenzó nuevamente a sollozar tras mirar como grayball comenzaba a quebrarse en llanto, mientras que las princesas solo podían sentir lastima por la horrible situación en la que se encontraba metido el pequeño potrillo. Pero del lado de spike, este no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento que pudiera haberse originado tras escuchar la respuesta del potrillo, el joven dragón solo se limitaba a agachar la mirada con un semblante oscuro y prosiguió a posicionar su mano derecha en su cara para tallarse repetidamente la frente haciendo parecer que quería desestresarse, esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para ambas princesas que desde hacía un rato habían notado que el ayudante de sparkle se comportaba algo extraño.

\- ¡oh pequeño, lo siento tanto! *sniff* *sniff* ¡espero que te puedas reunir con tu madre lo más pronto posible! También te prometo que cuando estés con tu madre otra vez, iré a felicitarla por ser una gran madre – decía fluttershy intentando no volver a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Después de decir esto, ella dirigió su vista a spike para saber cómo este había tomado la respuesta del pequeño, pero al voltear en su dirección solo visualizo como el dragón se mostraba serio y callado - ¿estás bien spike? – preguntaba algo preocupada tras ver el extraño semblante que tenía el dragón.

Mientras fluttershy hacia esta pregunta, la princesa celestia no pudo evitar levantar un poco la mirada para también ser capaz de poder ver a aquel individuo que había criado desde que era una pequeña cría. De pronto la mirada de celestia había cambiado a una de asombro por haber visualizado como la cálida y alegre mirada que tenía el dragón hace unos momentos, ahora se había transformado en una fría mirada que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- si fluttershy, estoy bien – decía spike de manera secante mientras comenzaba a pararse de su cama – por cierto, creo que yo me adelantare y buscare al doctor para que me dé de alta, lo siento por no despedirme formalmente con ustedes princesas pero ya abra otra ocasión para platicar, gracias por visitarme y por darme su ayuda, en serio se los agradezco – comentaba mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie y se quitaba todas las vendas que quedaban, pero antes de que se retirara de la habitación, este una vez más dirigió su vacía mirada al pequeño potrillo – en serio lo siento grayball, me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda, cuídate – finalizaba mientras abría la puerta, salía, y la cerraba detrás de si dejando a unas princesas y a una pegaso un poco confundidas por todo lo que había dicho.

Una vez que spike se había ido de la habitación, celestia volvía a centrar toda su atención en el hechizo que estaba aplicando _"que extraño, por un momento sentí que spike mostraba una cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza, pero ¿Por qué?"_ se cuestionaba mentalmente la princesa del sol al desconocer los motivos que habían orillado a spike a abandonar rápidamente la habitación. A todo esto tanto luna como fluttershy decidieron mejor guardar silencio ya que no sabían que tenía ahora que hacer para desaparecer esa extraña sensación de incomodidad que se había formado. Y por último el pequeño grayball solo se mostró un poco confundido debido a las palabras que le había dedicado el dragón, pero al final termino sentándose en completo silencio a la espera de que las princesas terminaran su hechizo.

 **Pasillos del Hospital.**

De vuelta con spike, solo se podía observar como este caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano, esto lo hacía con la intención de que nadie se diera cuenta de estaba empezando a sollozar, unas grandes hileras de lágrimas salían debajo de su mano dando a entender que no importaba si se cubría, aquel que lo viera sería capaz de darse cuenta de que el joven dragón estaba llorando _"¡Porque, porque, porque, PORQUE! ¡Porque tenía que ser el su hijo! ¡Porque no pude hacer nada para salvarla! ¡Maldición!"_ se maldecía a sí mismo el dragón mientras dejaba de caminar y comenzaba a recargarse sobre una de las paredes del hospital _"y ahora, no puedo ni siquiera mirarlo sin sentir un gran nudo en la garganta y un gran peso de culpa, ¡maldición! No sé qué hacer"_ seguía pensando spike mientras dirigía ahora sus dos manos a la cara para evitar que sus lágrimas se notaran más, después de pasar un rato allí solo y reflexivo, el ayudante de twilight creyó que lo más conveniente que podía hacer en esos momentos era retirarse del hospital e ir a su hogar para intentar pensar más claramente en lo que debía hacer con respecto a todo lo que acababa de pasar, incluso tal vez si twilight estaba disponible, ella sería capaz de aconsejarlo para poder hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, y sin siquiera avisarle al doctor para que lo diera de alta, spike recobro su camino mientras salía del hospital y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca del pueblo para poder reunirse con su mejor amiga una vez más.

 **Guarida de los perros diamantes.**

Mientras tanto, en lugar a unos metros debajo de la tierra y ubicado en una zona desértica por las afueras del pueblo, se podía apreciar como twilight sparkle, el elemento de la magia, era metida bruscamente a una celda compuesta por una pequeña cueva con barrotes de hierro, una vez que le habían quitado la sabana de la cabeza, esta pudo apreciar como el mismo perro que la había capturado estaba en frente de ella con varios de sus secuaces a su lado – despierta pequeña pony, muy pronto iremos a nuestro verdadero destino, así que no comas ansias jajajaja – decía crusher mientras comenzaba a quitarle el bozal de la boca.

\- ¿e-en dónde estamos? – preguntaba confundida mientras inspeccionaba toda la cueva.

\- tranquila, estas en nuestra guarida, bueno, en realidad es guarida temporal pero eso no importara en un rato, por ahora quédate aquí y espera hasta que nos vallamos – respondía el perro líder.

Mientras que twilight aún seguía analizando el entorno, pudo darse cuenta de que ya había estado allí antes - ¡espera! No es este el escondite de perros diamantes que se encuentra ubicado a las afueras del pueblo – declaraba la unicornio por fin acertando en la identidad del lugar.

Uno de los perros diamantes presentes no pudo evitar alterarse un poco - ¡jefe! Ella ya conoce nuestra ubicación ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Y si vienen a buscarla? ¡Tal vez hasta haya más ponys que conozcan el lugar! – decía alterado y asustado el perro diamante.

\- ¡cálmate un poco idiota! Nadie vendrá aquí, te lo aseguro, para cuando esos estúpidos ponys se den cuenta de que su querida amiga no está, nosotros ya estaremos a millas de distancia de aquí, además tenemos las "gemas oscuras" de nuestra parte, así que no hay nada que temer – comentaba crusher mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su cobarde ayudante – pero en lo esperamos al mensajero para que nos dé la orden de retirarnos, avisa a los sabuesos que cubran el perímetro y que me avisen en caso de cualquier cosa, pero ¡rápido! – comandaba el líder, y en lo que lo hacía, mandaba a volar a su compañero.

\- ¡ni crean que se saldrán con la suya! Mis amigas se darán cuenta de que me raptaron, y cuando lo hagan vendrán a buscarme ¡te lo aseguro! – declaraba segura de sus palabras la unicornio.

\- jajajajajaja ¡claro que se darán cuenta! Pero lamentablemente para ti, cuando lo hagan ya será demasiado tarde, ¡o que!, acaso creías que no había visto a tus amigas agotadas a causa de lo que sea que haya pasado en el pueblo anoche jajajajaja – se burlaba dándose el mismo la razón. A twilight no le quedo más de otra que ponerse a orar con la esperanza de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia y comenzara a buscarla.

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Luego de pasar varios minutos en los cuales spike se dirigía a su hogar caminando erguidamente para evitar mirar todos los daños ocasionados por la hydra y para que nadie pudiera ver lo desecho que estaba, por fin había logrado su cometido al percatarse de que estaba cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca. Una vez que había llegado a ella y tomo la perilla con su garra, todavía en su mente seguía dudando de si debía entrar y contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado con la madre de grayball, o si era mejor regresarse, contárselo personalmente al pequeño y evitar que se encontrara con el cuerpo inerte de su progenitora.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición durante algunos segundos ya que una parte de el en serio quería regresar y decirle todo al pequeño, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de que no soportaría ver al potrillo desecho a causa de su perdida, "¡No! lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es contarle a twilight todo lo que paso, ella sabrá decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, ¡por celestia! La necesito mucho ahora!" pensaba spike mientras al fin comenzaba a girar la perilla para poder tener acceso a su hogar.

\- ¡hey twilight! estoy en casa y necesito tu ay…. – Pero al mismo tiempo que spike abría la puerta y visualizaba el interior de la morada, su mirada fue capaz de notar como todo el entorno estaba hecho un caos. spike solo abrió bien los ojos al notar como varios objetos y muebles estaban no solamente fuera de su lugar, sino que además estaban botados en varias partes del lugar - ¿t-twilight? ¡twilight! ¡TWILIGHT! – comenzaba a alterarse el dragón al no ser capaz de ubicar a su amiga en ninguna parte - ¡TWILIGHT! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS?! – seguía alterado al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de su amiga.

Mientras spike seguía buscando a twilight por toda la casa, iba viendo como los alrededores estaban algo desechos, era como si hubiera habido una batalla allí dentro, ¡por celestia!, el pensar que twilight tuvo que pelear para defenderse y que posiblemente estaba herida solo provocaba que spike comenzara a enfadarse y mostrar una mirada salvaje. Cuando por fin spike se había dado cuenta de que en medio de toda la casa había un enorme bulto de tierra en el piso siendo tapado por unas cosas, no dudo ni un segundo en empezar a revisar dicho montículo en busca de pistas _"¿pero quién habrá sido el responsable de esto?"_ pensaba el dragón mientras escarbaba un poco la montaña de tierra, pero mientras lo hacía, también fue capaz de percibir unas manchas de sangre en el piso _"¡carajo! Espero que no sea de twilight *gruñido* más le vale al infeliz que la rapto no haberle tocado ni un pelo, porque de ser así entonces yo…."_ No término de pensar el fiel ayudante, ya que por el momento no debía de perder el control, su amiga ahora lo necesitaba, así que tenía que estar calmado y pensar claramente en lo que debía hacer.

Después de estar escarbando por unos instantes, el montón de tierra cedió ante las garras de spike y cayo totalmente dándole al dragón la oportunidad de ver, que lo que había debajo de la acumulación de tierra y de la biblioteca, se trataba de un túnel perfectamente construido y de un tamaño considerable, tanto así que incluso spike podía caber sin ningún problema. _"muy bien, es hora de averiguar quién fue el maldito que secuestro a mi amiga, y cuando lo haga, le enseñare que nunca debe meterse con la familia de un dragón"_ pensaba ya arto el asistente de twilight mientras se metía al túnel y empezaba a correr en cuatro patas a través de él, a los pocos segundos spike fue capaz de alcanzar una considerable velocidad y mientras más distancia recorría, más agresiva se volvía su mirada _"espera twilight, ya voy por ti"_.

 **Hospital de Ponyville.**

Después de pasar varios minutos en los cuales ninguno de los presentes dijo algo en la habitación, por fin se podía apreciar como poco a poco el hechizo de luna y celestia se iba desvaneciendo del cuerpo de fluttershy en clara señal de que ya habían logrado su cometido, esto también se corroboro cuando las hermanas se enderezaban y suspiraban de alivio - *suspiro* bueno señorita fluttershy, parece que hemos terminado de corregir y sanar todas las lesiones que habías sufrido en tu cuerpo. Así que ahora es solo cuestión de esperar a que el doctor venga y que te de un último chequeo para corroborar que ahora estas en mejor estado – decía celestia regalándole una sonrisa a la joven pegaso.

\- ¡oh, en verdad se los agradezco princesas! no sé cómo podría pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí – decía fluttershy algo tímida.

\- no tienes por qué darnos algo joven elemento de la armonía, para mí y para mi querida hermana es suficiente pago el saber que estas bien, así que ahora solo preocúpate por saber qué es lo que harás primero cuando salgas de aquí – aclaraba la princesa luna mientras se dirigía junto a su hermana.

\- de echo eso ya lo había pensado desde antes princesa, lo primero que haré al salir de aquí será ir a visitar y a atender a todos mis animalitos y por supuesto a mi querido "ángel", estoy segura de que deben de estar muy preocupados por mí, y la verdad me preocupaba mucho el hecho de tener que reposar en el hospital durante semanas o incluso meses, pero ahora gracias a ustedes no tendré que esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verlos, ¡muchas gracias princesas! – decía ahora con una enorme sonrisa la pegaso.

\- *sonrisa* de nada joven elemento de la armonía – respondía celestia – ahora, antes de proceder a retirarnos ¿te gustaría despedirte de la señorita joven grayball? – preguntaba la princesa dirigiéndose al pequeño que ahora se ubicaba a su lado.

\- claro, ¡me dio mucho gusto conocerla señorita fluttershy!, también quería agradecerle por ser tan linda y amable conmigo haya en el pueblo, así que como pago acepte venir a mi casa a cenar junto conmigo y mi mama, ¡hasta le preparare mi comida favorita para que la pruebe! Estoy muy seguro de que le encantara porque mi mama sabe cocinar muy bien – decía el potrillo de manera alegre.

\- por supuesto pequeñín, me dará mucho gusto ir a cenar a tu casa y conocer a tu madre para decirle que ha hecho un gran trabajo en criar a un tierno pequeño como tú – declaraba algo sonrojada la pegaso después de haber escuchado la dulce propuesta de grayball.

\- de acuerdo es hora de irnos, cuídate mucho fluttershy y saluda a tus animalitos de mi parte ¿de acuerdo? – se despedía celestia mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta.

\- claro que lo hare princesa, cuídense también ustedes, nos vemos – finalizaba la despedida fluttershy mientras decía adiós con su casco, y las princesas cerraban la puerta detrás de sí, _"ahhh, no puedo esperar para volver a ver a todos mis amiguitos del bosque"_ pensaba fluttershy no aguantando las ganas y el entusiasmo que sentía por porfin regresar a casa _"pero, hay algo que me preocupa aun, porque spike se marchó de esa manera, y sin siquiera despedirse *suspiro* solo espero que no sea por algo muy malo"_ terminaba de pensar mientras se recostaba en su cama a la espera de que el doctor regresara para que la diera de alta.

 **Pasillos del hospital.**

En el camino hacia la salida del hospital se podía apreciar como las princesas caminaban una a lado de la otra, mientras que delante de ellas iba el pequeño grayball saltando de alegría porque al fin comenzarían con la búsqueda de su madre - ¡si, si, si, si! ahora si podre reunirme con mi madre otra vez, ¡wow! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – declaraba el potrillo adelantándose unos metros delante de las princesas.

Mientras que ellas por su parte, se encontraban intercambiando palabras lo suficientemente discretas como para no llegar a ser escuchadas por terceros - ¿y qué piensas hermana? No crees que la actitud que tomo el joven ayudante de sparkle fue algo extraña – sugería la princesa de la noche.

\- *sonrisa* veo que tú también lo notaste, aunque ahora que lo pienso todas fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de que spike se había puesto demasiado serio, pero si te soy sincera, a mí también me pareció extraño como el joven spike había cambiado su semblante de un momento a otro – respondía celestia algo extrañada.

\- así es querida hermana, pero si recuerdas claramente, el joven ayudante de sparkle tomo esa actitud después de que el joven grayball relatara como se había separado de su madre, acaso no será que él sabe algo que nosotras no – volvía nuevamente a sugerir la princesa luna provocando que celestia se pusiera más seria y reflexiva.

\- posiblemente así sea luna, pero sea lo que sea que haya ocultado el joven spike, yo y tu estamos a punto de averiguarlo – declaraba celestia algo seria y preocupada _"solo espero que no sea lo que pienso que es"_ pensaba intentando no sumirse tanto en esa idea ya que no quería preocupar a luna y mucho menos al pequeño grayball.

\- por cierto hermana, no sabía que ya te habías vuelto tan buena en el hechizo de curación, en serio, me sorprendió la velocidad con la que curaste al ayudante de sparkle, incluso me atrevo a decir que fue un nuevo record – comentaba luna intentando cambiar el tema.

\- no te dejes engañar luna, si no me tomo mucho tiempo curar a spike, no se debió a que fuera una experta nata en dicho hechizo, sino porque cuando comencé a curarlo me di cuenta de que la gran mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban curadas, incluso las fracturas eran tan pequeñas que solo fue cuestión de segundos el poder arreglarlas completamente, créeme, yo conozco muy bien la velocidad natural de curación de un dragón, pero esto, es algo que nunca había visto antes – decía celestia algo incrédula ante lo que explicaba.

\- entonces ¿a qué crees que se deba? – preguntaba su hermana prestando total atención a lo que decía celestia.

\- no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo así en un dragón, pero de todos modos, no es algo que me preocupe mucho, después de todo estamos hablando de spike, el mismo que salvo el imperio de cristal ¿recuerdas? – decía celestia recobrando se serena mirada.

\- je tienes razón, pero de todos modos, eso no cambia el hecho de que es algo extraño que el ayudante de sparkle no solamente sea capaz de curarse a sí mismo a una velocidad increíble, sino que además sea tan fuerte como para acabar el solo con un hydra mmmmmm….. Tal vez sea momento de que intente acercarme más a él para poder conocerlo mejor y saber cuáles son todas sus capacidades, después de todo, yo soy su tía ¿no hermana? – comentaba algo divertida la princesa de la noche provocando en la princesa del sol un notable sonrojo a causa de su insinuación, al final las dos continuaron su camino detrás del pequeño grayball que aún continuaba saltando de alegría.

 **Guarida de los perros diamantes.**

La vista dejaba ver como dos sabuesos se encontraban vigilando la salida del túnel que daba desde la biblioteca hasta su guarida, al parecer crusher había ordenado que mantuvieran vigilada la salida del túnel en caso de que un invitado no deseado apareciera, pero más que parecer dos perros guardianes, estos eran más como perros jóvenes, rebeldes y alocados - ¡oye imbécil! No estas harto de que ese idiota de crusher siempre se crezca cada vez que el jefe lo pone a cargo de una misión o un trabajo – opinaba uno de los sabuesos.

\- ¡claro que sí! Apuesto lo que sea a que incluso el maldito se sentiría superior si el jefe lo pusiera a limpiar su mierda con su propia lengua – opinaba igualmente el otro sabueso.

\- jajajajaja y por supuesto que ganarías esa apuesta jajajaja, pero como sea, ya solo espero que esta misión acabe lo más rápido posible para no seguir aguantando a ese estúpido – decía malhumorado.

\- ya tranquilo, por lo menos aún tenemos el consuelo de saber que cuando regresemos con el grupo, el maldito volverá a ser la perra del jefe y nosotros ya no tendremos que estarlo aguantando – declaraba el sabueso.

\- solo espero que sea pronto. ¡Ah maldición! Ni siquiera sé porque estamos aquí, dudo mucho que alguien venga por ese maldito túnel, digo, no es como si de la nada alguien fuera aparecer y empezara a….. – Pero el sabueso no pudo terminar su frase debido a que pudo escuchar como un leve sonido se emitía del interior del túnel que cuidaban - ¿escuchaste eso? – preguntaba el perro mientras se posicionaba.

\- claro que lo oí idiota, no soy sordo – respondía el otro perro.

\- ¿entonces qué esperas? Ve a checar – ordenaba el perro a su compañero.

\- ¡YO! *gruñido* está bien, pero para la próxima iras tu maldito – respondía estresado el sabueso. después de que el perro había respondido a su compañero, este se fue acercando cautelosamente a la salida, mientras al mismo tiempo olfateaba para ver si podía identificar al enemigo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del túnel, prosiguió a meterse poco a poco.

\- ¡y que! ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntaba su compañero desde afuera del túnel.

\- no, pero podría jurar que si había alguien adentro hace solo un momentos…. ¡espera! Creo que vi algo – decía el sabueso adentrándose más.

Su compañero solo relajo la mirada y comenzó a divagar con sus manos – sabes, si no llegas a encontrar nada lo mejor será que salgas pronto de allí, porque si el idiota de crusher llega a pensar que esta….. ¡Pero qué demonios! – gritaba sorprendido el sabueso que se había quedado afuera del túnel tras ver como su compañero que se había adentrado hace unos segundos salía disparado brutalmente contra la pared de la cueva, quedando al instante noqueado por el golpe.

\- ahora entiendo cómo fue posible que alguien pudiera construir un túnel desde las afueras de ponyville hasta la biblioteca, que otra especie si no "los perros diamantes" para esa tarea en específico – decía una voz proveniente de aquel túnel.

\- ¡¿q-q-quien eres infeliz?! ¡Vamos, muéstrate! Acabare contigo – comenzaba a ponerse nervioso el perro diamante mientras sacaba una lanza y se ponía a la defensiva.

\- escucha muy bien estúpido perro, ya me han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas y créeme, estoy muy cerca de llegar a mi limite, así que al menos que no quieras terminar como tu compañero ahí tirado e inconsciente, sé que podrás contestarme esta sencilla pregunta - decía el individuo mientras salía del túnel poco a poco, al final el perro diamante se quedó petrificado por ver como enfrente de él había un lagarto enorme de color purpura con espinas verdes en su espalda, y una mirada que denotaba mucha ira y odio - ¿en dónde está twilight? – preguntaba spike sin titubeos y mostrando sus feroz mandíbula.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ya se la saben, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y recomendaciones, nos leemos en la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Entrada de la guarida de los perros diamantes.**

En la escena se podía apreciar como un enfurecido y agresivo spike se postraba en frente del perro diamante guardián que quedaba de pie y con un nerviosismo provocado por ver como su compañero anteriormente había caído sin ningún problema _"¡demonios! ¿Qué hago ahora? Este maldito se cargó a mi compañero y ni siquiera me di cuenta ¡maldición!, y dudo siquiera que pueda tener la oportunidad de llamar a crusher y a los otros"_ pensaba indeciso el perro guardián mientras intentaba mantener su postura de ataque y con su lanza apuntándole al dragón.

\- ¿y bien? – Pregunto seriamente spike provocando que al perro diamante le dieran unos escalofríos – me dirás en donde esta ¿sí o no? – decía el dragón aun mostrando su mandíbula.

\- je, no te sientas tan realizado maldito. Solo porque pudiste entrar y noquear a mi compañero no significa que todos seamos así de patéticos como él *gruñido*. Así que te advierto que si tú no quieres morir será mejor que te des la vuelta y te vallas de una vez o juro que te atravesare con mi arma – sentenciaba el perro diamante no muy confiado de sus palabras mientras empezaba a apuntar su arma en dirección a spike, este último no dijo nada y solo se limitó a seguir parado y firme - ¡ah con que así lo quieres! Muy bien, tú lo pediste – decía preparándose para atacar - ¡TOMA MALDITO! – grito el perro guardián mientras corría hacia spike con su lanza en dirección al pecho del dragón, pero antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de atravesarlo con su arma, spike solo reacciono haciéndose de lado unos centímetros provocando que la lanza solo lo rosara, _"mierda"_ pensó el perro diamante al percatarse de como spike ahora estiraba el brazo para sujetar el mango del arma que a los pocos segundos fue destrozado a causa de la enorme fuerza que había ejercido el dragón al agarrarla.

El perro solo enmudeció al ver como su arma se había hecho añicos tan rápido, mientras que spike ahora levantaba la mirada con mucha ira – así que eso quieres ¿eh?, de acuerdo, prepárate – decía spike empezando a caminar hacia el perro diamante mientras se tronaba los dedos.

\- ¡no, no, no, no, no! ¡Espera, e-espera! ¡Está bien, me r-rindo! ¿Escuchaste? ¡ME RINDO! – suplicaba el guardián mientras soltaba lo que quedaba de su arma y se hincaba para pedir misericordia - ¡por favor! Ten compasión. T-te diré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me hagas daño – decía mientras se tapaba el rostro.

Spike al verlo detuvo su caminar para en seguida preguntarle todo lo que quería saber del paradero de twilight – entonces ¡habla!, ¿en dónde está la unicornio que se llevaron del pueblo? – preguntaba sin titubeos el dragón.

\- e-ella está encerrada en el calabozo de la guarida, ahí nuestro líder la mantiene vigilada con la ayuda de varios sabuesos – respondía el guardián.

\- ¿y cómo llego hacia el calabozo? – preguntaba de nuevo el asistente de sparkle.

\- b-bueno veras, este escondiste es un túnel con forma de serpiente **(forma de "s")** y solo hay tres niveles, ahora mismo estas en la entrada del primero, para llegar al segundo tienes que ir hasta el otro extremo de este túnel y bajar por un agujero. S-solo llegaras al calabozo cuando estés en el tercer nivel – contestaba el perro diamante.

\- muy bien eso será suficiente – decía spike mirando el túnel en el que se encontraba ahora.

\- e-eso es todo lo que se, ¿me puedo ir ahora? – preguntaba el perro esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- no – contesto spike secantemente mientras volvía su mirada hacia él, el perro diamante solo empezó a sudar de los nervios – tu colaboraste con el secuestro de mi amiga, y a pesar de que al final terminaste ayudándome, no puedo evitar pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el cual ustedes la han hecho pasar, así que lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir simplemente así porque si – contestaba spike mientras preparaba sus puños. La escena cambia mostrando a los dos perros diamantes guardianes inconscientes, mareados y con las caras llenas de moretones y golpes a causa de la gran paliza que le había dado el dragón – muy bien, ya me ocupe de estos – decía spike mientras depositaba a los noqueados perros diamantes en una esquina del escondite – ahora me ocupare de los demás – decía spike para sí mismo mientras se paraba y se prepara para gritar - ¡TWILIGHHHHTTTTTTTT! – grito el dragón con la intención de que todos los perros diamantes fueran hacia el para así no poner la vida de su amiga en peligro, y para que ella supiera que él había venido a rescatarla.

 **Tercer nivel de la guarida.**

Mientras tanto en el último nivel del escondite, en la sección de los calabozos, se puede apreciar como las orejas de un perro diamante se mueven un poco debido a que estas habían sido capaces de captar un sonido proveniente de varios metros más arriba - ¿eh? ¿Pero que fue eso? – se pregunta crusher intentando captar que había sido aquel extraño ruido.

\- ¿pasa algo jefe? – pregunta un sabueso que se encontraba a lado de crusher.

\- creo que escuche algo, mmmmmm… no lo sé, no estoy seguro. De todos modos, ordena a una patrulla de sabueso que vallan a la entrada y que verifiquen que todo esté en orden ¡rápido! – ordenaba crusher mientras el sabueso levantaba la mano y comenzaba a correr.

Mientras que a unos metros, twilight prestaba total atención a todo lo que acababa de pasar, intentando tener la esperanza de que por fin sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y que venían a rescatarla _"¡por favor amigas! Ayúdenme"_ pensó twilight.

 **Primer nivel de la guarida.**

Una vez que spike había gritado el nombre de su amiga para llamar la atención de todos los perros diamantes, procedió a correr a través del largo túnel que conformaba el primer nivel del escondite para poder llegar hacia el otro extremo y bajar al segundo nivel, pero mientras se apresuraba para llegar a su destino fue capaz de darse cuenta como todo ese lugar estaba perfectamente construido, decenas de pilares que servían como resistencia para mantener la cueva intacta, una altura y longitud considerable y exacta que podía permitir darles a varios individuos su propio espacio, un gran detallismo a la hora de haber escarbado ese túnel le daba la idea a spike de que ese lugar solo había sido construido para realizar tareas muy específicas y delicadas _"puede que el lugar este muy bien construido, después de todo fueron perros diamante los que lo hicieron, pero aun así soy capaz de darme cuenta de que si se presenta un derrumbe o una perturbación en su estructura, esta puede caer llevándose todos los niveles abajo"_ pensaba spike mientras observaba cuidadosamente todo el túnel a su alrededor, si bien este lugar no tenía ningún problema en el diseño que los perros diamantes habían escogido para construirla, el verdadero riesgo se presentaría si spike y los perros entablaban una batalla que pusiera la estabilidad del lugar en un estado delicado.

A cada segundo que pasaba, spike se encontraba cada vez más cerca del túnel que lo ayudaría a bajar al segundo nivel de la cueva, mientras que al mismo tiempo un grupo de sabuesos se preparaban, junto con sus armas y sencillas armaduras de metal, a subir por el mismo túnel por el cual spike debía bajar – de acuerdo, según dijo crusher debíamos revisar la entrada y asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden por allá ¿verdad? – se cercioraba uno de los tantos perros diamantes mientras mostraba una cara de fastidio.

\- Así es, pero la verdad no le encuentro sentido. Se supone que ya hay unos guardias en la entrada que tienen la tarea de protegerla y de alertar si es que hay problemas *gruñido*, ese maldito solo quiere tenernos trabajando para nada – decía otro sabueso igual de fastidiado que el primero.

\- ya, ya, ya, tranquilos mis amigos, no es para tanto, solo subiremos y nos aseguraremos de que todo esté bien, después de eso ¡ahora sí!, que cada quien haga lo que se le su puta gana ¿Qué les parece? – decía un tercer sabueso intentando calmar al resto de sus compañeros.

\- sí, si, como sea. Solo hay que terminar con esto de una vez – finalizaba el primer sabueso preparando al resto para comenzar a subir por el túnel que daba hacia el primer nivel de la guarida.

De regreso con spike, se podía apreciar como el dragón iba frenando poco a poco su proseguir cuando de un momento a otro fue capaz de escuchar un singular ruido proveniente a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba el. El sonido era muy parecido al mismo que generaba un tumulto de personas quejándose por la mal paga que les daban por trabajar arduamente y sin descanso. Spike inmediatamente se paró firmemente con su mirada clavada hacia el fondo del túnel, en la espera de que aquellos que provocaban tan peculiar escandalo se mostraran de una vez por todas.

\- ¡rápido holgazanes! Que ya me quiero ir a tirar barra un rato – se escuchaba decir una voz – espera un poco idiota, hay que esperar a los demás – se escuchaba otra voz - ¡diles que se apuren! ¡Maldición! Parece como si nunca hubieran pasado por un agujero – se quejaba otra voz que claramente ya estaba muy cerca del mismo lugar en donde spike se encontraba esperando.

Una vez que la escasa luz que se filtraba dentro del escondite se posiciono sobre los individuos que yacían subiendo del segundo nivel, fue cuando spike puso darse cuenta de que los que originaban tal escandalo eran solamente seis sabuesos con armaduras muy sencillas y unas armas que más que parecer amenazantes, solo parecían de muy mala calidad.

Después de que el dragón los tenía visualizados muy claramente, los perros diamantes aun no eran capaces de darse cuenta que frente a ellos estaba una criatura que no pertenecía a los suyos – jajajaja como sea, te lo digo y te lo repito. Por más que busquemos, no vamos a encontrar nada en la entra… – dejaba inconclusa la palabra uno de los sabuesos al darse cuenta que frente a él, a tan solo cuatro metros, estaba un ser de aspecto serio y con una cara que denotaba muy poca paciencia.

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¡EEHHHHHH! – gritaba un sabueso a causa del asombro logrando romper el silencio que se había originado hace tan solo segundos - ¡¿quién eres tú?! ¡¿y-y que haces aquí?! – preguntaba un poco nervioso uno de los perros diamantes a causa de que no creía que alguien fuera capaz de estar en su escondite tan repentinamente.

\- eso no es nada que les importe – decía spike mientras mantenía su postura seria y firme - de acuerdo, seré breve, sé que tienen secuestrada a una unicornio y también sé que está en el tercer nivel de este lugar, así que solo les daré dos opciones, o me llevan con ella y me la entregan pacíficamente – comentaba mientras levantaba el dedo índice – o se meten en mi camino arriesgándose a que acabe con cada uno de ustedes – volvía a hablar con el ceño fruncido y ahora levantando un segundo dedo en muestra de indicar las dos opciones que acababa de dar.

Todos los sabuesos estaban expectantes ante la situación en la que ahora estaban, no eran capaces de creer que un intruso hubiera podido infiltrarse en su guarida tan fácilmente y sin siquiera enterarse, _"¿Qué acaso los guardias no habían podido con él?"_ se preguntaban mentalmente cada uno de los perros diamantes - ¿y-y ahora que hacemos? – preguntaba uno de los sabuesos dirigiéndose hacia el resto de sus compañeros – no tengo idea, pero… por alguna extraña razón no tengo intenciones de meterme en su camino – contestaba otro sabueso sujetado con más presión su arma – pero por otro lado, si no intentamos detenerlo y dejamos que llegue al último piso en donde esta esa pony, ¡tengan por seguro que crusher nos cortara las bolas a todos! – Se estremecía otro sabueso al imaginarse el terrible castigo que sufriría si dejaba pasar al dragón por el túnel - ¡tienes razón!, además, nosotros somos seis y él es solo uno. Lo que significa que tenemos una enorme ventaja en número, así que no es probable que él pueda con todos nosotros – decía muy confiado y con una extraña sonrisa otro sabueso mientras intentaba darles valor a todos sus camaradas.

Mientras que spike por su lado, aún seguía esperando a que los perros diamante se apartaran de su camino, pero después de darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos parecía ceder ante alguna de las dos opciones que había dado, fue cuando se dispuso a apartarlos por la buenas o por las malas – lo lamento, pero no tengo su tiempo. Por lo tanto, asumiré su falta de decisión como una respuesta a que me dejaran pasar sin causarme ningún problema – declaraba spike mientras recuperaba el paso dirigiéndose directamente hacia los seis perros diamantes que aún seguían dudando.

\- ¡D-detente ahí, imbécil! ¡Y-ya lo decidimos! Y no te dejaremos pasar – aclaraba uno de los sabuesos adelantándose y poniéndose en medio de spike y el túnel que conducía al segundo nivel - ¡sí! Así es. No te dejaremos pasar por ningún motivo, así que será mejor que te largues antes de que nos arrepintamos de dejarte ir – secundaba otro sabueso mientras imitaba la misma acción que el primero. Una vez dicho estos los seis perros diamantes se posicionaron uno detrás de otro, con una pose amenazante y las armas desenfundas, en la espera de que el intruso recobrara el camino en sentido contrario a donde estaban ellos.

Pero como era de esperarse, spike ni se había inmutado ante las vagas amenazas que le hacían los sabuesos a su persona, y esta reacción no era solamente provocada por la gran furia que sentía el dragón por dentro, sino que se debía en parte a la confianza que tenía al creer que podría acabar con los perros diamantes fácilmente, después de todo, él y sus amigas ya se habían enfrentado en el pasado a unos enemigos de la misma raza. Inclusive en ese entonces se dio cuenta de que si una pequeña pony era capaz de lidiar con estas bestias, lo más lógico sería que el también fuera capaz de hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Una vez que el asistente de twilight se había asegurado de que los sabuesos no se iban a mover para cederle el camino hacia los calabozos, fue cuando decidió optar por dejar de estar parado y comenzar a caminar lentamente en dirección a los seis perros diamantes. Una vez más los sabuesos se tensionaron al no saber que hacer frente a un enemigo del que no tenían idea de que era capaz.

\- ¡b-basta! ¡Deja de avanzar! – presionaba un sabueso intentando detener al dragón, pero este último lo ignoro y siguió caminando - ¿e-en serio quieres morir desgraciado? – Preguntaba algo nervioso mientras apuntaba su espada en contra del intruso - ¡Muy bien!, ven aquí si es que tienes valor entonces… ¡ahhhhhh! – finalizaba el mismo sabueso, el cual ahora iba en dirección hacia spike con su arma en mano y de manera eufórica. Pero antes de que el perro diamante tuviera la oportunidad de empuñar su arma contra el cuerpo del enemigo, este ya había sido recibido por un puñetazo justo en la cara, provocando no solamente que su sencillo casco se rompiera, sino que además todo su cuerpo fuera impactado contra la dura pared de piedra del cual estaba hecho esa guarida.

\- … - el resto de sabuesos no se lo podían creer. Su compañero había quedado fuera de combate de un solo golpe, ni su pequeña armadura había servido de nada ya que la fuerza del impacto entre el cuerpo del perro y la dura pared habían sido suficiente como para dejarla hecha pedazos - ¡ah! y-yo i-iré a llamar a l-los d-demás – decía el sabueso que se encontraba al final de la formación mientras corría y se escabullía dentro del agujero que daba al segundo nivel.

\- ¡d-de acuerdo! En lo que esperamos los r-refuerzos, tendremos que e-evitar que siga avanzando – decía un perro diamante extremamente nervioso y dudando en sí deberían seguir reteniendo al dragón, mientras que al resto no les quedo de otra que aceptar el arriesgado plan que proponía su compañero.

\- ¡maldición!, ya vieron que su amigo no fue capaz ni de tocarme y aun así piensan seguir estorbándome *rugido entre dientes*. Entonces no me dejan opción. Acabare con ustedes uno por uno – sentenciaba spike apretando los puños y mostrando sus grandes dientes.

Los sabuesos por otra parte, permanecían en sus respectivos lugares temblorosos y con el corazón acelerado a causa del miedo que provocaba el intruso solamente con su mirada. A los poco segundos uno de los sabuesos hablo - ¡escuchen cabrones! Tal vez si todos atacamos al mismo tiempo, podríamos tener más posibilidades de matarlo ¿asique que dicen? – Proponía uno de ellos –… ¡de acuerdo! – respondía el resto al ver que no tenían opciones.

Momentos después de haber acordado su arriesgado plan, los perros diamantes procedieron a formarse horizontalmente y con sus armas apuntando en todo momento al dragón, una vez hecho esto comenzaron a acercársele muy cuidadosamente y con paso lento, al mismo tiempo, dos de los cuatro sabuesos que quedaban se adelantaban un poco más rápido llegando a ubicarse por detrás de spike. Al final el dragón término acorralado tanto por detrás como adelante por los cuatro sabuesos, estos últimos se veían un poco más confiados y seguros, ya que tenían a su víctima sin ninguna vía de escape.

\- je, ¿Qué te parece infeliz? Ya no tienes a donde huir. Te tenemos atrapado como a una maldita rata – decía un sabueso mientras apuntaba con su arma a la cara de spike, los otros tres sabuesos imitaban su acción con sus respectivas armas.

\- aun pareces tranquilo. ¿Qué acaso aun no te das cuenta de que no puedes contra todos nosotros? – preguntaba un poco más confiado otro de los sabuesos.

Pero por más amenazantes y dominantes que se vieran los perros diamantes, estos no lograban cambiar el semblante de ira e impaciencia que tenía el dragón desde hacía rato.

\- ¡grrrrrrr! En ese caso ¡muereeeeeeeeeee! – gritaba a todo pulmón uno de los dos sabuesos que se ubicaban frente a spike. Casi inmediatamente de haber gritado esa última palabra, el resto de los perros diamantes se dispusieron a atacar al mismo tiempo al dragón, el cual en esos momentos agudizaba todos sus sentidos preparándose para el ataque grupal de todos los perros que lo rodeaban. Lo último que se vio de la escena fue la pupila dilatada de spike mientras veía a los cuatro sabuesos en dirección hacia él.

 **Segundo Nivel de la Guarida.**

En cuanto al sabueso que había huido hacia el segundo nivel. Se podía apreciar como este llegaba agitado y nervioso con el resto de perros diamantes que en esos momentos se encontraban flojeando y perdiendo el tiempo en cosas que ni debían de hacer - ¡rápido! ¡rápido! ¡Muevan el culo! ¡hay un intruso en el primer nivel! ¡rápido! – gritaba desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo apuntando hacia arriba de su cabeza.

\- … - toda la jauría solo reaccionaba a mirarlo extraño y a burlarse.

\- ¿q-que no me escucharon? ¡hay un intruso arriba! ¡hay que apurarnos a detenerlo antes de que crusher…! – pero el sabueso no termino de explicar, debido a que uno de los perros diamantes presentes lo había interrumpido bruscamente.

\- ¡deja de decir estupideces idiota! Ya sabemos que solo tratas de hacernos una jugarreta porque solo estas aburrido – juzgaba uno de los tantos sabuesos que se encontraban en ese nivel reunidos.

\- ¡demonios raff, no es ninguna broma! Es en serio. Ahora mismo hay una maldita lagartija gigante ahí arriba, y está pateándoles el culo a nuestros camaradas – aseguraba el sabueso.

\- *gruñido* ¡ya deja de estar jodiendo! Si en serio piensas que te voy a creer una estupidez así estas muy equivocado – alegaba el mismo perro diamante – ¡sí! tiene razón, solo tratas de hacernos una maldita broma – decía otro perro dándole la razón al primero – mejor regrésate a olfatear traseros a los otros imbéciles jajajaj – se burlaba un tercero.

\- ¡que! ¡E-es en serio!. ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me crean?! – se quejaba el sabueso al ver que por más que intentara, nadie le creía.

Después de eso, todos los perros diamantes comenzaron a burlarse y a acusarlo de mentiroso – jajajaja, buen intento pero no funcionara imbécil – se burlaba uno – ¡ya deja de molestar y déjanos descansar en paz! – Se quejaba otro – ve a buscar a alguien que le interese, no sé como por ejemplo… ¡a crusher!, je, veamos si con el tienes las bolas suficientes para mentirle – justo después de ese comentario, todos los perros comenzaron a empujar al sabueso en dirección a su líder con la intención de ver si este último tenía la paciencia de soportar una broma estúpida como esa.

Al final, al pobre sabueso no le quedo de otra que aceptar esa idea y arriesgarse a que su líder le cortara el cuello por su incompetencia y estupidez, además no importaba por donde viera el lado bueno de cualquier decisión, al terminar, el resultado sería el mismo. Pero antes de que todos los perros diamantes continuaran con su bullicio y burlas hacia su pobre compañero, un enorme estruendo que parecía provenir del primer nivel se había hecho presente por todo el túnel creando un gran eco en todo el segundo nivel, ese inesperado sonido no solo causo que todos los sabuesos guardaran silencio por varios segundos, sino que además provoco que toda la estructura del lugar se estremeciera haciendo parecer que cualquier momento la guarida se caería en pedazos.

\- ¿q-que demonios fue eso? – se apuraba en cuestionar alarmante uno de los perros diamantes, pero como era obvio, ninguno de ellos tenía ni la menor idea del origen de aquel gran ruido, ninguno menos que el sabueso que había ido a advertirles desde hacía rato.

\- n-no lo sé, pareció una explosión – contestaba igual de intrigado otro sabueso.

\- ¡que no se dan cuenta idiotas! Es la mega lagartija del que les hable – respondía con un tono irónico el sabueso mientras se liberaba de sus compañeros – ahora mismo ya debe de haber terminado con los sabuesos que me acompañaron. ¿Ahora si me creen estúpidos? – Preguntaba mientras recibía varias miradas escépticas – bueno pues que esperan, ¡deténganlo mientras le aviso a crusher de que tenemos a un intruso! – ordenaba el sabueso mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta a los otros perros, para llegar al agujero que conducía al tercer nivel.

Después de que el sabueso se marchara con la intención de avisarle a su líder. El resto de perros diamantes procedieron a ponerse sus sencillas armaduras y a preparar sus armas ya que no sabían a que se enfrentarían en el primer nivel. Una vez que estaban listos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el agujero que conectaba el segundo nivel con el primero. Por unos momentos parecían dudar en si debían subir a encarar a la criatura que había invadido su guarida, o si era mejor esperar a que su camarada regresara con crusher para que de esa manera tuvieran un poco de ventaja.

Poco a poco los perros se acercaban nerviosos hacia la entrada del agujero - ¡esperen! antes de seguir avanzando hay que revisar que no nos esté esperando dentro del hoyo – sugería uno de ellos - ¡muy buena idea! Yo te apoyo – secundaba otro sabueso mientras empujaba al otro hacia el pequeño camino que conducía hacia arriba – ¡e-espera! ¡En ningún momento dije que lo haría yo infeliz! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, el perro diamante se encontraba a un escaso metro de distancia del agujero mientras que el resto de perros diamantes se hacían para atrás al mismo tiempo, al final el sabueso con una gran gota en la cabeza suspiro rendido al comprobar que ningún otro perro tomaría el riesgo que él estaba tomando _" ¡malditos cobardes! Cuando esto acabe, yo me llevare el crédito "_ pensó el perro mientras se pasaba un último trago de saliva y comenzaba a acercarse cuidadosamente hacia la entrada del agujero. Paso a paso, el perro diamante sujetaba con mayor fuerza su arma intentando darse seguridad a sí mismo y de lo que hacía, más cuando por fin estaba a un paso de quedar exactamente debajo del agujero, pudo escuchar como algo era arrastrado desde arriba – maldición – dijo casi en un susurro al imaginarse lo que podría haber allá arriba.

\- ya ¿Qué esperas? Fíjate si es seguro subir por allí o no – reprochaba un sabueso ya fastidiado por la cobardía de su camarada.

\- ¡hey cabrón! Si tanta prisa tienes por que no te fijas tú mismo *gruñido* maldito imbécil, agradece que no estás en mi lugar – maldecía el sabueso volteando a ver al resto. Pero justo en el instante en el que el sabueso regresaba su mirada hacia la entrada del agujero, un enorme bulto había caído enfrente de él provocando que pegara un enorme grito y que retrocediera de un salto - ¡que carajos! – dijo mientras se reunía con el resto.

\- ¿Q-qué demonios es eso? – preguntaba uno de ellos mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaban acercarse en grupo para inspeccionar la cosa que había caído hacia solo unos segundos. Pero para sorpresa de ellos, lo que había caído no era solamente un bulto cualquiera, sino que se trataba de uno de los sabuesos que se habían quedado en primer nivel a enfrentar a spike, solamente que este perro diamante estaba lleno de golpes en el cuerpo y en un estado inconsciente del cual parecía que no iba a salir muy pronto.

\- ¿p-pero quién demonios hizo esto? – preguntaba al aire uno de los sabuesos del montón mientras movía a su compañero a un lado para poder apoyarlo contra la pared.

Todos estaban impresionados, por no decir que asustados, ante la situación que ahora se les presentaba, ninguno estaba seguro de querer enfrentar a lo que sea que fuera la criatura que estaba arriba de ellos - ¿y ahora que hacemos?. Y-yo no quiero ir a pelear con esa cosa – decía un ahora asustado perro diamante.

\- ¡ni yo tampoco! Ya vieron como dejo a ese pobre infeliz – decía otro mientras señalaba al perro diamante inconsciente.

Y a partir de ahí, comenzaron las discusiones entre los perros para decidir si debían ir o no. Todo ese escándalo hacia parecer que al final ninguno de los sabuesos se atrevería a ir tras el intruso que se encontraba en el primer nivel. O al menos eso se pensaba hasta que de un momento a otro, uno de los perros diamantes salía corriendo y gritándole a todos los demás - ¡al diablo con esto! Iré allá arriba y yo mismo matare a ese maldito. Ustedes quédense temblando como unas perritas asustadizas, yo me encargare de esto – decía el perro diamante mientras corría y tomaba su arma con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, ahora los perros diamantes no solo habían dejado de discutir, sino que al igual que su compañero, ahora comenzaban a tomar cada quien sus respectivas armas. Al parecer esta extraña actitud de valentía que mostraba el sabueso había sido lo suficientemente inspiradora como para animar al resto de los perros a hacerle frente al enemigo - ¡si, vamos tras ese bastardo! ¡Acabemos con el! ¡No podrá contra todos nosotros! ¡No saldrá de aquí con vida! – eran algunos de los tantos gritos que emitían los perros diamantes mientras se dirigían al agujero.

Pero cuando por fin toda la jauría de sabuesos estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la entrada del agujero, una enorme llamarada verde había caído sin previo aviso obstaculizándoles el camino a los perros diamantes y ocasionando que estos últimos retrocedieran por temor a ser quemados vivos - ¡que carajos! ¡mierda! ¡casi me quemo, no jodas! - decían simultáneamente los perros en muestra de que se habían salvado por muy poco - ¿f-fuego? ¿p-pero que criatura es capaz de hacer algo así? – preguntaba nuevamente asustado un perro diamante mientras visualizaba las llamas que se habían acomodado justamente debajo del agujero que conducía al primer nivel.

– no tengo ni puta idea. Lo único que sé, es que ya no podremos subir por allí – contestaba de regreso uno de los sabuesos.

\- tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera esa cosa pueda bajar ahora hacia acá – decía otro sabueso empezando a mostrar una sonrisa de alivio.

Después de unos momentos, todos los sabuesos presentes comenzaron a suspirar aliviados porque al final de cuentas, ya no había necesidad de enfrentar a la criatura que se encontraba arriba, debido a que esta se misma se había bloqueado el paso con esa enorme montaña de fuego que cubría el camino. Al final, todos los perros diamantes empezaron a relajarse y a sentarse en el piso del segundo nivel, a la espera de que llegara crusher para que los ayudara a matar a la criatura de una vez por todas. Lamentablemente para ellos, spike no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a que llegara su líder para que lo intentara retener por más tiempo.

En la escena se podía ver como los sabuesos retiraban la tensión que se había originado hace solo unos momentos e intentaban tranquilizarse por todo lo que había pasado. Pero en un momento de descuido, algunos de ellos fueros capaces de percatarse como algo de considerable tamaño había caído por el agujero, y lo había hecho justamente sobre las enormes llamas que aun cubrían el área - ¿v-vieron eso? – preguntaba incrédulo un sabueso.

\- ¿uh? ¿Ver qué? – preguntaba otro perro confundido.

\- a-algo acaba de caer del agujero y está escondido en ese fuego – contestaba de vuelta el sabueso empezando a notarse nervioso.

\- ¡si, tiene razón! y-yo también vi algo – apoyaba otro sabueso a su compañero.

Entonces sin perder el tiempo, todos los perros diamantes comenzaron a tomar una vez más sus armas y a posicionarse en modo de combate.

\- ¡s-sal de allí cabron! ¡s-sabemos que estas allí! – retaba un sabueso esperando a que su enemigo se manifestara frente a todos.

Por otra parte, spike ya estaba harto de perder el tiempo con todos esos perros diamantes, así que al final había tomado la decisión de encararlos de una vez por todas.

\- ya…dejen…de…¡estorbarme! – gritaba un endemoniado spike mientras saltaba de las llamas que lo ocultaban de la vista de todos los perros diamantes.

Todos los sabuesos solo atinaron a retroceder por el enorme susto que el gran reptil había provocado con su sorpresiva aparición.

\- así que tú eres el miserable que se coló a nuestro escondite y que ha estado pateándole el culo a nuestros compañeros ¿verdad? – cuestionaba un sabueso, mientras intentaba acercarse con arma en mano, al dragón que permanecía expectante ante cualquier reacción que pudiera tomar el perro diamante - ¡je! Ahora que te veo frente a mí, no soy capaz de entender cómo nadie ha sido capaz de detenerte. ¡Si! admito que das algo de miedo, pero, no pareces ser realmente una amenaza. Así que porque no solo te das la vueltas y te vas por donde entr… - pero antes de que el sabueso fuera capaz de concluir esa última palabra, spike se había adelantado con un puñetazo justo en la cara del sabueso, lográndolo enviar con una gran fuerza hacia el resto de perros diamantes que estaban parados a solo unos metros.

A causa de la gran fuerza aplicada, el cuerpo noqueado del sabueso había logrado llevarse de paso a otros dos desafortunados perros diamantes, provocando que estos últimos quedaran muy heridos por el choque de cuerpos. Todos la jauría de sabuesos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos lo que ese dragón había logrado hacer con un solo golpe - ¡EEEHHHHHH! – gritaban los sabuesos simultáneamente.

\- ¡oigan ustedes! – Llamaba spike a los sabuesos – ¿me dejaran pasar o también quieren unirse al resto de sus compañeros? – preguntaba desafiante spike mientras sujetaba su puño derecho con la palma de la izquierda. Todos los perros diamantes solo contestaron con un gruñido y con una mirada amenazante – ni siquiera se para que pregunto. ¡De acuerdo! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ! – finalmente spike desafiaba a los sabuesos, mientras estos últimos emprendieron el ataque armados en contra del dragón.

 **Tercer Nivel de la guarida.**

Mientras tanto, aun ajeno ante el caos que se desarrollaba arriba de él, se podía ver a crusher sentado y aburrido en frente del calabozo que mantenía recluida a la poseedora del elemento de la magia - *suspiro* ¡demonios! Si hubiera sabido que el estúpido mensajero tardaría tanto en traerme indicaciones, me hubiera traído me baraja de solitario para perder el tiempo en algo más productivo – se quejaba el enorme perro diamante mientras jugueteaba con el adorno de su collar. A lado de él estaba otro perro con una espada y una armadura sencilla. Y por supuesto, en la celda se encontraba twilight aun amordazada y recostada en el frio piso - ¡ahhh! Estoy aburrido. Como desearía que pasara algo más interesante como…¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaba al vacío crusher al notar como en el fondo del túnel se llegaban a escuchar unos murmullos que se dirigían justamente en donde se encontraba el.

\- ¡señor crusher! ¡es urgente señor! ¡rapido necesitamos su ayuda! – gritaba sin respirar un pequeño sabueso mostrándose agitado y nervioso frente a su líder.

\- ¡qué demonios haces aquí! ¿Qué acaso no di ordenes exactas de tu y los otros idiotas cuidaran la entrada de la guarida? – reprimía crusher a su subordinado con una cara de fastidio e ira.

\- d-de eso se trata señor, u-un intruso ha logrado entrar y viene hacia aquí por… - pero antes de que el sabueso terminara de hablar, crusher se había apresurado de tomarlo por el cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? Que un cabrón cualquiera se metió a la guarida y acabo con ustedes sin ningún problema. ¡jajajaja! O él es muy fuerte o ustedes son muy estúpidos – se burlaba crusher mientras seguía sosteniendo con firmeza al pobre sabueso. Twiligh por su parte, ahora comenzaba a prestar atención a todo lo que decían los perros, _"¿s-serán mis amigas? Por favor, ¡por el amor a celestia que si sean ellas!"_ deseaba con todo su corazón la unicornio pensado en la posibilidad de que todas sus amigas habían ido a rescatarla.

En cuanto a crusher y al sabueso, este último se empezaba a poner morado a causa del poco aire que era capaz de pasar por su nariz y hocico. Tras ver que faltaba muy poco para que el pobre sabueso terminara perdiendo la conciencia, crusher había decidido soltar al pequeño perro diamante y ahora preguntar acerca del individuo que se había filtrado a su escondite - ¡aaahhh! ¡muy bien! ¿y de quien carajos se trata? – Preguntaba crusher mientras el subordinado trataba de recuperarse del gran daño que había sufrido a manos de su líder

\- *cof* *cof* n-no lo sé *cof* *cof*. S-solo sé que se trata de un lagarto enorme *cof* y morado - respondía con mucho trabajo el sabueso.

En ese instante twilight se había quedado pasmada al pensar en la identidad del intruso que ahora se encontraba en el segundo nivel. Crusher despistadamente dirigió su mirada a la unicornio dándose cuenta de que posiblemente esta última conocía la identidad del lagarto – jajaja está bien, yo me hare cargo – declara crusher con una gran sonrisa mientras twilight sparkle le daba una mirada de furia - ¡hey tú, holgazán! ¿ya está lista mi armadura? – preguntaba crusher al perro diamante que hasta esos momentos había estado quieto y callado.

\- s-si señor, ya está lista, p-pero tardara un poco en ponérsela toda – contestaba nervioso el sabueso.

\- bueno ¿y a qué esperas?, ¡tráemela enseguida¡ - ordenaba crusher al perro, mientras este se alejaba lo más rápido que podía a una de las tantas celdas que había en ese nivel – mientras tanto, intenta ser algo útil y refuerza al resto de sabuesos hasta que yo llegue, no quiero que ese infeliz llegue hasta aquí ¿entendido? – aclaraba crusher al otro sabueso que había estado a punto de ahogar.

\- s-si señor – respondía mientras empezaba una vez más su marcha al segundo nivel.

Después de eso, crusher había comenzado a acercarse poco a poco a la celda de twilight – no sé quién demonios habrá venido por ti, pero ten algo por seguro. Una vez que me lo tope, no tendré piedad de él jajajajajajajajaj – se burlaba crusher mientras observaba satisfactoriamente como twilight se atormentaba por lo que decía.

 **Segundo nivel.**

Spike se encontraba paciente desde su lugar observando como poco a poco la gran jauría de perros diamantes se acercaban para atacarlo con sus armas y mandíbulas dignas de un canino. _"debo mantener mi distancia. Si todos me atacan al mismo tiempo, será muy complicado acabar con todos"_ pensaba spike mientras tragaba una cantidad inmensa de aire para enseguida lanzar una llamarada que provoco que la manada de sabuesos retrocediera sin dudarlo por segundo.

\- ¡m-maldición! – decía un sabueso cubriéndose la cara a causa del gran calor que era emitida por el fuego del dragón. Varios perros diamantes imitaron la acción debido a que el calor se estaba propagando demasiado dentro del túnel. Debido a eso, spike aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir de la llamarada y comenzar a incapacitar a varios perros diamantes.

\- ¡tomen esto! – gritaba spike al mismo tiempo que golpeaba en la cara a los sabuesos que se encontraban más cerca de él.

\- ¡muere miserable! – gritaba un perro desenfundando su espada con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo de spike. Pero este último había sido más rápido, logrando detener el brazo del sabueso con la mano izquierda, una vez que lo tenía asegurado, con la ayuda de su mano derecha había logrado alzar al perro diamante para enseguida lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el resto de sus compañeros.

El choque del cuerpo del sabueso había conseguido hacer retroceder unos pasos a los sabuesos, así que ni flojo ni perezoso, spike tomo la iniciativa de pegar un salto hacia el techo del túnel, una vez allí con la ayuda de sus garrar aprovecho el techo de tierra para sujetarse y no caer hacia la confundida jauría.

\- ¡baja de allí cobarde! ¡acaso tienes miedo estúpido! ¡maldita lagartija superdesarrollada! ¡espera a que bajes y te daré tu merecido! – eran solo algunos de los gritos que pegaban los sabuesos intentando provocar al dragón para que este bajara del techo.

\- ok, allí les voy – decía finalmente spike soltándose del techo y dejándose caer hacia los sabuesos. Pero antes de que siquiera el dragón estuviera cerca de pisar el suelo, este ya había comenzado de nuevo a escupir fuego logrando separar a toda la bola de perros diamantes que esperaban su caída.

Una vez que spike había caído totalmente en el suelo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a un sabueso para poder golpearlo en el rostro con su puño, mandándolo a volar hasta la pared del túnel. Otro sabueso había visto esto, así que usando su hacha corrió hacia spike para poder atacarlo en el pecho, afortunadamente el dragón lo había visualizado justo a tiempo logrando detener el filo del hacha con las dos manos, el perro diamante se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del reptil. Entonces para quitarse al perro de encima, spike soltó una patada justo en el estómago del perro diamante haciéndolo estrellarse contra otro perro que venía en esa misma dirección.

\- ¡vamos, eso es todo lo que tienen! – provocaba spike a los perros para que se acercaran a él.

\- ¡allí esta! ¡Contra él! – decía un sabueso, indicándole a sus compañeros la posición del dragón.

Una vez que otro puñado de sabuesos había dado con la ubicación de spike, estos arremetieron todos juntos contra él. Spike por su parte seguía mirándosele enojado y serio – esto está tardando demasiado, porque no solo se quitan de mi ¡CAMINOOOO! – gritaba eufórico spike mientras que, para sorpresa de los sabuesos, corría justamente hacia ellos sin mostrar ninguna emoción de miedo o angustia.

\- ¡en serio estas tan urgido de morirrrr! – decía el perro diamante que encabezaba el ataque. Pero antes de que este sabueso y spike se encontraran frente a frente para pelear, el dragón había dado un salto lo suficientemente grande como para sobrepasar la altura de los perros diamantes. Los espectadores inmediatamente habían quedado sorprendidos debido a que spike había aplastado con sus patas traseras el frágil cuerpo del canino que se encontraba hasta delante del grupo.

\- ¡m-maldición…! – decía el sabueso que se encontraba enseguida del primero, solo para que a los pocos instantes recibiera un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente justo en el acto. Después de eso el dragón tomo el cuello al sabueso más cercano a él y lo azoto contra el piso dejando la armadura del perro toda abollada, sin estar satisfecho con eso spike decidió dar un pisotón sobre el torso del sabueso ocasionando que este quedara sofocado por la falta de aire.

Tras ver esto, los perros diamantes empezaban a dudar acerca de si era posible ganarle a este formidable rival solo con sus armas y mordidas. Spike por su parte ahora los visualizaba dedicándoles una mirada salvaje.

\- ¡rápido, rápido! Tenemos que reagruparnos y atacar en grupo – indicaba un sabueso a varios de sus camaradas que se encontraban alejados varios metros de spike y los otros sabuesos, obviamente se mantenían ignorantes ante lo que acontecía con el otro grupo. Antes de que el perro diera más ordenes, pudo escuchar perfectamente como varios de sus amigos gritaban de dolor y agonía - ¡pero que mierda! *ladrido* tenemos que acabar con el ahora – decía para sí mismo el sabueso mirando la dirección en la que había escuchado los gritos, pero debido a las flamas que aún permanecían por toda la zona, no lograba ver nada. De inmediato todos los sabuesos que deambulaban por allí comenzaron a reagruparse para crear otra horda de perros diamantes – vamos, vamos, ¿Qué esperan? Necesitamos socorrer a nuestros compañeros – decía el mismo perro en la espera de que todos estuvieran formados.

\- ¡oigan! ¡esperen! – se escuchaba decir a un sabueso que parecía provenir de la entrada al tercer nivel de la guarida.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Ya informaste al señor crusher de la situación? – preguntaba el sabueso al otro que acababa de llegar.

\- y-ya, ya lo hice. D-dijo que los esperáramos mientras se preparaba para la batalla – respondía el sabueso ya demasiado cansado por correr y por el castigo que le había dado crusher anteriormente.

\- claro, que se tome su tiempo. No hay problema – decía irónicamente el perro – de acuerdo, prepárate, iremos a atacar al maldito todos juntos – ordenaba al pequeño perro mientras le pasaba una arma.

\- p-pero yo… n-no creo que podamos con el – se oponía sin mostrar mucha confianza a sus camaradas.

\- eso piensas ¿ah?. Entonces espera a crusher y dile que no quisiste pelear porque eres un cobarde – respondía el sabueso enfatizando la parte en la que vendría crusher.

Casi de inmediato el perro diamante recupero la postura y firmemente sostuvo su arma - ¡de acuerdo! En donde esta ese maldito – decía el sabueso ya recuperado mientras volteaba a todas partes.

\- je, eso fue rápido – dijo finalmente el perro diamante al ver que había logrado inspirar a su amigo con sus palabras - ¡todos! Hay que rodear el fuego por ambos lados para acorralarlo, una vez que lo tengamos, lo atacamos sin piedad. Ahora ¡al ataque! – declaraba el perro comandando cerca de quince sabuesos que ejercían las ordenes que había dado.

Después de que los dos grupos de sabuesos se dirigieran hacia lados opuestos para intentar cerrarle el camino al dragón, nunca se imaginaron que una vez que llegaran al lugar en donde se suponía debía estar spike con el resto de perros diamantes, solo estaban los últimos mencionados llenos de golpes y moretones, y por supuesto, todos inconscientes. Pero lo que dejo más confundidos a los perros fue la obvia ausencia del dragón en la escena.

\- ¡c-carajo! ¿en dónde está ese miserable? – cuestionaba al aire el sabueso que había comandado al resto.

Pero antes de que algún sabueso le intentara responder a su vacía pregunta, una voz proveniente de las llamas había respondido a su pregunta de una manera cortante y fría - ¿me buscabas? – se escuchaba decir desde las enormes llamas, para que acto seguido una mano saliera de repente sujetando fuertemente el cuello de la armadura del perro diamante que había hablado hacia unos momentos.

\- ¡ahhhh! – el perro se encontraba pasmado por la sanguinaria mirada que se lograba filtrar a través del ardiente fuego, dándole un aspecto casi salido del mismo infierno. Todo el resto de sabuesos no parecían tener la intención de hacer algo al respecto, cada uno de ellos empalidecía ante la escena que ahora se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

\- les advertí en varias ocasiones que no se metieran en mi camino. Pero no, decidieron dejarle mis palabras al viento, ahora tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias – enjuiciaba spike por fin dándole un demoledor golpe al estómago del perro diamante ocasionando que incluso su armadura cediera ante la gran fuerza que portaba el ayudante de sparkle. Después de eso spike simplemente dejo caer el cuerpo noqueado del perro al frio piso del túnel.

\- ¿q-que hacemos? ¡no podremos con él! ¡e-estamos acabados! ¿a qué horas llegara el señor crusher? ¡no es un lagarto es un demonio! – todo eso se preguntaban y decían los sabuesos intentando al mismo tiempo conservar su calma y compostura.

Pero en esos momentos ya no importaba que tanto dudaran en si debían continuar peleando o si simplemente debían dejar que el dragón pasara por el túnel. Y todo eso se debía a que a spike ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que eligieran esos perros diamantes. Así que sin previo aviso, spike ayudándose de sus fuertes patas, tomo un increíble impulso y se dirigió con un rodillazo a un pobre sabueso que se encontraba muerto del miedo, el golpe había sido directo y limpio, el pobre can solo logro escupir algo de sangre a causa del enorme impacto.

\- ustedes lo quisieron de esta manera. Así de esta manera se los voy a dar – decía spike tomando del cuello a otro perro para inmediatamente después estrellarlo contra la pared y darle varios golpes en los costados. Todos los perros enmudecieron ante lo que veían, esa criatura ya no se miraba como antes, ahora parecía expulsar un aura demasiado oscuro, tan grande y tan poderoso que incluso los perros diamantes eran capaces de percibirla con sus sentidos **(hay que recordar que algunos perros son muy sensibles a sentir energías, y que incluso son capaces de percibir peligros o desastres** ).

Cuando por fin spike se había dado cuenta de que el pobre sabueso estaba fuera de combate, tomo la decisión de simplemente soltarlo y dirigir su nueva y aterradora mirada a los próximos que en la lista. Todos los sabuesos por simple instinto, atinaron a apuntar sus armas contra el furioso dragón – supongo que no hay de otra. Ahora que caiga el que tenga que caer – declaraba un perro diamante aceptando por fin que no había manera de salir de esa situación.

En seguida de que spike escuchara esas palabras provenir del sabueso, corrió con todo lo que tenía hacia la pobre manada de canes que se moría de los nervios al ver que no tenían escapatoria. Entonces spike con todas sus fuerzas mando a volar a todos los perros diamantes alrededor de todo el túnel. En un ataque spike se dirigió a un sabueso que tenía un mazo, este por lógica empezó a levantar su arma con el objetivo de herir gravemente al dragón, pero spike había sido más rápido y consiguió detener el brazo del sabueso, de inmediato dio varios golpes al rostro del perro dejándolo "k.o." casi al instante. Después de eso, spike había decidido tomar el mazo del perro y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas a otro enemigo que empezaba a acercarse, el golpe había sido efectivo ya que había logrado romper la sencilla armadura del sabueso.

Spike tomando una vez más carrera, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra otros tres perros que estaban a unos metros. Spike corría sujetando todo su brazo y presionándolo contra su cuerpo, y una vez que estuvo muy cerca de los tres perros, dirigió su ataque que consistía en una embestida con todo su hombro en el cuerpo de uno de los tres sabuesos. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que solo se podía ver como el sabueso chocaba violentamente contra la pared provocando algunos destrozos.

Luego de haber ejecutado ese ataque, spike se había dado la vuelta mirando a los otros dos perros que temblaban al no saber como atacar. Spike una vez más tomo la iniciativa y se dirigió preparando su puño para darle justo en la cara a uno de los dos sabuesos, al final el perro no logro esquivar el ataque así que había recibido de lleno el golpe. Pero mientras spike se concentraba en atacar a ese sabueso, el otro aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar al dragón justo por la espalda con una espada - ¡ahora te tengo! – decía casi triunfante el perro al creer que tenía la batalla ganada, pero para su mala suerte eso no iba a ser así, ya que spike había hecho uso de su gran cola para darle un golpe seco justo en las costillas del sabueso provocando que de fondo se escuchara un crujido debido a la fractura de los mismos.

Los pocos perros diamantes que quedaban ya no sabían que hacer, estaban muertos del miedo, no tenían escapatoria, por más que intentaran atacar al enorme reptil, este siempre terminaría dejándolos con heridas graves – ¡al diablo con esto, yo me voy! – Decía un perro soltando su arma y empezando a correr hacia donde se encontraba el túnel que llevaba al primer nivel - ¡e-espérame, no me dejes con este monstruo! – decía otro sabueso en la misma situación que el anterior. Casi al instante todos los sabuesos que se encontraban aun consientes empezaron a tomar el mismo camino que habían tomado los dos primeros.

\- ¡en serio creen que se pueden ir ahora! – Gritaba spike desde el fondo del túnel ocasionando que todos los perros pararan en seco – el tiempo que perdí con ustedes ya no lo recuperare. Así que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es quedarse hasta el final conmigo – finalizaba spike mostrando todos sus colmillos. Casi después de haber dicho esto, el dragón corrió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban los sabuesos huyendo. Solo de fondo se podía como decenas de golpes parecían chocar contra muros de carne y hueso, incluso también se llegaba a escuchar como los perros chillaban a causa del dolor.

…

…

…

Tras pasar algunos momentos. La imagen nos apunta a un dragón morado que se encontraba cubierto con un poco de sangre y que se ubicaba encima de un moribundo perro diamante, al cual aún golpeaba en el rostro _"¡malditos! Eso les pasa por estorbarme. No podían simplemente dejarme pasar. ¡Claro que no! tenían que estorbarme"_ pensaba spike mientras aun golpeaba al pobre sabueso _"¡vamos! ¡vamos! Que aún no me siento satisfecho. Tengo que hacerles entender que nunca jamás deben de estorbarme"_ seguía pensando el dragón, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón había parado sus golpes dejando al sabueso muy herido _"así es mi amigo, justo lo que creía. Ya estas empezando a darte cuenta de que cuando haya alguien estorbándonos en el camino, lo mejor que podemos hacer es matarlo sin ninguna piedad"_ se escuchaba en la cabeza spike, pero este rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese pensamiento no era suyo - ¿d-de que hablas? Yo no he matado a ninguno de estos perros – decía spike empezando a confundirse **(y tiene razón, hasta ahora en lo que va de la pelea contra los perros diamantes, spike aún no mata a ninguno, solo los ha dejado inconscientes o muy mal heridos. Y esto es porque a pesar de estar enojado, el sigue creyendo que puede salvar a twilight sin caer en algo tan grave como la muerte)**.

 _"_ _por supuesto que no mi amigo. Pero toma por ejemplo al pobre infeliz que tienes ahora mismo. Si me lo preguntas ya le falta muy poco para que termine dentro de una tumba"_ decían sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que spike entrara en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¡p-por celestia! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el dragón al ver como tenia al perro diamante cubierto de golpes y sangre toda la cara. También voltio a su propia mano para ver como esta estaba llena de sangre – no, no, no ¡debo parar! – decía spike comenzando a levantarse del sabueso.

 _"_ _¡QUE! ¡PARAR! Pero si falta poco. Vamos, matar a alguien no es nada. Es como matar a una planta o un insecto. Puede llamársele asesinato, pero al final no importara porque ¡simplemente son seres vivos insignificantes!"_ decían los pensamientos de spike provocando que este se empezara a desesperar.

\- ¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO SOY UN ASESINO! – gritaba spike intentando silenciar a su propia cabeza.

 _"_ _¡ja, en serio crees eso! Confía en mi niño, yo sé perfectamente que no solamente puedes matar. Sino que además eres capaz de hacer cosas peores"_ decía la voz captando la atención de spike _"¡mira a ese gusano! ¡Acaso me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de acabar con el! Le estarías haciendo un favor a este maldito mundo así que porque no lo matas de una vez. Vamos ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo!..."_ empezaba a repetir una y otra vez la voz que se enocntraba dentro de los pensamientos del dragón

\- ¡no, no, no lo hare! ¡Déjame en pazzz! – gritaba spike.

 _"_ _¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo!_ ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! _¡MATALOOOOO!"_ gritaba finalmente la voz provocando que spike también gritara a causa del tormento que representaban esas palabras.

Así que sin perder el tiempo, spike se dio media vuelta y miro con mucha ira al débil sabueso que había estado golpeando hace solo unos instantes. Apretó su puño, estiro en reversa su brazo, apretó los dientes, y con un rugido final se dispuso a dirigir ese puñetazo justo en la cara del semiconsciente perro diamante - ¡AHHHHHHHHHH….! – el sonido se propago más rápido que un incendio por el bosque. Todo estaba tranquilo, se podía incluso apreciar como las pequeñas ondas de aire pasaban con mucho esfuerzo a través de los túneles.

Spike solo permanecía allí, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, con sus mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas creando un ligero flujo de sangre a través de sus colmillos, y por supuesto, con su puño clavado justamente en el objetivo que tenía fichado desde el preciso momento en que se había dado la media vuelta.

Spike retiro su puño, cubierto de sangre y algunas pequeñas piedras. Uno a simple vista pensaría que había matado al sabueso que se encontraba ahí tirado, pero no, este aún se encontraba herido y por supuesto vivo. Lo que en realidad había golpeado spike había sido el duro suelo que se ubicaba a un lado del perro, por ese motivo el puño de spike estaba cubierto de sangre, debido a que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que spike se había lastimado.

En los pensamientos del dragón ya no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos. A decir verdad, el dragón tardo algunos minutos en recordar a que había ido a ese lugar en primer lugar, así que con mucho esfuerzo recupero la compostura y comenzó de nuevo su caminata hacia el tercer nivel, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al sabueso tirado solo para asegurarse de que aún seguía con vida.

 **Túnel que conduce al tercer nivel.**

Spike por fin había llegado al final de la cueva, y allí en frente de él se encontraba el estrecho camino que lo llevaría hasta twilight - *suspiro* por fin estoy aquí. Espera un poco más twilight, ya voy en camino – decía spike mientras se preparaba para bajar por ese lugar.

Pero antes de que el dragón tuviera la oportunidad de poner un solo pie en ese túnel, una extraña voz proveniente de a un lado capto la atención del dragón - ¡hey maldito! Te olvidas de mi imbécil – se escuchaba una voz mientras al mismo tiempo spike se daba la vuelta para ver al poseedor de dichas palabras. Pero lo único que encontró fue un gran puñetazo que lo mando a volar a varios metros en dirección opuesta al túnel por el cual iba a bajar.

\- ¡m-maldición! ¿eh? – decía adolorido el dragón tras recibir tremendo golpe de un desconocido.

\- valla, valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Así que tú eres el maldito que vino al rescate de esa puta poni ¿verdad? – preguntaba un enorme individuo de casi dos metros de altura y el cual parecía tener una gran armadura, conformada por un gran casco troyano, unos guanteletes, coderas, hombreras, incluso unas grandes botas. Y todo eso parecía estar recubierto de un material tan extraño que parecía asemejarse a unas piedras negras.

\- y ti debes ser el maldito infeliz que la secuestro ¿no es así? – respondía con otra pregunta el dragón mientras empezaba a recuperarse.

\- je, supongo que esto será divertido – finalizaba crusher mientras se tronaba las manos, aun a pesar de tener guanteletes.

 **Ponyville, parte del pueblo destruido por la hydra.**

Mientras tanto, en la parte que aún se encontraba destruida del pueblo en ponyville. Se podía apreciar como las princesas del sol y la luna caminaban con un pequeño potrillo a un lado, y como estos intentaban acercarse a uno de los tantos guardias que aún permanecían en el área ocupándose de los daños.

\- caminen con cuidado. Ahora el mismo el pueblo se encuentra en un estado delicado. Cualquier movimiento que pueda ser brusco, podría resultar en un accidente – advertía celestia viendo el estado deplorable en la que se encontraba el pueblo. Una vez que uno de los guardias había captado la presencia de las princesas en la zona, este ni dudo un segundo en acudir hacia ellas para recibir cualquier orden que le pudieran encomendar.

\- ¡sus majestades! ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – preguntaba servicialmente un guardia pegaso mientras saludaba con su casco en la frente.

\- ¡muchas gracias por su atención joven recluta! Y de hecho sí. Creo que si puede ayudarnos en algo. Dígame, ¿por fin terminaron las tropas de revisar toda el área? – preguntaba la princesa en un tono un poco bajo para que el pequeño grayball no escuchara nada de la conversación. Aunque en realidad no era necesario ya que convenientemente el pequeño pony se encontraba jugando con la princesa de la noche.

\- así es princesa. Ya terminamos de recolectar todos los destrozos de los hogares de los ponys, así como la estructura destruida del ayuntamiento – contestaba el guardia.

\- ¿y los sobrevivientes? – preguntaba en un tono aún más bajo que el anterior.

\- afortunadamente dimos con varios sobrevivientes que se encontraban escondidos entre los escombros de sus hogares. Ahora mismo están por allá recibiendo atención médica y algo de comida para recuperar la energía – contestaba el guardia apuntando con su casco a un lado.

\- ya veo – dijo celestia mientras visualizaba a los ponys para ver si llegaba a ubicar a la madre del potrillo.

\- ¡princesa! ¡princesa! ¿ya encontraron a mi madre? – preguntaba de repente el pequeño grayball atrayendo repentinamente la atención de celestia.

\- aun no pequeño. Solo espera un poco. Mmhh ¿luna podrían venir un momento? – llamaba la princesa del sol.

\- ¿ocurre algo querida hermana? – respondía la princesa de la noche.

\- sí, veras. La guardia real pudo encontrar algunos sobrevivientes entre los escombros del pueblo, y ahora mismo están por allá recibiendo algo de ayuda – decía celestia mientras le señalaba a su hermana la ubicación de los ponys – Dime hermana ¿no te gustaría llevar al valiente grayball con ellos para ver si logra encontrar a su madre? – ofrecía celestia dirigiéndole una esperanzadora mirada al pequeño.

\- claro. Será un placer hermana mía. Ven, sígueme joven grayball – decía luna llamando al pequeño potro para que lo siguiera.

\- ya voy princesa – respondía el pequeño para en seguida dirigirse a celestia – princesa, antes de irme, quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. En serio no sabe cuánto lo aprecio ¡muchas gracias princesa celestia! – agradecía finalmente el pequeño mientras abrazaba los largos cascos de la princesa.

Esta por su parte, solo sonrió y devolvió el gesto abrazando al pequeño con sus enormes y albinas alas. Al final el pequeño se dirigió con la princesa de la noche para ir con los sobrevivientes. Pero antes de que continuara su recorrido, el pequeño tuvo el leve impulso de voltear hacia atrás para decirle adiós a la princesa, pero lo único que vio fue como esta última mencionada se marchaba del lugar con una cara de preocupación total y acompañada del guardia con el que había hablado hace unos momentos _"¿pero a donde ira la princesa? Y ¿Por qué estará tan triste?"_ se preguntaba el pequeño en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentir curiosidad.

\- entonces ¿también encontraron cuerpos sin vida de varios ponys verdad? – preguntaba seriamente celestia al guardia mientras caminaban juntos a un lugar ubicado a unos metros de donde estaban.

\- así es princesa. Pero como no queríamos conmocionar a los sobrevivientes o a todos los ponys que buscan a un familiar, decidimos formar los cuerpos de los fallecidos en este lugar – decía el guardia mientras señalaba con la cabeza una pequeña fila conformada por cerca de diez mantas, en las cuales cada una cubría el cuerpo de un pobre pony que había fallecido en el accidente de la hydra.

La princesa solo guardo silencio. A pesar de que no quería confirmar las sospechas que había tenido desde ya hacia buen rato, debía hacerlo porque solo enfrentando la verdad, sería la única manera en la cual podría ayudar al pequeño potrillo si lo llegara a necesitar – dígame soldado. ¿Ya tienen identificados a todos ellos? – preguntaba algo dudosa la princesa.

\- solo a unos cuantos. Pero si busca a un pony en especial y me la describe, tal vez sea capaz de decirle si está aquí o no – respondía el guardia dirigiéndose a la princesa.

\- de acuerdo – respondió celestia. Después de eso, la princesa del sol procedió a describirle al soldado las características que el pequeño grayball había dado sobre su madre en el hospital. Una vez que la princesa había terminado de describir a la yegua que tanto buscaba, el guardia solo reacciono poniéndose su casco en el mentón.

\- espere un momento – solto simplemente el guardia mientras se dirigía a las sabanas, que por cierto algunas estaban llenas de sangre, y empezaba a revisar una por una en busca de la pony que le había descrito la princesa.

A celestia le parecía una eternidad el tiempo que se tomaba el soldado para revisar cada uno de los cuerpos. Ella intentaba no pensar en eso, pero por más que quisiera, no podía evitar caer en la cuestión de no saber qué haría si sus sospechas llegaban a confirmarse.

De repente, los pensamientos de celestia explotaron de impacto debido a que el guardia la había llamado para que se acercara hacia él. Por un momento realmente dudo en si debía acercarse o no, pero después de pensarlo unos momentos sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no por ella, sino por el pequeño.

\- encontramos su cuerpo sobre varios escombros pertenecientes a una vivienda. Al principio creíamos que estaba inconsciente, pero cuando nos acercamos confirmamos que ya había fallecido. ¿Es ella a quien busca princesa? – preguntaba el guardia destapando el cuerpo completamente.

Celestia solo miro a la yegua que se encontraba ahí tirada en piso. Reviso uno a uno cada uno de los detalles que había descrito el pequeño, el pelaje, la crin, la cutiemark, ¡todo! todo parecía encajar con esa yegua. Celestia solo cerró los ojos decepcionada para enseguida después dar un gran suspiro – si…. si es la que buscaba – respondió seria la princesa provocando en el guardia un increíble sentimiento de tristeza por el simple hecho de ver a su querida princesa de esa manera.

Celestia permaneció así por varios minutos. Le costaba mucho creer en la situación en la que estaba involucrada ahora. Como le contaría al pequeño potro toda esa situación. Era solo un niño, un niño que había depositado toda su confianza en ella. Y ahora que más la necesitaba, simplemente fallo a su promesa – ¿Qué hare ahora? – se preguntaba la princesa.

Desafortunadamente para ella, esto no parecía acabar así. De una manera tan repentina celestia pudo escuchar como su hermana gritaba desde un lugar aproximado a donde estaba ella y el guardia - ¡grayball no vayas para…! – el grito de la princesa no pudo concluir debido a que justo en el momento en que la princesa celestia se daba la vuelta para mirar a luna. Allí frente a ella estaba el pequeño con una mirada de terror total y una gran cantidad de lágrimas que se había acumulado rápidamente. Tanto Celestia como luna se voltearon a ver solo para confirmarse con sus miradas que ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿m-mama…? – se escuchó preguntar el pequeño al aire que ya solo soplaba mandando a volar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de su madre.

 **Continuara…**

 **No amigos, no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda XD. Bueno, ya en serio, lamento el tiempo que tarde pero es que la escuela se puso algo difícil, y además el tiempo libre no era suficiente, pero al menos por fin lo termine para que si quieren le den una leída.**

 **Cabe resaltar que pensaba que este fuera el ultimo capitulo, pero como vieron ya era muy largo, así que supongo que tendré que hacer otro. Pero no se preocupen, no tardare lo mismo debido a que ya solo me falta la pelea entre spike y crusher así que supongo que el capítulo deberá de ser más corto que los anteriores.**

 **Bueno, sin más por el momento, ya se la saben, reviews, consejos, opiniones, todo es bienvenido. Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Por dios! Cuanto tiempo. Lamento la espera pero al menos puedo presumir que no tarde tanto como en el último capítulo que había subido. También para compensárselos debo decir que el capítulo salió muy largo, por lo tanto, tuve que dividirlo e dos capítulos ¡PERO TRANQUILOS! Ya están los dos completos, así que para cuando lean esto, lo más seguro es que el otro capítulo ya este subido. Si más por el momento nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Segundo nivel de la guarida de los perros diamantes.**

La escena que se postraba en esos momentos era muy parecido al de una película del viejo oeste. Uno contra uno, frente a frente, mirándose fijamente sin despegar el ojo ni por un segundo. Esa era la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos el ayudante número uno de twilight sparkle, ahora que tenía finalmente frente a él, al responsable de toda su ira y rabia. Crusher, el temible y agresivo perro diamante, que contaba con una armadura completa de pies a cabeza hecha de hierro y recubierta de gemas oscuras, mantenía todos sus sentidos centrados en el dragón, en la espera de que este último hiciera el primer ataque.

\- ¿así que tú eres el que acabo con todos mis hombres? ¿No es así pony raro? – preguntaba crusher con su profunda voz causando que todo el túnel retumbara por el eco de la misma.

\- a estas alturas eso no importa, saber si fui o no el que los acabo. Lo que más importa en estos momentos es que estas bloqueando mi camino, así que te sugiero que te apartes pacíficamente sin causarme problemas o en cualquier caso te quitare a la fuerza – advertía spike mientras se preparaba para la siguiente pelea que sabría que tendría forzosamente con el líder de los sabuesos.

\- ¿vienes por la pony? ¿verdad? – pregunto sencillamente el peligroso can.

A causa de esta repentina y simple pregunta, la sensación de peligro y preocupación por parte de spike se hizo notar inmediatamente en su cuerpo, debido a que se había tensado casi al instante de haber escuchado como crusher formulaba la pregunta.

\- jajajajaja, pero que preguntas hago. ¡por supuesto que vienes por esa pony! A que más vendría una criatura rara como tu hasta este lugar. Je, seria mucha coincidencia – decía crusher mientras degustaba la mirada de preocupación e impaciencia que le regalaba el dragón en esos momentos.

\- muy bien, ya sabes a que estoy aquí. Por lo tanto ya no hay razón para perder el tiempo hablando. ¡Así que prepárate por qué voy a pasar por ese túnel! – declaraba spike mientras se posicionaba de lado y se recargaba sobre su pierna derecha la cual estaba doblada hacia delante, mientras que la izquierda la estiraba un poco hacia el otro lado para que justo en el momento que quisiera, pudiera impulsarse con ella, y sus brazos los mantenía doblados y pegados a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus puños para asestarle unos golpes a crusher.

\- ¡ohhh, qué miedo! Jajajajaja, pareces que vas en serio con eso de acabar conmigo ¿eh? Jeje, lamento desilusionarte mi amigo pero ni importa con cuanta magia me ataques, al final gracias a estas gemas ningún tipo de hechizo podrá detenerme – decía crusher alardeando de la inmensa cantidad de gemas oscuras que tenía incrustadas su armadura.

\- ¿eh? ¿Gemas oscuras? ¿Ataques mágicos? ¿A qué te refieres con todo eso? – preguntaba spike confundido mientras se soltaba un poco de su posición de combate.

\- ¡que tonto soy! Casi se me va lengua. Como sea, lo único que debes saber es que no importa con cuanta magia me ataques. Nada de eso tendrá efecto en mi – respondía el perro diamante mostrando, como siempre, su simplona sonrisa.

\- pero… yo no uso magia – respondía serenamente spike mientras relajaba un poco los hombros.

\- …. – crusher solo se quedó asimilando lo que le acababa de responder el dragón – p-pero….que…. ¡CARAJOS!. ¡c-como que no usas magia! ¿Qué acaso no eres una especie de pony? ¡joder! Todo el mundo sabe que si perteneces a la especie de los ponys, es elemental que debas saber usar magia – respondía extremadamente confundido crusher. El perro en su propia mente, no tenía idea que spike pertenecía a la especie de los dragones ya que por conocimiento general, todo el mundo sabía que los ponys y dragones eran casi como enemigos naturales. Por lo tanto, la idea de que spike era un dragón nunca paso ni una sola vez por la cabeza del perro diamante, él pensaba en spike más como un pony deforme, horrible o algo por el estilo.

\- veo que eres muy ignorante, pero que se le va hacer. ¡no! no soy un pony, ¡soy un dragón! Así que lo que sea que estuvieras planeando para mí, déjame decirte que no funcionara – respondía spike.

\- ¿u-un dragón? ¿e-eres un maldito dragón? Je..je…ja...jajajajajaja ¡maldición! Esta sí que es una sorpresa, al principio me desilusione al pensar que solo podrías pelear con magia jajajajaja. P-pero ahora que dices que eres un dragón, estoy seguro de que esta pelea será más divertida y disfrutable para mi jajajaja – decía crusher mientras se moría de la felicidad – jejejeje de acuerdo, entonces empecemos con la función ¡ven aquí! – finalizaba el perro diamante mientras se posicionaba con sus guanteletes para contraatacar en cualquier momento.

Mientras que spike, una vez más, se ponía en su propia posición listo para soltar el primer golpe. _"espera un poco twilight, ya voy por ti"_ pensó el dragón mientras doblaba la pierna izquierda hacia atrás para inmediatamente impulsarse hacia delante justo en dirección al perro diamante.

 **Tercer nivel de la guarida.**

Mientras tanto en el calabozo del tercer nivel, el elemento de la magia se mantenía ajena ante la pelea que acababa de empezar en el nivel de arriba.

Twilight aun conservando las ataduras que envolvían todo su cuerpo, solo veía como un simple sabueso era el único encargado de custodiarla bajo las estrictas órdenes de su líder, que había subido hacia solo unos minutos. _"¡de acuerdo! Crusher se ha ido, es mi oportunidad de escapar. Debo intentar soltarme de las cuerdas y quitarle a ese sabueso las llaves de la celda. Pero ¿Cómo?"_ Pensaba la unicornio dándose cuenta de que el sabueso que la estaba vigilando estaba más preocupado por lo que pasaba arriba que por ella. " _s-si tan solo pudiera usar un poco de magia, tal vez sería capaz de por lo menos deshacer el nudo de la cuerda. Solo estando libre tendré una oportunidad de escapar"_ pensaba twilight mientras intentaba con todo su esfuerzo concentrar toda la magia que le quedaba en el grueso amarre que tenía detrás de su cuerpo – ¡vamos, vamos! ¡ya casi lo tengo!... ¡eso es! – susurraba para sí misma mientras se percataba de que por fin había logrado invocar un pequeño hechizo para desatar el nudo _"debo ser cuidadosa. Si el sabueso se entera de que estoy intentando liberarme, mi única oportunidad de huir se habrá estropeado_ " pensaba finalmente mientras el nudo se deshacía poco a poco.

 **Segundo nivel de la Guarida.**

En tanto en el segundo nivel del escondite de crusher, se puede apreciar como spike avanzaba de espaldas usando los pies como frenos debido a que crusher le había dado un golpe tan fuerte, que incluso lo había hecho retroceder algunos metros.

\- ¡demonios! Sí que tienes fuerza. Realmente se puede distinguir que tú eres el jefe de los sabuesos – decía spike mientras se recuperaba del tremendo golpe que había recibido hace unos instantes.

\- ¡gracias! Pero la verdad es que yo no soy el jefe de todos los idiotas con los que acabaste. Mi verdadero jefe solo me puso a cargo de esta misión porque confía lo suficientemente en mi como para creer que puedo cumplirla – decía crusher en un tono egocéntrico.

\- ¿tu jefe? Je, lastima. Realmente se va a llevar una desilusión cuando se entere de que no solo fallaste en tu misión, sino que también perdiste contra un habitante de ponyville – respondía spike intentando sonar algo burlón para ver si podía sacar al sabueso de sus casillas.

\- burlarte si quieres ¡imbécil! pero recuerda, yo llevo la delantera porque tengo a tu amiga encerrada y amordazada en los calabozos. ¡Demonios! no puedo ni imaginarme los posibles y cientos de torturas que mi jefe le hará a esa pequeña pony cuando la tenga entre sus garras jajajajaja. Estoy seguro de que será todo un espectáculo de sangre y huesos rotos. Dime, no te animarías a verlo en primera fila – se jactaba saboreándose el hocico ante el dragón, que era ahora el que estaba perdiendo la compostura.

\- ¡n-ni creas…..que te lo voy…..a PERMITIR¡ - mostraba spike una rabia increíble, una tan grande que lo hacía parecer un salvaje.

Comenzando a tomar carrera desde la posición en donde se encontraba, el dragón salió disparado en dirección hacia el perro diamante, preparando su puño que iría directo en la cara del sabueso. Pero este nunca llego, todo a causa de que crusher había logrado parar su golpe con los enormes guanteletes que tenía en las manos.

\- ¡al fin! de esto era de lo que estaba hablando jajajajajaja – se burlaba crusher viendo la enorme rabia que mostraba spike a través de las finas pupilas que tenía en sus ojos. Pero debido a que el enorme reptil no parecía reaccionar más allá del reciente golpe que había intentado acertar, no tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar el gancho que se dirigía a su estómago por parte del jefe de los sabuesos y el cual había logrado levantarlo una considerable altura para enseguida después lanzarlo con el mismo golpe varios metros de donde se encontraban. Spike solo salió arrastrado y directo al suelo, mientras empezaba a toser a causa de la perdida de aire que había sufrido por el reciente ataque.

\- *cof* *cof* *cof* ¡m-maldicion! *cof* *cof* ¡e-ese golpe si me dolió! – decía spike sujetándose el estómago y respirando pesadamente.

\- creeme, y se pondrá peor – respondía a la queja mientras avanzaba paso a paso contra el dragón.

Spike intentaba reincorporarse sintiendo como sus todos músculos empezaban a sentirse fatigados y cansados, después de todo casi no había tenido tiempo de descansar desde que había llegado a la guarida de los perros diamantes. Todo el esfuerzo y energías que había usado para acabar con los sabuesos comenzaban a cobrarle factura _"¡d-demonios! Debo evitar perder la cabeza, sino comienzo a pensar con la mente fría, este desgraciado puede darme una paliza"_ pensaba spike ya por fin de pie, en la espera de que crusher no se acercara lo suficiente como para atacarlo en ese momento.

\- ¿mhh? ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves muy precavido. ¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta tan rápido de que no puedes conmigo? Jajajajaaj – spike ya estaba harto de escuchar la egocentricidad de ese maldito perro diamante. No importaba cuanto intentara calmar sus pensamientos e ira, en el fondo deseaba con todas las ganas del mundo romperle varios huesos a ese maldito insolente.

\- ¡ahhhhhh! ¡Cállate! – gritaba rompiendo cualquier sentido de tranquilad que tuviera en ese momento. Lo quería hacer, quería ver si era capaz de acabar con ese sabueso alfa solo con sus puños y furia. Así que sin tomar el tiempo para pensar en por lo menos un pequeño plan, el dragón decidió ir con todo lo que tenía directo a la boca del lobo, o en este caso, la boca del perro diamante – ¡comete mis golpes maldito! – decía alebrestado empezando a tirar varios puñetazos directo al abdomen de crusher. Este último solo se limitó a soportar todos los golpes del dragón dando la simple idea de que su fuerza no significaba nada para él, o mejor dicho, para su gruesa y pesada armadura.

Crusher solo continuaba observando como spike se empeñaba a seguir golpeándolo sin descansar. Podía ver como en la mirada del dragón, toda la ira que había mostrado hace unos momentos, comenzaba a mezclarse con una increíble determinación tal vez originada por la idea que tenía el enorme reptil de acabar con el canino - ¡ya es suficiente! Ya me canse de tus patéticos intentos de atacarme – interrumpía el perro diamante deteniendo con su manos los puños de su oponente, este último solo expandió sus orbitas oculares al ver cómo, sin mucho esfuerzo, el alfa de la jauría había logrado pausarlo de su frenesí de golpes – je, ¡ahora es mi tuno! – soplo crusher con una malévola sonrisa para que momentos después, aprovechando que aun sostenía a spike por las manos, lo atrajera hacia él, dándole un rodillazo justo en el estómago ocasionando que perdiera todo el aire en un segundo.

Spike estaba casi fuera de combate, esos pocos golpes que la había dado crusher realmente eran efectivos, o quizás eran así gracias a la armadura que llevaba. No lo sabía, pero lo que si tenía en cuenta era que si el combate continuaba de esa manera, crusher le ganaría sin duda alguna – jajajaja tranquilo, apenas estoy comenzando a entrar en calor – decía el líder de los sabuesos sosteniendo a spike por los hombros para que este no cayera al piso por la falta de aire - ¡ahora empieza lo bueno! – decía nuevamente comenzando ahora él con una serie de puñetazos justo en la cara del pobre dragón que apenas y podía sostenerse de pie por su cuenta. Los golpes eran brutales, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…. Así continuaba con su ataque el perro diamante haciendo retroceder a spike sin la oportunidad de que pudiera defenderse – jajajajaja vamos, vamos, si no metes las manos tan siquiera para protegerte, como piensas ganarme entonces ¿eh? – Decía crusher continuando con su castigo de puños, mientras que spike continuaba retrocediendo por la inercia de los golpes – ¿no te vas a defender? *gruñido* De acuerdo. Entonces ¡largarte de mí VISTA! – escupía esa última palabra disparando un último y poderoso golpe justo en la mejilla derecha de spike consiguiendo que este saliera varios metros disparado hacia atrás y que llegara hasta la parte del túnel en donde estaban todos los sabuesos que había dejado inconscientes anteriormente.

Crusher sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz, satisfecho, muy orgulloso consigo mismo. El patearle el culo a ese dragón lo hacía sentir feliz, poderoso, ¡invencible¡ todos esos sentimientos que pudieras sentir solo cuando fueras capaz de lograr una hazaña que muy pocos lograrían. Esa era la única manera de explicar cómo era que se sentía el perro diamante alfa en esos momentos - ¡joder! Que bien se siente ¡ahhh¡ siento como si fuera capaz de lograr cualquier cosa jajajajaja – decía jovial el canino mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza - *suspiro* ok, terminare con esto ahora – exclamo confiadamente mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hasta donde había enviado a volar al dragón con su último ataque.

 _"_ _¡c-carajo! E-esto no puede seguir así"_ pensaba el ayudante de sparkle que aún se encontraba en el suelo del túnel intentado recuperarse de la paliza que le había dado crusher en la cara. Pero antes de que spike comenzara a reincorporarse del piso, pudo sentir como un espeso líquido caliente comenzaba a brotar de su mejilla derecha. Spike dirigió su mano hacia la fuente de donde parecía salir ese líquido, entonces fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era su propia sangre. Sangre que brotaba de un gran corte a la derecha de su cara. Al parecer el último puñetazo del perro diamante había sido muy poderoso, tanto que incluso había conseguido abrirle una herida a la escamosa piel del dragón _"¡m-maldición! Si no me deshago de su maldita armadura, el infeliz conseguirá hacerme más daño"_ pensaba spike al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie una vez más.

Pero un sonido proveniente de a un lado había conseguido frenar la acción del enorme reptil - *cof* *cof* *cof* - era un tosido ocasionado por la falta de aire que tenía uno de los tantos sabuesos que spike había dejado fuera de combate hace varios minutos. Ahí fue cuando el dragón se había percatado de que estaba precisamente en el mismo lugar en donde había peleado contra todos los subordinados de crusher _"¡por celestia! Menos mal que aún siguen inconscientes, sino realmente estaría en un gran problema"_ pensaba spike aliviado mientras rodeaba con su mirada el área para asegurarse de que todos seguían arrumbados sobre el frio suelo.

\- ¡pero que tenemos aquí! Sin no son más que mis patéticos subordinados que no son capaces de cumplir ni la más mínima tarea que se les asigna – decía el perro diamante provocando que spike prestara total atención a su presencia – aunque debo de darte algo de crédito. Mira que acabar con todos ellos mientras te atacaban en manada, no es algo que cualquiera pueda presumir ¡je! – decía crusher dirigiendo su mirada a través de todo túnel visualizando a cada uno de los sabuesos que tenía bajo sus órdenes y que ahora se encontraba tirados y derrotados como simples perros domésticos – ¡pero estoy confundido! No importa por donde vea. Todos los malditos se encuentran aun respirando ¡que carajos! ¿Qué no habías venido hasta aquí con toda la determinación del mundo para salvar a tu amiga? ¿Por qué mierdas dejaste vivir a estos infelices si también eran mis cómplices? – preguntaba fastidiado y confundido el perro alfa.

\- tienes razón, ¡si¡ estoy molesto con ellos porque te ayudaron a capturar a mi amiga. Pero afortunadamente, mi furia no llega a tales alturas como para acabar con sus vidas fríamente. Hasta la más insignificantes criaturas merecen vivir – respondía spike ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del perro diamante.

\- ¿en serio crees eso? Jajajajajaja ¡que patético! Jajajajaja. Por razones como esas, es que muchas razas odian a los ponys jajajajajaja ¡maldición! Ustedes nunca aprenden – decía crusher retomando el paso. Pero ahora no iba directo hacia spike, de hecho, el perro diamante se había tomado la molestia de rodear al dragón para pasarlo de largo. El reptil purpura solo lo seguía con la mirada tratando de entender que era lo que hacía - ¡en serio le tienes tanta compasión a estas basuras! – decía finalmente mientras se acercaba a un sabueso especifico que se encontraba un poco más delicado que los demás. Se trataba del sabueso que spike casi mataba a golpes y que ahora se encontraba débil e indefenso.

El dragón comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no parecía como si crusher tuviera buenas intenciones al acercársele a su camarada de esa manera _"¡qué demonios intentara ese maldito!"_ pensaba spike al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que cometiera el perro diamante.

\- realmente es patético. ¡Mira como me dejaste a este miserable¡ ya no me sirve de nada en ese estado. Lo mejor que pudieras haber hecho era acabar con su vida – decía tranquilamente crusher mientras veía como a su subordinado le costaba trabajo respirar.

Spike solo se mantenía observando intranquilo a causa de la extraña actitud del perro diamante líder. Pero pronto esa inquietud que sentía el dragón se convirtió en temor al ver como crusher comenzaba a levantar su enorme y pesada bota de hierro por encima del pobre sabueso que no podía reaccionar - ¿q-que estás haciendo? – preguntaba con tono nervioso el ayudante de sparkle.

Crusher volteo a verlo una vez más, a la vez que sonreía torcidamente para darle más miedo a spike - ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Termino lo que tú empezaste! Jajajajaja – dijo esto último levantando un poco más su pie y empezándolo a dejar caer.

\- espera….¡NOOOOOOOO! – spike no tuvo tiempo de intervenir por el pobre sabueso porque justo en el momento en que comenzaba avanzar hacia ellos, pudo escuchar un estruendoso *CRUSH* en señal de que crusher por fin había cometido la acción que se veía venir desde hacía varios segundos.

\- *CRUSH* -

\- *CRUSH* -

\- *CRUSH* -

\- *CRUSH* -

Spike veía impactado como crusher pisaba en repetidas ocasiones el cuello del sabueso, el cual solo por reflejo chillaba y se retorcía en muestra de todo el sufrimiento que pasaba en esos momentos _"basta…."_ Pensó el dragon poniéndose de rodillas mientras continuaba viendo como el perro diamante alfa mataba fríamente a uno de su propia raza sin ninguna muestra remordimiento – jajajajaja ¡eso es lo que te sacas por ser tan débil estúpido¡ - se burlaba crusher mientras mantenía su bota encima de la cara del ya difunto sabueso, y el cual chorreaba litros de líquido vital rojo en señal de que ya no tenía salvación.

Spike estaba pasmado. crusher, ese maldito perro diamante, había matado salvajemente a su propio camarada sin titubear ni por un segundo. Mientras que él en su momento, dudaba enormemente en si debía acabar con el pobre sabueso, a ese infeliz ni le había costado un segundo el pensar si merecía vivir o no _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿realmente es asi de despiadado?"_ se preguntaba spike no logrando entender porque crusher había hecho tal acto de crueldad.

\- jajajajajajaja ¡joder! ¡Deberías mirarte ahora mismo! Jajajaaja ¡te ves tan estúpido sintiendo lastima por un infeliz que ni merecía seguir viviendo! – se burlaba el perro diamante mientras posaba triunfante su pie por encima del cadáver del canino más pequeño, pero el dragón hacia caso omiso a todo lo que hacía y decía.

Después, sin que crusher se lo esperara, spike se levantó del lugar donde estaba y comenzó a caminar a su dirección sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción – ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a golpearme otra vez? Jajajajaja pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que no tiene sentido pelear conmigo si al final no eres capaz de quitar la vida más insignificante jajajaja – decía crusher intentando asustar aún más al dragón, pero este último parecía ignorarlo sin ningún problema - ¡hey! ¡Me estas escuchando! ¿Para qué vas a pelear contra mí, sino tienes las bolas suficientes para quitar una vida? – volvía a preguntar el perro diamante para que solamente obtuviera como respuesta la indiferencia de su rival.

Una vez que spike estuvo a escaso metro de distancia del perro diamante líder, paro de caminar y solo se limitó a observarlo con un semblante serio y oscuro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a atacarme o no? – Preguntaba crusher empezando a perder la paciencia – sabes que…. Lo hare. Te permitiré que vuelvas a golpearme solo para que te des cuenta de que no importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca podrás ganarme – retaba el enorme perro diamante mientras comenzaba a llevar su manos detrás de su espalda, exponiendo frente al dragón todo su abdomen – vamos, cuando quieras, solo te aviso, que si no logras hacerme daño esta vez entonces yo me encargare de….. – Pero no termino de hablar debido a que spike había tomado iniciativa a su propuesta, y le había dado un golpe directo al abdomen provocando que crusher retrocediera pesadamente logrando que cayera de espaldas - *cof* *cof* *cof* ¡maldito como te atreves! *cof* - maldecía crusher desde el piso mientras tosía por la repentina falta de aire.

\- no te lo mereces – dijo seriamente spike mientras volteaba al piso para ver al pobre sabueso muerto y cubierto de sangre, este acto confundió a crusher enormemente – no te mereces mi compasión y piedad – contestaba de nuevo el dragón volviendo a mirar al perro diamante alfa. Este último, por seguridad, intento levantarse rápidamente, pero spike había sido más rápido y reacciono impulsándose directo hacia él, dándole un golpe directo en el rostro logrando mandarlo a volar algunos metros mientras arrastraba su enorme armadura por el rocoso piso del túnel.

\- *cof* *cof* *cof* - tosía crusher con su pata en la boca mientras intentaba reincorporarse, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de sangre escurriendo por su hocico y nariz - ¡m-miserable! ¡c-como es p-posible! ¡Que me hayas lastimado! – escupía furiosamente viendo al dragón parado a unos metros de él.

\- te dije que no te merecías mi compasión, así que yo ya no tengo porque contenerme contigo. ¡ahora prepárate¡ porque lo que seguirá a partir de aquí será la peor tortura que hayas sufrido en tu vida – advertía spike mostrando las orbes de sus ojos dilatadas y sus enormes mandíbulas gruñendo, dándole una apariencia agresiva y salvaje al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños con toda su fuerza.

\- *gruñido* está bien, juguemos en serio – decía crusher poniéndose en posición de combate y en la espera del ataque del dragón.

 **Tercer nivel de la guarida, Calabozos.**

Twilight por su parte, estaba a poco segundos de por fin liberarse de la gran atadura que envolvía a todo su cuerpo. Se veía agotada, y no era para más, desde que había empezado a aflojar los nudos, no había parado de usar magia. Tal vez la usaba en pequeñas cantidades, pero aun así, debido a sus heridas y a la falta de descanso, lo convertían en una tarea algo difícil incluso para ella. _"venga, ya casi lo logro….solo un poco más"_ cuando por fin el ultimo nudo se desataba fue cuando twilight sonreía con todo su ser por dentro, dichosa de que por fin estaba libre _"¡lo logre! Por fin ¡sabía que podía hacerlo! Ya estoy a un paso más de salir de aquí…..pero…. como me desharé del guardián"_ interrumpía su alivio al recordar que aún seguía con ella en ese lugar, un sabueso guardián a la espera de su líder _"debo pensar cuidadosamente en como podre engañarlo para que me deje salir de aquí pero…no sé cómo"_ pensaba twilight mientras mantenía aun sobre su cuerpo toda la soga que la aprisionaba solo para aparentar a los ojos del perro diamante que aún seguía cautiva de su libertad.

De la nada, una pequeña idea surco por la brillante mente de la pony mágica que, si funcionaba a la perfección, la sacaría de allí sin un solo rasguño. Pero antes de que empezara a efectuar su plan, tuvo la precaución de probar si era capaz de usar magia, ya que esta la iba a necesitar en un momento preciso y rápido. _"¡m-muy bien! Aun me queda algo de magia. Duele un poco. Pero si todo sale bien, pasar por este dolor valdrá la pena"_ ultimaba en su cabeza preparándose mentalmente a la vez que se ponía de frente a la puerta de la celda para que de esa manera el sabueso no fuera capaz de ver que ella ya no era más su prisionera.

\- ¡hey! ¡Disculpa! Puedo preguntarte algo – decía captando la mirada sorpresiva del pequeño canino que no contaba con armas ni armadura.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres estúpida pony? – devolvía preguntando.

\- sí, lo siento pero, ¿no crees que tu jefe ya se tardó mucho haya arriba? – preguntaba twilight fingiendo un tono dócil y sumiso.

\- y eso a ti que te importa. Si el jefe no ha bajado es porque le gusta tomarse su tiempo con sus víctimas, así que no comas ansias, ya llegara tu turno – respondía algo malhumorado el sabueso por verse en la necesidad de tener que hablarle a esa pequeña pony.

\- ¡hey tranquilo! Yo solo preguntaba. Es solo que…. – dejaba sin terminar intentando que el sabueso cayera en su trampa.

\- ¡¿es solo que que?! – preguntaba algo hartado por la situación.

\- bueno, veras. Es que creo tener una idea de quien, o mejor dicho "que", es lo que esta haya arriba, y que ha sido el responsable de acabar con todos tus amigos – respondía consiguiendo poco a poco el interés del sabueso guardián.

\- ¿a-así? y-y…. ¿Qué es lo que está arriba? – preguntaba guardando el pequeño temor que le había nacido a causa de lo que había dicho la unicornio.

\- *sonrisa* tú no deberías preocuparte por eso. Preocúpate por lo que te hará cuando baje hasta aquí, y vea como tienes a su amiga amordazada y encerrada dentro de una fría celda con una gran cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo – decía twilight seriamente.

\- *gruñido* ¡vete al carajo! No te creo. Además, confió plenamente en la gran fuerza de mi jefe, no tengo nada que temer, el acabara con esa cosa en un parpadeo – respondía con una confianza que más que dirigida a la pony, iba más para el mismo tratando de convencerse de lo que decía.

\- ¿en serio piensas eso? De acuerdo, entonces contéstame esta pregunta. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que tu superior subió para haya arriba? –

El sabueso solo la miro extrañado a causa de la rara naturaleza de la pregunta que le había formulado la pony - ¿eh? No sé….como…..veinte minutos – respondía intentando acertar a su cuenta de tiempo trascurrido desde que crusher se había marchado de allí.

\- ¿veinte minutos? Ya veo. Ahora contéstame esta otra pregunta. Si ese perro diamante es tan fuerte como dices que es, entonces… ¿Por qué aún no ha bajado jactándose de su victoria? Digo, veinte minutos es un tiempo considerable para acabar con alguien. Y más aún si él cuenta con el respaldo de toda la manada de sabuesos que ya lo estaban enfrentando desde un principio – decía twilight mostrando un punto muy claro, uno que el sabueso no había pensado hasta ese momento

El perro diamante se quedó pensando, intentando poner en claro sus ideas - n-no se – respondía entonando una actitud seria y confusa.

Twilight simplemente lo veía, veía como por cada segundo que pasaba, el sabueso parecía querer desesperarse al no saber qué es lo que pasaba a solo unos metros por arriba de él – ¿Quieres saber porque? – preguntaba twilight recibiendo un incómodo silencio en forma de respuesta por parte del nervioso sabueso que ya no sabía que pensar en esos momentos – Es porque no se están enfrentando a cualquier criatura. Tú mismo lo escuchaste del sabueso que bajo pidiendo ayuda hace un rato, esa criatura que ahora mismo está arriba y que a lo mucho, estará aquí en cinco minutos, no es un simple lagarto gigante – respondía sembrando en el perro diamante un pequeño terror, que si se alimentaba adecuadamente, se convertiría en una gran histeria acompañada de puñaladas de desesperación por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos.

\- ¡e-entonces que es! – exigía agitadamente para sacarse todas las dudas de su cabeza.

Twilight una vez más generaba una sonrisa confiada al percatarse de la urgencia del perro por saber qué era lo que estaba arriba – te lo diría, pero si te soy sincera….prefiero esperar a que baje hasta aquí para que tú mismo corrobores de que se trata – respondía satisfecha al conseguir que el sabueso comenzara a perder el control.

El perro diamante solo se limitaba a pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que tenía de perder la vida si la criatura que se encontraba arriba resultara ser un verdadero monstruo, no quería morir, eso era obvio, pero si se arriesgaba a creer cada una de las palabras que decía esa unicornio corría el peligro de ser castigado por su jefe por no seguir sus órdenes. Prácticamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía muchas dudas, si la criatura que había entrado a la guarida no era tan fuerte como pensaba desde un principio, entonces porque todos sus compañeros no habían podido acabar con él, acaso era realmente necesario llama a crusher para que los respaldara en la batalla, tan poderoso era en realidad que ni siquiera una jauría de sabuesos junto con un perro diamante de casi dos metros podrían con él - ¡m-maldita! ¡ahhhhh! ¡ya me tienes arto! – eufórico y fuera de sí, se encontraba el sabueso al no encontrar respuestas a sus dudas y al no saber qué hacer – sino me lo piensas decir por la buenas, hare que lo grites por las malas – amenazaba el perro diamante buscando por los alrededores algo que pudiera servirle como arma.

Mentalmente twilight se felicitaba a si misma por haber logrado su objetivo _"¡eso es! Ahora solo debo esperar a que abra la celda y entonces lo atrapare"_ veía como el sabueso se enfocaba en todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna arma que estuviera por allí tirada y que le pudiera funcionar _"debo ser paciente. Estoy segura de que spike podrá retener por unos momentos a crusher mientras yo intento liberarme. Solo entonces podre ir a ayudarlo"_ pensaba twilight en su amigo y en todo por lo que había tenido que pasar por ir a salvarla. Mientras twilight esperaba pacientemente, los dos extremos desatados de la cuerda comenzaban a cubrirse de magia en señal de que estaban listos para la acción.

 **Segundo Nivel de la Guarida.**

La pelea entre crusher y spike ya llevaba varios minutos de haber empezado, pero a causa de la enorme ventaja que representaba la pesada armadura para el perro diamante, este había estado a la cabeza del encuentro durante la mayoría del transcurso de la pelea.

Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ahora fuera el dragón el que dominara el enfrentamiento debido a la cólera ocasionada por ver como crusher acababa con su subordinado a sangre fría - ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritaba el perro diamante alfa al dirigirse directamente de espaldas contra la pared, chocando inminentemente con esta última, creando una enorme grieta y levantando una gran cantidad de tierra y escombros.

Spike yacía a unos metros de distancia posicionado con el puño adelante en señal de haber sido el responsable de tremendo golpe que había mandado a volar al enorme perro diamante - ¡vamos! Levántate. ¿O acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? – decía mostrando una profunda confianza y seguridad en la invitación para pelear que hacia el dragón al enorme canino.

\- no presumas tan rápido desgraciado – decía crusher reincorporándose del enorme choque entre su cuerpo y la pared del túnel.

Spike y sabueso alfa estaban a una distancia retirada de donde se encontraban todos los perros diamantes noqueados. El dragón creía que era lo mejor porque aun a pesar de que estaba enojado con todos esos perro diamantes, el seguía firme en no querer comprometer sus vidas al dejarlos cerca de su desalmado líder.

\- no presumo nada. Solo quiero saber si ese es todo el poder que tienes, porque si es así, no le encuentro sentido el tener que seguir alargando esta pelea – contestaba parándose firmemente sin mostrarle al canino ningún rastro de miedo.

Crusher solo seguía atinando a gruñir en sus adentros, sintiéndose frustrado de no poder darle combate al dragón. Era gracioso, hace tan solo minutos se sentía increíblemente poderoso ya que parecía que el enorme reptil no llegaba a igualar su fuerza en lo más mínimo, pero inesperadamente la situación había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, porque ahora era el, el que no parecía estar a la altura de ese dragón purpura.

Así que una vez más, intentando volverse a sentir indestructible como hace poco lo hacía, crusher corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a spike para poder golpearlo con cualquiera de sus puños que se encontraban envueltos en esos tan característicos guanteletes de hierro y diamantes oscuros – veamos si sigues creyendo lo mismo después de esto – pero como era de esperarse, spike no se quedó quieto esperando el golpe del perro diamante, al contrario, lo que hizo el ayudante del elemento de la magia fue salir corriendo en dirección opuesta al de crusher, en otras palabras, los dos corrían frente a frente dispuestos a colisionar uno con el otro para demostrar así quien tenía más fuerza _"¡grandísimo estúpido! Que no ves que tienes las de perder gracias a que cuento con mi armadura"_ pensaba el perro diamante visualizando la indiscutible victoria que tenía su cuerpo en la pesada armadura contra el desnudo cuerpo del lagarto gigante. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como spike de pronto había parado en seco su recorrido para inmediatamente después flexionar sus enorme patas y pegar un increíble salto logrando pasar justamente por arriba de crusher – maldito – soltó el jefe de los sabuesos al parar abruptamente para darse media vuelta con el propósito de localizar a su contrincante. Pero lo único que encontró fue nuevamente un gran puñetazo justo en toda el área que conformaba su enorme hocico, el golpe había sido nuevamente tan poderoso que consiguió mandar por los aires al pesado perro diamante para después estrellarse contra el duro piso del túnel levantando una vez más, una gran cantidad de tierra.

Spike sin perder el tiempo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia crusher nuevamente queriendo evitar que este último terminara de recuperarse – e-espera un m-momento…. – intento inútilmente pararse el perro diamante solo logrando que spike le diera un gancho derecho en el estómago, provocando que crusher escupiera sangre a modo de reacción por el increíble daño del golpe. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que había provocado un eco por todo el segundo nivel.

Spike retrocedió unos pasos permitiéndole a crusher que se arrodillara y se sostuviera el estómago mostrando una mueca de dolor – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No era eso lo que querías? Que peleara con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué ahora te veo una cara de arrepentimiento? – soltaba spike haciendo que crusher volteara hacía arriba para que pudiera apreciarlo.

\- ¡m-maldito insolente! – la rabia que empezaba a sentir en esos momentos solo era equiparada con la gran radiación que emitía el astro solar en todo su esplendor. Realmente no se esperaba que el dragón fuera capaz de tomar el control de la batalla en cuestión de minutos.

Una vez más, crusher hacia todo lo posible para recuperar la compostura y continuar con la pelea sin intentar dar reparos a la paliza que ya le había dado spike. El dragón solo guardo distancia con el objetivo de querer permitirle al gran canino recuperar algo de fuerzas. Y no, no lo hacía por tenerle algo de compasión al perro diamante, ya era muy tarde para el sabueso alfa intentar ganarse la lastima de spike. La razón por la que lo hacía era solamente porque pensaba que si crusher no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo de intentar mantenerse con vida, nunca iba aprender el sufrimiento y el castigo que representa estar al borde de la muerte y que alguien más fuerte que tu llegue y te arrebate la vida así sin más. Spike quería darle la lección de que no podía ir por allí matando a sangre fría solamente y al mismo tiempo salir impugne ante la justicia y ante la misma vida que se encargó de eliminar.

Ya una vez de pie nuevamente, crusher se tomó el tiempo para recuperar el aliento e intentar encontrar una forma de superar la fuerza y destreza del reptil purpura _"¡joder! ¿Qué hare ahora? Pensaba que solo con la dura resistencia de mi armadura y la fuerza que me cargo, sería capaz acabar con este desgraciado. Pero ahora por lo que veo, no será suficiente. ¡ahh! Si tan solo el maldito mensajero hubiera llegado antes…bueno, supongo que tendré que recurrir a mi arma secreta"_ podía sentir escalofríos al presenciar, frente a él, como spike se encontraba parado rectamente sin despegarle ni por un segundo la sanguinaria mirada que había vislumbrado desde el momento en que había matado a su subordinado sin tentarse el corazón, que más que un corazón, debía de ser un agujero negro que había absorbido todo rastro de hermandad que hubiera tenido alguna vez ese perro diamante ante sus hermanos.

\- ¿ya terminaste? – preguntaba spike listo para volver a la acción.

\- je. No pensé que sería tan divertido luchar contigo. Puedes presumir todo lo que quieras, pero temo decirte que tu suerte ha acabado – el ego con el que decía esas palabras lograba meter a spike en un área llena de expectativas. ¿Qué estará planeando ahora? Se formulaba a si mismo sin saber a que se atenía su pelea contra el gran canino - ¡actívense! Garras de diamante – exclama crusher mientras jalaba unas pequeñas palancas que se encontraban muy bien escondidas entre la armadura de sus antebrazos. Después de que el perro diamante accionara dichas palancas, dos juegos de garras conformadas por tres enormes cuchillas cada una, salieron disparadas hacia el frente de los enormes guanteletes que tenía en sus manos. Estas garras eran extremadamente gruesas y con un filo tan fino que podría cortar por la mitad el cabello más delgado. Otra característica que destacaba de las nuevas armas punzantes de crusher era el material primo que se había usado para su fabricación, pues este estaba compuesto en su totalidad por esas extrañas gemas oscuras que eran capaces de absorber la magia. Contemplando adecuadamente estas garras uno podría darse cuenta de que habían sido fabricadas con la intención de equilibrar justamente la ofensiva y defensiva de aquel que los poseyera, ofensiva por ser unas armas en forma de garras y defensiva por ser capaces de absorber cualquier ataque mágico que pudiera ser dirigido hacia el poseedor de estas.

Spike no mostro signos de haberse sorprendido por la tan repentina aparición de esas filosas armas, aunque debía admitir que ver la enorme distancia que abarcaban, así como los destellos de luz que eran capaces de emitir, aun incluso debajo de la tierra, hacían ver a esas garras como unas espadas listas para cortar lo que sea que se metiera en su camino – ¿uh? ¿Piensas acabar conmigo con esas uñas largas? – preguntaba spike exclamando una entonación de indiferencia hacia la sorpresa que acaba de revelar crusher frente a él.

\- burlarte lo que quieras, cabrón. Pero ten en consideración que estas preciosidades están hechas cien por ciento de gemas oscuras. Que como tú sabrás, si se llegan a afilar de una buena manera, son incluso capaces de cortar piedras y metal – respondía crusher orgulloso de su arma secreta – realmente no pensaba usarlas en nuestro enfrentamiento porque siendo realistas, con una sola tajada bastaría para cortarte a la mitad, y eso arruinaría rápidamente mi diversión. Pero como ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto ¿no crees? – resoplaba con su ya tan característico ego.

\- ¡no me digas! Realmente las vas a usar porque ya te cansaste de pelear o… - pausaba spike recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del perro diamante que ya pronosticaba que era lo que iba decir – simplemente eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir que tienes miedo de que te mate – soltaba seguro de sus palabras.

\- piensa lo que quieras. Lo único que veo ahora son mis garras cubiertas de sucia sangre y a tu cuerpo tirado por la mitad en este oscuro y maloliente lugar – escupía el sabueso alfa alzando sus garras de diamante en todo su esplendor.

Spike solo se posiciono en la espera de poder predecir cuál sería el próximo movimiento que ejecutaría el can con sus poderosas armas – que esperas entonces – invitaba el dragón tomando ahora el las riendas del asunto. Crusher solo aulló de cólera por seguir siendo testigo de la enorme confianza y determinación que aún tenía el dragón y que no parecía mostrar signos de desaparecer muy pronto.

La primera acción de crusher en su nuevo ataque consistió en saltar con todas sus fuerzas hacia el dragón para enseguida después caer en picada con toda la intención de atravesarlo con sus enormes cuchillas del color de una enorme penumbra. Spike pudo anticipar esto y actuó dando un gran salto hacia atrás evitando que crusher lo partiera por la mitad y de paso, que este quedara con las garras incrustadas en el piso – necesitaras más que eso para detenerme – confirmaba spike tomando carrera en contra del perro diamante, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, crusher había conseguido desenterrar sus armas del grueso piso para intentar en el acto, cortar nuevamente al dragón,

\- ¡entonces intenta esquivar esto desgraciado! – decía crusher dirigiendo el filo de las garras hacia arriba. Por fortuna spike se había detenido a tiempo y nuevamente retrocedió unos pasos para intentar encontrar otra forma de atacar al perro diamante sin exponerse tanto - ¿de qué tienes miedo? Jajajaja ya se te fue lo valiente ¿verdad? – exponía su gruesa mandíbula haciéndole ver a spike que su confianza regresaba poco a poco.

\- no tengo miedo, simplemente soy precavido – contestaba a su burla mientras mantenía la calma _"debo de pensar en una forma de atacarlo. ¡Demonios! Si tan solo esas garras no fueran tan largas. Debe de haber una forma de centrar su atención en otra cosa"_ pensaba spike viendo detenidamente el piso conformado por gruesa piedra y una que otras rocas de considerable tamaño _"¡Eso es!"_ asintió el dragón por haber encontrado una forma de acercarse al agresivo canino.

\- ¡qué esperas! Sigamos peleando…. ¿eh? – crusher se vio confundido por ver como el dragón se dirigía hacia una enorme roca que se encontraba a un lado del túnel. En seguida de eso spike comenzó a cargar esa enorme roca sobre sus hombros, dándole una formidable apariencia - ¿q-que demonios piensas hacer…? – preguntaba el perro diamante notando como el dragón comenzaba a dirigirse hacia él, aun con la enorme roca sobre su cuerpo.

En ese momento, spike respiro profundamente y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, disparo la enorme roca sobre el confiado perro que se encontraba atónito a solo unos metros de donde estaba él - ¡toma esto! – grito spike lanzando en todo su esplendor la pesada piedra en contra de su enemigo.

\- ¡eso no funcionara malnacido! – respondió crusher preparando sus garras para el momento en que estuviera próxima a caer el pesado objeto.

\- es mi momento – susurro spike comenzando a acercarse, al igual que la roca, hacia el líder de los sabuesos.

Crusher se percató de la acción del enorme reptil purpura, lamentablemente para el canino, en esos momentos debía centrar sus ojos en la enorme roca que le caería encima. Así que sin perder más el tiempo, y haciendo uso de sus enormes garras, crusher partió sin ninguna complicación el gran fragmento de piedra que le había lanzado el reptil.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, el ayudante de sparkle había aprovechado el momento en el cual crusher había cortado la roca para acercarse por debajo de este y darle en el instante, un golpe ascendente justo en la mandíbula del perro diamante. Crusher solo salió volando cayendo pesadamente contra el piso levantando una gran cantidad de humo a causa de la pesada armadura que llevaba.

\- lo logre – afirmo el dragón tras haber conseguido su objetivo.

\- pero aún no es suficiente – esas palabras salieron de entre todo el humo consiguiendo que spike se pusiera nuevamente alerta.

Saliendo de entre esa capa de humo, se postraba crusher repitiendo esa faceta de enojo y cansancio causada por la gran prolongación de la batalla entre el dragón y el. Una vez más, parado firmemente y con las garras hacia adelante, ahora era el perro dimanante quien volvía a atacar primero – esta vez no parare hasta verte destrozado y mutilado por mis garras – decía rabioso crusher alzando sus puntiagudas armas en contra del dragón.

Retomando su camino directo a spike, crusher extendió a los lados sus brazos permitiéndole a sus garras alzar pequeños escombros de tierra y piedras ocasionadas por el choque del piso y el duro diamante negro del que estaban hecho sus armas. Spike en lugar de retroceder o intentar esquivar el ataque de crusher, tomo la acción de correr directo a las enormes garras del sabueso alfa - ¡muere cabrón! – grito el perro diamante preso del adrenalina que en esos momentos circulaba a través de todo su cuerpo. Para ese justo momento crusher había cerrado ambos brazos como si de unas tijeras se tratasen, con la plena intención de que spike fuera cortado por la mitad. Pero este último había logrado saltar justo en el momento consiguiéndose sostener en el techo del túnel con la ayuda de sus garras de dragón. Así que antes de que el perro diamante tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, el enorme dragón purpura se había soltado con todas la ganas del mundo de aplastar con sus gruesas patas traseras la cabeza del canino.

Lo único que se escuchó a continuación fue un estruendoso choque causado por el gran golpe de las patas de spike contra el duro piso de la guarida. De entre todo el humo originado por el ataque de spike, se puede ver como crusher salía retrocediendo e ileso, al parecer había logrado esquivar el demoledor golpe del enorme reptil - ¡joder! Por poco y me aplasta la cabeza, menos mal que tengo el casco aun – suspiraba aliviado y con gotas de sudor distribuidas en todas sus facciones faciales.

Pero antes de que crusher se tomara otro respiro, este es sorprendido por la rápida acción de spike, que en ese instante, sale hecho una furia de entre todo rastro de destrucción que había ocasionado hace tan solo unos segundos, con el propósito de intentar acertar otro golpe al líder de los sabuesos – ni creas que te salvaras nuevamente – dice mientras preparaba sus puños para la acción.

\- no lo creo idiota – respondía crusher arremetiendo, con ayuda de sus garras, en dirección al dragón consiguiendo por primera vez cortarlo en el área del abdomen.

Spike se retiró en cuanto pudo sentir como el fino filo de las garras traspasaba sus gruesas escamas para abrirle paso a un corte, que si bien era superficial, generaba un ardor inmenso - ¡ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡grrrr! ¡sí que arde de la hostia! – se quejaba mientras se presionaba el corte para evitar la salida de su fluido vital.

\- qué suerte tienes. Ahora veamos si la puedes mantener – expresaba crusher saltando al ataque nuevamente. Esta era su oportunidad, debía aprovechar este momento si es que quería acabar con ese insolente dragón - ¡muere desgraciado….! ¡eh! – termino confundido el perro diamante tras ver como spike se barría por debajo de el para evitar el ataque directo – regresa aquí infeli…..¡AHHHGG! – pero spike ya lo había golpeado en el estómago justo en el momento en el que perro diamante pensaba reclamar por su huida.

\- un pequeño corte no bastara para detenerme. Venga, sigamos peleando – le reafirmaba spike a un crusher que se levantaba poco a poco del piso.

\- me alegra escuchar eso – respondía el perro diamante escupiendo a un lado y limpiándose la mejilla con el guantelete.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí está el final de mi pequeña historia. Antes de continuar quería tomar este espacio para dar un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, seguirme y agregarme a favoritos.**

 **\- Dark Wolf Red Eyes**

 **\- NowhereSH**

 **\- Demon Fable 42**

 **-** **cristian**

 **\- shiteam inc**

 **\- DEUZERO**

 **\- LUSIUZ1010**

 **\- Soul0**

 **\- lacho12**

 **\- rock cena.31**

 **\- Anacoreta**

 **Ahora daré un agradecimiento especial a los usuarios que fueron tan amables de dejarme un review en cada capítulo, se los agradezco de corazón, muchas gracias en serio. Aquí están:**

 **-** **Sword Shadow**

 **-** **El RoRo**

 **Finalmente un agradecimiento y saludo general a todos los lectores que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia, ya fueran usuarios con cuenta o sin cuenta.**

 **¡Gracias por hacer posible esta historia! De acuerdo, sin más preámbulos, disfruten el ultimo capitulo**

 **Tercer Nivel de la Guarida.**

Twilight comenzaba a desesperarse por la mala fortuna que tenía aquel perro diamante en encontrar un arma para poder enseñarle una lección por su atrevimiento a cuestionar su valentía y lealtad a su superior _"¡por celestia! Ya lleva rato buscando, en serio no es capaz de encontrar ni una roca puntiaguda"_ pensaba la lista unicornio verificando que todavía fuera capaz de usar su magia.

\- m-muy bien….espera…c-creo que encontré algo…..¡eso es! ¡al fin lo tengo! – cantaba victorioso el subordinado de crusher por haber encontrado una navaja de afeitar toda oxidada abandonada dentro de una de las tantas celdas que había en ese lugar.

\- ¡oh! ¿Sigues aquí? Pensaba que habías reconsiderado mi advertencia y que habías tomado la coherente decisión de huir de aquí antes de que "eso" bajara a cobrártelas por haberme retenido en este sucio lugar – decía la pony en un tono presumido despertando nuevamente la rabia del sabueso _"¡eso es! Ven aquí. Te tengo una sorpresita pulgoso"_ pensaba mientras cubría los dos extremos de la cuerda con magia.

\- ¡ya me cansaste con todas las estupideces que dices pequeña pony! Ahora te enseñare a no meterte conmigo – alardeaba el sabueso poniéndose frente a la puerta de la celda y comenzando a sacar el juego de llaves para abrir la misma.

Twilight solo lo cazaba con la mirada preparándose para cualquier posible movimiento que fuera a realizar el perro diamante ya una vez dentro de la pequeña prisión. Si quería retener al pequeño sabueso a tiempo y sin sufrir daño alguno, debía ser paciente, pero sobre todo precisa.

\- vamos, ábrete estúpida puerta inservible – maldecía centrado en la oxidada cerradura que no cedía ante la función fundamental de aquella llave que tenía sujetando en sus manos – jaja ¡listo! Ahora sí. Yo te enseñare a cerrar la boca – continuaba el pequeño can entrando lentamente en la celda con la navaja de afeitar en la mano derecha y mostrando sus colmillos de perro.

Twilight solo le prestaba atención mientras mostraba una expresión confiada y para nada atemorizada - ¡oh no! ¿y ahora que voy hacer? – expresaba fingiendo dramatismo para que el sabueso terminara acercándose más seguro de sí mismo, y de esa manera, atraparlo con la guardia baja - ¡oh espera! Ya lo tengo. Creo que hare algo como…..¡ESTO! – terminaba la unicornio disparando tan rápido como pudo la soga completa, y controlada por su magia, hacia el pequeño sabueso que en esos momentos estaba tan confundido por la repentina exaltación de la pony.

\- ¡pero que cara….. mmmmgggmgmgg! – el sabueso ya no podía hablar debido a que la cuerda comenzaba a amordazarlo desde arriba hacia abajo, empezando claramente por la boca ya que twilight se quería ahorrar la molestia de tener que escuchar las quejas y maldiciones en su contra que posiblemente el perro diamante diría por haberlo engañado y hacerlo caer en su trampa.

\- lo siento perrito. Pero por ahora prefiero que te guardes tus comentarios solo para ti – decía twilight pronosticando la mayoría de insultos que el perro diamante posiblemente estuviera diciendo ahora _"¡pero por celestia y luna! Sí que tiene fuerza. D-debo intentar domarlo…."_ Pensaba twilight dándose cuenta de que le costaría más trabajo del que pensaba atrapar al pequeño canino con la cuerda y su magia.

 **Segundo Nivel de la Guarida.**

\- ah….ah….ah…..ah – se podía apreciar como spike se encontraba sentado en el piso jadeando como resultado del constante esfuerzo al cual se había sometido desde el primer momento que había pisado la guarida de los perros diamantes. La presión y cansancio que sentía en esos momentos eran similares a los que había sentido la noche anterior cuando la hydra atacaba ponyville de manera sorpresiva. Spike agradecía en esos momentos la buena suerte que tuvo de que la princesa celestia acudiera al hospital y se tomara las molestias de curar sus heridas provocadas por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con la salvaje criatura del bosque everfree. Pero más allá de presentar ese fatigamiento físico que se veía venir desde un principio, spike mostraba un dolor inmenso no solo por no poder socorrer a su mejor amiga, sino porque al parecer las afiladas y dañinas armas de crusher le habían provocado varios cortes que se encontraban distribuidos por todo su cuerpo. Cada uno de los cortes le originaban al ayudante número uno de sparkle un ardor tan insoportable que, en conjunto con el sudor y la suciedad de la tierra que predominaban en ese lugar, terminaba por convertirse en una tortura a cada segundo que pasaba sin atenderse las heridas.

Crusher por su cuenta, se encontraba agotado y con varios moretones en la cara, tal vez la armadura protegía la mayoría de las extensiones de su cuerpo, pero el casco que se encontraba en su cabeza no era capaz de cubrir todo el perímetro de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, el trabajo que le costaba moverse a causa de la pesada armadura que llevaba en todo su cuerpo representaba el principal factor por el cual comenzaba a sentir un calor infernal en todas sus extremidades - ¡j-joder! Sí que estoy cansado. P-pero por lo que veo aun no soy capaz de aniquilarte – vociferaba crusher derramando decenas de gotas de sudor por todo el piso mientras se acercaba al dragón.

\- c-cállate perro estúpido…..ah…..ya deberías saber….ah…..que se necesita mucho más…ah…. si quieres acabar conmigo – silenciaba spike al canino mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en su lugar. Su sudor mezclado con su sangre se escurría por la pared en la que intentaba apoyarse para no caer por el desgaste físico del cual era portador.

\- entonces termina de una vez. Que una pequeña pony me está esperando abajo para que le haga una visita personal – ladraba el perro diamante consiguiendo una mirada resentida del lagarto superdesarrollado.

Spike era consciente de que mientras crusher usara esas enormes garras de diamante sobre sus guanteletes, no sería capaz de acercársele lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Debía de deshacerse de esas peligrosas armas, pero _"¿Cómo?"_ se preguntó intentando encontrar rápido la respuesta a su duda. Spike tenía la mirada fijada sobre el juego de garras reflexionando que podía hacer para quitarle esas armas al sabueso alfa, y resguardándose en el proceso, de recibir cualquier daño posible.

 _"_ _demonios, demonios, ¡demonios! No me queda mucha energía. Debo de acabar con él en los próximos minutos o sino el….."_ quería evitar pensar de lo que podía ser capaz crusher si no lograba detenerlo _"pero es imposible. Mientras siga teniendo esas garras de gemas no podre….¿eh?"_ pauso sus pensamientos al revelársele la posible respuesta a todos sus problemas y la cual siempre había estado frente a sus narices - ¿hey maldito? – llamaba spike a crusher esperando que reaccionara y dejara de avanzar hacia él.

\- ¿mmh? ¿Qué quieres estúpido? Acaso me vas a decir tus últimas palabras – preguntaba el perro diamante procurando la resignación del dragón por seguir luchando contra su persona.

\- no te ilusiones aun imbécil, solo quería preguntarte algo – crusher solo le prestó atención – hace unos momentos, cuando me presentaste tus queridas ¡garras! mencionaste que estaba hecha de gemas oscuras, así que dime ¿es mucha la diferencia que existe entre las gemas oscuras y las ordinarias? – preguntaba finalmente en la espera de que el can pudiera satisfacer su repentina curiosidad.

Crusher solo bufo una sonrisa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que el dragón ganaría con esa respuesta pero le daba igual, le haría el favor de responder a su pregunta como una última petición – realmente no tengo idea. Solo sé que las gemas oscuras tienen la particularidad de absorber la magia que les rodea, pero más allá de eso, me he dado cuenta de que no son tan diferente a las gemas comunes – explicaba crusher mirando sus garras – por el simple hecho de ser un perro diamante soy capaz de reconocer estas piedras preciosas por donde quiera que las vea, y déjame decirte, que estas gemas oscuras guardan muchas similitudes con las ordinarias, su resplandor, su dureza, consistencia, ¡maldición! Incluso las dos se prestan para armamento de cualquier tipo, principalmente armas punzantes – decía refiriéndose a sus armas – así que si me lo preguntas. Yo diría que lo único que los diferencia uno del otro es la exclusiva propiedad de las oscuras para absorber magia. Pero de todos modos ¿para que quieres saber eso? Ya no tienes salvación. Mejor resígnate estúpido – argumentaba el perro diamante posicionando de vuelta sus dos juegos de cuchillas.

\- je, ¡gracias! Eso era todo lo que quería saber – respondía despreocupado el dragón emitiendo una sonrisa que le dejaba ver a su contrincante los feroces dientes que componían su mandíbula.

\- ¿eh? Pero que cojones dices – crusher no entendía el motivo de la repentina confianza que el dragón mostraba en su cara, así que sin intentar darle mucha importancia, se dispuso a atacar nuevamente hacia el agotado reptil – Como sea, no importa. Es hora de terminar con esto, este será el último intercambio de ataques así que prepárate – enjuiciaba el perro diamante seguro de sus palabras, mientras spike lo seguía mirando con su cínica sonrisa.

Pasaron los segundos en los que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacer el primer movimiento, crusher quería tomárselo con calma, después de todo el dragón estaba casi acabado por las heridas que le había infligido momentos atrás. Sin embargo, era ese mismo motivo el que le decía al perro diamante que spike no sería el que diera el primer paso. Por lo tanto, aun con toda la resignación del mundo sobre él, al canino alfa no le quedo de otra más que ser el partidario del último ataque.

Un bufido resonó por el túnel, mientras permitía apreciar como crusher levantaba sus garras hasta su pecho para enseguida estirar los brazos a los lados. Spike contemplaba con la espalda contra la pared y aun agitado por la acción de hace varios minutos. Momentos después el perro diamante se impulsó de un pequeño salto al mismo tiempo que mandaba los dos brazos a la derecha, intentando conseguir más fuerza para el momento en el que intentara cortarle la cabeza al dragón. Spike lo veía venir a toda velocidad, pero su mirada solo se centraba en los dos juegos de garras que en se preparaban para rebanarlo como si fuera mantequilla.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, se podía apreciar como crusher movía sus dos brazos de derecha a izquierda con toda la intención del mundo de rebanar al reptil. Este último seguía postrado sobre la pared esperando el momento justo para actuar, entrecerraba los ojos concentrando su mirada sobre el segundo juego de garras que se dirigía hacia él. El perro diamante estaba confiado, ver al dragón inmóvil apoyándose sobre la pared le daba la idea de que no haría el esfuerzo necesario para bloquear su letal ataque, por lo tanto, tenía la vía libre para atacar con todas sus fuerzas _"¡por fin te tengo! Dile adiós a este mundo bastardo"_ concluyo mientras comandaba a sus brazos acertar el ultimo golpe. Spike seguía estático y mudo, pero cuando por fin sintió la proximidad del primer juego de cuchillas cortando el aire frente a él, fue el momento en el que hizo uso de sus reflejos para agacharse milésimas de segundos antes de que las garras pudieran siquiera rozarlo. _"¡ni creas que te salvaras de las otras!"_ pensó crusher, el cual se había percatado de que spike había conseguido esquivar su brazo izquierdo, pero a un le quedaba el brazo derecho _"no te daré tiempo para que la esquives"_ logro formular en su cabeza asegurándose de que las garras que empuñaba en su guantelete derecho fueran directo a la cabeza del dragón. Los ojos de spike se dilataron solo para reflejar como las otras tres largas navajas hechas de gemas oscuras iban hacia él.

…..

…..

…..

¡SCRATCH!

…

…

…

Crusher estaba pálido, con largas filas de sudor formadas en su rostro a consecuencia de los escalofríos que había sufrido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Estaba atónito, no podía consolidar ni una sola palabra a causa del asombro que había originado la acción del dragón y el cual, desde el punto de vista del perro diamante, no creía que era capaz de hacer. Crusher ya se encontraba de pie analizando la situación, su ataque había fallado estrepitosamente, pero no era su culpa, él había ejecutado sus movimientos correctamente. El verdadero responsable yacía en frente de él, con la cara enfocada hacia su persona, y con las mandíbulas llenas de lo que antes eran unas poderosas armas cortantes - ¿co-como es posible? *gruñido* ¿Cómo es que tu maldito…? – Preguntaba crusher volteando a su guantelete derecho y entrando en razón de que solo le quedaba una de las tres garras que poseía originalmente en esa mano – ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas arrancado mis garras con tu boca? – ladraba perdiendo la compostura a causa del pánico que sufría.

Spike por su parte solo respondía masticando duramente, cual caramelo macizo, los trozos de gemas que hace solo unos instantes eran grandes navajas y las cuales tenían como objetivo decapitarlo. Pero de un momento a otro, la cara del dragón cambio de una de satisfacción a otra de completo asco, provocando irremediablemente que escupiera los pequeños despojos que quedaban del "arma secreta" de crusher - ¡Por celestia! ¡Qué asco! – maldecía el dragón casi queriendo vomitar debido al desagradable sabor que le habían dejado las extrañas gemas oscuras a sus papilas gustativas _"e-estas estúpidas gemas no saben cómo a las que estoy acostumbrado a comer. Menos mal que no me las trague"_ analizaba el dragón viendo lo que quedaba de las armas de su enemigo.

\- ¡hey! Préstame atención estúpido – reclamaba el sabueso alfa.

Spike volteo sin rechistar hacia donde le llamaban. El encontrarse al perro diamante con una expresión de escepticismo y con los nervios a flor de piel, le produjo al dragón la confianza necesaria para creer que aún tenía posibilidades de ganar - *sonrisa* como puedes ver tus armas ya no representaran un problema para mí. Así que tomando el hecho de que además de esas garras, tu armadura también está compuesta de gemas oscuras. Yo creo que ya no tienes las de ganar – presumía spike consiguiendo por parte del perro diamante una mueca de inconformidad.

\- eso piensas estúpido, pero esto aún no se acaba. Así que veamos que es más rápido, si tu estúpida boca – decía mientras alzaba sus manos – o mis garras restantes – finalizaba apuntándole con ellas.

Spike ahora estaba más seguro, no importaba por donde lo viera, ataque o defendiera, solo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder soltar otro mordisco ya fuera a las garras para dejarlo desarmado, o a su armadura para dejarlo expuesto. Con esta primicia, spike se dispuso a atacar directamente, una acción que igualmente imito el canino. Ya con los dirigiéndose frente a frente, solo era cuestión de esperar quien sería el primero en bajar la guardia.

\- ¡ya muérete de una vez! – gritaba crusher posicionando las garras de su mano izquierda y la restante de la derecha en forma de "X" frente a su pecho. Spike se detuvo cortante solo para que fuera capaz de recibir el impacto del perro diamante con las manos, provocando que retrocediera varios metros mientras arrastraba los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando por fin se había detenido, retiro sus manos solo para encontrarse al enorme sabueso cayendo desde las alturas con las garras listas para incrustárselas. Afortunadamente spike giro en el piso logrando esquivar el ataque del perro diamante y el cual ahora le daba la espalda debido a la manera en la que había aterrizado. El dragón saco provecho de esto y salto, sin dudarlo por un segundo, a la espalda de crusher para que momentos después comenzara a morder sin tregua el enorme casco que poseía en su cabeza - ¡ma-maldito! Bájate de mí cabron – se quejaba mientras se sacudía al igual que un perro después de bañarse. Pero en uno de los tantos revolcones que hacia crusher, este había conseguido tomar la cola del reptil, así que tomo partido y con todas sus fuerzas jalo de la extremidad del dragón para después azotarlo sobre el piso creando una enorme pantalla de humo – jajajajaja ¡te gusto! Eso te sacas por…..¿eh? – no termino de apabullar ya que podía sentir como un líquido caía sobre sus ojos y hocico, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya no poseía su caso estilo troyano, al parecer justo cuando había jalado a spike por la cola, este último aplico una enorme presión para sacar provecho de la fuerza bruta del perro diamante y de esa manera quitarle la protección de un jalón, claro que en el proceso la presión de los dientes era tan grande que no solo habían logrado perforar el casco, sino también el cráneo del can - ¡ahhhh! ¡h-hijo de puta! ¡co-como te atreves a hacerme esto – se quejaba mientras se retiraba la sangre de la cara.

\- y esto apenas empieza – pronunciaba una voz desde humo al mismo tiempo que un puño chocaba justo en la cara de crusher mandándolo a volar contra la pared y creando unas pequeñas grietas. Spike volvía a salir frente al perro diamante que se recuperaba del golpe.

\- ¡maldito!... ¡malditio! ¡maldito! ¡maldito! – repetía crusher volviendo a correr en dirección a spike, pero este último, ahora había optado por quedarse en su lugar. Y no era para más, debido a que en cuanto sintió al canino aproximándose a su posición, tomo la decisión de escupir su ya tan conocido fuego verde. Crusher solo se detuvo en seco sintiendo como el infernal calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, dos manos habían salido de las abrasadoras llamas sujetando las muñecas del sabueso líder. Crusher enmudeció tras ver como aquellas manos purpuras e iluminadas por la lumbre, encajaban con fuerza sus garras en el duro suelo con la plena intención de dejarlo inmóvil, y así paso. Al can solo le quedo mirar como el dragón salía entre las llamas mientras sus ojos reflejaban el fuego que el mismo había creado – ya se terminaron los juegos – declaraba spike tronando los nudillos de su mano derecha. Una vez hecho esto, el dragón tomo algo de distancia para tomar un mejor impulso en su golpe, así que sin perder más el tiempo, soltó su tan aclamado puñetazo justo debajo del mentón del perro diamante, lanzándolo por los aires consiguiendo que incluso chocara contra el techo del segundo nivel y provocando un pequeño derrumbe de escombros.

El humo se esparcía por los suelos, la caída de las pequeñas porciones de tierra provenientes del techo habían conseguido cesar el fuego que spike había lanzado momentos antes - ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba el reptil viendo en todas dirección tratando de ubicar a su enemigo, pero el humo y el polvo solo se lo dificultaban.

No fue hasta que pudo escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas, cuando se percató de que estaba en peligro. El juego de tres garras de la mano izquierda de crusher se había revelado consiguiendo en el acto rebanar finamente la piel del pecho del dragón – jajajaja creías que me tenías – salía crusher lamiendo la sangre del filo de sus armas.

\- no aun, realmente – dijo spike tocando el pecho y mirándose las nuevas heridas que ahora poseía.

\- ¡JA! – exclamo crusher empezando a empuñar sus armas en contra de spike. El ultimo mencionado hacia su máximo esfuerzo por esquivar exitosamente cada ataque que le propinaba, pero era difícil, a cada rose que sentía cerca de su cuerpo, le llegaba el temor de poder sufrir una herida grave.

\- ¡ya deja de joder de una buena vez! – soltaba el dragón sosteniendo con las manos las garras izquierdas del perro diamante. La sangre empezaba a escurrir por sus brazos como consecuencia de tan temerario acto. Después de eso, spike apretó con sus mandíbulas el juego de garras para intentar destrozarlas.

\- no te lo voy a permitir – dijo crusher preparando la única garra que le quedaba de la mano derecha. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, spike le había dado una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y logrando separar las tres garras de su guantelete. Crusher empezó a toser sangre mientras que spike tenía pequeños escurrimientos del mismo líquido a través de las comisuras de su boca, era inevitable no cortarse con semejante cuchillas.

\- ya no tienes escapatoria. Se terminó crusher – decía spike dejando caer las tres garras en el piso, en ningún momento había intentado masticarlas debido a su desagradable sabor, por eso solo se había enfocado de romperlas directamente de los guanteletes.

\- ca-callate estúpido *cof* *cof* q-que no entiendes que es mi misión *cof* - decía crusher sin la intención de rendirse.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuál demonios es su objetivo? ¿para que la quieren? – preguntaba spike ni entiendo la necedad del perro en querer seguir con la pelea.

\- jajajajaja ¿en serio cree que te lo voy a decir? *cof* no seas tan confiado mocoso. Todo este asunto no es algo que te concierne – respondía el perro diamante.

\- ¡claro que lo es! Si es algo que involucra a mis amigas. Entonces si me concierne totalmente – aseguraba spike.

\- jejejeje deberías ver lo patético que te ves defendiendo a unas ponys, a unas niñas, a las criaturas más insignificantes de este mundo – decía crusher ironizando la situación – tu ¡un dragón! Una criatura que se supone es una de las más poderosas que existen no debería estar bajo las ordenes de unos estúpidos caballitos de colores. ¡tu! que estas por encima de la cadena alimenticia. ¡Todas ellas deberían de temerte!. Porque no te das cuenta de que no encajas con ellas, deja de perder tu tiempo sirviéndole a una raza que ni siquiera se merece una octava parte del territorio que tienen – decía crusher con mucho rencor en su tono – e-esos estúpidos ponys no saben aprovechar lo que tienen, creen que pueden hacer maravillas en este mundo solo porque lo ven de color rosa, ¡pues déjame decirte! Que….no….es….así. Dime algo dragón, ¿conoces lugares más allá de estas tierras? – preguntaba crusher. Spike por su parte no decía nada – voy a tomar eso como un no. mira, más allá del territorio equestriano existe un mundo. Un mundo compuesto de especies y criaturas que nunca han conocido otra cosa que no sea sobrevivir, no conocen el amor, la amistad, la magia y todas esas cursilerías en las que ustedes creen. Sabes cómo se sienten al saber que una especie, que una raza tan…inofensiva como los ponys tengan tantos privilegios de poder, riquezas, territorio, comida y demás mierda. ¡Si, de acuerdo! Tal vez esas princesas que los gobiernan sean más poderosas que cualquier pony del montón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que cada una de las razas son relativamente insignificantes si se les quitan sus cualidades. ¡eh! Qué pasaría si a los unicornios se les quitara sus cuernos, a ver dime. O si a los pegasos se les removieran las alas ¡dime!. En cualquier caso no puedes negar que los más fuertes son los terrestres, pero aun así siguen siendo pequeños sacos de excremento en comparación a otras especies. Las manticoras, los trolls, los ciclopes, los minotauros, los grifos, los dragones, ¡carajo! Hasta creo que las hadas son más peligrosas que ellos ¡Lo puedes ver! – Decía crusher exaltado - *sonrisa* realmente no entendía como unos patéticos seres como los ponys habían sido capaces de mantenerse al poder durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora que te veo frente a mi creo que soy capaz de entenderlo – reflexionaba viendo arrodillado desde el suelo a spike, el cual se encontraba parado - ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿eh? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o…..algo? ¿Acaso te están pagando por hacer esto? Digo, no hay explicación más lógica que la de asumir que los malditos ponys son capaces de controlar y entrenar a otras especies. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿l-lo hacen con la magia? ¿No es así? – seguía deduciendo, solo que más que un pensamiento, parecía que crusher estaba delirando.

Spike lo veía detenidamente, que le había hecho la vida a este pobre diablo como para que pensara de esa manera, ¿acaso creía que la expansión de los equestrianos a través del continente había demorado solo diez o veinte años? ¿Al menos tenía el conocimiento de saber cómo las tres diferentes especies de ponys se habían unificado para crear un gobierno absoluto basada en la convivencia y respeto? Tal vez la respuesta era un sencillo "no". El dragón solo suspiro en señal de que ya le daba igual lo que pensara o hiciera el perro diamante, incluso quizás ya no valía la pena continuar con su sufrimiento. Así que una vez deducido esto, al ayudante de sparkle no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a marcharse, dejando a ese trastornado ser solo en su ignorancia y desfortunio.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Nuestra batalla aún no termina! – reclamaba crusher comenzando a desesperarse por la despreocupada acción de su enemigo.

\- te equivocas, esta batalla ya había terminado desde antes de haber empezado. Termino a partir del momento en el que tú culpaste a los ponys por los problemas que tenías. Termino cuando te cegaste por los prejuicios sin tomarte las molestias de confirmar cada uno de ellos. Termino por el simple hecho de subestimar una especie que ni siquiera conoces – afirmaba spike sin voltear a ver al perro diamante que en esos momentos aún se encontraba arrodillado – tu no estas resentido con ellos ni con su forma de vida. Tú, solo estas resentido con tu patética vida – decía deteniéndose y dándole una mirada seria y enjuiciadora – realmente no vale la pena terminar contigo. Creo que seguir viviendo ya es suficiente castigo para ti – finalizaba mientras volvía a caminar.

Crusher estaba callado, con la cabeza hacia abajo. No era capaz de percibir el gran número de pensamientos que circulaba por su cabeza en esos momentos _"¡cómo es posible! ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿m-me tuvo lastima….? ¡Que carajos significa esto! ¡Por qué no quiere pelear! "_ Debatía el canino al no encontrarle lógica a la decisión del dragón. Era imposible, hace solo unos minutos ese lagarto superdesarrollado tenía toda la intención de matarlo por todo lo que había hecho y ahora…..ahora…..simplemente lo abandonaba así como si nada. No sabía porque, pero esta acción del dragón le causaba mucha rabia. Sus impulsos salvajes cada vez aumentaban más. La razón empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo. ¡Al diablo con las ordenes y la misión que le habían encomendado! Esa maldita lagartija se pasó de la raya al considerarlo como una basura insignificante - *gruñido* maldito… - los ojos de crusher se expandieron, sus oídos se pararon, sus colmillos escurrían mucha saliva. En otras palabras, sus sentidos despertaron mostrando su lado más salvaje y primitivo.

Spike, ignorando todo esto, aun se encontraba caminando en dirección al tercer nivel para liberar de una vez por todas a su mejor amiga. El aún se encontraba cansado y con el cuerpo lleno de cortes, pero el pensamiento de que su amiga aún seguía atrapada, lo motivaba lo suficiente como para ignorar sus propios problemas _"espero que ese perro diamante por fin se haya resignado. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como él, y mucho menos mientras twilight siga haya abajo. Solo espero que se encuentre a salvo y que sus heridas no hayan emporado"_ lamentablemente para el dragón, su amiga tendría que seguir esperando - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto spike tras ver como la garra sobrante de la mano derecha de crusher atravesaba ferozmente su pierna izquierda, el dragón empalideció inmediatamente mientras que crusher le dedicaba una burlona sonrisa llena de satisfacción por haber logrado herirlo - ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – grito desgarradoramente por el terrible dolor que circulaba por todos sus músculos y nervios. La sangre empezaba a fluir por toda su pierna bañándola en un intenso rojo escarlata - ¡ca-cabron…! ¡Miserable! – Reacciono agachándose con mucho esfuerzo para romper la cuchilla con su boca, y así lo hizo – eres un miserable maldito – soltó inmediatamente después de enviar a unos metros lejos de él por medio de un golpe que le había dado justo en la cara del canino.

Crusher aclaro su garganta para escupir un poco de sangre y para poder seguir sonriéndole al dragón por haber sido muy descuidado. Podía apreciarse como Spike se sacaba con mucho trabajo el resto de la garra que aún seguía incrustada en su extremidad, una vez hecho esto, apretó con mucha fuerza el orificio intentando disminuir el continuo flujo de sangre que salía de el – jajajajajajaja ¡eso te pasa por estúpido! Jajajajajaaj mira que confiarte y darme la espalda así como si nada jajajajajajaja ¡en serio! Tu nunca aprendes – se rebozaba en felicidad el gran sabueso – ahora definitivamente no tienes oportunidad. Primero acabare contigo y después iré por tu querida amiguita – alardeaba crusher recogiendo del suelo una de las tres garras que spike le había arrancado en su último intercambio de ataques – tal vez tengas razón con eso de que no conozco mucho acerca de los ponys. Pero no se necesita ser un experto para saber que el mayor defecto que tienen estos caballitos afeminados es su compasión. Si tu no hubieras sido demasiado blando desde el principio, hubieras podido acabar conmigo en cuestión de minutos, ¡así es! Aunque me duela admitirlo, durante nuestra batalla me di cuenta de que eras más fuerte que yo – spike volteaba a verlo sisillando de todo el coraje que sentía en esos momentos – pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad? Ya todo está escrito. Tú morirás aquí después de haber intentado fallidamente salvar a tu indefensa amiga ¿y todo porque? Por ser estúpidamente compasivo con mi miserable vida jajajajajajaja pero bueno, al menos no tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, porque esa está reservada para esa estúpida pony que tenemos encerrada aquí – spike abrió los ojos como platos, no era capaz de soportar la idea de que su amiga corriera peligro. Pensar en todo el rencor que tenía ese perro diamante hacia los ponys, le hacía sentir al dragón todo el posible sufrimiento por el cual twilight podría pasar en manos del jefe de ese maldito – entiéndelo, ese es su destino. Ya lo deberías de tener en claro, toma como ejemplo lo que paso en tu estúpido pueblo. Casas destruidas, otras envueltas en llamas, negocios perdidos y la mejor parte, decenas de muertos entre los cuales hay mujeres y niños jajajajajaja eso demuestra la razón que tengo de mi punto de vista. Pude averiguar que una hydra fue la que hizo todo ese desmadre, por lo tanto, esos estúpidos ponys no fueron capaces de impedir el paso de destrucción que una criatura salvaje es capaz de hacer por simple instinto jajajaja ¡de hecho voy adivinar! ¿Fuiste tú el que la mato? ¿No es así? ¡Pero claro! que más se podría esperar de una especie tan insignificante que ni siquiera es capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas. Siempre tienen que recurrir a otras especies para poder hacerlo, en este caso te usaron a ti, a un dragón jajajajajaja ver cómo te usan es tan divertido – no paraba de burlarse, incluso mientras se mantenía jugando con la garra de gema oscura como si fuera una navaja, se podía notar la extrema satisfacción que le provocaba pensar en las desgracias por las que habían pasado los ponys en las últimas horas – date cuenta de una buena vez. Tú no serás capaz de proteger nadie mientras tengas a esos ponys como tus amigos. No importa que tan fuerte seas, o que tan agresivo te vuelvas, en el fondo no serás más que un pequeño cachorro esperando las más pequeña muestra de afecto para sentirse querido o amado. ¡Esas cosas no funcionan en la vida real! Jajajajajajaja tu solo estas destinado al fracaso, a la humillación, a la degradación de tu especie, a ver morir a todos los que te rodean – finalizaba crusher para enseguida comenzar a reír como un loco por todo lo que había dicho. Le gustaba, eso era indudable, ver como sus enemigos se sacaban de quicio por todo lo que les decía era como descubrir una mina llena de gemas preciosas y brillantes.

Spike no decía nada, se mantenía callado e inmóvil, aun con la mano ejerciendo presión en su pierna. El había prestado atención a todo lo que decía el sabueso, estaba consciente de que el perro diamante solo quería hacerlo enojar y provocar que hiciera una estupidez, pero si era así, entonces porque le dolía, porque le dolía cada vez que pensaba en todos esos ponys que habían perdido todo lo que tenían durante el ataque de la hydra, sus hogares, sus negocios, su propia familia, todo en pocas palabras. Su vida prácticamente había terminado de la noche a la mañana. No podía evitar pensar en todo eso, en twilight, sus amigas, el pequeño grayball que con todo su esfuerzo aún mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre.

Crusher comenzó a acercarse a paso lento y seguro de sí mismo mientras mantenía la gruesa garra en su mano. Spike por su parte, se empezaba a incorporar dejando de lado la presión, que hasta ese momento, había estado aplicando en su pierna – no lo hare – murmuro no dejando que su contrincante fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Crusher tras haber creído que el dragón pronunciaba algo con su boca, se detuvo a esperar que este volviera a hablar para escucharlo más claramente - ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto el canino paciente a su respuesta.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, spike, el cual muy a pesar de los cortes que había sufrido y de la herida que tenía en su pierna, consiguió moverse a una velocidad increíble hasta la ubicación de crusher, frenando estrepitosamente justo por debajo de este último - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE COMO TU VUELVA A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGAS! – grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el perro diamante se pasmara por tan rápida e inesperada acción.

Todo el cuadro del momento parecía estar congelado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Crusher miraba fijamente los ojos de spike, veía como estos radiaban la misma determinación y confianza que había visto momentos atrás de la pelea. Pero ahora había algo más acompañándolas, parecía ser una monstruosa y descomunal ira, una que posiblemente se originaba a partir del temor que sentía el dragón por perder a todos sus seres queridos. Esa mirada, la cual parecía clavársele a crusher justo en las agallas, le advertía que todo acabaría pronto.

Teniendo esto en cuenta crusher reacciono por puro instinto, y haciendo uso de la garra que aun sujetaba, se la incrusto a spike justo en el hombro derecho, provocando que la sangre se esparciera al contacto de la filosa arma con la carne del dragón - ¡toma eso maldito! – dijo el perro diamante tras caerle algo de sangre en la cara. Pero spike seguía de pie y justo en frente de crusher, solo con la única diferencia de que ahora, la cara del dragón se arrugaba mucho más, en señal del aumento de furia que sentía por la acción del canino - ¿co-como es posible….? – se preguntaba al ver que el dragón no se movía de su lugar.

Crusher sintió de repente la necesidad de huir lejos de su enemigo. Pero para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde. Contra todo pronóstico, el dragón ya empezaba a dirigir su puño derecho justo al estómago del perro diamante, consiguiendo al final no solamente acertarle, sino que incluso, gracias a que se encontraba por debajo de él, logro enviarlo directo al techo del túnel creando una colisión que logro derrumbar varios escombros.

Una vez que el cuerpo de crusher empezó a caer pesadamente devuelta al suelo víctima de la gravedad, fue allí donde spike aprovecho para pegar un gran salto y apuntar su caída, una vez más, en el estómago del perro diamante, consiguiendo no solo que el susodicho sujeto escupiera sangre por la boca, sino que además su armadura de la sección abdominal se viera destrozada. Pero el ataque no terminaba ahí, aprovechándose de su reciente bajada, spike volvía a pegar otro salto logrando en esta ocasión sujetarse del techo con sus garras, una vez allí miro desde las alturas al algo moribundo crusher – no me importa quienes sean ustedes, o quien es tu jefe. Tampoco me importa si los ponys son insignificantes o poderosos. Lo único que me importa en esta vida es mi familia…. – afirmaba spike mientras empezaba a enrollar su larga cola sobre sí misma y a presionarla contra su cuerpo para lograr una mayor impacto – y por eso ¡NO DEJARE QUE NI TU NI NADIE LES HAGA DAÑOOOOOOOOOO! – rugía spike soltándose finalmente del techo y dejando desenrollar su cola dándole el aspecto de un taladro que daba varias revoluciones por minutos. El choque entre la cola de spike y el abdomen desprotegido de crusher fue inevitable. Podía verse como la cola seguía dando vueltas y vueltas mientras el cuerpo de crusher cedía ante la presión y comenzaba a hundirse en el piso. Pero algo más pasaba, el suelo comenzaba a cuartearse. Las grietas empezaban a trasladarse y a crecer por toda el área, mientras que crusher y spike seguían hundiéndose en la tierra.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritaban los dos, uno por la fuerza que ejercía y el otro por el dolor que soportaba. Al final, el suelo ceso ante la enorme presión que ejercía la cola del dragón y provoco que una porción del segundo nivel se fue hacia abajo, creando por consiguiente una enorme pantalla de humo que cubrió el segundo y el tercer nivel por igual.

 **Tercer Nivel.**

Momentos antes de que colapsara el piso, se puede apreciar como twilight sale sonrientemente de la celda en la que se encontraba dejado tras de ella a un pequeño sabueso atado desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Una vez que se aseguró de cerrar la celda con llave, se dispuso a escapar hacia el segundo nivel para ver si podía socorrer de alguna manera a su ayudante, después de todo, si aún no había bajado hasta ese momento, significaba que la situación era algo complicada – solo espero que se encuentre a salvo. Debió de haber estado muy preocupado por mi culpa. ¡Por celestia! Si algo malo le pasó por mi causa jamás me lo perdonare. No, no, no, ¡Concéntrate twilight! no es momento de pensar en esas cosas – se decía así misma el elemento de la magia mientras corría todo lo que podía al segundo nivel – vamos, debo apresurarme. Mientras mar rápido llegue mejor va….. ¿Eh? – Pero twilight se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir como unas pequeñas piedritas caían sobre su cara – ¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntó extrañada al ver como el techo empezaba a desquebrajarse sobre ella - ¡ay no! – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a correr alejándose del lugar que muy pronto colapsaría.

Una vez a salvo, twilight pudo presenciar como un gran pedazo del techo caía estrepitosamente en el tercer nivel levantando al mismo tiempo una gruesa cortina de humo que se iba extendiendo por toda la zona - *cof* *cof* *cof* ¿pero qué cascos paso? *cof* *cof* ¿hola?*cof* *cof* ¿spike? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntaba twilight mientras se acercaba tapándose la boca con su casco para no respirar demasiada tierra, el humo le nublaba la vista, no era capaz de ver nada, solo a lo lejos pudo diferenciar, entre el humo, como una silueta se levantaba forzosamente intentando mantenerse en pie - *cof* *cof* ¿spike? ¿Eres tu spike? – volvía a preguntar queriendo afirmar la identidad de la silueta. Después de unos segundos el humo empezó a alejarse lentamente de la visión de la pony, dejándola ver como su querido ayudante número se encontraba frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa y con la espalda encorvada en muestra de su cansancio – s-spike, eres tu ¡realmente eres tú! ¡spike! – no podía evitarlo, twilight se dejó llevar por el reencuentro y corrió llorando directamente a los brazos de su amigo para a continuación darle el mayor abrazo de su vida. El entusiasmo de la unicornio provoco incluso que spike cayera de rodillas mientras aun la sostenía entre sus brazos - ¡oh spike! no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte ¡por celestia! Gracias por venir hasta aquí a rescatarme ¡en serio! Te lo agradezco – soltaba twilight apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo y sin mostrar signos de querer apartarse de su lado.

Spike la veía con mucho esfuerzo, en verdad estaba cansad, la batalla había consumido todas sus energías, pero ver a su querida amiga sana y salva le alegraba el corazón de una manera indescriptible - *sonrisa* a mí también me alegra volver a verte twilght. Estaba muy preocupado de que te hicieran algo ¿te lastimaron? – pregunto algo dudoso mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza de su amiga.

\- no descuida, estoy bien – ahí fue donde twilight se percató de todas las heridas y cortes que tenía su querido ayudante por todo el cuerpo – ¿pe-pero que te paso? Es-estas todo herido y cubierto de sangre ¡ay no! spike lo lamento, si no hubieras venido por mí no estarías en ese estado ¡lo siento! Perdóname por favor ¡lo siento en serio! – se disculpaba llenándose los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente, le dolía ver como su ayudante sufría por culpa de ella, verlo allí de rodillas, con el cuerpo casi mutilado le hacía creer que no era tan importante como para que spike arriesgara su vida de esa forma.

\- ya deja de culparte. Yo vine bajo mi propia voluntad, aun sabiendo con lo que me podría enfrentar. Lo importante para mí es que estés bien porque eres mi amiga, eres mi familia – respondía sonriente cesando los lamentos de su amiga pony.

\- *sonrisa* eres un tonto – respondió secándose una lagrima con el casco. De pronto twilight dirigió la mirada por detrás de spike solo para ver como un crusher mal trecho se encontraba ahí tirado y sin moverse - ¿ese el crusher? ¿tu-tu lo…..? – no termino de formula la pregunta al no querer confirmar sus sospechas.

\- no….no lo hice. Pero no sabes que ganas tenia de hacerlo – respondía volteándolo a ver junto a la pony – hubiera podido acabar con el si hubiera querido, pero, cada vez que esa idea cruzaba por mi mente, no podía evitar pensar en lo doloroso que sería para ti si te enterabas de que había matado a alguien a sangre fría – reflexionaba spike volteando al piso.

\- muchas gracias spike. Eres la criatura más buena que conozco, en verdad me alegra tenerte como ayudante y por supuesto como amigo – respondía twilight levantándole el ánimo a su amigo – de acuerdo salgamos de aquí ahora. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo, iremos con la princesa celestia a avisarle de todo esto. Tal vez mande a sus guardias a arrestar a todos estos criminales – decía twilight ayudando a su amigo a incorporarse.

\- sí, tienes razón. Aún quedan muchas cosas que debemos saber, pero por ahora lo único quiero es salir de este lugar – respondía empezando de esa manera su camino a la salida de ese lugar que tantos problemas les había originado a los dos.

 **En los adentros de ponyville, en el área destruida por la hydra.**

Pasado el tiempo, se puede vislumbrar como una pequeña pony acompañada de un dragón que se encontraba cojeando, entraban a la zona destruida del pueblo en el que vivían – entonces ¿estas segura de que las princesas están aquí? – preguntaba spike algo inseguro debido a que la zona a la que habían entrado no le traían buenos recuerdos.

\- así es o al menos eso dijo el guardia al que le pregunte. Además, ya vimos el resto del pueblo y no las encontramos por ningún lado, por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que estén aquí – respondía twilight reflexiva.

\- ¿pero que estarían haciendo aquí en cualquier caso? – preguntaba al no encontrarle sentido a que las princesas estuvieran en ese lugar en vez de con sus ponys.

\- tal vez querían ver por si mismas el conteo de daños que sufrió el pueblo o encontrar el motivo por el cual la hydra ataco la noche de ayer – esa respuesta provoco que el dragón volteara a otro lado a causa por la vergüenza – aunque, ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo también que las princesas dijeron que ayudarían a un potrillo a encontrar a su madre. Tal vez su hogar se encontraba por esta zona de ponyville – dijo twilight mientras se enfocaba en encontrar la respuesta. Spike por su lado se había detenido golpe al no recordar que el pequeño grayball estaba buscando a su madre - ¿eh? Spike ¿todo está bien? – pregunto al ver el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

\- no. tengo que encontrar a las princesas twilight. Y debo hacerlo rápido – respondió cortando de golpe la plática que tenía con su amiga, solo para comenzar a cojear más rápido intentando encontrar a las princesas y al potrillo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¡hey spike! ¡esperame! – grito twilight para comenzar a trotar por detrás de su amigo.

\- vamos, vamos, vamos ¿Dónde están? – empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no lograba ubicar por ningún lado la silueta de las princesas. Al menos no fue hasta que logro escuchar unos pequeños lamentos que provenían al final de una calle unido a una avenida - ¡oh no! – soltó el dragón al pensar que ya no tenía oportunidad.

\- espera spike, porque tanta prisa ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? – preguntaba la pony preocupada por lo que su amigo escondía.

\- lo siento twilight, es algo complicado. Te lo diría pero…..creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma – respondía spike finalmente empezando a caminar a través de la calle.

Twilight se extrañó por la respuesta de su amigo, así que sin tener la oportunidad de volver a preguntar se decidió por seguirlo a la calle que se había metido, pero mientras iban caminando, la pequeña pony pudo percibir con su oído el llanto de lo que parecía ser un pequeño potrillo – espera spike, no me digas que….. – pero el dragón no respondía nada. Twilight no tan resignada decidió dejar de presionar a su amigo y hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho momentos antes.

Mientras más caminaban, el llanto se amplificaba cada vez más. Escuchar esos lamentos le provocaba al dragón y a la pony una sensación poco agradable, era como una tortura que aumentaba tras cada segundo que pasaba. No podían soportarlo, spike en el fondo deseaba no haber estado ese momento para no sentir tanto dolor en su pecho, pero ya era tarde. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de sus errores. Twlight caminaba a un lado de su ayudante, podía apreciar claramente lo afligido que se sentía este por la situación que se presentaba ahora, ella sospechaba de que se trataba, pero de igual manera, pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría allí para apoyar a su amigo.

Ya estaban por llegar al final de la calle, una vez que estuvieran allí, girarían a la derecha para poder ver claramente la situación que se presentaba _"de acuerdo, estoy listo"_ pensó el dragón dando por fin la cara a la escena que terminaría por hacerlo desecho por dentro, allí frente a él y a su amiga, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de guardias reales haciendo escolta a las princesas de equestria, mientras estas veían desconsoladoramente al pequeño potrillo llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de lo que antes en vida era su madre.

\- ¡mama! ¡Mama! ¡Por favor levántate! ¡Por favor! – Lloraba el pequeño moviendo el cuerpo con sus pequeños cascos - ¡mama! ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya deja de dormir! ¡Vine a para buscarte y regresar a casa! ¡Por favor! ¡Vámonos ya! – pero era inútil, el cuerpo de la joven yegua no parecía mostrar signos de querer moverse de su lugar. Todos los presentes estaban callados, no sabían que hacer ni que decir. Inclusive las mismísimas princesas se mostraban inseguras por no saber cómo hacerle entender al pequeño que su madre ya no estaba con ellos, ¡era solamente un niño! El no merecía nada de eso. Celestia, con los ojos conteniendo algunas lágrimas se había acercado por detrás del pequeño para ponerle uno de sus cascos sobre su hombro - ¿eh? ¿Princesa?...¡eso es! ¡Princesa celestia! ¡Usted tiene el poder de curar ponys! ¿Verdad? ¡Por favor! Dígame que puede curar a mi mami para que se vuelva a levantar ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdela! – rogaba el pequeño postrándose sobre el fino casco de la princesa.

Celestia solo movía la cabeza negativamente en señal de que no podía hacer nada - ¡realmente lo siento grayball! pero la magia no funciona así. No soy capaz de curar a tu madre porque ella esta….. – enmudeció al instante por no sentirse capaz de responderle al pequeño la cruel verdad. La princesa luna miraba con severa lastima la situación en la que se encontraba el pequeño, quería ir a subirle el ánimo, pero realmente no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, en cualquier caso su hermana era la indicada para ayudar al pequeño en esos momentos, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a convivir con todos los ponys de equestria.

\- ¡no, no, no, no! ¡No lo está! ¡Ella está viva! ¡Lo sé! ¡Ella no me puede abandonar! ¡Soy su hijo! – Respondía el pequeño apartándose bruscamente de la princesa para una vez más llorar sobre el cuerpo de su madre – ¡por favor mama! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Ya quiero irme a casa! –

Spike y twilight veían deprimidos como el pequeño se destrozaba por no poder despertar a su madre _"llegue muy tarde, ¡no puede ser! Porque demonios no pude hacer nada"_ se lamentaba el dragón mirando el inútil esfuerzo del pequeño. De alguna manera el dragón podía sentir el dolor que ese pequeño estaba sufriendo, verlo allí recostado sobre el cuerpo de su madre le hacía sentir identificado con él. De pronto, spike se imaginó a sí mismo en el lugar del pequeño _"esta sufriendo. Está sufriendo como yo lo haría si perdiera alguna vez a unas de mis amigas"_ pensó el dragón al darse cuenta de que si alguna vez, le pasaba algo malo a alguna de sus amigas, el reaccionaria de la misma manera que lo hacia ese pequeño potrillo, lloraría, se lamentaría y culparía por no haber podido hacer algo al respecto, la impotencia de saber que por más que quieras alguien habrá un punto en donde no podrás protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y mucho menos hacerlo en un mundo tan caótico y salvaje como en el que vivían. La princesa luna volteo hacia atrás viendo a ambos amigos estáticos en su lugar y sin decir ninguna palabra al mismo tiempo que mantenían su expresión de tristeza, tal vez lo mejor por ahora era que asimilaran la situación de lo que pasaba.

Spike en su lugar comenzó a apretar su puño con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, twilight noto esto – no lo permitiré – dijo por lo bajo para no llamar la atención.

\- spike….. – susurro twilight al ver al dragón cerrar los ojos fuertemente para que no se le salieran las lagrimas.

\- no dejare que nadie las vuelva a lastimar….. – decía abriendo los ojos finalmente dejando ver una mirada seria y directa – …a partir de ahora me dedicare solamente a ¡proteger a mi familia! – soltaba con una seguridad que la misma twilight pudo sentir. Los ojos del dragón ya no mostraban tristeza, solo dejaban ver la contundente seriedad con la que se había prometido a sí mismo no dejar que sus amigas corrieran peligro otra vez en la vida.

La imagen se aleja desde el cielo, dejando ver a todos los espectadores como aun presenciaban la triste escena de un pequeño que yacía entre las alas de la princesa celestia llorando y pidiéndole que le regresara a su madre. Un milagro, que desafortunadamente la princesa celestia, la gobernadora de equestria, la deidad de todos los ponys no podía cumplir.

 **FIN.**

 **De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo seré el primero en admitirlo, lo se ¡el final es una basura! Pero quiero entiendan, para lo que tenía planeado, la historia prácticamente se desarrolló muy poco, por lo tanto, no me parecía razonable darle el "¡y fueron felices para siempre!" y mucho menos, después de los problemas que habían azotado a los pobres ponys.**

 **Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, también debo decir que preferí este final porque yo soy una persona que se siente más interesada en historias oscuras y dramáticas, es por eso que me limite a poner pocos momentos felices. Además soy un fiel creyente que piensa que para que uno realmente alcance la felicidad, debe pasar por un gran número de obstáculos y debe poder superarlos. Porque solo esa es la manera en la que uno sabe apreciar lo que tiene y darse cuenta de lo que realmente lo hace feliz en la vida.**

 **Ok, también si se pudieron dar cuenta, esta historia dejo varios huecos argumentales, ya sea con el futuro del pequeño grayball, el jefe de los perros diamantes, el motivo para secuestrar twilight, de donde provienen las gemas oscuras, etc. Pero esto se hizo debido a que esta historia seria como una pequeña introducción, y uno de los propósitos era plantear los futuros problemas a los cuales podrían verse involucrados sus personajes, pero bueno, ya que aclare todo esto no me queda más que decir ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA! En serio, solo ustedes hicieron posible que concluyera, si gustan pueden dejar un review final, se los agradecería mucho. Ahora sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos y se cuidan todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
